Painted Walls
by KewlkatLove
Summary: Many names. Many faces. You can not trust me. I can't sit by and watch but I lack the courage to actually do something about it. I will change, I swear. Will you help me wipe the darkness from my heart? Or will those who hunt me stain yours black as well?
1. Greetings of Monochromatics

I watched as the crowd collapsed; their screams the only thing that reached my ears from my place up on the stage. Time was frozen for me. The only things registering in my brain were the screams.

But these screams weren't only theirs; they were from some unknown event that resounded in my mind and combined with the sounds before me. My chest burned and my head throbbed as I listened and watched the gory events take place before me.

Suddenly my vision was blocked by the tall, muscular men who were supposed to be my body guards.

But, from my place up on the stage, I didn't miss the sight of blood shooting straight up; the blades that were sunk into the bodies of the crowd. The screams and the laughter mixed in the air. The image before my eyes was that of which I had seen.

Then, I could only see darkness. I felt a shaky hand on my face, over my eyes, and a body pressed against my back warmly, comfortingly.

It smelled of too much perfume.

"Laura…" I croaked, surprised that my voice worked beyond the shock.

"Shhh… It's fine. Let's just get out of here." She said as she dragged me away.

But it wasn't fine. Somewhere in my brain I registered that thought but I was too shell-shocked to say or do anything about it.

I stumbled after her, my feet barely moving. Laura's pull the only thing keeping me going.

I didn't look back.

* * *

"This is messed up! Why do I have to be here when there is a nice fresh pizza in the refrigerator?" Mikey whined as he crossed his arms over his chest stubbornly.

"The only thing 'fresh' about that pizza is the fact that it's in the 'fridge." Raph shot back pointedly as he leapt over a gap in the buildings.

They were currently running and jumping from rooftop to rooftop, on 'patrol' as Leo put it.

"Guys, we've got to make sure there isn't any rogue mutagen anywhere." Leo explained for the hundredth time.

"Yeah, we don't want any more mutants on our hands. Or the next one _you_ fight." Donnie said pointedly.

Mikey gulped. They all knew how tough and temperamental the mutants could be. "It's difficult enough to tame Raph." He mumbled, lost in his thoughts.

Mikey's head: Next mutant. What would it look like? A giant turtle eating turtle? A pizza turtle? A horse that makes pizza? A goblin that poops pizza? Or a giant bird that delivers pizza?! Or even a walking pizza?

Meanwhile…

All of the guys stopped running and stared back at Mikey, who was rubbing his stomach with a dazed look in his eye.

"What do you think he's thinking about?" Donnie asked carefully leaning over to his brothers. His voice gave away that he was clearly disturbed by the look in Mikey's expression.

"Who knows?" Raph went to poke Mikey's cheek only for his hand to be stopped by a calm Leo.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Leo cracked a smile at his own joke. "He might bite."

Raph and Donnie shared a look and took a couple of steps away from the other two.

Suddenly they heard a scream.

They all snapped out of their current state and leapt into action, racing across the rooftops.

* * *

"What the heck is going on?!" Raph growled as he walked along the roof of the building the scream had originated from.

"It came from inside, shell for brains." Donnie mumbled as he leaned into the skylight slightly to get a better view. Only to see that it was pitch black inside. He started to pull out his tools to cut the glass when he heard his brother's voice behind him.

"Look who's a 'shell for brains' now." Raph smirked as he held open a panel of glass.

Donnie spluttered slightly, not knowing how to retort. He quickly shoved his tool into its respectful place.

"Quit fooling around! Let's go see who needs our help!" Leo instantly took control and leapt through the skylight.

"I guess we should follow." Raph sighed.

"Or just let him sit down there and see how long it takes him to figure out that we didn't." Mikey laughed.

"Sounds cool and all, but I'd rather not be lectured all night." Donnie stated knowingly as he jumped down the hole that Raph was still holding open.

Mikey tapped his chin. "He has a point." And he leapt toward the door and dived head first in dramatically.

"Idiot." Raph growled as he swung his body over the edge and closed the door behind him.

Once Raph was in and was on the secure ground rather far below, he saw a light over to the side. No, he was sure he wasn't dead. He was too annoyed to be dead. It was definitely the light from Donnie's headlight.

He walked over to said brother and watched as Donnie fiddled with a panel of sorts, his tools bunched up in an endless amount of cords it seemed.

After about five more minutes of useless rummaging, it seemed to Raphael, Donnie spoke. "Yep, the lights are shot. But, it's strange. The box and electrical outlets are allocating electrical energy sufficiently enough, but the distributer seems to have been… stabbed. By a katana no less, the hole is too deep and narrow to have been anything else."

Mikey stared at him, his expression empty. Raph rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"English please?" Leo sighed.

Donnie stood and stored his tools. "It was stabbed. By a Katana no less."

"Which means there was an attack." Raph said with a violent smile that only he could pull as he drew out his weapons. The rest of them soon followed, but with more passive expressions.

"Alright. Spread out and search." Leo ordered and they all complied by each heading into another direction.

* * *

I sat in the back seat of a small, conspicuous van, too traumatized to do much else. I couldn't even think straight. The only grasp of reality I had were the knees that I had clenched tightly to my chest.

My wide eyes were unseeing other than the blood stained faces, the bodies on the ground, and the men with blood spattered on their forms as they slaughtered the members of the crowd.

If I was normal, I wouldn't have taken notice of the fact that all of the killers were identical to each other. I wouldn't have taken notice of the way the men moved and how it seemed to be a programmed pattern. I narrowed my eyes in suspicion as I recounted earlier tonight. They all moved accurately. Too accurately. It was rather obvious, even to the simplest of tech-no-geeks.

I, however one may disagree, am one of these geeks. It's just that nobody cares enough to know.

I'm more commonly known as Rahzel Red, the 'Hottest New Pop Singer in America' for now. I had planned to milk this for all it was worth and then move on with my life. I wasn't planning to get caught up this high in the social chain. I planned to do a couple of gigs then move on. Then Laura appeared from nowhere, slapped me in a dress, popped me on my first big stage, and suddenly I was a sensation. It's strange how it all happened so quickly but I never really cared enough to bother trying to figure it all out.

But then, at one of my biggest concerts yet, _this_ happened. It's strange to be caught back up in the killer world. Of course, my real name isn't Rahzel Red, that's just a stage name. My real name, however, I don't plan on telling anyone. So many people think I'm dead and I plan to keep it that way.

Currently, Laura and I were in the odd vehicle, she was driving and I was in the back seat. She was surprisingly calm. After all, this was a _mass murder_. Not that it's a big deal or anything.

Laura was looking straight ahead. Her eyes seemed to be glazed over. We were the only two in the van at the moment, which allowed me to look over her: I looked at her eyes, hard and emotionless; her hair, perfect blonde style as usual; her lips, plump and red; her body, not thin but not fat, more muscular than anything; her attire, not very flattering but still exceedingly proper.

I sighed slightly and looked over myself using the mirror in my pocket. My hair was a tangled mess of colors; my eyes were tired looking and dull, the makeup underneath smeared and nasty; my lips a thin, grim line that I just couldn't bring myself to correct; my shirt disarrayed and showing my bra's bottom and my stomach in the deep, stretched neckline, it looking no longer punkish but more slutty than anything; my skirt was, well, a skirt and it disgusted me; and my sneakers were… perfect…

I smiled at the only thing about me that seemed right. I absolutely refused when Laura shoved those heels at me. I reached into my bag and pulled out a bland, black hair tie and pulled my mob back into a high, neat ponytail, its pinks and greens mixing into a pile. I wiped my makeup off with a baby wipe, threw a sweatshirt on over my clothes, and shed the skirt, my legs still hidden by the mid-calf black leggings.

I was officially back in my element.

Now I was prepared for anything.

Or so I thought.

* * *

The guys met back up under the skylight, which was now well lit as the moon was directly above it, creating a white glow over the four brothers.

"Report." Leo commanded stoically.

"I found wreckage and a bunch of blood. But no bodies." Raph stated.

"I discovered a stage and a backroom like a dressing room. And all of these pretty clothes." Mikey popped out of nowhere wearing a flower hat, ugly sunglasses, a boa, and a jacket that was too small for him, so he had tied it around his neck like a cape.

"Uh, that's nice Mikey…" Donnie began, looking at his younger brother. "I found a security room and I gathered the tapes so I can play them once we get back to the lab." Donnie stated.

"Great find, Donnie. I think I have you beat though." Everyone's face grew confused at this statement of Leo's. "Follow. You're going to have to see this for yourselves."

He turned and walked back into the shadows. The others followed cautiously, not quite sure what their brother was up to.

"Why do we even care? I mean, we came to save whoever screamed, but there is obviously no one here anymore. We should just leave, we can't save anyone now." Raph sighed as he crossed his arms stubbornly.

They all stopped outside a stall in the women's restroom.

"Are you too scared to go yourself?" Raph asked with strong amusement etched in his voice.

Leo ignored him, his face and aura going completely serious.

The others quieted their chuckles at the change in their brother.

Leo opened the door, the hinges squeaking and only adding to the suspense.

They all widened their eyes in shock as their breaths hitched.

There, in the corner of the stall, was a Kraang.

* * *

We stopped outside a tall building, Laura parking the car as if she visited the place every day. This was not where we were supposed to be. Maybe Laura was going to report the killings? But wouldn't someone already have done that?

I don't know why, but I had a sinking feeling that something bad was about to happen.

Laura yanked the keys from the ignition and climbed out. I took off my seatbelt, but I remained in my seat sitting as still as I could. I gaped at the building and slowly allowed my gaze to rest upon the blonde who was already at the door.

Laura smiled softly, but she was obviously hiding something behind her brightly colored eyes. It almost seemed like… an evil feeling. This didn't surprise me, however, for I knew that this lady didn't have a caring bone in her body and I was sure she was plotting something. I was aware that she can't really smile, cry, or even care. It's probably why I like her so much.

She walked back over to my door, the van's door, and opened it.

"You coming, sleepyhead?" Her bell-like voice rang. Fake.

"Yeah, I guess." I clambered out of the van and hopped down onto the hard cement.

I took a moment to look at the magnificent building in front of me.

"It's so big." I muttered as I stared at the moonlit building.

The name on the side was oddest part though.

TCRI.

Never heard of it.

* * *

Raph threw the bot over his shoulder and they all rushed back to the lair.

They were hoping, praying that they wouldn't be seen in their rush.

Why were they rushing? Well, that's simple. Someone needed their help and that someone needed it now.

Once they arrived, Donnie practically threw the tapes and disks in everything he could. He put one in April's laptop, one in the TV's player, and one in his hand-built supercomputer. He threw Leo the remote to the TV, he manned the laptop, and he let Mikey and Raph watch the multiple screens of his supercomputer. His video showed one of the crowds, a rather crazy group, but that was just the way humans were, they loved their music, much like his brother. It showed the crowd from its place on the stage, not allowing him to see the performer nor hear them because of the crowd. He sped the video up until it froze and filled with static.

"Well, that was no help." He mumbled, and then he called out to his brothers, "Any luck?"

"No, mine is just a video of the dressing room, and it's completely empty of people the whole time." Leo called from the living room.

Donatello rolled his chair up to the other two and peeked over their shoulders. There he saw the three screens; one showing a pretty girl up on stage singing and dancing, not that they could hear her over the crowd, but her clothes were very… unique. The other screen showed a similar one to his, the crowd but, before it shut off, it showed a bunch of Kraang infiltrating the crowd then one's face filled the screen before static overtook it. The final screen was an odd one. It moved and followed the girl as she was dragged from the scene, her eyes filled with a strange look. One would mistake it for horror, but Donnie saw it as almost… recognition? What could that mean?

He shook his head. He was just thinking too much into it. He watched the video as a woman was shown dragging the girl to a familiar vehicle. He recognized it instantly and wondered why the girl wasn't scared. She didn't have the blank stare in her eyes like the Kraang did and she didn't look like a mutant.

The van belonged to the Kraang.

And it was heading towards TCRI.

* * *

I followed Laura into the building.

I found it extremely odd when she pulled out a card that she swiped and the door opened. Why would she have that? It made me very hesitant to follow her any further. But I was too curious not to follow her.

I knew that she wasn't one to trust and I knew that I was falling right into her trap. But I had known that I couldn't trust her from the beginning. And I had known that she wasn't just some lady, especially when she remained so calm during the attack. I knew that this building was not a people beneficial building, it was a research facility. The logos of the supporters on the walls and doors, just big enough to still be there yet small enough to still be ignored, told me this.

The way Laura walked was agile and her muscles were ferocious. It put the pieces together. She was a fighter, and a good one at that.

"You're not what you look like." She said, not turning to face me. Her bell voice had finally dropped for the first time since I first met her.

"I could say the same." I smirked.

"That sharp tongue of yours," she sighed, "it's only a tiny proportion of what you're capable of."

"Well duh, I can sing too." I made a face.

"That's not what I meant." She said sternly.

"It isn't?" I asked, feigning innocence, "Oh yeah! I can dance too." I winked at her as she looked at me out of the corner of her eye.

I sobered and inclined my head cockily. "Then what did you mean?"

"You…" She growled slightly.

"Laura McSentry. That is enough. We will get the information from the one known as Rahzel Red. This information is sensitive and we want to keep it away from those who call themselves the turtles." A robotic voice interrupted her. I looked over to see another of the robots that had attacked the concert.

I turned to them, my voice and eyes darkening. "Who are you and what kind of authority do you think you have to just going around and committing murder?" I was not intimidated by them. I saw them fight. They rely too much on their guns and swords.

I laughed. The irony of such big weapons and such little accomplished.

"What does the one called Rahzel Red find so funny?" He attempted to intimidate, I laughed harder.

"You actually think that I'm a helpless little girl who doesn't even know about herself? Ha! Idiots. And I thought robots were supposed to be smart." I sighed in content, and then spoke again. "So how do you work? Artificial intelligence, programmed, a puppet, an alien, or all of them? I wonder what makes you tick. I just want to take you apart and see if there is any genetic material or what 'superior' material you are made up of. You were truly created by a mastermind look at all of those complex parts. Do you have cells? If so, do they sense mechanical signals through generalized membrane distortion or through specific transmembrane receptors, such as integrins?"

"You look like a child on Christmas." Laura replied to my prattling.

"It's fascinating that there is this kind of technology out there. I know we have biotechnology but they are only beginning to comprehend it. This," I said, gesturing to the robot, "is the work of a _real_ craftsman."

"I am known as the Kraang, a superior being to you humans." The robot actually sounded offended.

"Now now, don't get defensive. I was only complementing you. But, I do have one complaint with what you just said. If you were really superior to humans, why take the time to build a building, _or a body_ for that matter, to blend in if you are _so much better_?_" _I crossed my arms and popped a hip coolly.

The robot spluttered. If that is possible.

Laura chuckled slightly.

"Restrain the one called Rahzel Red." He ordered.

"Which brings me to another thing, if you were _really_ superior, wouldn't your interpretation of English be better. Wouldn't you have your _own_ language?" I snarked meanly.

I suddenly saw something fly at me from the corner of my eye. I turned, raised my hand, and wrapped my hand around it plucking it out of the air.

I looked at the liquid dripping from the dart's tip. "Poison…?"

Suddenly I felt a searing pain in my shoulder. I turned my head as my vision faded.

There was a dart in my shoulder. I drunkenly dropped the one I had and ripped out the one in my arm.

Then all faded black.

* * *

"That's a Kraang vehicle." Leo whispered.

"And she's practically being forced into it!" Mikey exclaimed.

"And that's not the worst of it." Donnie said and he loaded his computer. "I hacked into the security system of TCRI and," he pointed to a video on the screen, "there she is. And then," he clicked and typed on his computer a bit more, and suddenly they saw her yelling at the Kraang bot, turn, catch an oncoming 'missile', and then one sink its way into her arm and she collapsed. Donnie shut the screen off and turned to his brothers. "It seems she's been the target the entire time." He said hoarsely.

"But so many people were killed!" Raph shouted. "Why so much for a stupid girl."

"Raph, the Kraang have advanced technology maybe the people were only a mirage and that's why there were no bodies." Donnie tried to calm him.

"That doesn't explain all of the blood!" Raph exclaimed. "Plus, if their technology was so advanced, wouldn't they also be able to get rid of the bodies easy?!" Raph raged.

"Raph! Calm down. We don't know anything that's going on yet. We can just go get the girl, and then ask her. Or Donnie can hack their system or something. Don't jump to conclusions." Leo scolded.

"None of us are happy about this either." Mikey mumbled, his eyes staring at the floor.

Leo put a hand to his two distressed brothers and nodded firmly to them, a determined spark in his eyes.

"Let's go."

* * *

I awoke to a dull ache in my entire system. I found myself secured to a chair by my waist and legs, my arms completely free. I also noticed that I had been changed into a modest white dress. It stretched down to my mid-calf, it was half sleeves, and the neck came up to a modest height but also not too high. I also observed that my shoes were gone and replaced with a pair of flimsy white flats.

You have got to be kidding me.

I suddenly realized there was a pen and piece of paper in front of me.

They knew.

The horror of it all raced through my body as an icy chill ran through my blood.

And they knew that I had no choice.

* * *

The guys raced across the rooftops and fast as they could manage. None of them spoke, for in fear of slowing down and the fact there was nothing to talk about. They were all thinking the same things or something along the lines of the same thing.

_Will we get there in time?_

_Why would the Kraang go to these measures?_

_Who is this girl that keeps appearing?_

_What is going on?_

As they neared, Leo spoke. "Remember guys, don't immediately charge. As long as you view their hostages as safe, do not engage." He said as his eyes remained staring straight ahead.

They all nodded, not that he could see them.

They landed on the roof of a building across from TCRI.

Donnie passed his brothers each a pair of binoculars.

"Search for any suspicious activity."

After a couple of awkward seconds and disturbing sights, one of the brothers spoke up.

"Dude! That just seems so wrong." Mikey remarked.

All of his brothers looked at him. He remained clueless as he watched the scene in front of him. Then he realized that he could _feel_ their eyes watching him, in an awkward silence no less. He removed the binoculars from his eyes.

"What?" He asked quizzically cocking his head.

"Ummm… Did you find any suspicious activity?" Donnie asked after a long pause.

"Oh yeah! I see the girl and she's alone but tied to a chair." He said innocently.

"Idiot. That's what we were looking for!" Raph growled before pushing him down.

As he stood back up, Leo asked "Which window?"

"Oh, that one." Mikey pointed.

"Lead the way, Mikey." Leo stated.

They all followed Mikey as he leapt across some rooftops to a windowsill, where they all peered in at the girl who was seated at a table.

She said something but none of them could hear. Raph reached out and pried at the window with miniature strength but it didn't give way. He pulled harder and harder until he was pulling with all of his might. It cracked slightly. He stopped pulling and looked at his brothers to see that Mikey had slid the lock out of place with a finger. Raph growled a little. He was embarrassed a bit, but covered it well with anger.

"Shh." Leo placed a finger to his lips in a silencing gesture.

Raph rolled his eyes, but quieted his growls to look at the girl once again. He suddenly noticed something odd about the way she was restrained: Her hands were free.

"How did she-?" Donnie started, but they all shushed him with a whack.

A Kraang bot had just entered the room, caring a funky looking helmet.

"You will do the thing that needs to be done or you will be forced by this machine that is called a brainwashing controller." The Kraang spoke.

She gave a cold laugh. "A mind control device…" She muttered and then her eyes shone with mith as she allowed her tone to raise to their listening ears. "What? So you're planning on placing me in a hypnotic state of mind? Geez, you're desperate. I don't mind doing 'the thing that needs to be done'," She chuckled, "but you should know two things. One, I need much more drawing equipment, much more than this at least, such as a freaking eraser and pen! And, two, there is no way to control what comes out of this, it will be a rampaging monster that will probably wipe you and you robo-brothers off this planet just because it feels like it."

"That is why you're here. You _will _control him or whatever it is." A pretty blonde stepped into the room, wearing and ugly outfit and too much makeup.

"And who told you that I could!? That's why I quit the first time!" The restrained girl cried as she struggled against her bonds.

The Kraang dropped a bunch of materials on the desk in front of her, shocking her still.

The girl sighed dramatically and placed a hand to her temples. "Ok, I get it. But don't expect me to save you if it all backfires." She said defeatedly.

The silent onlookers were utterly confused. Raph noticed that the girl's temper seemed very stretched and he could easily place himself in her shoes, Donnie observed that her speech patterns were strangely well thought out, Leo wondered who the blonde chick was and why she was with the Kraang, and Mikey was just itching to jump in and burst their serious atmosphere. But they all restrained from speaking out.

* * *

I picked up the pencil and looked at it. The tip was sharp and the wood was light. I had to give them some credit; they sure knew how to get some quality materials. I picked up the ruler and glanced at the paper. It's white blankness calling to me. No matter how much I didn't want to, or how wrong it seemed, I really missed drawing. Taking something as simple and as blank as paper and turning it into a masterpiece, it's truly an amazing feeling.

But why'd it have to be so dangerous?

I set the pencil on the paper and began to draw. I sketched the first beast that came to my mind, one that would be easy enough for me to control, but one vicious enough to distract the Kraang and Laura long enough for me to draw a skeleton key. What? You don't think I would have a plan? This is me we are talking about. I _always_ have a plan… That I make up as I go along. I probably should have made one at the door before I entered but it's too late to worry about that now.

As you've probably already figured out, I have a special ability. My drawings come to life. Ok, it's not really an ability it's more of know-how. They are called Kestillian Runes; most refer to them as witchcraft but they are nothing of the sort. Witches are horrid creatures; I never want to be one of the likes of them.

I finished my sketch with a nasty creature staining the page. I smirked. I've drawn this one millions of times, he has a single weakness. Maybe I'll remember it later. I pulled out my 'special pen' from its place around my neck.

I sketched out the graceful lines that would cause my drawing to come to life. No sooner had I brought the pen away from the paper did it start to fill in the white blanks with the correct colors and did the edges begin to peel themselves from the paper. I tore off a corner and threw the paper to the floor as far as I could get it and immediately started drawing the key.

As I finished the key and it started to come to life I drew my favorite weapon. The key was pretty basic but was laced with magic so that it could fit any lock, not that the magic would last very long, just until I fell asleep or it was released from my energy, as would all the rest of my creations. I drew my weapon next, my trusty black blade that was about a foot long. I drew two, just in case.

I used the key to release the locks and leapt up. The beast was currently holding the Kraang bot in its arms, about to tear the head off with its teeth. Laura had just stabbed the grotesque creature in the foot. It grunted but gave no more than that of a reaction. I looked at its big head, it resembled a human too much and it was revolting. Even though it was probably three times my size, and I was no shorty, I knew instantly what its weakness was from its appearance.

I continued to study its overly big body. Most would call him an ogre and I guess they're right. After all, I've never named them as a certain creature. I suddenly thought of the rule that all of my creatures follow, one that I was told by one of them specifically.

_'I—we won't die unless our ultimate wish is granted.'_

I smiled sadly as I remembered this guy's one weakness, the one thing that can defeat him.

He's such a grotesque creature, all he wants is to feel love. A single kiss, one laced with kindness, is the one and only thing that will cause his demise.

I grabbed my last weapon and raced out of there. Someone else can deal with him.

I paused at the doorway and looked down the long narrow hallway, mantally face palming at the sticky situation that I was in.

Crap.

* * *

**Raph POV**

She was currently surrounded by Kraang. There seemed to be no way possible that she was going to beat them. I pulled out my weapons and was about to leap in there and help out as I was told to, when Leo's arm was held out in a silent gesture for us to stop us.

I looked at his face abruptly snapping my neck in his direction, almost to the point that it hurt. He held a studious face, one that seemed calculating and empty at the exact same time, while he watched the girl fight alone.

"What the heck!? She's going to die in there! Look at how many Kraang there are!" I shouted as I angrily pointed in her direction.

"Raph…" Leo said slowly, staring at the girl.

"What?" I said impatiently.

"I don't think it's wise to go in there quite yet." He said quietly, almost… knowingly.

"What- Why not-?" I started but was soon interrupted.

"Leo's right. Look." Donnie said as he pointed to the girl.

She had a relaxed look about her, seeming as if she were almost…_ bored_. She sighed and placed her hand on her forehead tiredly shaking her head.

"You know, I really just wanted to get out of here quietly, without trouble for either of us. But, now look at us… It has become a full on war." She looked up, an excited look on her face.

It was an unnervingly crazy smile I noted as I shivered.

A couple of the Kraang took a step away from her. The big ogre in the middle of the room paused in its menacing role and looked over his shoulder at her. He looked worried. Maybe he was worried about his master. But didn't she say she couldn't control them? Or was that a lie?

I was confused, but I certainly wasn't going to let that stop me from hitting something.

* * *

I smiled. I got a thrill out of destroying things, especially when I was angry. I had officially just lost my temper and I was on full explosion mode.

I smiled at all of the victims around me. They were my victims and were soon going lose the life they barely had, considering that they were robots.

I whipped out my two blades, one for each hand, and charged into the mass of robo bodies.

I stabbed a couple in the head slicing and dicing; then, a little brain-looking thing crawled out of their midsections. Oh Hell no. That is just plain creepy.

My body remained unfazed and my head calculated this. I continued by puncturing the brain things that had already been released and my brain computed this as their weak spot. I continued spinning this and that way, dodging even the stray bullet, and I sunk my blades into each of their midsections where the brain things were, killing them at the source.

"At least now I know how you and your little robo friends work." I whispered to the last one, as I stabbed it and let it sink off my blade, instead of pulling directly out.

The last two living things in the room were me and my creation. Laura must have run off because I definitely didn't get the chance to attack her yet.

I looked at him stiffly. He sneered stupidly. I walked slowly towards him, he hissed and took a step away. I raised my head high and stared him in the eyes. We both froze. I softened my face to him in a loving look. I loved my creations. I couldn't help it. It's like a mother giving birth, her child is her creation and these guys are mine. I ran towards him and wrapped my arms around his neck. His hissing and snarling made me slightly shaky, but I knew that he was just scared of reverting back. When I turned my head and placed my lips to his cheek, he froze, I felt his heart speed up then he wrapped his hand around my waist and set me down lightly. He smiled a toothy grin, I grinned back a little. Then he slowly shrunk and his color drained as he resumed his role as a piece of paper. He waved from his place on the paper, then, froze. There was nothing left, just silence.

"They never actually die, for they were never alive." I said deeply to the onlookers in the window. I bent down and picked up the sheet of paper. I looked at it one more time before crumbling it into a ball. "Who are you?" I asked harshly as I turned to face those in the window.

* * *

The turtles jumped out of their skin. They knew she had seen them, but they didn't expect her to say anything to them. They hoped she would pass out from exhaustion or just walk away, too tired to bother.

Of course, they had no such luck.

Leo opened the window and jumped in, still remaining in the shadows where she couldn't see him.

"I'm sorry we didn't help, but I fear we would have just gotten in your way." Leo tried politely.

She snorted. "As if. You do understand this is the seventh floor and you guys are on the windowsill? I'll admit… that takes some skill. Plus, did you see how many Kraang there were?" She exclaimed lightly. "Any help would have been welcomed, especially from someone who is _semi-skilled_." She snarked slightly. "Even if you only took out one, that would have been one less bruise, bump, or scrape." She laughed meanly as she wiped away some blood that trickled down her cheek before turning her back to them.

Leo was speechless. What were you supposed to say that?

Her small laugh was dry as she took in the silence. "Never mind. Forget it. It's too late for you to help now." She turned to leave when suddenly she heard a second thump on the ground.

* * *

I turned back to see a second shadowy figure land on the ground beside the first and then a third and fourth followed. So there were four possible opponents.

I was slightly startled to hear one of them get snappy with me.

"Oh no you don't missy. We want to know whatever _that_ was. What happened to those people at the place you were performing? Were you the target?" One of the four shadows spoke. His voice was harsh, but I remained unfazed.

I glared at the head of the figure. "Rude much? All I asked was your name. And I don't know what's going on!" My voice cracked. Dang it. "But if you do happen to have a clue, please do explain, I certainly would like to hear what kind of crap you're trying to pull. All I'm trying to do is get out of this stupid nightmare." I growled, covering myself with crossed arms.

Suddenly there was an alarm, blaring throughout the building and the lights were suddenly red and flashing in warning.

"'t Seems as though they've realized." I murmured looking up at the high windows.

"Here." I heard one of the shadows call, one that hadn't spoken yet, as I saw one end of a rope thrown to me.

I cocked my head, confused as to why they would help me, _me_ of all people.

"Thanks, I guess. But what am I-" Suddenly I was cut off as the one with the other end of the rope jumped to the window. I had to scramble to get my hold back on the rope when I realized the tension on it was getting tighter and tighter. Then, I was being hauled up to the shadowed window.

Once I was standing firmly on the windowsill I dropped the rope and blew on my hands. "Rope burn sucks. A little warning would have been nice." The guy standing next to me chuckled. I looked up from my hand. I recognized him to be the same one that was rude to me earlier, but I still couldn't hold back this statement.

"Geez! You're big." I blushed slightly at my statement. "I meant muscular wise. But still…. Geez!"

The other three leapt up to the sill. One of them turned to speak to me. He seemed to be the leader, he had the aura for it. But something felt off about this group. And I couldn't quite place my finger on it. But, somehow, I found it more comforting than anything.

"Hello?" the leader repeated. Ah, I must have dazed out.

"Hmmm? Sorry. Thinking." I said. Well done Rahzel, you have achieved the speech of a caveman.

"Can you get down from here?" He asked, it seemed, for the second time.

"Nope. Well… probably not without breaking something." I said as I looked down at the ground far below.

A couple of them chuckled at my statement and the rude one scooped me up in his arms. He must be the strongest of this group because it seemed as though they had all agreed simultaneously and silently that he would carry me.

Geez, guys sure do know how to make a girl feel special.

I realized that jumping down from seven stories may not be fun, but being carried seven stories is a whole nother story. As the wind blew my hair and the end of my dress around, I could barely hold back my cries for joy; my laughter, however, was not muffled and my eyes were tightly closed in fear.

Once I felt myself set on the sturdy ground of an alley, I was almost equally disappointed as I was relieved. I looked now at the better lit scenery and saw the four clearly.

They were giant turtles. There were small differences in each one but the major ones were the mask colors.

The rude one that had carried me was red, the leader was blue, and the other two had a purple one and an orange one.

I gasped slightly as I finally got a good look at them. Their faces hardened as though they were expecting me to judge them or run in horror.

I released my breath almost dreamily. "You guys are stunning."

It was utterly true. Their graceful bodies, the green skin, the sculpturous shells, the bright eyes, they had more humanity than actual humans.

I must have said that out loud because all of their cheeks were dusted in a pink color and the orange one had a slack jaw. My eyes widened and I burst out in a full face blush all of the way to the tips of my ears.

I reached across my body and grabbed my elbow, a bad habit I have for when I get nervous, as rare as that is.

"You're not bad yourself!" The red one laughed out loud. "Really now, you guys are terrible. The one time someone doesn't look at us disgusted or run away screaming, you guys are too stunned to appreciate it." He jerked a thumb to point to himself. "I'm Raph by the way. I guess I was a little too rude for first meetings, sorry."

"Whoa! Raph apologized!" The orange one mocked, or not, I couldn't tell. "I'm Michelangelo, Mikey for short. Raph's real name is Raphael, but we all call him Raph for short."

"Leonardo-" The blue one started but I interrupted.

"But Leo for short, right?" I smiled.

He grinned, "Yeah."

"Donatello, but Donnie or Don for short." The purple one said.

"Did you know that you're all named after—?" I began but was cut short by their simultaneous answer.

"Renaissance artists, we know." They groaned.

"Well, I guess I need to introduce myself." I muttered slightly taken aback by their synchronized response. "I'm Rahzel Red. Let me go ahead and say this now, though you may already know better but please do not call me all of that, Rahzel is fine or even something shorter. That is, if you can find something shorter, I've had no luck as of yet."

"Don't worry I'm the master at naming things!" Mikey shouted magnificently.

The others either rolled their eyes, groaned, or both. I smiled politely and nodded slightly, yet it still managed to be awkward.

Raph leaned towards me, "With the names he gives, you'll probably be named after your hair color."

Before I could say anything Mikey whined. "I would not!"

"You would." All three of them said monotonously

He looked at me nervously. I stared at him blankly.

"Hehe…" He laughed awkwardly. "How about Rahzel?"

I chuckled and shook my head, my eyes closed.

"Rahzel it is." Raph confirmed as he turned towards Leo, giving his brother a questioning look as he noticed him staring off into space.

I smiled at their antics, these guys were fun.

* * *

**Anyway... I felt SORTA guilty these past few weeks about this story. So, I decided to do it some justice.**

**It's like an old car that needs some tune-ups and repairs. For some of it is just worn out and outplayed.**

**Stay tuned! Next chapter will be revisited and some things changed to fit better.**

**KewlkatLove****P.S. Favorites, Follows, and/or Reviews are very welcome here!**


	2. Sketch of the Future

**Raph's POV**

We were laughing and getting used to each other when, suddenly, there was a purple shot fired and it barely missed Donnie's head. We looked to the entrance of the alley, where the shot came from to see eleven or so Kraang.

I looked over at Rahzel only to see her pull out her blades. She was wicked with those things, I'll admit, but how well does she fight with others? From the corner of my eye, I saw her shift her weight far forwards, too far forwards. I turned my body just in time to see her black blade sink into the head of the bot in the front row.

It fell into a couple of the others knocking a little less than half of them over. She and Leo took off at the exact same time. I watched in awe as their movements mirrored each other's perfectly and, when they were off-beat, their movements matched perfectly. It was really cool to watch.

I soon realized that Donnie and Mikey were both standing beside me, admiring the two.

"They can handle it…" Donnie said, his voice sounding distracted and in awe.

"Yeah." Mikey said, his voice sounding similar to Donnie's.

* * *

Once all of the Kraang were taken care of, Leo addressed his group. I just so happened to listen on.

"It seems the Kraang are really persistent on getting Rahzel." Bleh. "So where is the best place to hide her?" He asked the group as though it was obvious.

It, however, was not obvious.

"The lair." Donnie said weakly.

"Exactly. But I don't think that Splinter will be happy about it." Leo agreed weakly. He sounded conflicted.

Once again, I'm the outsider.

"But, don't you think she's a 'valuable ally'?" Raph asked. "That's what he always says we need."

"'The enemy of my enemy is my friend.' Is what I think you mean." I said.

"Yeah, that." Raph agreed as he pointed to me.

"And he's always telling us to help people." Donnie pointed out hopefully.

"Yeah… I guess…" Leo drawled out the words. Then he looked at me with a hard expression.

I jumped to attention. My eyes wide as he reached out and grabbed my arm solidly, as if in a silent warning and a silent prayer.

"I really hope we can trust you." He muttered as he dropped my arm and turned to walked away. Raph and Mikey followed closely behind him.

Donnie walked up behind me and placed a hand on my shoulder. I looked at him and saw his smile, it was genuine but also… sorrowful.

"You've had people you trust betray you before." I guessed as I connected the dots.

"Yeah, pretty much."

I smirked. "Well, one way or another, I'll prove that you can trust me!" I cheered like a child.

He froze. His eyes widened and his lips pursed in shock. Then, he burst out laughing.

"What?" I asked confused.

"I bet you will." He snickered meanly as he followed his brothers.

I stared at him, confused, but I couldn't fight the smirk off of my lips at his reaction as I raced up to his side.

He sighed after he was done laughing.

"Yeah, we've never met anyone quite like you."

* * *

They crept along the wall, careful to stay in the shadows. Then they slid into an alley. Rahzel stared blankly at Leo then at the manhole cover in his hands.

"Don't tell me we are going where the dirty deeds are hidden." She whispered painfully.

Leo glanced at her, unimpressed by her joke, while the others muffled their laughter the best they could with their hands.

"You know, it's not all that bad." Leo couldn't prevent a smirk at the look on her face.

"Yeah! After you get used to it!" I pretended to get excited, and then let it die immediately, "And if you have skin that is like armor, plus an actual shell that is armor, and can hold your breath up to thirty minutes. You know… the basics." I popped a hip and glared at them.

Mikey and Leo sweatdropped, not knowing what else to do, Donnie was looking through his small laptop, probably checking to see if my facts were right, and Raph… Wait, where was Raph?

As I turned around to look for him, I felt an arm wrap itself around my waist, also trapping my arms to my sides. I glanced up, only to feel a sharp crack where my head met someone's chin.

"Hey! Settle down will ya?!" A ruff voice called. I found Raph.

I struggled harder when I realized what he was about to do. I wiggled and pried.

"She sure is putting up a fight." I heard Donnie remark, amusement in his voice.

"I'll stink! And my clothes are still missing!" I whined to no avail.

"So you mean you don't choose to go walking around in a white thing like this?" Raph laughed.

"Does it seem like I would-?!" My voice was cut off as we landed in wetness. "You suck." I mumbled, partially pouting.

"At least I'm keeping you from getting wet." Was his snarky reply.

I realized that he was right. I was completely dry, save for a few droplets which had gone flying when we landed.

"Gee, thanks." I replied, my tone neither sarcastic nor genuine.

I turned my head to see the other three land in the water.

"So the Kraang really chose clothing for you? That's a first." Donnie said trying, it seemed, to make light conversation.

"They sure don't have much style. No offense, Zel." Mikey remarked, continuing with Don's idea.

"None taken. I'm just upset that they took my sweatshirt and leggings." I pouted and then thought of what Mikey said. "Zel?"

"Rahzel is such a long name." He answered.

"I could always dye my hair red and you could call me Red."

"Little Red." He corrected. "Leave the naming things to me." He growled slightly; serious or not, I couldn't tell.

My eyes widened in mock fear. "Okay."

"You seriously going to dye it?" Leo asked.

"Sure, I don't see why not." I shrugged.

Raph grunted.

"Sorry, didn't mean to elbow you." I smiled cheekily.

He glanced at me. "Where you going to get the dye?"

"Good question. I could always draw it I guess…" My voice wandered as the runes flew through my head. Believe it or not, monsters were the easiest things to make, for everything else takes a ton of complicated runes.

I soon realized that all of the guys were staring at me, slight horror in their facial expressions.

"What?" I asked, utterly clueless.

"Your drawings… they come… _to life_." Donnie said, his face stricken in horror.

"Don't tell me you guys forgot about it already?" I asked.

But the looks on their faces told me they had.

I sighed. "I'll explain it later, I'll let you watch me draw the hair die, and even use it for all I care."

We arrived at a darker corner of the sewer and the guys were a lot quieter in their steps.

Leo walked out in front of us and turned around.

"You guys keep Rahzel out of sight. I'm going to go talk to Splinter. Ok?" He whispered.

They all nodded, I even felt compelled to nod, and so I did.

As they walked in I saw the most magnificent creature in the middle of the main room. He was standing with his arms placed purposely behind his back, he had a composed and reformed stature, and a hard glare aimed at the entrance. Not to mention the giant rat head that rested on his shoulders. It's swirls of colors, hypnotic and relaxing, yet intimidating and hostile all the same.

"Plan B anybody?" I heard Raph murmur as he set me down lightly on the dry, sturdy ground.

"Uh, Master Splinter…" Leo drawled on as he stepped forwards.

"Leonardo." His voice was sturdy strong and calm. Leo flinched. "I would like to speak to you in the training room."

And, with that, the composed figure walked into a doorway, opened the door, and disappeared inside.

"You're doomed." Mikey said what none of us dared to.

"No kidding." Leo stared blankly at the now closed door.

* * *

After a long silence, Leo walked out, pride on his shoulders, and exhaustion on his face. That's a good sign I suppose.

"How'd it go?" Raph asked from his lounged position on the couch. Really, they were all lounged on the couch. I, however, was hit by a sudden wave of self-consciousness and ended up sitting rigid on the side.

Splinter walked out soon after and I didn't miss the disapproving look he sent my way.

Was it my hair? My dress? Because that last one isn't my fault and the first one is easy to change. Did he not like that I was getting along with his sons? Because that's not my fault, it's just plain over protectiveness on his part. Or did he just not trust me? That, however, is a completely reasonable reason.

"Miss Red, I will allow you to remain here and be our ally. But under one condition." He paused in a manner that seemed I was supposed to give acknowledgement.

I nodded.

"You must prove to be reliable and trustworthy."

I knew it! Trust issues. I nearly collapsed from relief.

I must have had some kind of seen reaction, because, as I glanced around the room, I noticed the blanched expressions on everyone's face. I glanced at Splinter who had a hand over his mouth and his head tilted to the side, his body shaking.

"Master Splinter?" Donnie asked.

"I'm sorry." He cleared his throat. "I just wasn't expecting that."

My shoulders slumped. "You're laughing." I deadpanned.

The turtles looked between me and their sensei, their eyes wide and jaws dropped.

He slowly pulled himself together and then turned to us. "Well, if you will excuse me…" And he turned and went back into the room from earlier.

"Very mature." I muttered. "Walking away for the sake of pride."

I leaned back and closed my eyes. "Man, today has been a long day."

"Oh, Zel, we have an extra room if you would like." Leo stated, very host-like for someone who doesn't get many guests.

"That would be nice." I acknowledged as I stretched and yawned.

"And tomorrow I can help you personalize it!" Mikey cried excitedly.

"Mhm." I nodded as my eyelids drooped. I didn't realize I was this tired.

"Dude, she's about to, like, pass out right there." Mikey stated.

"We can see that. Zel?" Raph moved beside her and poked her shoulder.

"Hmm?" She mumbled something else but nobody else understood it.

Her neck started to slack off to the side and, the next thing you know, she had slid her whole body down and was using Raph's lap as a pillow.

"She's completely out of it." Donnie remarked.

Raph glared at him.

* * *

**Raph's POV**

In the end I was abandoned by my brothers and I was forced to either stay the night on the cold couch as a pillow, leave and not get any sleep due to the guilt of leaving Rahzel on the couch, or carry her to her room then head to mine where we would all be happy.

I obviously chose the last one. But, boy, was she heavy for such a slender build. Must be the… what, the flimsy white dress? I nearly laughed at the thought. She sure is muscular though, or wearing weights. I seriously doubt the last one, though. "Man, what have you been eating? Rocks?" I grumbled irritably.

Don't judge, I was tired.

"Why? Is your head missing some?" She growled right back. She must have been tired as well.

I glanced down at her. Her eyes closed and her breathing slacking off into the deep pants of sleep.

She certainly is a clever little thing. I scowled. But still pretty heavy. It's a mystery I shall never find the answer to. If there's one thing I've learned from women, never mention their bodies, weight, build, height, nothing.

As I reached the room farthest down the hall, I noticed the sloppy handwriting of Mikey posted on the door.

Zel's room

I smirked as I nudged the door open. It wasn't as difficult as I thought it would have been considering my hands were currently full.

What I saw inside shocked me.

Why didn't anyone ever tell me this room was so cool?!

It had a high ceiling and a ledge that hung over majority of the room. The room wasn't big, about the size of an average bedroom, and the bed took up about half of the space, then there was a dresser that was compressed against the wall. Then there was a ladder that led up to the ledge. Up on the ledge was a desk and chair.

I could take a guess what she would do up there.

I rolled my eyes and smirked as I walked towards the bed. I set her slowly on the bed, and then pulled myself back. Only to find that she was in the most uncomfortable position possible. Her neck was against the headboard (also known as the wall) and a look of pain crossed her face.

She was going to wake up!

No, I don't mind if she wakes up. But do you know how much explaining it would take to clarify why I was in her room? I rushed to the bottom of the bed and, with a quick prayer, grabbed her ankles and yanked her down slightly, just enough to where she wasn't touching the headboard.

She snuggled into the pillow. What a deep sleeper! I tossed the blanket over her and walked out.

But not without a quick look over my shoulder.

* * *

I woke with cold, sheen sweat on my body. This flimsy white dress! Ugh! It disgusts me! It clung to my body and was almost transparent.

Then a thought hit me.

"How am I supposed to go out there looking like this?" I exclaimed.

Wait, why was I like this in the first place? Nightmare? Nah, I would have woken. Dreaming? Of what? Running a marathon?

I sighed as I looked at myself in the mirror. I really was a mess.

I raked my fingers through my green and pink streaked hair. Gosh, what ugly colors. Ok, maybe they weren't _ugly_, I mean green is my favorite color, but they certainly weren't the best choice at the time, or ever.

I walked back to the bed and turned around, falling as straight as a board onto the bed. There was a whoosh of protest from my lungs, but I no longer cared.

I was just going to sit here until I dried off some.

* * *

"April!" Donnie called as a girl with bright orange hair stepped into the lair.

"Donnie? Why'd you suddenly ask me to bring some of my clothes down here?" April asked.

Donnie sputtered, his cheeks dusted red.

Leo stepped in. "We have a favor to ask of you."

April's eyes shot up in instant interest.

"We have a… how do I put this… friend, I guess is the best word. We have a friend who we are protecting, making our ally, etcetera. But she's in a sort of predicament…" As Leo explained the issue of only a white dress and other clothing issues, April's face lit up.

She was a girl after all.

* * *

**Two Chapters done (Edited) and eight more to go before I update the new chapter.**

**Lawdy, what else can I do in my free time?**

**Favorite, Follow, and/or Review dearies!**

**KewlkatLove**


	3. Elements of Feminity

I heard voices.

Man, I must be going crazy.

No, wait, they were coming from my door… Great, now my door talks to me.

I listened harder. Maybe it was giving me a sign!

No, never mind— I recognized the voice of Leo. It looks as though I'm not the early riser I thought I was.

I heard a girl's voice. It was smooth and silky as it spoke. None of which I found annoying in a girl's voice.

I tried to make out what they were saying, only to end up with a minor ring in my ears.

I sighed as I grabbed the smallest quilt there was, draped it around my shoulders, and walked out of the room.

As I stumbled down the dark hall, the voices came clearer to me.

I frowned; they were talking about me.

I felt a tinge of annoyance at this. Then I heard them mention my clothes and I nearly fell in disbelief.

Tell her my bra size why don't cha!

"I get where this is going." The girl said.

"I thought you might." Leo smirked.

Then they were all silent. I found this the perfect opportunity to make my appearance.

I stepped forwards, exiting the shadows as all eyes flew to me. I scratched the back of my head, my eyes closed as I waited for the inevitable.

The girl squealed. I knew it.

"April?!" The guys panicked.

So April is her name. Sounds legit.

"It's Rahzel Red!" Her eyes had sparkles in them.

Raph looked between the two of us. "So you guys have met?"

"Of course not." She squealed and I rasped at the exact same time.

"Then how-?" Mikey started but April soon interrupted. I have to admit, the girl is quick to compose herself.

"It's _THE _Rahzel Red! _Everyone_ knows her. She's one of the newest top singers! She may have even knocked Taylor Swift and Katy Perry down a slot!" She cried as though they were idiots.

Which, in this kind of situation, they might as well be.

"Probably not." I said in a tired voice. "They have the class and passion that I lack. I do it because I have too." I paused. "Correction: _HAD_ to."

They were silent.

"Hey, can I have some grub?" I asked boyishly, not waiting for an answer as I made way to the kitchen— or to what I assumed was the kitchen.

"'Fridge is over there." Raph jerked a thumb in the direction I was heading, which was behind him. I felt my face light up slightly as I launched myself in that direction a bit of a skip in my step.

"Be careful though! I can't guarantee that all (or any) of that food is any good!" He called out to my long-gone figure.

As I scanned the fridge for something edible and something other than pizza, I noticed a familiar sound in the background.

I ended up sufficing for a plain slice of cheese pizza that actually smelt right. Now curious, I walked back into the living room to see everyone huddled around some kind of noise maker. I peeked through the holes in their arms, the gaps in their shoulders, even over their heads, but to no avail. Then, the muffled sound began clear. I felt my insides twist, my cheeks heat up, and my eye twitch in irritation.

They were huddled around a laptop, a video playing on its clear screen; me and my team up on the stage dancing, singing, etc. I flushed and shoved the pizza into my mouth feeling attitudious.

Then I realized they had all abandoned watching the video, but they were now watching me.

I turned sharply to the side so that they could only see the side of my face, and I shook some of my hair loose so it hid my blushing cheeks and chewed my last bite aggressively.

"If Little Red isn't a mockingbird then I don't know what she is!" Mikey exclaimed.

"You have some serious vocal cords." Donnie observed with a polite smile.

"I told you guys!" April laughed.

"Well, time to move on to why you came in the first place, April." Leo said awkwardly after the long silence. Of which, I induced by refusing to speak, or even acknowledge them for that matter.

"Oh that's right! Here you go!" April thrust the bag in my direction; I smiled slightly as I took it.

"Thanks." I mumbled as I walked to my room to get changed.

"Come right back out so we can go get you your own clothes!" April called cheerfully.

I didn't respond as I walked into the last room of the hallway.

* * *

This sucks! April and I are about the same size, but I seem to have a bit of a bigger bust.

Or this shirt was meant to hug this part. I think it's meant to do it, because I'm actually flat compared to most chicks.

It was a spaghetti strap pink and purple and blue plaid top and a pair of jean shorts that went to right above my knees. I had replaced the white flats for a pair of blue-jean tennis shoes.

"Finally! Comfortable clothes!" I cried as loud as I could.

I seemed to have forgotten there were people down the hall because, a couple of seconds later, there were knocks on my door and cries asking me if I need help.

I hopped in front of the mirror, combed my hair out with my fingers until it was presentable, and opened the door with a happy grin.

"Are you ok?!" One of the crowd asked, I didn't bother trying to figure out whom.

"I'm fine." I smirked.

"Well, then let's go pick out you some clothes!" April cried as she grabbed my hand and dragged me to the exit.

"I'll be back with Rahzel later!" April cried behind her to the guys.

"Don't forget to lay low!" Leo cried.

"Get Zel a disguise! She stands out too much!" Raph's intimidating voice sounded a lot less… intimidating, and a lot more… considerate.

Maybe I was getting used to this crowd.

* * *

Ok. It's official. I love the city. After April had passed me a big sun hat and turtle shelled glasses, we went to work. She had about two hundred extra dollars that she had acquired from the guys' missions where they couldn't collect their own reward and we were just itching to use it.

"First things first, shoes. Because I really want those back." April began, adding a wink to the end for emphasis.

We stopped at a giant building that was a seemingly secure glass dome. On the inside were shops among shops, the walkways were filled with hustling adults, squealing children, and chilling teens.

I've never actually been shopping like this before. I never had the passion, the need, or the want of spending my days around sweaty people, trying on clothes, touching, _wearing _clothes that someone else has.

Ew!

But, it seems that today I must. It's because I lack the clothing needed for… anything.

April was a bit ahead of me and I was just about to jog up to her, when she stopped. She turned and looked in the shop, then looked at me, and pointed at the shop with the biggest smile I've ever seen.

As I got into earshot, I finally realized she was shouting at me.

"In here! In here! Those boots are perfect for you!"

I sighed as I walked in.

When my vision blurred, I shaded my eyes with my hand. After I was sure I could handle the bright lighting, I removed my hand and froze. Shoes. So many shoes. They decorated the walls, the halls, everything! April pranced to the back wall as though this was an everyday thing for her. What do I know, it just might be!

She pulled a box off the shelf and walked back towards me. I peered cautiously into the box.

There, nestled neatly in the tissue paper were the wickedest looking boots I've ever seen. Why I was never told that such a pair existed! They probably only reached my ankles and were decorated with chains and scraps of black leather that matched the boots. The heel was about an inch to two inches high and they were very sturdy.

"Speechless, huh?" April's mellowed voice broke my trance.

"Eh, they're cool." I said coolly, and then I bit my lip. "Where's the checkout line?"

April laughed then walked away and waved me over. "This way."

I never knew shopping could be so much fun!

* * *

By the time noon had come, we were packed down with about a dozen articles of clothing and we were starving.

"Food!" I whined for the hundredth time.

"I know." April growled.

It seems she's over the fact that I'm Rahzel Red. I smirked in satisfaction.

"There! It's the food place that my friend works at." April pointed excitedly.

Even though I couldn't care less, I responded politely. "That's cool. Can we go an in and order?"

"Of course." She smiled as she looked at me.

I paused and I suddenly felt my heart in my throat. That brings back memories. Her bright childish smile. But whose was it? Why was it so familiar?

"Rahzel?" April looked at me, concern etched on her face.

I shook my head, as if to clear the smoke. "Sorry, I spaced out. I really am just that hungry." I laughed. If it was really that important then I would have recalled it fully. My hunger must be getting to me.

April chuckled and pushed open the big doors.

A sudden wave of smell hit me as soon as I was inside, and my stomach growled loudly.

We raced up to the line and April waved over a girl from the opposite side of the counter.

"April!" The girl looked shocked for a moment then she raced over to us. Her hair was a purplish colored bob and she had sharp features along with a pair of thin glasses.

"Irma, can you hook us up with some grub? Of course we'll pay."

Irma smiled at April then looked at me suspiciously, before she walked away. "Sure thing!" She called.

I rolled my eyes. She doesn't need to be apprehensive of me, it's not like I'm going to rob her.

April looked at me, blank happiness resting within her deep blue eyes. She didn't seem to notice the look her friend had sent me.

"This place has some awesome burgers. You'll see." She smiled happily at me, and then looked back to the direction Irma had gone and started to hum a song.

I smirked at her. So carefree.

I was almost a little jealous.

* * *

After we ate and April had paid, we had to decide what to do next.

"Uhm… Ice cream?" April suggested.

"Nah, I'm stuffed." I grunted for effect. "And I don't quite want to head back under yet, if you know what I mean."

"Yeah, I get it. How about the park?" She tried again.

"Do you really want to hang out in this hot sun?" I twisted my mouth to the side.

"Yeah, that's definitely a no." She tapped her chin in thought, and then her face lit up. "How about ice skating!?" She smiled so brightly that I almost had to cover my eyes.

"Now that's something I can do!" I exclaimed excitedly.

April laughed as she started walking, waving for me to follow.

Once we arrived, I felt the chill as the warm air was enveloped and overtaken.

"Jeez. It's cold." I chattered.

"Well duh. I guess it's lucky we have a bunch of clothes with us." She held up the bag and winked.

April threw on a jacket that she probably borrowed from the stands. She threw me one once I had changed into a pair of jeans.

We laced up our ice skates then took off. I immediately noticed that I was faster than April and majority of the people here.

I shrugged it off as I thought of the fact that I also have more balance and control over my body than others do.

There was, however, one kid I noticed that just as good as I was. He also had a hockey stick and puck and was practicing by himself.

"A big Hockey Geek." I grumbled.

Then, I paused and noticed that someone had fallen. It was an older woman, probably in her late 30's. I felt bad and, honestly, kind of scared for her. What if she got seriously hurt?

I rushed over to her. "Are you okay?"

"I'm not sure. Can you help me up?" Her lathered voice came out hoarse.

"Yeah." I grabbed her arm and started to help her to her feet.

It was probably hard to notice to any bystander, but I was straining. She probably was hurt, she was putting more weight on me than her own two feet, and I was staggering under her weight.

Then, I felt a lift off my shoulders. I looked around sharply only to see Hockey Geek grabbing her other arm.

I looked at him, his black hair was pulled back by a black bandanna with white designs. He wore black clothes and his features were… swollen, in a sense. Overall, he looked extremely shady.

"Like what you see?" He asked. We had already helped the lady up and she guaranteed that she was alright enough to go by herself.

"I'm not sure _what _I'm seeing." I deadpanned.

"Geez. Aren't you a ray of sunshine?" He grumbled sarcastically.

"Well, if that's all then—" I started but he cut me off.

"I am the awesomeness that is Casey Jones." He prided himself with a jerk of the thumb. He stood, his chest swelled forth, thumb jerked towards himself, and his eyes shut. If he was expecting me swoon, he had another thing coming.

"Did the price of awesomeness involve a few teeth?" I asked, my eyebrows poised in amusement.

His face flushed and I saw his inner ego deflate slightly, only slightly. He spluttered, unable to comment. I saw the anger start to boil.

"Rahzel!" April called over to me. I flinched.

"Looks like your friend is calling to you." Casey smirked.

I felt April come up behind me.

I saw Casey's jaw drop. "April?!"

"Oh, hey Casey." She gave him a quick wave.

"Look who's off their high horse as soon as his crush shows up." I whispered to him meanly.

His cheeks blossomed pink just barely, but it was definitely there.

"I didn't know you guys knew each other." April stated.

"We don't." We both said at the same time.

April looked a bit taken back but then started laughing.

I stared at her. It wasn't that funny.

"What's so funny?" Casey cried.

"Oh! Poor boys, will they never understand the womanly ways?" I cried dramatically. "Or shall they always be the clueless idiots their ancestors were?"

April laughed harder.

"I'm sorry, but we really must be going." I said as I directed April away.

"This isn't over!" He called as the distance between us increased.

"Oh, but I believe it is!" I called right back.

* * *

We were both sitting on a bench, my annoyance clearly evident as April continued to laugh.

"You done?" I asked, not looking at her.

"I'm sorry. It's just, this is the first time that that's happened. Casey is a bit of an oddball and you guys sunk up. Plus, Casey is a bit of a big shot and the fact that you got him speechless, that's quite a feat!" Her laughter calmed itself into small chuckles.

"Really? I wasn't really trying to shoot him down. He kinda just set himself up for it." I looked at her.

"Eh, he's a boy. You don't really halfta try." April shrugged.

A wide grin broke out on my face.

"Hey," She said, her face peaceful, calm even. "We're friends right?"

"I guess." I questioned more than answered.

Her head snapped in my direction, her eyes wide, and hurt evident on her face.

"No, that's not what I meant." I quickly corrected, sighed, and scratched the back of my head awkwardly. "I don't get along with people very well, so I've never really had any friends. I don't try, I don't care. If I get attached to every person I met, I would be some kind of pathetic girl who cries because of _every-little-thing_." I cringed at the harshness in my voice and looked over at April, who was studying not only my words, but my face as well. I softened my voice slightly. Her expression amusing me and making me reconsider my 'I guess.' "I wouldn't know how to let go if I got too close and, therefore, I wouldn't know how to move on, and live…" I felt myself drift to another, more peaceful plane as I spoke. "Because of the way I carry on through life, I avoid making friends. It always just ends in heartbreak." I faded back and looked at April, hoping she understood.

She looked at me, her face wavering between emotions. "Even though we are the same age, I feel like an ignorant child right now. I never thought of it like that. I couldn't even begin to live like that. I wouldn't be able to stand for it." She sounded dejected as she looked down at her hands, palms up, guiltily.

"Don't change yourself because of the way I live. You have a family right? You have other friends as well. Most of which, I observe to be able to take care of themselves. You have stability in your life. I was just giving you my thoughts. Which, in a sense, means we _are_ friends. I don't explain this so you change your ways but so that you understand mine. I want you to understand, I want to share my feelings, and I guess that's what friends do right?" I rubbed my head. "I just… I don't know."

I looked at her to see tears in her eyes. "I know what you mean. I-I j-just wish I could relate. You must think that I'm being selfish right?" Her look, as much as I deemed it impossible, saddened further.

I stood abruptly my features hardening. She looked up at me, shock on her face. "Don't assume you know what I'm thinking. You'll just make your tears of happiness turn to those of sorrow."

"Happiness?"

I turned to face her tear stained cheeks. "Aren't you happy that you're my first confided in friend?" I smiled.

She wiped away her tears.

"Just don't go breaking on me, which includes mentally and physically. Since you listened to me and my crazy spout, you can confide in me any time and I'll try my best to console you as well." I paused and thought about that statement. "But don't expect me to be gentle about it, if you're the one that is wrong I _will_ tell you so."

She smiled at me.

And for the first time that day, I returned her genuine smile.

* * *

**This one was a bit... rushed.**

**But it wasn't meant to be a significant chapter anyways so...**

**I HOPE YOU LIKED IT!**

**I'll spare you the begging for reviews; just throw me some bones every once in a while! Let me know you're there!**

**Love, yours truly, KEWLKATLOVE YO!**


	4. The Art of Trouble

**Raph POV**

Do you ever have that feeling full of regrets? Where you wished that you hadn't done something that was completely and utterly selfish, but of a different kind?

Well that's how I felt.

Zel had been gone all day. Where she and April went? None of us seem to know. None had bothered to ask them before they departed. Either one, or both, of them were being mischievous, or something serious must have happened.

As seeing how there are people/Kraang after Zel, April's ignorance of this fact, and the possibility that they are after April as well, well, we were just asking for it.

How stupid could we have been to have forgotten these facts?! I felt my blood boil as I opened my mouth, pacing the floor before my punching bag angrily.

"Where are they!?" I raved, throwing my fist solidly against the brown leather bag.

"Well, April must have taken her shopping as she told us she would, and they, being girls, couldn't have just left it at that, they probably went somewhere else. Or maybe they were attacked. Or maybe…" Donnie driveled to himself.

"Calm down you two." Leo stated dutifully as he leaned back in his seat to look behind himself at his two brothers.

"What are you saying, you're freaking out as well!" Mikey exclaimed from his position on the couch.

"What makes you say that?" Leo raised an eyebrow.

"Dude, are you serious? You haven't left that spot in the past two hours!" Mikey gestured to his position by the door.

Leo looked out the door again.

"Why are you so calm?" I asked Mikey.

"Well, I _have_ watched Zel fight before. Plus April isn't stupid enough to drag her into bad territory." He finished seriously, making his brothers' jaws drop at his blind trust in them to protect themselves. "Also, I'm about to call them." He smiled after this statement childishly.

Everybody stared at him with one thought. 'Why didn't I think of that?'

….

Make that two thoughts. 'Why did Mikey think of it first?!'

"Oh, Hey. You guys heading back soon?" He spoke through the T-phone.

Everyone drew silent and closer slightly.

"Alright. Hurry back…"

They all leapt over to Leo's spot by the door.

"Wait, what?"

They all looked at Mikey, their eyes wide.

His eyes widened to match theirs. "Ok, we'll hurry."

He hung up the phone.

"Houston, we have a problem."

* * *

Walk. Step by step. That's how we learn.

Who would know that walking would be how you get into the most trouble?

No, they weren't Kraang. But they were robots. I think I heard April call them the "Foot Clan"?

I smirked. That name has so many issues, so many opportunities of mocking.

But I kept my mouth shut and my weapons away. These guys weren't after me, they don't know what I am capable of, and that is my biggest advantage.

Plus, they had surrounded us, yet, haven't attacked.

I was curious as to what was up.

"Little princess, mind telling me where the Turtles' lair is?" A feminine voice called.

A woman appeared from behind the robots, did I mention the robots were disguised as ninjas? So April probably didn't know. The woman was either our age or a little older, she had black short hair and a metal face mask covering her lower face below her eyes. Her armor was that similar of a ninjas but with excess metal parts. She also had the muscular strain and agile shape, which means she was most likely a good fighter.

I stayed silent as April opened her mouth but, instead of calling out to the woman, she turned to me.

"Run!" She whispered as she grabbed my arm and took off.

I ran hard and fast, partially dragging April behind me once I gained solid ground. I ran around the ice skating stadium, and launched us inside.

The place seemed empty.

"Looks like we're hiding until the guys get here." April whispered.

"Gotcha." I mumbled.

We raced out onto the ice. But I scooped up some ice skates and slipped them on, superfast.

"What-"April began.

"Or we stay and fight." I smirked as I whipped out my blades. "I'm sure you know how."

April pulled out a bladed fan. My guess was correct.

"How did you know?" She asked, a small smile across her lips.

"I didn't." I laughed.

The robots rushed in.

They all rushed at April, obviously not bothering with some 'random bystander'.

I smiled deviously as the adrenaline flowed through my system thickly. I rushed at them.

My skates allowed me to jump in quicker and I sliced through three of them as I slid past.

"Oh dear me… I meant to hit more of you. Oh well," I smiled excitedly, "That just means I'll need more blades."

I whipped out five more and tossed two, striking three each straight through the head.

The woman jumped out of the group of robots, her blade poised to stab through my chest, I used my blade to shield it.

The impact, however, sent us flying into a wall. I got the wind knocked out of me and my blade slipped higher on hers slightly, ruining my calculations for my next move.

We were in a deadlock.

Her robots started to advance, ready to slice through me.

"Hold off, attack the other girl. This one's mine." She hissed the last phrase in my face, her metal mask long gone from the first impact.

I smiled politely. "It's nice to meet you! My name's Rahzel." I dropped the façade. "What's yours?"

"Karai."

"A man of little words, eh?"

She growled.

"Sorry, excuse me. A woman of little words?" I paused. "Nah, that doesn't sound as neat." Our blades remained locked, but I felt her increase the force in the blade.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"Didn't we already go over this?" I just needed to distract her a little longer.

I slid out another blade with my free hand and ducked just as her blade sunk into the hard wall.

I spun a little, aiming my blades so they would slice through her head. Being the fighter that I knew she was, she dodged, but only just.

We stood, blades positioned; my two against her one.

There was a pause in the atmosphere, and then a trickle of blood went down her cheek.

Slight shock on her face was instantly covered by rage.

I guess I set her off.

"How are you holding out April?" I called out as I blocked each of Karai's moves. Not once breaking eye contact with said fighter.

"Fine, ever since Casey joined me anyways." She called back.

"So that little twerp can actually fight?" I called in amusement.

I heard his small protest but I was too distracted to care. Karai had just swiped at my head.

"Whoa, close one." I said as I rose from my previously ducked figure, blade poised for the middle of her chest.

She attempted to push the blade away, only to prolong its destination to her shoulder. The force pushed her to her back. I shifted my weight and blade.

* * *

**Raph POV**

We were too late. Well, almost.

Casey and April had managed to take out all of the Foot Bots. The motionless piles of junk scattered about. We were too late to help them, because they had already finished the job.

But we arrived just in time to see Karai on her back, a bloody scratch on her cheek, a blade through her shoulder, and her blade poised upward at…

"Rahzel." I whispered.

She stood over Karai, her blade poised down at the other woman. They were in deadlock. But it wouldn't last long, one was injured. As long as Rahzel kept her patience, she would have the win.

Leo stopped beside me, utter fear on his face. "Her eyes…" I heard him mutter.

I looked at Rahzel's eyes to only have my heart raise into my throat. They were filled with such a bloodlust, it was fearsome, even to me. Her eyes projected her thoughts clearly.

I actually feared for Karai if anything.

Would Zel be able to keep her patience?

* * *

I felt it all rush into my blood, making it warm.

The familiarity of killing, once you found a passion for it, it is impossible to stop.

Watching their pain and watching them wither up.

Karai was looking up at me, fear in her eyes. Like so many more of my previous victims. It made me want to kill even more.

I lost my patience when I saw her lips move and form the word. It was the one word that set me off every, single time. Also known as the magic word.

"Please."

I lodged the blade into her other shoulder. Her blade rose in the motion to puncture my heart, I dodged it and crashed down on top of her. I stood slightly, pulling her up with me, farther on my blades that were sunk into the floor.

And I whispered a single sentence in her ear.

"Isn't karma a bitch?"

* * *

**Raph POV **

I can't believe my eyes.

Of all things, blood lust is the last emotion I could imagine in Zel's eyes. But, sure enough, it was there and her actions reflected it clearly.

April screamed. After all, she had just met the girl.

"Rahzel." Leo's voice came out harsh. He was shocked foremost, but he was also angry.

While the rest of us were shocked, I could see how he could be angry.

She looked at him, her eyes narrowed.

"I was right. We can't trust you. Who are you?"

She rolled her eyes as she popped a hip. "If you would just hold off on the accusations-"

"No, I don't want excuses. Where did that girl go who believed that living things were beautiful?"

Her eyes widened, and then she looked away.

"Don't you just find them more beautiful on the inside?" She muttered as she pulled her blade out of Karai's shoulder. "I mean, they are so easy to manipulate."

I looked at my brothers, their faces were hardened at that statement.

"You all know that I create, but did the prospect of me destroying even cross your mind?" She sounded like she was hiding something.

Then it hit me.

"Rahzel," I said before anybody could accuse her further. "Why-?" The streak of blood on her face was gone. "Where's the blood?" She had stabbed Karai, I was sure, and yet there was none _anywhere_.

"Ah! So you noticed?" She looked at me, smiling pointedly. Then she walked towards me and thrust the blade out, I felt a sharp pain in my throat suddenly.

The look on Leo's face was absolutely horrified.

My shoulders slumped after a couple of seconds as soon as I understood. I reached up and pulled the blade out of my neck.

"They aren't real." I concluded, inspecting the blade in my hand.

"It sure took you long enough." She smirked. "But they are very real. They just have certain properties about them; it hurts like Hell and all, but it can't cause permanent harm to organic materials. It is also capable of manipulating common intellect, such as that scratch on Karai's cheek. You thought it was real, she thought it was real, but it wasn't real."

"Whoa! Where did this kind of technology come from?" Donnie was completely awestruck as he stepped forward and observed her blade as gave it up to him.

"It's my own design. God knows how hard it was to make!" She exclaimed.

"You drew it. We all saw you." I deadpanned.

"So what if I just made it up as I went along?" She threw her hands up in exasperation, and then she quieted down and tapped her chin in thought. "Honestly, it was just a blade back then. I made alterations last night."

My heart dropped a little at the thought of last night. Wait, when did she ever find the time?! We were with her until she passed out and, even then, I carried her to her room! Does that mean she woke up after I left? Or did she do it while we were all around her?

"Then why is Karai out like a light?" Mikey gestured to the figure on the floor.

Zel shrugged. "Scared out of her wits, I guess."

"So she's alright?" April asked as she walked over.

"Duh! Can you seriously see me killing somebody? Especially if I had the option of just walking away in the first place!" Rahzel shook her head at our blank stares. "Really now, have some faith."

"Sorry, I guess we should have listened before accusing you of stuff." Leo scratched the back of his neck.

"We? I never said anything!" Mikey exclaimed.

"I know you were thinking it just as much as I was!" Leo lashed back.

I turned to Zel while the others got involved with their little spout. "Honestly, I didn't know what to think. I walk in and she's pinned to the floor, your blade's either in her or about to be. I- _We_ didn't have much of a choice other than to believe what our eyes were obviously telling us."

"Even so, why would you care if she's killed?" Zel questioned.

"It's…" I looked at the others, and then I imagined Master Splinter's face when he learned that Karai was his daughter.

"It's complicated." She finished for me.

I looked at her, startled. But the serious look on her face told me not to question.

Looks like we're in similar positions.

"Yeah." I placed a hand on her head.

* * *

I paced back and forth in my room.

I don't understand guys.

Not even freakishly big turtles that happen to be of the gender.

First thing they do is order pizza.

I should have gone with April. She at least was going to eat an actual meal.

I paused as my stomach growled.

I might as well…

I marched down the hall, ready to demand something other than pizza when something delicious smelling caught my attention.

I followed my nose to the kitchen where I saw a counter full of ingredients that could only be used for one thing… Pizza.

I smacked my hand to my forehead in frustration. I would have liked to avoid this as much as possible. So I glanced at the freezer.

"It couldn't hurt to look." I mumbled, lost in thought.

I walked towards the big silver machine, my hand inches from the freezer handle.

"Rahzel! Just the dudette I was looking for."

I spun around, startled, only to be face to face with Mikey.

"Why?" I asked slowly, skeptically.

"I'm going to make a pizza and I want you to be the first to try it!" He exclaimed excitedly.

"I'll pass on the eating pies for a while. I just want some regular food." I whined the last part for effect.

Mikey tapped his chin.

"I'll lend you a few bucks and you can order some dumplings from this cool place downtown." He drawled tapping his chin.

I had a bad feeling about this.

"But, of course, I want something in return…" He smirked devilishly.

I groaned. "Anything, I'll do it." My stomach was speaking for my mouth and let's just say that it's pretty dumb.

"Two things; one, I want you to help me with this pizza; and two, I want you to…" he paused, his face turning that into one of delight. "Let me design a weapon. A drawing in which you will bring to life."

"Huh? Why?" I deadpanned.

"Well, I don't know if I'm going to make the pizza right!" He cried, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

I paused, confused. Then, dismissing the thought, I rolled my eyes. "Why a weapon, you dope."

"I'm a master in many arts." He said, demonstrating with the knife his fingering skill and then his cooking skill. "Do you understand how awesome it will be if I develop a skill in the arts of designing?"

"And I'll bet you will torture your brothers about it." I said bluntly, ruining the passionate mood he had going.

"That too." He appointed, tapping his chin smugly.

I laughed a little. "And you can help me choose a color to dye my hair." I said as I rolled my sleeves up.

Suddenly he was in my face, sparkles in his eyes and joy etched into his smile. "Are you for real for real?!"

I paused awkwardly and leaned away slightly. "Yeah… sure…"

His comical attire soon dispersed, and he was ready to make the pies.

* * *

**Follow, Favorite, and/or Review!**

**KewlkatLove**


	5. Possessive Principles

It truly was a masterpiece. The pizza that is; it had a thick crust, one that was soft on the inside and flaky on the outside, soft sauce drizzled neatly on its flattened center and then evenly spread out, cheese coated the sauce, holding it on, yet, still allowing the red sauce to ooze like hidden flavor teasing the consumer.

I nearly devoured it there.

That is, if Mikey hadn't added the raw meat, algae, and other things that completely disgusted me.

"I'll stick to my dumplings." I said politely as he devoured the first slice.

"Suit yourself." He shrugged, his mouth stuffed to the brim.

He swallowed hard, whipped out his T-phone, and dialed a number. I ignored his dulled voice as he spoke to someone on the other line.

I was currently imagining thick noodle plates wrapped around the juicy material of the dumpling; my teeth sinking into the dripping flesh, sucking out the meat, licking my fingers clean, no pizza, no algae, and no other unknown materials.

I drooled as I waited for Mikey to return and I didn't notice that all of the other guys had gathered in the living room.

When I did notice them, it was because there had been an explosion on the TV. I jumped and walked out of the kitchen. I was standing behind the three of them, for they were watching something called _Space Heroes_ I think. Honestly, it looked really stupid.

It's not like I watched TV much anyways.

I stared blankly as I watched it over their shoulders, contemplating whether or not they were seriously watching this. The girl character was annoying, squealing and being a princess and all. Whoever made this is a bit sexist, not all girls are princess worthy. If they were going to choose a girl character, they should've chosen someone strong, clever, and a bit tomboyish. It would be almost bearable then.

I looked down at the three turtles lounging on the sofa and the floor. They seemed so entranced that I'll bet they hadn't even noticed me there yet.

I shrugged my shoulders and walked back into the kitchen just as Mikey walked back in.

He handed me the To-Go bowl and picked up his pie, which he then carried proudly into the living room to show the others before I could even say "Thank you".

I hope they at least tried to be kind about it.

* * *

I sat and devoured my dumplings at a sluggish pace, drooling and humming all the way. I was happy and contempt.

When suddenly, Mikey walked back in, his shoulders slumped and a dejected look on his face. I smiled sadly at him.

_Those cruel bastards_.

I stood and gave a little comforting pat to Mikey's shoulder. He really was the youngest; he got so excited over the littlest of things and then got put down so easily.

_They could have at least tried to be kind about it_, I thought bitterly.

"Hey, let's make another one. I'll choose the toppings and they'll be sure to just devour it in bliss. Okay?" I smiled joyfully at him.

He set his pie down and started to munch on a slice sadly. "But this one is already so good." The pizza slice moving as his mouth did.

"Eh, they just aren't ready. I mean, you are a man of many talents, right?"

He perked up at that. His ego inflating once again.

Maybe I'd be a good mom.

Nah.

* * *

His second pizza truly was a masterpiece. "You are a genius when it comes to pizza!" I said with surprise etched into my wide eyes as I stared at the pie in front of me. "I mean, I'm full. But I almost wish I wasn't." I stated truthfully.

He swiped a finger under his nose pridefully. "I did that amazing, eh?"

"Totally." I smiled slightly as I picked up the pie to bring in the living room.

When I saw that the others had ordered pizza and that the boxes lay empty, I turned back around. Silently, I set the pie back on the kitchen counter and walked back in the living room, plopping down on the couch beside the bastards.

"Now," I began slowly, "Who's bright idea was it to order pizza?" I was in the state of 'the calm before the storm.'

Suddenly, Raph turned to me and groaned. It was a long and brainless groan however, and his eyes held a lack of intelligence— more so than usual.

I jumped back and sprawled slightly in surprise.

"Mikey…" I called nervously as I noticed that the others had a similar glint in their eyes.

"Yeah?" He asked as he walked in, still dressed as a chef with the hat and apron. "Why'd you leave the pizza in here-?" He began but abruptly stopped and I heard the door close behind me.

I'll bet his reaction was very similar to that of my own.

First, Leo and Donnie hissed at him; Raph still busy with looking at me. Then they all pounced and attacked.

Raph began with launching himself at me; the others at Mikey. I grabbed at the nearest thing that I could; I would have preferred to have a weapon that was along the wall but, as luck would have it, I only managed to grab a couch cushion. I scowled slightly at the luck and planted the cushion between my chest and Raphael's plastron. In retaliation, he shifted his weight so that he was suddenly an unbearable weight across my body. I grunted with effort as I pushed him and the pillow away from myself, to no avail.

"Mikey!" I called in pure desperation as my arms gave slightly. Raph now had his own hands around my wrists and were pulling my arms out to the side and away from the pillow— the very same pillow that was creating a barrier between the two of us.

I noticed that the other two were giving Mikey just as hard of a time, but he wasn't in as quite of a tight spot as I. I grunted with effort once again as I took a different approach and pulled my knees to my chest, locking them outwards with a strong heave. I gave no time to watch or anticipate what would happen to the turtle that had previously been attacking me as I scrambled up and leapt over the back of the couch, instantly spotting one of my swords along the wall near the entrance to the training room.

I scrambled under the fight that took place between the sword and I and leapt blindly at the blade. I managed to hook my fingers around the handle and just as a hand wrapped around my ankle. I spun and planted it, still sheathed, on Raph's neck, my feet recoiling as he moved over top of me again. The sword fell deftly to my side, still in my loose grip, as he was practically on top of me now. His mouth drooling slightly, as if starving enough to bite me.

Was he intending to turn me into a zombie this way? Or kill me?

I didn't bother asking him as I shot into a standing position, slamming the top of my head into his jaw.

"Uh… Mikey?" I grunted as I recovered from the hit that stunned my opponent momentarily by knocking him to the ground.

"Yeah?" He sounded just as strained as he fought off the other two.

"How do we win this? I mean," I paused, shifting my weight as Zombie Raph tried to get a grab at me, "I don't want to run them through."

"That's a good question. But feel free to run the pizzas through." He said with a quick murmur as he ducked Leo's blade.

"Huh-?" I began as I suddenly cut off at the sight of living pizzas. "You gotta be kidding me!" I shouted as I lost patience with trying to hold Raph off.

He stood once again and pinned me to the wall.

"Sorry about this, Raph." I said gruffly as I slid a packet I always kept handy into my mouth, I let go of the sheathed sword so that it fell to the ground heavily, and I grabbed the back of the turtle's head. I planted his lips to mine as I busted the packet and slid the busted bubble of sleeping powder into his mouth. I pulled back and clamped his jaw to the rest of his head with my hands as he struggled to spit it out. However, it worked almost instantly. I pulled back as he went limp.

I quickly caught his body before he fell to the ground and lowered him slower than he would if I had left him to his own devices. I drew my sword, spitting any excess power out in a glob of moisture. I ran at the zombie pizza that was about to launch at Mikey. I ran it through instantly and, when it didn't cease its movements, I left my sword there, pinning it to the ground as I grabbed the two Zombie-fied turtles that were pinning Mikey, ready to turn him to the dark side with a pizza to the face.

I wrapped my arms around their necks and slammed two sleeping powered tablet into their mouths. I grabbed their jaws simultaneously, and slammed them up, popping the bubbles. Moments later, they went limp and I dropped them roughly, their weight too much for me to bear.

I cringed at the thumps their bodies made as the hit the ground. "Whoops." I shrugged sheepishly.

Mikey grinned in relief. "Nice going!" He ignored them hitting the ground as he gave me a thumbs-up. "What did you do to them?" He asked as he poked Leo's cheek.

"Sleeping capsules." I stated matter-of-factly.

"Is that so?" He grinned mischievously. "I saw how you applied Raph's."

I shrugged, though I swear my heart skipped a beat. "It was the only way from that position, my hands had to hold him still, or he would have pulled back and spit it on me, knocking me out. Then you'd be in a tight spot."

I grinned evilly as he took that into consideration.

"Good point." He laughed lightly, and then went all serious again. "Now what do you say we interrogate this little fellow?" He said with a sense of dark humor in his voice as he held up a pie.

I grinned at the scared face of the cheesy treat. "I would like nothing better."

* * *

I sat back and watched humorously as Michelangelo interrogated the little pizza. I'll admit he has a funny sense of humor, even in serious times such as this. It made me feel a bit more relaxed about it all, as though there was no way we could fail at getting the others back into their own sense of mind.

We had found out about Antonio's and how a canister of mutagen had fallen into his clutches. 'Stupid Kraang.' I continued to repeat in my head. We also learned what was planned for the victims. They were to be eaten! Though I'm not too sure how they would taste.

I especially liked how Mikey threatened the pizza and how it reacted to his threat as though it was a death threat.

"You know, Mikey," I said thoughtfully after we had milked the information from the pizza minion, "doesn't he look a bit underdone?" I asked mockingly.

"You know what, Little Red? I believe you're right." He said as he cracked his knuckles.

* * *

After the little pizza had been put in the oven and had been cooked to a liquid mess, we headed back to check on the guys. Only to find an empty room.

"Dang zombies!" I shouted. "Their systems are too quick to get over poisons!" I growled as I glanced around the messy room.

"Let's go to the pizza source!" Mikey cheered excitedly.

"Sure thing." I said very unexcitedly.

Mikey decided it best to act like a zombie to get in, so he put his arms out in front of him and waddled; I decided that I looked zombie enough if I just walked very slowly and lazily. Both worked out.

Once inside, I ducked into the shadows and climbed the boxes that were set up along the walls. I'd be the secret weapon if he got into a tight spot, no need for us both to get captured.

Then he starts acting less like a brainless blob and like the normal Mikey. I noticed that 'Pizza Face', as Mikey had named him, had complete control over Leo, Donnie, Raph, and Master Splinter. All of which were great fighters and bodyguards, as Pizza Face had dubbed them. When they charged on Mikey, I nearly jumped out and helped him, but saw he had it mostly under control. I would wait it out a bit longer.

He whipped out his nun-chucks hit Leo and Donnie, and apologized; hit Raph, I nearly laughed when he opposed apologizing; and then Splinter attacked. The fighting wizard was truly the best in his ranking, he had all of his skills even though he had been turned into a brainless blob.

When his staff caught Mikey off guard and nearly hit the back of his neck, knocking him unconscious, I threw a little blade, messing up the trajectory from the protection of the shadows. Mikey jumped back, only to be pinned by-yuck- Pizza Face's pizza puke.

_I _nearly puked right there.

While I was trying to get over myself, Mikey was pinned to the wall by the sticky substance.

I was about to jump in and help him again, when suddenly a loud growl echoed through the room. The source: Mikey's stomach.

I face palmed when I realized that I hadn't thought about it earlier. They _were_ pizza after all!

Mikey began eating, eating, _eating_ and burping, burping, _burping_. It was grotesque to watch.

I slapped a hand over my mouth as I felt my stomach turn. I barely acknowledged the fact that Mikey was bartering with Pizza face, his life for theirs, until it was only Mikey's family, Pizza Face, and I in the room.

Then Mikey went back on the deal and devoured Pizza Face only. I gagged as I watched.

When the others came to, I was sitting on the ground before them, gagging, a hand slapped to my mouth in a sick gesture, my skin as green as theirs, while Mikey was cheering and chanting and gloating.

I shook my head as I pulled my knees to my chest in a traumatized gesture. "That was the nastiest thing I've ever seen." I muttered, closing my eyes.

"Zel?" Leo asked.

"Nuh uh." I said stubbornly as I stood up. "We are going home, putting him in bed," I gestured to the passed out Mikey, "pretend nothing ever happened when he wakes, and never order Antonio's pizza ever again. I, for one, will not be eating pizza related anything for a long time." I said firmly looking into each of their eyes.

As I walked away, I heard one of them whisper to the others. "Anybody know what happened?"

And there was a simultaneous "No" from the other two.

* * *

**Alright, fight scene updated and more elaborate and clear. I hope this made it bit more fun to read.**

**Like always,  
****KewlkatLove **

**Review, Favorite, and/or Follow****Or not. *Shrugs* I don't really care anymore, I just love writing this!**


	6. Painting Red

Mikey was in bed where he belonged and where I hope could induce doubt upon the Pizza Face's existence in his mind. I, however, was told that there was a shower and that I should use it. The snide comment that I smelled of sweat—Raph's sweat to be exact, which was probably a joke but was not as far from the truth as they thought it to be— and pizza. None of them knew what really happened still… and I plan to keep it that way.

I walked into the shower, some extra clothes and some soap April and I had bought clung to tightly in my arms.

After I was sure there were no remnants left of our little… misadventure on my body, I got dressed in a plaid skirt that went to my knees, a plain white button-up shirt, and the boots April and I had bought.

I walked across the hall to my room, grabbed a pencil and a sketch pad April and I had also bought, and nearly skipped into the living room. I had a towel around my shoulders, catching the drips of water from my hair.

Leo was watching TV and I was waiting for the other two to walk in, when I heard the light pads of their feet, I spoke up. "Hey, any suggestions for a hair color?" I asked.

"You're really gonna let us pick it?" Donnie asked as if he doubted it from the begining.

"With my respectable agreeing of course." I winked.

"Ah, of course, says the girl who died it pink and green." Raph retorted sarcastically as he lazily plopped onto the couch.

"That wasn't my choice!" I smiled as I remembered the reason as to why my hair was such erratic colors. "Laura made me, saying it was 'best for the fans.'" I quoted with my fingers.

"Laura?" Leo asked.

_Oh yeah, they didn't know her name_, I remembered as I stared at Leo, briefly confused.

"The blonde lady who was in the room where you guys first met me, she's a bit of a nutcase when it comes to power." I waved it off. "It'll be her downfall."

They all paused and stared at me strangely for a moment.

"What?" I asked, genuinely confused.

"We need to choose a color that will not attract as much attention." Raph stated disdainfully at the thought of the attention I normally got when I went out. That mainly being the reason why I _didn't _go out very often.

"What's the natural color?" Donnie asked pointedly.

…

I frowned as I thought about this long and hard, before answering with a curt, "I don't know."

"How do you not know?" Raph asked incredulously. "It's your head!"

I thinned my lips in a grim grin, not liking his tone one bit. "I mean," I spat bitterly, "I don't remember. It's been so long since I've had it in its natural state."

"What color is your parents'?" Leo diverted the angered duo's attention away from each other.

I paused, letting my temper simmer to a low boil until it diminished altogether, and frowned when I began thinking back.

They were silent as they stared at me.

I flopped back on the couch, my wet hair leaving a damp spot on the fabric.

"I don't know!" I yelled exasperated with my own forgetfulness. "In fact, I don't remember anything about them." Just then, a cold realization hit me.

I rolled over and planted my face into the drenched cushion of the couch, I felt the guys' stares and I felt the atmosphere change when I began screaming frustrated into the pillow.

I pulled back and sat on my feet on the couch, my face red and my breaths tired. "In truth— and I just realized this myself—I don't remember anything from before I was living with my teacher. A teacher of Kestillian Runes— that's what they are called by the way. And I have issues remembering even that far back." I looked at them curiously. "Does that make sense?" I asked as I curiously cocked my head.

"Induced Amnesia? But wouldn't you remember that you're forgetting something? That's extremely intricate. It must be an exceptional case of targeted Infliction Amnesia." Donnie began tossing the idea my way.

"But that would require a colossal amount of energy and a neurotically developed machine with explicit objective targeting." I stated plainly, resting my chin on the back of the couch as I looked at him lazily.

"You actually understood that?" Raph asked, rudely breaking into our conversation.

"Well yeah," I answered as if it were obvious (isn't it?), "he put it into simple terms considering how complex it really is."

"Care to simplify further, Zel?" Donnie sighed.

"Donnie stated that maybe somebody messed with specific memories, leaving others untouched. While I argued that technology like that doesn't exist yet, plus the fact that it would require extreme amounts of energy." I recapped as easily as I knew how. "That simple enough?"

"Oh, well the only people we know that could possibly have something like that are the Kraang and, as for any humans, Braxton Stoicman- Baxtor Stockman-? is the only one with any real threatening brain power. So, basically, both sets of our enemies." Leo stated deep in thought.

"Eh, maybe I'm just a forgetful klutz. Oh, and don't forget paranoid." I winked jokingly. "As for the topic we are supposed to be on, what color?"

I laughed as the others sweatdropped at my carefree-ness.

"How about black?"

"Too dark."

"Blue?"

"Too weird."

"Blonde?"

"Stupid."

"Why ask us if you're just going to shoot down every idea!?" Raph shouted angrily.

"Then why not mix it up and suggest a _good_ idea?" I growled as I glared at the red masked turtle.

"Brown." He said plainly.

"Auburn and we have a deal." I glowered.

"Fine." He looked the other way.

I smiled and giggled as I flopped on my stomach and began scribbling on the paper. I did not miss the nosy peeks over my shoulder as they perceptibly watched me.

I finished and sighed for effect. I reached to my neck and grabbed the small pen, freeing it from the chain that held it around my neck with a small yank.

"What's that?" Leo asked cutely as he pointed to the pen.

"A blood pen." I answered simply as I began to draw the consecutive lines and curves that made up the runes.

"What's a blood pen?" Donnie asked worriedly.

"It's a bond between me and a pen. The pen cannot be released from its chain unless I do it myself, and the chain will never come off of my neck. That is, unless you chop off my head, but then I would like to believe that it would disintegrate along with anything else I've ever made." I explained and theorized.

"So what's the ink?" Donnie asked curious to no end.

"Blood of course." I laughed lightly. "There!" I exclaimed, sitting up. "Seven runes is a bit much for this." I muttered as I watched the red ink soak into the paper until it was gone entirely. The color began filling into the bottle and it began peeling up from the paper.

Once completed, I took off running for the bathroom, leaving my sketchpad there and the confused turtles.

* * *

**Raph POV**

"She's weird." I stated as we all stared after her.

"No kidding." Leo agreed.

"I find it amusing how she is intelligent, yet, her temper is as short as Raph's." Donnie remarked, a smirk on his face.

"She also just as scatterbrained as Mikey." I stated, annoyed at the thought of the two of them together.

"She's a great team player though." Leo named.

"But an awful leader." We all said at the same time.

"She's too carefree." I added in agreement.

"I guess that's what our crew needed." Donnie mused absentmindedly as he studied the blank paper of her sketchpad. "A girl."

We then heard Mikey open his door. We glanced down the hall to see our wide eyed little brother.

Then he opened his mouth and started rambling about pizza zombies and how he saved us by eating 'Pizza Face.'

"Was this what Zel was freaking about?" Leo whispered to Donnie and me.

"I guess…" Donnie began, a wild look on his face along with confusion.

"Just pretend it was a dream, like she said." I whispered back to them, deciding that Mikey's attitude towards the subject was too cocky for my liking.

And we commenced with trying to convince him it was a crazy food-poison-induced dream from that nasty pizza he made.

* * *

I walked out of the bathroom, my hair wrapped in a towel and a timer set on Donnie's T-phone that I had borrowed.

I walked into the kitchen where Mikey was pestering everybody about Pizza Face. When Michelangelo saw me, his eyes lit up as he realized he had a witness.

"Zel, you saw it right? The pizza man? And where he had the others under control?" He exclaimed.

I scowled. "You're crazy. I don't have idea what you're talking about."

"Remember!? You were pinned by zombie Raph! And then you kissed him with the sleeping powder!" His hands flew up in exclamation.

I felt my face heat up and my eyes widen as everybody looked at me, pausing in their immediate occupations.

"What kind of twisted things are going through your head?!" I nearly screamed.

"Why are you turning so red?" He looked like he had won.

He looked cocky. And, truth be told, it kind of pissed me off.

I snapped my jaw shut and looked away. "I'm not gonna argue with a delusional idiot." I muttered, taking deep breaths in an attempt to calm the raging storm inside. I turned to face him, determination on my face as an idea struck. "Whose face wouldn't be red if they were accused of kissing someone?" I retorted calmly popping a hip, my composure regained.

"Prove it." He grinned.

I turned towards Donnie. "Donnie! You kissed April and I know it!"

He lit up like a firecracker and began to stutter his denial.

"I believe my point has been proven." I stated firmly. "Now, I'm going to go wash the excess dye out before my hair really is red." I announced as I glanced at the timer and walked out.

I squinted at the timer, curious as to why it was counting backwards.

When I was sure I was in the bathroom and sure none could hear me, I broke back out into a blush as I looked in the mirror. "Screw you Mikey." I muttered as I ran a tired hand down my face.

Why did that have to be the part he remembered to bring up? I did it because I had too! He was going to eat me!

So why is Mikey flaunting it about?

And why does it bother me so much?

I mean, I've kissed before. I _am _a teenage pop star after all, the boys are endless. Not that any of them were sane… nor was I sane either. I mean, I was with _Laura_.

I pouted as I thought back to the moment my lips met Raphael's, then to Mikey's bringing it up.

I should have let the pizza eat them.

* * *

**Raph POV**

I don't know who to believe! What's this about me attacking Rahzel? And a kiss?

Either Mikey is making this up and Zel is just embarrassed at the suggestion, or Mikey is telling the facts and Zel is just denying it because she had to do it. But Zel did turn down every word that came out of his mouth, even some of the known truth, does that mean it was true?

Why do I care?! I wasn't conscious for it so it shouldn't really affect me.

But she blushed; as did Donnie when she suggested kissing his crush, does that mean she has a crush on me? I doubt it, we argue every chance we get, and our tempers are far too short for each other.

So why can't I get that whole scene out of my head?

Maybe it's just idle curiosity because my body is bored, my brain has found something to beat me up about.

Thank God we are heading to the dojo to train. I need to blow off some steam.

And what better way than kicking my brothers' butts?

* * *

I rinsed my hair out and glanced into the mirror once again; this time, however, my hair was down and dyed.

I glared into the mirror in horror. And then it all clicked into place.

"Donnie!" I screamed, fuming.

A minute later there was a hint of another voice on the other side of the door. I slammed it open, not even giving Donatello a chance to ask, and threw the T-phone at his head, anger seeping out of every pore as he dodged it.

"Your damn phone began counting into the negatives and the timer never went off when it hit zero!" I yelled, frustration and anger crawling out of every gesture.

"And..?" He asked nervously in anticipation.

"_And_ look!" I pulled my own hair with both hands. "I'm a fire engine! And, if it's dyed again, by judging the quality of my hair as is now, it'll most likely fall out!" I was no longer angry and more defeated as I looked at the floor.

"At least it matches the fire in your eyes..?" He offered weakly with a shrug.

My head snapped up and the anger was thrown into a single glance. "Take your phone and get out." I growled dangerously.

He slowly backed out, picking up his phone as he went, and I shut the door quietly.

My back length hair was in a curled mess and was lacking in the brown department. There was a bit of the auburn color, but it was most definitely red.

I sighed as I looked back in the mirror. It didn't look _bad_ per say. It actually looked better than auburn probably would have, but still, it was certainly not the color I was aiming for.

Maybe that little episode wasn't anger but was indeed surprise at the color…?

I sighed once more before looking back at the angry girl in the mirror. It did make me look a bit more unique and dangerous, and the tips hadn't died as well as the rest and looked more orange, making it really look like fire.

I smirked, my confidence building with each comforting thought.

I could work with this.

* * *

**Raph POV**

Donnie entered the training room looking like he had seen a ghost, was kissed by it, and thrown into a well, only to be drug back up by his shell.

"What did she need?" Leo asked slowly, slight worry in his voice— worry for Don or Zel, I am not entirely sure which.

He held up his phone as he avoided our eyes.

"That's it?" I raised a brow lazily in a look that said "Are you serious?" "And yet you look like that." I crossed my arms in a fashion that showed I didn't believe him.

"Her hair isn't exactly… how she wanted it… and she's mad." Donnie said as he sat down, for we were on a break for the time being.

"Whoa! Zel's mad?" Mikey looked. "Like mad-mad?"

"Oh yeah." Donnie agreed whole-heartedly.

"As opposed from her little fits of irritation?" I asked slowly, trying to imagine an angry Rahzel.

"Those are anthills compared to this mountain." Donnie answered metaphorically.

"How about, when she comes out from wherever she's hiding, we don't tease, criticize, or make any sort of snarky comments about her hair." Leo suggested softly. "No matter how it actually looks."

Then I noticed he was looking straight at me.

"What?" I asked defensively.

"Nothing." He turned away and was about to move on, when I grabbed his shell.

"Wait a minute, what was that look for?!" I growled angrily.

Instead of answering, Leo looked at me as if I knew the answer already. I scowled, understanding, but not liking the implication.

"You're the one that will end up setting her off. You've been the only one to as of yet." Mikey blandly explained, filling the silence.

"May I remind you it was _Donnie's _phone that malfunctioned?" I jerked a thumb towards said turtle.

"This sounds like a girl issue, maybe we should get April down here." Leo suggested, ignoring my attempt to place blame.

I looked between them boredly crossing my arms. "I didn't do anything wrong here." Being the message I was giving off.

But they all shared a look of agreement, especially Donnie.

And so April was called to resolve our girl-problems.

* * *

**April POV**

I wasn't expecting the call. But, when I answered and was informed that Rahzel needed my help in the lair ASAP, I jumped out the door and rushed to the sewers without even asking for the details.

I arrived in the lair's living room to the expected familiar green faces, each depicting a similar look of confusion and discomfort.

"So, what's up?" I asked as I panted slightly from my run.

They remained silent as they pointed to the farthest door down the hall. I walked down calmly and cautiously as the others tiptoed slowly about five feet behind me.

I placed my hand on the door as I felt them duck behind me like a shield, hiding their eyes from sight.

I pushed the door open the door and cringed, for I was expecting a raging teenage monster to jump out at me. But when I saw her on the bed, flipping through a book that I recognized as one of Donnie's computer system guide books, I relaxed and instantly felt confused.

"Uh, guys?" I sweatdropped as they peeked out from behind me, immediately relaxing at the sight of a passive Zel.

"Whoa! Cool hair!" Mikey exclaimed instinctively reacting honestly and expressing his like of the color. In other words, he instantly seemed to forget that it was a sensitive subject.

Or so they thought.

When Rahzel looked up at us, her eyes slightly surprised but with an odd tinge of amusement reflecting in them. "That so?"

"What kind of reaction is that?!" Raph instantly snapped. "We thought you were mad!"

She situated herself so that the book was lying beside her and she was sitting upright on the bed, interest written on her features along with a tinge of mirth. "Is that why you hunted down another girl for me and my rage?"

I glanced at Raph as he ranted. "Well yeah, we don't know how to handle an angry girl! Much less one who could probably kill us with a literal drop of a pen!"

She looked at him all of her previous expressions overtaken by a mocking smile that dripped heavily off of her features. "That so?"

"So do you like your hair?" I asked as the guys visibly relaxed at how calm she was, for even Raph's wrath couldn't set her off.

"I would shave it off if I didn't." She answered simply.

I smirked at her sarcasm. "It looks pretty wicked."

"Like fire, eh?" She looked at Donnie, an almost apologetic look in her eyes.

He gave her a toothy grin. "Yeah."

She pushed off of her bed.

"So…" She began, sliding her boots on. "What do you guys want to do?"

* * *

I currently had on a snug pair of black pants and a similar tanktop. I also wore a nice scowl on my lips as I was forced to wait patiently as the guys trained.

Once I got past how routine the training was, being pushups, pull ups, etcetera, I noticed how well these guys were disciplined, their muscles and minds put to the test as they warmed up and worked out the kinks. I enjoyed watching how the others excelled in parts that his brother did not.

Yes, they were training, and I was sitting— as for April? She went home, abandoning me and my 'fun'.

But I quickly let the scowl drop as they began sparring. It began with Leo and Mikey, while Raph and Donnie joined my side to watch for the victor. I paid them no heed as I felt like a kid at the movies, watching as their hard worked paid off in a beautiful display. The instant they were given the signal to go from Splinter, I could tell who was to be the victor and how to identify their fighting style.

I giggled a bit as Mikey began doing flips and making little remarks, all the while, Leo was serious. The two were contrasting humorously and I was trying so hard not to laugh, when, all of a sudden, Leo was tripped up by Mikey's small blunder. I ducked behind the closes thing I could and let out my still-muffled-snickers.

I suddenly realized an odd texture under my fingers. I glanced over and looked at the object under my palm and the object I was currently ducked behind, a shell. Raph's shell to be specific. I began running my fingers lightly along the lines embedded into the natural armor; stuck in a trance-like state as I stared at every little crack in its surface.

"Whoa…" I muttered, my eyes morphing into huge saucers of amazement.

I soon saw the crack in the edge of it and was shocked out of the hypnotic state by the sight of the deformity to the fullness of the shell.

I turned my head and met the eyes of the red masked turtle, slightly shocked himself.

I felt myself flush in embarrassment as I realized what I had been doing and the fact that I had gotten lost in doing it.

"S-sorry." I stuttered. "It's just that-" I broke off as I felt embarrassment overtake itself and develop into something new, something odd, something it shouldn't have.

And then my body did something that it shouldn't have.

I felt the wet on my flesh before I felt the pang in my heart. I stared off in a moment of shock as the liquid trickled out of my eye and down my cheek.

"Huh?" I said cluelessly as I reached up, shell-shocked, and touched under my eyes, my fingertips touching the wet. I stared at my hand, watching as it glittered as it met light. "Why am a crying?" I asked myself quietly.

I soon realized that there was an odd stillness in the room.

I looked up and saw the eyes of the others on me. I froze in my tracks, and stared at them, my pores, my internal self, my everything feeling an odd sensation.

"I think I'm going to be sick." I muttered as I met the other's eyes.

I felt my muscles clench and unclench as the odd sensation passed over; I suddenly felt a pinch behind my eyes and then there was more tears on my cheeks. But I felt something was terribly wrong when a horrified look overtook the eyes staring at me.

I blinked slowly as I reached up and stroked my fingers over my cheeks. This substance was thicker, stickier, and not quite as graceful as the tears that came before it. I gradually moved my hand so that my eyes could see it, only to freeze as my face morphed into that of horror.

"W-What is this?" I whispered loudly, my eyes not breaking their stare as I wavered.

I bolted into a standing position as I stared at my hand, directing my attention only to watch as a drop hit the floor.

That's when I took off.

I slammed the door to the training room open and raced through the living room, jumping over the couch as I stretched toward the front entrance, which could also be known as an exit.

I didn't know where I was going, but I didn't care, I needed to get away. I needed to figure out what was going on.

I ran through the mucky water that I feared no more than a week ago. I ran, glad to be wearing clothes that protected my skin from the unknown materials, watching for manhole covers, ladders, _anything_ to get me out of the sewers, out of their domain. My well-trained mind unable to forget each twist and turn I took, forbidding me form losing my way and never returning. No, I don't think I could ever not return, for that would bring me more heartbreak, leaving friends who welcomed me and my abnormalities, for they knew the feeling of nonacceptance all too well.

I reached a ladder, nearly passing it in my hurry. I reached out, my fingers wrapping around it, nearly jerking my arm out of the socket. I swung my leg up and climbed, climbed, climbed until my hand was once again resting lightly on something rough. But the pothole cover lacked the beauty. I pushed it up cautiously and hardly wasted a moment to check to see if the coast was clear. Luckily it was, not like I would have moved on if it weren't.

I pulled myself up onto the concrete of the nasty alley, the cold air nipping though my clothes slightly. I pulled the cover closed behind me and sat there, on the cold ground, feeling a sense of trouble overtaking me. I stood up abruptly once again, distracting myself. I grabbed the metal pole of the fire escape of the building next to me and climbed.

Moments later, I stood on the high roof, the wind whipping my fire-red hair around. I roughly rubbed my face as I squatted on the ground, searching every corner of my mind for something, _anything_, that would have brought that to mind.

I instantly thought of how I was talking to the guys about how I had no memories before a certain age, maybe it had something to do with that?

Then I thought of earlier how April's smile had unnerved me. I had thought so little of the moment, but maybe it had something to do with why I felt this way?

I ruffled my hair wildly and let out a frustrated moan. I brooded as my mind drew a blank once again. I scooted up to the wall that didn't let the people on the roof, and planted my chin on it tiredly as I looked out over the city. The city. Probably not the best place for me, nor the best place for four mutant ninja turtles.

I continued to hold the sulk as I focused on movements below me. There was a shadow, a person, that was moving through the shadows on the street, and they looked almost ridiculous. That is, they would have, if it wasn't for how agile they seemed to be moving.

I squinted as I leaned forwards, trying to peek at the guy closer. I soon caught a glimpse of his face as a light flashed quickly from the phone he held.

I recognized him to be the pesky Hockey Geek from earlier— what was his name… Casey? I, however, did not care enough to give it another thought as I turned around and planted my back on the wall. I looked up at the glittering stars.

"I wonder how long I've been out here." I muttered to myself once again. "And will the guys dare come topside to get me? Or will they wait me out?" I asked the stars.

And I closed my eyes, if they were waiting me out, let them wait. And if they were searching, they'd probably find me soon anyways.

I smiled at how optimistic I was being.

They probably never cared enough in the first place.

Why would they now?

* * *

I opened my eyes to see the sun peeking out over the mass of buildings surrounding me.

"Damn." I muttered as I rubbed my back and sat up.

Then it hit me with a pang in my chest. They didn't come for me. I looked at the sky once again, did I expect them to? It's not as though they have some kind of obligation, nor do they have enough of a connection to care!

I stood up, angry. And then I deflated as I threw myself from the roof and caught footing on the fire escape.

I groggily climbed down and threw the pothole open, I scowled at the stinking murky water, then stepped into it and allowed myself to fall into the dirty water. I slugged through the thick, muddy water, following down the twists and turns that I had memorized unintentionally. I was sure I wasn't being followed because I even took a few backtrack turns so that I could check my path. I was hurt but I wasn't an idiot.

I made my way back to the drier parts and stepped up on the entrance of the lair. I peeked in and saw none. Confused I walked in slowly. I suddenly saw a spark of movement from the dojo and I walked towards it, curious.

"Hello?" I called weakly as I looked in, only to see a composed Splinter. I stepped in more and bowed slightly. "I apologize Master Splinter." I said respectfully.

"For what?" He asked, surprisingly.

I thought about his question and how to answer simply. "For a lot of things." I sighed.

"Sit." He plainly offered more than ordered.

I walked closed and crouched onto my knees in a respectful manner.

"Now, answer my question." His voice was soft, comforting even. "What are you sorry for?"

I stared at him, dumbfounded. "Well, I _was_ sorry for barging in on you, but now I don't know if I should be."

"What else?" He asked, looking at me calmly with a small smile. "You did say 'for a lot of things', did you not?"

"Uh, well," I hesitated before coming up with a definite answer, "I'm sorry for imposing, for causing trouble, for not knowing how to help…"

"Child, those are not apologies that are mine to hear, nor are they anyone else's privilege to hear. You should not apologize for another's decision. As for being trouble, is it really troublesome to be yourself? For, if you are being yourself, then they keep you around for their own reasons. My sons must like you or else they would have sent you off to live with someone else, such as April. Plus, I'm sure you are not something they are willing to give up easily, or else they wouldn't have spent all night looking for you." He smiled at my shock from his last statement.

"This is those four we're talking about right? Donatello, Michelangelo, Leonardo, and Raphael right?" I asked suspiciously.

"I do believe they are the only sons I have." He said as he smiled jokingly.

"Well dang! They're awful at looking for people!" I yelled incredulously, jumping into a standing position, also startling Splinter into blinking swiftly.

He chuckled. "They like to make things harder on themselves then?"

"Must be!" I agreed. "I was on the roof of one of the apartment complexes! I even saw Casey it was such an obvious area!" I was in a whole new mood. I guess you could say I went from being sappy and sad to excitement from that bit of news.

"Really now, you saw him? I heard Raphael on the phone recruiting him for the search." Master Splinter informed, a little edge forming in his voice.

"April too?" I asked as my suspicion built.

He nodded. "Oh well, I wonder how we are to rope them up?" He asked, his tone saying it was pretty obvious.

"You're wanting me to go back out there and get them?" I asked hoping that wasn't the answer he was looking forward.

"You must also like making things more difficult upon yourself, for I didn't say such a thing." He closed his eyes and looked slightly away.

"Okay, so if I think about it… 'Work smarter, not harder.' Is it?" I asked, grinning.

"I'm making a connection." He began. "You are going to do what they did not."

"That's right!" I winked at him. "Did anyone leave their phone?" I asked.

"I believe Donatello said something about leaving it here in a case where you returned on your own." He smiled.

I scowled for maybe the hundredth time within those twelve hours. "And you weren't going to tell me that from the start?"

"You have to learn from your mistakes. In this case, however, learn from others' mistakes." He mused.

"Mhm…" I said skeptically. "Why not train me in a regular fashion?" I asked with a deep sigh.

He grinned mischievously. "You sure you could take it?"

I gave in competitively. "I could sure try."

"Deal, then?"

"You're on." I said as I grabbed his outstretched hand and shook it.

"Now, let's find that phone."

* * *

**Long, LONG chappie here!**

**Enjoy my craziness and fun!**

**KewlkatLove! ^-^**


	7. Constructing Bonds

Donnie is a genius; hiding the phone in case one of his brothers decided to come back and mess with it, text April, call her, and a bunch of stuff I can only imagine that brothers do to each other.

But, being the genius he is, he hid it from even my knowledge. Or maybe he didn't hide it at all and I'm just awful at looking for things.

I'm willing to bet it's the latter.

After about an hour of searching, I plopped down on the couch, panting. Screw the phone, the guys had to come home eventually, right?

As my head hit the couch, I felt something hard in between the cushions. I sat up immediately, getting excited, for, there in between the couch cushions, was the object of my interest. The T-Phone.

Maybe Donnie had not actually hidden it and had planted it on the couch, just for someone to knock it into the crack.

I didn't pay the thought much attention as I scrambled with the phone. It oddly enough resembled a turtle shell and had a touch screen. It made me wonder as to where in the world Donnie had managed to get the materials and if it really was his ingenious design. I allowed questions like these to run through my head as I scanned the phone for a way to contact the guys.

I soon discovered that it was much more high tech than I originally believed it to be as I looked through it. The applications weren't the ones that were available in your everyday app store and they seemed to be of Donnie's own design. Pretty-freaking-incredible if you ask me.

Now, which one to call? Which one would most likely give me least amount of grief for running off?

"You know what?" I finally huffed after a quick debate. "They don't deserve the right to fuss at me! I am my own person and I needed to sort something out! I had every right!" I clicked one of the numbers randomly, not even bothering to look at whom it belonged to, and placed it to my ear.

"Hello? Donnie?" I heard the voice of Raph speak. "Didja find her?" He asked softly, almost sounding worried.

I froze from shock, even my anger gone at this point. Raph was concerned?

Did I really leave such an impact on them?

Then the memory of our first meeting crossed my mind. I had called them beautiful and had accepted them almost instantly. Raph had even said it himself, I was the first person who never screamed in horror at them, or even look disgusted, at the first meeting.

Does that mean they had the instant connection that I did?

"Don?" The voice asked from the phone, sounding a bit more frantic at the silence.

I opened my mouth and closed it again when I realized how dry my mouth was. But I had to say something. "It's me." I said as composed as I could, I then smiled as I softened my hard voice. "I'm home."

"What the Hell…?" I heard him mutter. "Alright, I got it. I'll contact the others and head back." He paused, almost as though he was considering his next words. "Don't go anywhere." He almost asked.

I laughed breathily and answered weakly but surely. "Wouldn't dream of it."

I swear I heard the smile on the other line just before he hung up.

Man, am I looking forward to explaining exactly what the Hell happened or what?

If only I knew that answer myself.

* * *

The others arrived one by one, but all within a few minutes of my call.

I sat on the couch patiently, holding the remote to the TV and flipping through the crap channels. I stopped on the Space Hero or something another show that Leo loved. No wonder he loved it, it was the only thing on TV that wasn't a drama or a foreign soap opera.

I sighed as I leaned forward, placing my elbows on my knees and my head in my hands.

When the last of the crew walked in, composed of Donnie and April, I looked over at them blankly. "You guys should have warned me." I stated plainly, receiving confused looks.

I laughed lightly as I leaned back. "Who knew your Master could be so slippery and tricky?" I looked at Leo in the eyes. "He got me. Before I even realized what was going on, I had been roped in and agreed to something!" I cried as I let my head flop dramatically onto my hands once again. "Why am I such a hothead?! I keep making these rash decisions." I groaned comically.

"So, where were you all night?" April asked.

I laughed sheepishly, knowing that my evasive tactic wouldn't have worked for very long. I was at least hoping it would last longer than this though. I sighed and answered tiredly. "Actually, I only planned on spending about an hour out, to clear my head and all, but I fell asleep. I was on the roof of Apartment No. 6." I scowled as I realized Casey was in the room and gestured to him with a jerk of the head. "I even saw Mr. Hockey Geek over there creeping along the sidewalk."

"I thought nothing got past you." Raph's snide comment followed quietly and meanly.

"I forgot to look up, what's the big deal? She's here now." He crossed his arms stubbornly.

"'Never argue with an idiot. They will drag you down to their level and beat you with experience.' Raph." I stated plainly, glaring at Casey, who only returned the glare.

"Sarah Cook, right?" Donnie asked with a small knowing smile.

"Yeah." I said dully, and then looked up at him. "I'm surprised you recognized it."

He shrugged and then said something I wish I could have sidetracked them from a little longer. "So what happened to you?"

I scratched my head and angled my head in thought. "I don't know. It was an odd feeling. And I just reacted. I mean, who the Hell has blood tears?!" I shouted incredulously and then grunted in disgust. "Then I felt frustrated for not knowing what was happening within my own body –mind, Whatever! So, being the emotional idiot that I am, I took off running. Hoping to figure out what was happening on my own."

"So? Did you find anything?" Leo asked.

"What part of 'I don't know' do you not understand?" I grumbled as I sent him a mild glare.

"So-" Mikey began.

"Drop it. I don't know, nor do I want to. Don't recap because it won't do any good. Don't bring it up or that's a sure-fire way to set me off, for I do not care." I stated monotonously as I put my hand up in a pausing gesture, my eyes closed to hide the undeniable fact that I was indeed—

"You're lying." A voice said from behind me, breaking my train of thought.

I twisted around, immediately on alert, and cowered back from the rat looming over me. "What would you know?" I said harshly, or, at least I meant to sound harsh, for it came out more along the lines of a croak.

"You're scared." He said in the same tone.

"You say it as if it's fact." I smirked as I sat up straight once again, determination stubbornly pushing through my expressions.

"You speak as if I'm the liar." He replied in the same amused tone that I held.

I scowled. "So what?"

"You are making it very difficult to hold a civil conversation." He responded, I could tell he was becoming irritated.

"Do I make you angry?" I asked softly.

His hand lashed out and wrapped securely around my wrist. He tugged, throwing my balance and pinning my arm across my back in a manner that he could break it in, my facing now away from him.

I grinned, which felt more like a grimace, up at him. "I am no moron. While I may hold my own fears, you also have yours. You fear finishing this." I said boldly then, not liking how it sounded like I was undermining him, I added, "Yes, I'll admit, you could very well kill me, hurt me, or whatever you want to do to me now. But, at the same time, you can't. You are as pure as your sons and, when you become soiled, as do they." I let my gaze soften as I saw his eyes spark in interest.

"What a very inquisitive reaction." Splinter spoke calmly, for we were well into the safe zone with our emotions.

"That so?" I chuckled as he released my wrist. "I honestly was scared for a second there." I leaned back on the couch once again, rubbing my shoulder with my opposite hand slightly.

"You masked it well."

We both laughed.

"I'm going home." An exasperated April called as she dragged Casey behind her.

I took some gasps of air from laughing and looked at the shocked guys. "Thanks guys, I am grateful for your concern." I smiled softly at them.

And, more importantly, this time it was genuine.

* * *

**Raph POV**

It's official. I've decided that this chick is insane.

She provoked Master somehow, someway, and made him reach a point to where he threatened her.

But for some reason, her words got to me as well. She sounded unsure of herself and it made me angry how she was just going to continue hurting herself alone. I remember Don calling people like that 'Introverts'. Is that what she is?

Or was it an Extrovert? Then again, that doesn't sound right… Oh well! I don't care.

So when she stood up to Master with her life pending on how he felt, she took a few sentences and turned them into a weapon. I feel as though she won their battle in a peaceful way, it was more than a truce, but less than a victory, if that makes any sense.

And then they laughed.

How did it go from life-threatening to the atmosphere of someone telling a funny joke? April left, too tired and weirded-out to do anything, and she dragged Casey with her. Was it just me, or did Rahzel and Casey seem a bit like they were at the other's throat? It was a good thing April did take him away, though, because he probably would have made a bad situation worse.

But her smile though.

It seemed different from the others she's given us, somehow. It seemed more kind, understanding, and as though she trusted or liked us a bit more than she did before. It made my heart throb. That's right, it got to me. I don't know why. I don't really care either. I'll take it to be a sign of mutual trust building.

But, what I don't quite understand, is how we ended up in this situation. While I had been frozen by shock, their conversation had continued outside of my knowledge. And, before I knew it, we were all in Donnie's lab room thingy and Zel was climbing onto one of his lower tables, I noted how she had managed to change clothes in the time gap I had missed.

Maybe she had just taken off her pullover, because her pants and shoes were the same, just that her sweater from earlier had been changed into the same plain black tank top as last night.

I watched as she lay down, resting her hands palm up, and her eyes closed.

Donnie reached over and wiped down a spot in her arm before sticking a small needle, attached to a bag of fluid, into the crook of her elbow.

My eyes flicked to her face as her features scrunched up slightly before relaxing once again.

"Alright guys," Donnie said as he turned to us, "Time to get out while I figure out what the heck is messing with Zel." He said as he gave us a toothy grin, one that meant he would do all that he could do in his power and with a conscious heart as he did so.

Leo turned and walked out instantly with a quick glance over his shoulder at the still Mikey and I.

Mikey hesitated slightly. "You won't hurt her, right?" He asked almost childishly.

"Definitely not. I'd rather know nothing than hurt her." He smiled kindly once again after saying so.

I glanced between the two of them and then looked at Rahzel.

Damn Donnie. She'd better be alright.

I was downright vexed by that girl.

* * *

"So… You and Master sure bonded while we were out." Donnie began awkwardly trying to be at peace as he fiddled with some instruments.

I chuckled, ignoring his awkwardness. "More like he manipulated me, and I only realized it once I got a chance to be by myself."

"He has a way with words." Donnie agreed lightheartedly as he clicked away on his computer. "But it seems you do as well." He said with a tint of intrigue in his voice as he glanced at me out of the corner of his eye.

"That so?" I said lazily as I watched my blood leave in a thin tube.

Donnie hummed in agreement, sounding as though he was in deep thought.

"Donnie?" I mumbled as I felt my limbs get heavy. "Do you guys trust me?"

He spun around and the surprise on his face did not escape my partial-aware state. He cleared his face immediately, I had expected as much. But then his features continued to soften until it was a look of dithering. "Honestly, I think we accepted you too quickly." He stated, his voice hard, unwavering with this statement. I felt my heart cringe as a sharp pain stabbed it. "But the way you act makes it hard not to trust you." He added and I relaxed further at this.

Donnie's expression spoke louder than his doubted words.

In fact I'm sure that the words that he had just spoken, from the truth of his heart, I'm sure that's how all of his brothers felt as well. They trusted me. They accepted me. They might even love me as one of their own.

But, at the same time, they were scared. They knew it had been too short of a period to really get to know me. They knew they were too trusting. They understood that the way they accepted me was wrong, the process being cheated and too rapid.

Yet, I felt as though…

"I couldn't live without them."

"Without who?" Donnie asked quizzically.

My eyes widened in horror as I realized I had said something so sentimental out loud. "N-Nothing." I stuttered as I felt my face heat up.

He stared at me for a hard moment and then turned back to the computer, typing away.

"Did you really build all of this yourself?" I asked, thankful for the chance to change the subject.

"Where did you hear that?" He asked, not turning around.

"Mikey's big mouth. I'd be surprised if you have any secrets left after all that he's told me." I joked. "So it's not true?" I looked up at him.

He turned around and gave me an arrogant grin. "Well, it certainly isn't a lie."

I stared at him, my mouth open in mock horror. "You're playing me just like Splinter!" I shouted accusingly, pointing angrily at him.

He chuckled while shushing me. "Don't be so loud, the others will worry and barge in."

"Good!" I shouted louder. "The more witnesses the better! Before you weasel me outta something valuable…" I muttered the last part.

Donnie closed his eyes and turned away as he put a hand to his mouth; it seemed he was chuckling harder if I looked closely enough.

I pouted mockingly as I watched him.

"What did Master Splinter get out of you to set you off so much?" He asked as he calmed his laughter enough to civilly speak.

I contemplating telling him and making another snide remark. "He got me into training with you guys." I muttered, deciding that he would find out eventually, despite my embarrassment at the fact that I fell victim to Splinter's words so easily.

Donnie had his back to me but I didn't miss the freeze of his body, the tensing of his muscles showing that he wasn't paying much attention to his body and was lost in his thoughts, calculating, and determining the meaning to his teacher's decision.

"How very… interesting…" I caught in the mutters, but then his computer started beeping like it was an alarm clock, making us both jump out of our skin.

Donnie looked panicked as he looked at his computer screen and then raced over to me, almost falling in the process.

He nearly ripped the needle bunch out of my arm, but quickly covered it with a bandage. He looked at me, his eyes accusing and upset. "Tell me next time you become anemic! I didn't realize that it was still extracting blood!" He shouted.

I scratched my neck in thought. "So that's what that was?"

Donnie gave me a look that asked if I was serious.

I shrugged grimly, honestly not caring about a little anemia. I watched as Donnie put a hand to his head, if he had hair, he'd be running his fingers through it in frustration.

"Hold still." He said as he walked to the door, exiting it.

I sat there, staring at the door. And then I got bored. I lay back, and groaned at the ceiling. Then I allowed my eyes wander to the computer, trying to analyze the system Don had set up.

I sat up and leaned closer as I realized the lettering was too small to read from my previous position. I squinted as I struggled further to read the lettering.

That was when the door slammed open. (Okay, slammed is an exaggeration, but it sure scared the Hell outta me!)

I flew forwards from surprise and, lucky me, onto the concrete ground.

"Ow." I muttered a sat up, rubbing my head in pain.

"I thought I told you to sit still?" He sounded more amused than anything.

"I took that as advice from the way you said it." I said pointedly. "But it was also very good advice at that." I laughed weakly.

"Here." He offered me his hand with a small amused smile across his lips.

"I'd rather not." I answered, as I waved his hand off politely. "What do you have there?"

"A glass of water for your anemia." He answered as he handed it to me. "But I almost want to take it back and freeze it for icepacks for you."

"Yeah, yeah," I mocked, "Little ol' clumsy me." I said as I sipped at the water.

Donnie grinned at the reference to the damsel in distress. "Well, I got a decent blood sample—"

"Like Hell you do!" I interrupted, spluttering in my water.

"—so you are free to do as you like while I analyze it." He finished as he went to his computer.

"As I like, eh?" I smiled deviously.

"Reasonably considering." He added. "You're worse than Mikey." He sighed. But I caught the joking tone within it.

I sighed in dramatic defeat. "Well now I'm bored. And the day has only begun."

"It's actually already noon."

I flopped on the ground, no longer caring. "Well, nothing better to do than lay here."

"Why don't you go hang out with one of the others?" He said as he analyzed his computer.

"'Why don't you go hang out with one of the others?'" I mocked. "Well, my dear Donatello, Raph is probably in the mood of a fight, and I am in no disposition nor condition to spar; Leo is most likely watching Space Heroes or something-another, and I have no desire to watch that sexist show-"

"Sexist?" He questioned.

I continued, ignoring his inquisition. "And Mikey is most likely cooking again, intent on the 'perfect pizza', and I have no desire to look at a pizza again… ever again." I shuddered at the last one.

"Well, I'm looking through this. Unless you want to read that genetics book and help me out, I doubt you want anything to do with me." He said as he turned to face me.

But he seemed to be shocked to find that I had the book and was already finishing up the first page.

"What?" I asked curiously as I realized he was staring at me.

"Nothing…" He trailed off.

But I didn't miss the pleased look and atmosphere he gave off as he turned once again to face the computer.

I have the strange feeling that I just made a new ally.


	8. Analogous Truths

**Raph POV**

I felt oddly livid. No explaining it.

I had sat down beside Leo, intent on changing the channel and watching something real for once. But I just couldn't bring myself to get comfortable and sit still. Strange, ain't it?

Then, Mikey began running his mouth and I felt irritated way sooner than I normally did. But I held my tongue as the drone of his higher voice hit an all-time high in the annoying department. When he mentioned Zel, however, I felt myself bubble with an undeniable rage.

"Will you just shut up already?" I snapped, fully irate at this point.

"What's got you?" Leo turned to ask curiously.

I hate it when he does that. He has really big, really blue eyes, and when he gives me that innocent look I can't help but feel guilty. Why is he the leader when he looks and acts so innocent and naive?! Shouldn't the leader be more manly and superior?

There we go. Those thoughts brought back the anger that I'm used to, the anger I can tame. I got up and ignored their inquisition. "I'm going to go train." I grumbled as I turned and walked to the dojo.

Something physical should wake me from this stupor.

* * *

I eventually got bored with the book and put it down. Donnie had long since fallen asleep, finding absolutely nothing in the blood sample— and no, it wasn't that there was everything that was supposed to be there and that it was normal, in fact, there was none of the things that regular blood should have, even the DNA was nowhere in sight.

But, from my readings, and Donnie's judgment, we interpreted it to be the simple fact that I had a mixture of blood types or an exceedingly rare blood type that overloaded the DNA, masking it entirely from his equipment.

I glanced at the genius turtle. He really was endearing. The little gap between his teeth, the big eyes, the soft facial features, and his personality all put together this undeniably cute being. I looked at him as he was completely slumped over his desk, looking uncomfortable yet so peaceful. I giggled lightly when the little glob of drool dripped out of his mouth and down his chin.

I grabbed the sheet on the little makeshift bed that had been set up for me during the little 'investigation', and tugged. It fell loose easily and fluttered a bit, making me a bit reluctant to share it with another. But I fought my desires and draped the blanket over Don's shoulders.

I placed a kiss on my finger tips and brushed them over the blanket that he lay beneath. "Thanks…" I muttered softly.

I smiled and blushed lightly when I saw him smile and snuggle into the blanket a bit further. Why have none of my creatures I've ever made before been this cute?!

Maybe it was because I was beginning to see the difference in my creations and these guys, for they are real, living beings on their own. I love my creations and all, but they simply disappear. And now I realize it's shallow of me to create them and to give them love, when, really, I only summon them for my own selfish needs.

I suddenly thought back to the creation that I had most recently brought to life; within the presence of the Kraang. He had been awoken only to be surrounded by those frightful things, things that only wanted, more than killing me, was to use him as I did. And then I forced him to fight, to fight until he was summoned to go back, until his wish was granted. He fought, even though he may not have wanted to. He fought, because he thought it would bring him love. He fought, despite the fact that he didn't want to fight at all. And then I, his creator, and the only one he wished to please, would go as far as to put on a façade of love for him to only disappear, it was the only reason I created him, because I knew he was so easy to disperse of. Yet, I erased him once I was done with him, without a second thought.

I watched the scenes flow through my head, across my eyes, and I suddenly felt sick. I froze, from fear or surprise when the scene with Laura, as she stabbed him with her blood-crusted blade. The sickening scream that erupted from his throat as his heart shattered from all of the hatred enveloping off of that one sword. Then her eyes were meeting his, their dangerous glint relaying the message he despised so much, "Die." I saw this all from his very own eyes.

What is happening to me?

I was suddenly shocked back into reality when I slammed into the wall. I had my hand to my face, my eyes peering through the fingers, staring wildly at the concreted floor. I put my other hand to the wall in an attempt to keep from falling over. I was sweating and crying, and I swear I was about to puke. What was this? What was that?

Wasn't my Master always talking about how there is a price for everything?

I slumped to my knees, suddenly overridden, and I began to gag.

The emotions were overtaking me, I felt everything: I felt from the emotions of those around me, from the agony of the beast I created; the hatred that belonged to Laura; the stiff emotionlessness of the Kraang; the pain of Karai, as well as her confusion; and April's pain involving her father, to the joy she felt with her friends: Casey; all the way to the joy of Donnie when he's researching, to the frustration when he hits a dead end; And Leo when he's obsessing over his leader role, as well as the pressure he feels when one of his brothers is hurt or upset; bounding up to Mikey's pure joy at almost anything, to his fears of the undeniable truths; I also felt Raph's emotions, despite the cruel outer coating, there was hardly any of that on the inside.

For he had more love than all of his brothers' combined.

I leaned forwards as I sat on my knees, my heart cringing and a stabbing appearing in its center, making me whimper. I no longer felt controlled by the emotions physically but, emotionally, it was slaughtering me.

It was then and there that I cried. I cried so hard, and this time it wasn't some stupid blood tears that weren't connected to my emotions at all. This time I cried out from the heart, for the sadness and pain reaching into the deepest part of my core, even if it wasn't even all mine.

One thing that I'm strongly against, is crying. I don't _do _crying. I can't remember the last time I cried, and yet the tears slipped out of my eyes in an endless stream. It was so painful and I couldn't believe that this was my price.

Was this why I couldn't remember anything from before I was ten?

Maybe I paid this price when I was younger and then my memories relapsed subconsciously because of the trauma? I continued to cry and, the more I did so, the more painful it became because of the feeling of utter helplessness. I leaned forwards farther as my muscles attempted to collaborate with my sobs. My throat being rubbed raw from my attempts to remain silent and the fatigue that hit those particular muscles, I couldn't choke down the tears completely anymore.

I cried out lightly, my sobs racking my body as I felt the heartache seemingly pull at my chest, threatening to remove the organ completely.

And then I faintly saw Donnie through my tear filled eyes. He was running towards the door, looking frantic. Poor Donnie, I must have woken him up. But I cried harder as I saw him, all of the emotions he's ever felt, hitting me at once.

My stomach hurt so much and my eyes burned in an unbearable way as all resources were robbed from them. And then I saw the others run into the room—

Weren't they moving too fast?

I then realized that I had run dry, my eyes burning as they stayed open as long as they could last; my muscles must have given out I guess, for I could not move. I didn't attempt to do anything as the others rushed towards me. I felt my neck as it was, give out, allowing my head to tuck into my knees.

"Rahzel?!" I felt someone yell in my ear, and a hand shake my back roughly.

I let another tear fall as I muttered numbly. "It hurts." When, in truth, the pain in my chest had not left me. My fit of tears had done nothing to ease the pain.

"Whoa. She soaked her clothes, how'd she do that?" Mikey asked quietly, yet my ears registered it clearly.

I was grabbed by the shoulders as someone in front of me pushed me back so that I was in a seated position and no longer curled into a ball. I faintly registered the red of the mask with my pained eyes.

Raph.

"What the Hell happened to her?" He asked as he stared into my dead eyes.

Donnie sounded panicked and frantic. "I'm not sure, but she had fallen to the floor and was crying so hard. I can't even begin to fathom why though."

Raph's eyes never once left mine. "Man, she looks bad." He muttered. "Zel? Are you in there?" He shook me lightly.

My chest swelled with the worried look he was sending my way. My chest throbbed and, this time, it felt as though my whole body shattered, as if I were breaking free from my bonds. I suddenly felt a surge of energy and blinked. I blinked multiple times as though waking up for the first time.

"It… Hurts…" I said, not paying enough attention to censoring my words.

Leo got down on his knees and slid into my field of vision. "Where does it hurt Rahzel?" He asked, his eyes seemingly sending signals to Donnie to pay attention and assess the damage.

"I got her some water." Mikey stated as he walked back into the room, a cup of water in his green hands. "Here." He smiled as he held the cup out happily.

I stared at him, unable to muster the strength to grasp the cup.

I then felt my eyes shifting back into the beasts, my creation, if he had broken down in tears, would they run away screaming, or attack; for they were certainly human enough for it to come true. Something bigger and uglier than they would no doubt make them cower as the humans that feared them would.

I focused back onto my current situation, as they were all leaned in close, and worried about me.

But why did it disgust me so? Is it because something more grotesque than they would not have their sympathy?

I coughed, my throat dry, and pulled an arm to my mouth weakly. I then rocked back onto my heels and plopped on my butt, my knees to my chest, and my back to the wall. I crossed my arms over my legs and rested my forehead on them.

My chest bubbled, not quite ready to entirely release me from my curse.

I then began chuckling and crying as I processed the irony of the situation: Someone else's emotions were making me angry at someone they never even met.

I laughed harder as my body shook. I couldn't help it that I was trapped, trapped in the endless vortex of sentimental emotions.

I sat there for what seemed like years, when really it was probably only a few hours. Not once did anybody say anything to me. I slept, I woke, and I thought, all without saying a single word.

One person did, however, have the balls to approach me with a try of food and water. I glanced up minimally, daring him to say something.

He did accept my challenge, though, with a few simple words. "Drink," He stated stubbornly and shortly, and then paused. "Don't look at me like that. We are all worried so it's the least you can do."

I didn't glare, nor did I look at him sadly; I didn't want his sympathy, nor did I want to fight. I just wanted him to leave me alone, and I think he understood that from my eyes.

I reached out slowly and sipped the water lightly.

And what a shocker did I get. My eyes flew open so wide so fast that even Raphael jumped a bit in surprise.

"What is it?" He asked nervously yet, suspiciously.

I turned my head back as far as it would go and chugged the water bottle with all my might.

"H-Hey! Don't do that! You'll choke!" He said as he lunged towards me, pulled the bottle out of my hands, and allowed me to choke it all out.

"I know you're thirsty but that's overdoing it." He scolded from his position beside me. He leaned back and sat beside me, lounging on the wall much like myself. "How have you been keeping this up? It's not comfortable in the least!" He fussed, adjusting his shell.

All the while he was ignorant of my eyes on the ground stubbornly, as if I were trying to make it give me answers. I was on the brink of remembering something… I just wish the fog would go away…

"I remember now!" I shouted suddenly, my hunched figure suddenly spread out and my back straight.

"W-What?" Raph jumped away slightly at my sudden outburst.

I began mumbling and talking very fast, trying to reason this out before I said it aloud, before I made it known and final.

"Zel?"

I looked at him straight in the eyes. "I remember why I don't use my ability." I decided. "It's the price. Every year… on my birthday… the price hits me, full force. Anyone that was around me as I used the blood pen… I feel every emotion!" I shouted determinedly slamming a fist into my open palm.

"Huh?" Raph asked dumbly, my speech too quick and muttered for him to process. But I quickly explained.

"What happened there _was_ the backlash! It hurts like Hell and that's why I don't use it! I haven't used the blood pen in the past, what? Five years? That is, until now! Because I forgot about the price!" I groaned loudly as I sagged. "You know, there is no reason for me to ever have to do that again. Nor was there a reason for me to have done it in the first place!" I growled angrily.

"You said it happens every year on your birthday. Does that mean-?"

I sighed as I interrupted tiredly. "Yeah, that's right…" I paused as I contemplated it, "It's my birthday."

* * *

Raph stood and left after a few more silently awkward moments which I had induced, lost within my own thoughts.

Not that it mattered anyway; I was fascinated with how the price came and went, like it was a simple overload, a small breakdown. It was incredible and _painful_, a punishment truly fit for an unbelievable advantage over my enemies. Maybe if I had anticipated it, it would have passed over me more mildly. I was most likely suffering from the shock of such a brutal punishment, when, in reality, if I were stronger emotionally, even prepared could have helped somewhat. I could have lessened the blow. If I had gotten to know those that I would soon feel for, learned their weaknesses and strengths, that way, when it hit, I wouldn't break, I would expect it, and it would simply further my understanding of those around me.

Though, nowhere in all of that emotion was I feeling any deep meaning in Laura's heart. The guys' emotions drove me wild because of their nativity, April's because of her deep love and kindness, and maybe even a little of Casey's and Master Splinter's emotions got to me, but not in such a major manner as the others. It's probably because they never saw me use the blood pen directly, they only saw the after effects and were informed about it.

Laura, didn't she ever see me use the blood pen? Wasn't she there when I used in the Kraangs' lab?

"Hey, Zel?" Donnie interrupted my thoughts hesitantly as he entered into the lab.

"Hmm?" I looked up slightly and squinted when his form shone directly in the light.

"Master says it best to train right now. I think he understands that you just went through something traumatic but, from my guess, he-"

"He sees it best, in my interest, to take a checkup on how my physical form took up on it. And possibly distract myself from any lingering emotional aspects." I finished professionally as I offered a kind smile. "I know, and… I think you both have a point."

He faltered, I watched as his steps, which were once even paced, slow slightly. I giggled slightly.

"Donnie, I'm not a ticking time bomb. I think we are well into the clear." I explained, slightly amused by the blush that covered his features at the embarrassment at not knowing how to act. I attempted to get up but failed before I was even on my feet. "Hey, Don, can you give me a hand?" I asked as I gave him a sheepish smile. "I've been sitting here too long. Raph was right, it isn't too comfortable. I can't feel my butt or legs anymore."

Donnie visibly relaxed as he closed the distance and offered me his hand.

I grabbed it firmly and hauled myself up, giving a grunt from the effort. I soon released his hand after I was sure I was stable.

Or maybe I'm too confident in myself.

For I nearly toppled on my face as soon as my hand on Donnie was removed, the only thing that kept me from tripping was Don's quick reflexes as he grabbed my shoulders, stabling me more directly this time.

I laughed lightly as I rested my hand on his hand, the one that rested on my shoulder, in acknowledgment. "Maybe before I train, I should get the feeling back in my legs."

"That'd be a good idea…" He paused, but I could tell that he obviously wanted to say something more.

"What's up?" I asked coolly.

He stared hard at me in hesitation before breaking eye contact and speaking unsurely. "I don't mean to be rude or tell you what to do, but Raph told us about your price and… maybe you shouldn't use your… _gift_… anymore. I mean, it causes you so much pain, so what could be more important?"

I sighed. "But that's exactly it. What's a little pain later, when it can save my life altogether? If I don't use it in certain situations, there _won't be_ a later." I refused to look him in the eye, but I could tell that he saw my point. "I mean, I'm being hunted, threatened even. I used it once to save my life, and to buy myself some time. And I used it to help prevent myself from killing again." I trailed off.

"Again?" Donnie asked curiously. I looked away sharply, biting down on the slip of tongue and telling him silently that I didn't want to answer.

He sighed in exasperation, but I could tell he got it. _We all have our secrets,_ is what I managed to catch off of his gesture. And then there was more of a humorous air as he finally spoke again, "And you made that hair die."

I paused and my breath hitched in a chuckle at the mention of the hair dye. "Ah, well the punishment is only the emotional pain of those who have watched me use the blood pen's magic. But all of you had seen me do it before, so it really didn't matter. Yes, I may have forgotten about the price but I did know that people aren't supposed to have the knowledge of it. But you guys had seen me use it so there was no point in hiding it. As for the again…" I grew silent as my mouth moved on its own, the words forming without my will. "Let's just say that I've had some difficulties in the past..." I looked at the ground, eyes wide as I listened the words spilling from between my lips for the first time understanding that not knowing my past may hinder me. "I was too young to understand that I was being used…" I trailed off into a daze.

_What in the world am I talking about?_ I felt a cold sense of knowing set in and I suddenly didn't want to think anymore.

Luckily, Donnie solved that for me when he spoke again.

"Oh. Well, I sort of get it. Though now I'm beginning to think that you're just coming up with excuses to get out of your first training session." He said, comic suspiciousness forming on his face.

I laughed lightly and looked up at him, smiling. There's no way he gets it, I don't even get it, but at least he was trying. "Alright, let's see if I can do this walking thing."

"I feel oddly like a father guiding his child for the first time." He remarked, his arms circling mine and holding me up as I moved.

"How do you think I feel?" I exclaimed, laughing as I smacked his shoulder playfully. "I'm fifteen and I can't even walk by myself!"

"Serves you right for sitting on the floor so long." He joked, rubbing his shoulder slightly serious at the amount of pain I induced.

I stuck out my tongue as I brushed off his arms and took a few steps. After we approached the door, Donnie reached ahead and opened it. And I walked through, only to fall on my butt on the stairs. "Ouch!" I muttered as I looked up. And when I saw the other three just standing there, frozen in their tracks, staring at me in confusion, I burst out laughing.

"Donnie! Your bro's are looking at me funny!" I called, laughing.

"Because you can't even walk down a few stairs." He remarked as he walked out of his lab, closing the door behind him.

"Well, it isn't my fault that all of the blood in my legs was cut off. Who's the one who took too much blood?" I asked purposely.

"Oh, please. You're the one who sat on the floor for six hours." He said as he offered me his hand once again.

"Six-? That long?" I exclaimed. "Jeez, I'm surprised you guys didn't snap at me. I'm so lazy." I stated as I ruffled my hair in bewilderment.

"It seems as though you feel better." Leo remarked.

"Well, you should expect as much, I am me after all!" I exclaimed with a bit of an attitude, still ignoring Donnie's hand.

"Well? You want help up or not?" Don asked with slight frustration in his voice, but the laughter in his eyes reassured me.

"Eh, I do have to train. Let's see if I can do this myself." I said as I pushed myself off the step.

I stood without issue.

"And there you go!" I shouted happily and then muttered bitterly. "I think I might be getting feeling back in my legs."

"Alright, we should probably be heading that way before Sensei gets any _new_ ideas on training for today." Leo began, and I chuckled at the disdainful look on his face when he said the word 'new'.

And we all headed that way.

* * *

**Raph POV**

Alright. I'll admit, she looks better: her color is back and she isn't as much of a space-case as she was earlier when I saw her. It seems as though she has put everything back into place and has reverted back to the carefree girl she was before.

I actually think I saw a little skip in her step as she moved towards the dojo.

I did notice, however, how close she was getting to Donnie, even to the point where they playfully bantered. To be completely honest, Donnie actually seemed to be the one who distanced himself from her the most. It seemed as though he had mixed feelings on the subject of her being there with them. Like he didn't want to trust her, get used to her, and let her in, yet he also didn't want to completely alienate her so that they were considered, I don't know, enemies? He remained professional and tried to have civil conversations, refusing to show any other side of himself. But, now, he just seems more, relaxed and trusting of her. They probably got to talking about all that nerdy 'quantum physics' jazz— whatever that is.

But I also noticed how the others seem to act around her. I can't even tell where the suspicious and "Careful who you trust" crap that Leo was talking about earlier went. He seems just as comfortable and protective over her as he is with us and April. He remains pretty professional, but I've picked up on some of the side remarks that he makes and the way they rile her up. He's reading her, and he's getting pretty good at it too. I wonder if there is even a doubt in his mind anymore.

As for Mikey, from the beginning and whatever the two of them went through before, they seem closer… but they are hardly ever together lately. I just don't get it. Whenever Mikey's in the kitchen, Rahzel avoids him and the kitchen like they're the plague. As for any pizza we order, she refuses to eat it, she'll even go as far as to call up April for them to go and get some grub together. But when she and Mikey are in a room together, they fit together so naturally. Maybe it's the way their personalities are so similar, the way they love to have fun, but different in the ways they grasp it. Whereas Mikey is more of a laid back fun go-getter, Zel is more of a crazy, loudmouth that fun and joy just manage to gravitate towards and follow around. Anyways, they are extremely comfortable around each other and, as I suspect, he shares a connection with Zel that none of us could ever rival.

Our 'relationship', however, feels awkward and next to nonexistent. She's got a short temper; that much I've picked up on pretty easily. And I believe Leo has as well by the way he sets her off just as does me, but she has a more laughable approach to her anger. She gets loud and frustrated, but comically so, and it more than likely makes others laugh than it does for making them quit whatever it is that they're doing. I feel as though I know her so well but, really, it's like I've observed her more than I've actually talked to her. And I think she realizes this as well. I estimate this much because of the way whenever it's just the two of us, she radiates comfort and understanding and holds a light conversation with me. But, earlier, she was excited, excited that she had figured out her 'price' and such. And, to be honest, she scared me a bit. The way she flipped her personality so suddenly from somber to thrilled, it shocked and confused me. But her smile and determination, it made me falter in voicing my opinion to anyone, including myself. For what I thought I understood, was only a small fraction of who she really was.

And maybe I'd actually get to see some more of it.

* * *

I sat on the ground once again, but this time I was not alone and curled up. This time, I was lined up side by side with the guys. We were all poised, straight backs and knees beneath us, and were patiently watching Splinter pace back and forth before us, observing.

"Donatello and Michelangelo, let's begin with a warm-up spar."

And that is exactly what went down.

The two stood and braced themselves at opposite corners of the mat. Each holding his respective weapon out, they were ready to take the offensive as soon as their Sensei allowed. And, when it was allowed, they charged.

The victor was left undecided, because the two were evenly matched. Sensei had stopped the spar, for it was only a warm-up and not a victor/loser sort of thing. However, I duly noted that I saw Donnie struggle a bit because of Mikey's capriciousness, for he seemed to excel at predicting his opponent's moves and Mikey seemed to remain unpredictable at almost every instant.

The process was repeated with Leo and Raph; results? Undecided once again. But Raph showed the most strength of all his brothers, while Leo showed more tact with his chosen moves. I took note of that as well.

Then Splinter called out my name and I snapped to attention. I was patiently waiting for him to choose my opponent, for I was confident in my readings of each, telling of their strengths and weaknesses.

But then he said something that shocked me and intimidated me quite a bit, for I had underestimated this Sensei. "I see that you understand an opportunity of close observation. You were looking in on my sons as they fought, picking up on their strengths and weaknesses. And I have no doubt that your style revolves around adapting to your opponent, but I have never seen you attack nor defend. And I fear that I may place you against someone to far into their own style that you might not be able to show me an adequate amount of skill that you are capable of. So, after a great deal of thought, I have decided that I must be the one you fight as your first." I saw his smile under his furry lips as he continued. "Please do give it your all."

I froze, my eyes wide and my body portraying fear. When, in reality, I was excited, I wanted to see what their Master was capable of. Yes, there was some fear in my heart, and I had to take a moment to push away my doubts, but I stood firmly.

"Yes sir."

We stood at attention across the mats in our respectable locations, our eyes never leaving one another as anticipation built. I didn't know what to expect but, nevertheless, I made the decision to take the defensive, mostly because of the concerned looks that were directed my way from the guys.

Suddenly feeling snarky and irritated at their concentrated glares, I was about to tell them to go get some popcorn… But I decided against it quickly.

All I knew for sure was that, when Leo told us to begin, this was going to be a fight to remember.

* * *

The first note I took on Splinter was that wicked tail. Who knew it moved so precisely? I was going to chew the guys out later for not warning me.

The first move that he took was lashing that thing out from my blind side— well, near-blind side, I obviously saw it for I had to duck so low that I was nearly in a middle split by the time the thing whizzed over my head. I instantly pushed my legs together into a spring and launched myself into a standing position.

Where Splinter wasted no time in moving in; He instantly began throwing his hand, in different positions, at my torso.

I dodged each super speeded move, but just barely by stepping back with quick feet or throwing my weight left and right. I hadn't realized it until my back was against the wall, but, with each move, he had been corning me. It was then that I'll bet everyone had dubbed him the winner, but I beg to differ. They should know be better than that. I will not give up.

Not until I've won.

I twisted my hips, wrapping my right leg against his left hip, and pulled. It not only threw his balance enough for me to do whatever I liked, it propelled me through the side, and created enough momentum to push off with both feet to gain some distance with a dive forward roll.

When I got a moment to compose myself, I couldn't help but pant a little as Splinter also composed himself, turning once again to face me. His eyes shining with an almost childlike willpower— everyone has their competitive moments, right?

He charged. But, instead of hand to hand to hand, as I thought he excelled at, he leap into the air and threw four expertly-crafted, aerodynamic ninja stars. _He must not have heard_, I mocked within my head, I excel with those things, as I have had plenty of practice. I instantly narrowed my stance and focused all of my attention into my right arm and its speed. I expertly angled my hand and slid it along gracefully. After a pause from all of the room's inhabitants, including Splinter, I grinned mischievously as I gave my hand a shake, displaying every one of the stars between my fingers.

Splinter signaled that that was enough, and then turned to me. "I have assessed that you had a very respectable teacher who more likely than none focused you on your defensive skills. It is very impressive that someone so very young can keep up with a Sensei of many years. I also took notice of your skill with the ninja stars." He smiled knowingly. "They are always interesting to teach, for there are so many different way. Would you care to explain the story behind it?" He asked the last part with amusement thickly laced within his voice.

I stared at him blankly. Unbelievable. "I need a nap." I panted out as I crashed down to the ground. I lay on my back as perspiration dripped off my face. "I haven't had to move that fast since I was a kid." I decided to answer their questioning stares. "My teacher was a bit of an oddball. He said that, in order to learn, you must teach yourself through experiences. So he made me do all of these weird scenarios. Like, for example, ninja stars. I know for a fact that he doesn't go anywhere without them. He would chuck them at me at the most randomized times. And, believe it or not, I was expected to catch every single one of them or the punishment would be extremely harsh, such as…" I thinned my lips tightly forming a line. "Actually, I'd rather not share any more than that."

"I would very much like to hear of this Master of yours." Splinted surprised me with his insistence. "I ask that you share a bit more."

"Eh?" I looked at him like he was crazy as I sat up.

He shrugged as if it couldn't be that bad.

I scowled at his underestimation of my previous Sensei. "Do forgive me if I'm rude in my description, for this is actually how he was. He's a lazy man who wore baggy clothing and did nothing of his appearance; he shaved rarely and had a blonde stubble on his chin nearly all of the time. He consisted of long blonde hair and made me always think of a hippie with those flip-flops and shorts that revealed his hairy legs. He was cruel and never took anything seriously, other than when I didn't follow his every direction to a Tee. He laughed at pain and got bored with sentimental moments. He accepted my ability though," I felt my heart swell in gratitude at that fact, "he told me it was my advantage in life over everyone else and that I should use it whenever the situation seemed fit. He was funny and loud, and he typically pissed off anyone he met. He was a player and half the women he had dated tried to kill him." I scowled. "Which he would then throw me in front of them and run away. And half of those occasions, the women asked me if I wanted to leave with them. I always respectfully declined, in fear that my Master would go on a rampage or get so lazy that he'd forget to eat." I chuckled.

"He sounded like a terribly good man." Splinter smiled kindly with a small chuckle.

"You think so?" I asked lightly. "I'd call him a creepy stalker if I hadn't lived with him so long. Which I learned, multiple times, that he'd leave me without a second thought." I grimaced.

"How in the world are you still alive?" Raph asked.

"Ah! Now, that, is a very good question." I said dramatically as I took his offered hand and stood up again.

"I guess there are all types of Teachers." Leo concluded.

_"Oh, yeah."_ I agreed fully.

* * *

"Alright, to end this training session, a verbal exercise." Splinter began. Great, it was almost over. From what I judged, this session was extra brutal, judging by how all of the guys were panting and tired.

"Rahzel, earlier, I allowed you to watch my sons spar and I noticed that you seemed to be tracking their skill level and their fighting style. Would you mind sharing your finds with them? Attempt to share a positive end and a negative end. Constructive criticism one of the best ways of learning, and I've watched them for so long that I fear my judgment is biased."

I shrugged. "Why not? I certainly took these notes myself; I might as well share them with you all. Donnie, yours was the easiest to assess, for your style is very similar to my own. You watch your opponent's moves and move accordingly, thinking out each way to strike them. So that, with the fewest number of moves, you can defeat them. The only issue that I saw was your pace. You were slow. Sorry if that's too honest, but it seemed you had already thought of a move but continued to keep your mind in action, you can only work a certain number of muscles at once and, if you cleared your head other than the moves of your opponent, you would be a bit more efficient. And yes, that means clearing your head of even your own moves."

"Mikey." I widened my eyes and put my hands to my face to attempt to rub the smile away. "I don't even know what to say. I don't know how Donnie managed to keep up with you. You do what you want when you feel like it. And you're fast. I don't understand it, but then again, I've never understood Nun-chucks very well. I guess you have to be pretty flexible, mentally and physically, to use them. So, kudos to you, you stumped me. But the issue is, once you mess up, and there is a wide range of possibility of it, you mess up really bad. You lose your rhythm and pace, and you just kind of don't know what to do from there. My Teacher was very much that style of fighting and I almost can't stand its effectiveness. So just be careful not to mess up and when you do mess up, either get into the practice of bouncing back, or getting serious and train yourself for those types of moves."

I leaned back, propping myself on my hands lazily. "Raph, you are by far the strongest of your brothers. I guess I already knew that, but today furthered my understanding. Your punches are smooth and solid, leaving very little margin for error. And I predict that you would have no issues fighting a bigger opponent, in fact, you are very well fit for fighting bigger opponents, even more so than your brothers. But I could probably take you down with few moves. Whereas you can defeat bigger opponents, that is best when you are small yourself. But, when you come across well-trained smaller adversaries, they will give you a whole Hell of a lot more issues. They will be quicker and, I don't mean to offend you, but where your strength and precision is amazing, you're lacking in speedy reactions. I fear that you will be quick to trip yourself up in a fight with someone of smaller dimension. Do you get what I mean?" I offered kindly as he nodded grimly a small fire lit in his eyes. By the way he kept his mouth shut, I could tell it wasn't an angry fire but a determined one.

"Leo, the final one," I paused and stared at him a moment longer, "Yeah, I guess that'll work." I muttered to myself before continuing louder and addressing him. "First, however, compliments. Your speed and skill level are great, you rival me in more than a few ways. You're strong and you tend to do well in fights. I notice two errors, however, that I'm not entirely sure you can fix." I stood up and placed my finger on his chest. "Your ego." I stared him hard in the eyes. "I don't mean this in an insulting manner. But you tend to have very much confidence in yourself, which isn't a bad thing, but this results in you showing all of your advantages in the beginning and not much assessing of your opponent. You think one fighting style will take down every opponent you come across and you use it from beginning to end. And, I'll admit, that skill will most likely defeat your opponent almost every time. But it's still an almost. What if you come across a person it doesn't seem to effect? Are you just going to continue doing the same things? Develop a second style, some flexibility between the two, and roll with it." I smirked at what I was about to say next. "As for the second issue," I pushed him lightly with my finger. "You are too easily distracted during battle. I could tell that you weren't entirely paying attention sometimes. And, sometimes, one of the distractions is your trust. You are far too trusting that your opponent, Raphael in this case, will hold back from actually harming you. When in reality, he would stab at you in trust that you know how to dodge." I swiftly grabbed his blade from its harness on his back and poised it between us, the point directed at myself as I held it by the blade. "This blade is meant to cut, remember that. It can serve many more purposes but it is not a shield for you to constantly hide behind." My voice cracked into a lower pitch as I said the next line, "It can take the offensive as well."

He reached out, looked at me in the eyes firmly, and grabbed the hilt of the sword, quickly placing it back into its sheathe.

I looked at all of the guys and noticed that they all seemed tired. "Wow. We all, as a group, need to fix something else as well." I said determinedly, fiercely even. "We all need to fix this odor and take some showers!" I laughed as I pinched my nose. "I think I smell a bit too ripe for my liking." I wrinkled my nose and all of the guys cracked a tired smile to match their tired bodies.

"No hard feelings, right?" I asked after I had calmed my laughter.

"Nah. After all, you _are_ really ripe, and that's embarrassing within itself." Raph joked as he slapped my back in a friendly gesture.

I scrunched up my brow as I suddenly felt a prick of irritation. I felt my irritation covering my being slowly, as if it were crawling beneath my skin. I'm sure all of the guys noticed it as well as judging from the way they all stepped away slowly. Well, all, excluding Raph.

I turned dangerously slow to face the one that stood at my side. I was twitching slightly. Raph froze as he realized my irritation. "THE WAS A RHETORICAL JOKE! YOU DO NOT SAY THAT TO A GIRL!" I shouted as I lunged at him. He raised his hands in a weak attempt at shielding himself, but to no avail. My weight threw his balance, and he fell back on his shell.

I sat on top of him stubbornly, not quite sure what to do next. So, instead of getting violent and punching him or hitting him, I placed my hands on his cheeks and disfigured his face as I pouted. But, pushing this cheek and pulling that one, it proved to be too much for me and I fell off of him in a fit of laughter.

He sat up and rubbed his face. "What was that?" He asked incredulously, almost in a fit of laughter himself.

"I'm not entirely sure." I muttered through my giggles as I stood up and walked out.

_Why in the world would I react to that extreme?_ I asked myself as my smile faded dangerously quickly.

I walked out of the dojo with the statement that I was going to go shower first. The room was quiet behind me.

What they didn't know, however, was that I was just giving an excuse to escape while my face was enveloped in a deep red.

I placed a hand to my chest, right over my heart, and noticed that it felt like it was about to burst from its cage and take off flying with its little wings.

What in the world is wrong with me?

* * *

**I feel really guilty because there are some really awkward spots in this. I just... couldn't get over them either so it took a while to edit...**

**...And there is my excuse!**

***Sigh* Keep your pants on. I'm working as hard as I... want to. It's just discouraging when I look at how much I have to edit (I have more typed up than I have posted and I won't get to be creative until I finish rereading and editing.)**

**I REALLY wish I knew that my efforts weren't just for my own benefit... *wink wink nudge nudge***

**But alas, I am but a lowly, HUMBLE...**

**KewlkatLove ^-^**

**P.S. I recently learned what a Mary Sue Character is and I'm not sure I've grasped the concept very well. Is Rahzel a Mary Sue character? If so, how? If not... how?**


	9. Our Mistakes Make Us

**Raph POV **

"I'm not entirely sure if this is such a good idea." I voiced my concerned doubt as April and Casey joined my brothers in prepping the kitchen. "I mean, her birthdays aren't really the best of days for her."

"But it is good for her to create at least a couple of good memories for the day. I mean, it's a girl's chance to get whatever she wants!" April scolded me lightly.

"Yeah, whatever." I brushed her off carelessly with a wave and a turn of the head. "I just don't see why we have to go through such extravagant measures though." I added as I pried at the box of… what were these again?

I was interrupted from reading the box by Casey, who took it out of my hands and opened it to reveal party hats. "Trust me," he added, "I've seen extravagant parties. This is nothing."

"It really isn't," April added, "the mildest party I've ever had was for my tenth, or something another, birthday, we gathered the family and I had a slumber party with my best friend. A little cake and decoration is nothing." She said as she hung up a small banner. "By the way, anybody got anything they want to give her as a gift?"

We all remained silent as we froze in our movements, some even in the middle of tasks. None of us had thought about that.

"To our defense, we didn't exactly know it was her birthday." Donnie reasoned as April gave us a look of disbelief.

"Well, I grabbed something from my closet to give her, even if it_ is_ short notice." She said accusingly. "I'd advise you to do something of the like." She suggested.

"Yeah, I'm not even that fond of her and yet even I grabbed something to give her!" Casey agreed, but then revealed his intentions with a quieter statement. "It may be a gag gift, but it's still a gift…"

We looked at him in disbelief, our jaws all dropping almost simultaneously.

Mikey broke the silence with sudden enlightenment. "I know what I'll give her!" He instantly dropped the plates he was holding, nearly allowing them to fall to the floor, and he ran to his room.

_What's he thinking? That she wants one of his comic books_? I thought as I corrected the tipping plates. _I highly doubt she'd care._

"I think I know a book she'll like…" Donnie trailed off in thought as he dumped his hat and apron onto the counter and wandered off, most likely heading towards his lab.

That left me and Leo to decide on our own. We looked at each other, bewilderment beyond a simple confusion reflecting in our eyes.

This was full-on indecision.

"You might want to hurry." Casey warned from over by the stove, sending us a look from the corner of his eye as he messed with some pans. However much he may try to be sincere, we could tell he wasn't serious. His eyes and smile showed that he was laughing at us.

"I would guess that, by now, she's completing her shower. We've got things handled here. Go look for something." April shooed us with a smile as she released the last balloon, letting it hit the roof and jerk slightly at the string.

I held my cool as I walked out, but I took off into a run as soon as I was clear of any onlooking eyes. I raced into my room, nearly sliding past it with so much momentum. I looked around quickly, scanning the contents for something I could present as a gift.

So much crud covered the floors and walls, what was I to give a freaking girl!?

Wait a second… This is Rahzel we are talking about… She doesn't want a skirt or makeup… She'd rather have a weapon or a video game. Unfortunately, those weren't mine to give.

I looked through the comic books, under the crates, and through anything and everything that coated the floor. I came to a single conclusion as I searched: _Why is it so damn hard to find a gift!?_

Then I saw the scrap of paper on my bedside stand, and I flushed at the thought of giving it to her.

Ever since I saw her draw for the first time, that look on her face hasn't escaped my mind. She's so passionate when drawing, she gets so into it, and I feel as though she pours her soul into each and every detail. Sometimes, when I'm watching over her shoulder, I have to look extra careful or I miss something important.

With all of that on my mind, I curiously took my hand to it and gave it a try. To put it plainly, the end result was a sorry attempt. It isn't all that good, in fact, it isn't good in the least… and, yet, I actually consider giving it to her.

I brushed that idea off as stupid and continued to scan my room for something, anything. I suddenly spotted the old leather bracelet that I loved when I was a little kid but had no use of now. The guys would most certainly call me cute, girly, or something else stupid if I ever decided to wear it again.

Would it be wrong to give her that? Maybe if I wrapped it up in an unused bandanna and gave it to her as a package deal?

It would have to do, for I was out of time, I grabbed the small fabric square and tied it securely around the little bracelet. I think she would indeed like it because it isn't girly and beaded; instead of that, though, it has dyed strands of leather that are weaved intricately together. The bandanna was black and white checkered with each square being about two inches wide and tall. She would like it, I hope.

I finished it nicely but I didn't notice the small slip of paper I had managed to catch in the fabric. And I walked out the door and back to the kitchen where the others awaited the flame haired girl.

* * *

I finished my shower and was standing in the doorway to the living room, fully dressed and drying my hair sloppily with a towel. To say the least, I was surprised that there were none in here chilling out.

I had decided against PJs, since it was a little past midday, and had, instead, thrown on a blue jean dress that buttons down the front, with black leggings underneath it, and my boots threw it all together into a more casual outfit.

I noticed hushed voices coming from the kitchen and curiosity overtook my urge to politely mind my own business as I walked up to the door. I peeked it open as I popped a bit of my head in slightly, only to see pitch blackness.

"I know there are people in here, I heard them whispering!" I accused the silent darkness.

Silence.

I stuttered out, "I-I'm not kidding! I'm jumpy to this sort of thing, so it isn't funny! Mikey," I growled, "if this is some kind of joke and, Casey, if you pop out at me, I swear I'll kill you."

Silence.

"Fine!" I shouted with frustration as I threw the door open. "I'll play along." I stepped into the darkness and closed the door behind me. Suddenly the lights flew on and I was bombarded with a variety of bright colors and shouts.

"Happy Birthday!"

I fell down in shock and, after a moment of taking in my surroundings critically, I burst out laughing. Why must I be so paranoid? "I was actually scared there for a second."

April stepped forward. "Well it's a bit of short notice, so we only managed to gather a few gifts, some decorations, and a cake." She said with a tinge of regret in her voice.

I scrunched up my eyebrows in confusion. "Why does it feel like you don't think that that's good enough? It's more than I asked for, that's for sure." I smiled as I took in the decorations. "It's perfect." I whispered as I looked at how my name was written sloppily on the cake and banner. I laughed lightly as I saw the multiple names in different locations, it was almost as if they couldn't decide on what to call me.

Suddenly I felt something land on my head and a string popped under my chin against the sensitive skin. I jumped slightly and blinked away my surprise as I reached up and felt the cone of the birthday hat. I laughed silently at myself for a moment for being so jumpy. Then I looked up to see who had put it in its place atop my head.

I was surprised to see that Casey had snapped it on, yet, I wasn't surprised by how it seemed that the string had stung me as it had been set in place. "Thanks." I muttered with a small scowl as I rubbed my chin lightly.

"No problem." He paused and then smirked. "You'll really be thankful when you see what I got you."

I rolled my eyes but couldn't help but smile.

I then froze as I saw something on the table I hadn't quite gotten a chance to see before: a turtle. A regular one. I stared at it in slight awe as we made eye contact and both cocked our heads curiously. The background noise was droned into useless sounds as I stared, captive in the eyes of the little guy. I took a few steps forwards to the turtle, in a trance of fascination. Its eyes were lazy, yet there seemed to be a sparkle of something that I've learned to recognize in the eyes of silent creatures.

I saw a streak of intelligence.

It was a lazy streak, but it seemed more like it was bored with this scene but knew exactly what was going on. This was something I didn't see very often in Mother Nature's natural nativity. I took note of it as I noticed someone had approached us and was watching me carefully, I looked up.

It was Raph.

"Interesting choice in pet. What's his name?" I asked with a calm grin. I did this as a means of not alarming him with my notion.

He scratched the chin of the turtle fondly. "This is Spike. Spike, this is Rahzel, but it's Zel for short." He addressed in a voice much like I would give a stray along the streets.

"He's definitely an intelligent little thing." I remarked as I leaned down towards Spike. However, my eyes were planted onto Raph's face.

I decided to test the waters.

"How can you tell?" Raph asked idly as he propped himself up on his elbow.

"I can just see it in his eyes, you know? They have that _gleam_." I grinned, pushing it a bit further.

"Oh yeah?" He asked as he looked back at his turtle, interest flashing his features wildly.

"Yeah—" I was suddenly interrupted as an arm was thrown across my shoulders, commendably ruining my balance. I went from leaning forwards to falling forwards. I braced my knees, desperately trying to change direction and avoid slamming face-first into the island's counter. As changed direction suddenly, still without a way to keep from falling, I threw my hands out grabbing at anything in an attempt to balance myself. I soon caught my balance, and I realized that I had both of my hands on the plastron of Mikey's shell— also known as the shell that nearly made me collapse.

"Geez!" I cried out in exasperation and slight scorn. "Are you trying to kill me?"

He laughed as he helped my back into a standing position. "Sorry, sorry, just excited for your birthday!"

I raised an eyebrow. "Because you want cake?" I asked suspiciously.

"That too." He smiled slightly and scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "But seriously… Dude, Happy Birthday!" He cried as he planted his arms on my shoulders and shook me out of my nonexistent shell. All restraints, such as maturity, being long gone.

I laughed as April began lighting the candles on the most artificial-looking cake that I'd ever seen.

"Wait!" I ran up to her, grabbing the hand holding the candle making all progress in sticking the candle in the thick frosting halt. "Are you sure you don't want to enter this cake in the 'Most Synthesized Cake Contest'?" I asked being extremely sardonic at the moment.

She scowled and waved the candle as she scolded me. "Just be happy you got a cake, Birthday Girl!" She scolded.

I giggled as her stern face gave way to a smile. "But good joke. You're a champ with those sarcastic remarks." She said as she placed the candle in the icing after an awkward little violent shove through the thick coating.

I took a sarcastic bow. "I do try—"

I raised an eyebrow at her struggle and she chuckled innocently. "Alright, you." She began with a small frown, proving that I had a point, and I realized enquiringly that the others had gone silent. "Time to make a wish." She gesture to the cake.

I froze. Why, I didn't need to even think about it. My wish, as simple as wishes come, could only be one thing. I wished that of what a simpleton would.

"I wish that everything could remain just like this." I said under my breath, my lips not even moving as I breathed it. And, as I blew the candles out, my heart swelled at the thought of things never changing. I simply love it here, is that so wrong?

And then Leo was given the kitchen knife so that he could cut the cake into nice little neat squares, he is skilled with the blade after all (I suppose it makes sense, kind of). He handed me the first plate which I instantly stabbed with a fork and plopped a good size piece into my mouth, for I feared Mikey would beat me to it, as he was practically leaning over my shoulder in anticipation.

It was as awful as it looked. The cake was too wet, almost soggy and the Icing was chewy. I truthfully couldn't even swallow the first bite. I politely grabbed a napkin and swiped my mouth, tactfully spitting the crap out and keeping it on the 'down low'.

I watched as Mikey practically swallowed the slice whole and smiled at the innocent joy on his features as I inconspicuously offered him my piece (which he obviously accepted).

I stood off to the side as I watched the others each grabbed a plate of cake, smiling as I suspected that none of them would notice the disgusting textures.

That is, I was smiling until Casey scared the Hibbie-Jibbies out of me when he joined my side, grinning no less.

"So is the cake as awful as I tried to persuade April it was?" He asked, humor dripping off his features as he watched said girl get a slice herself.

"Yeah." I answered.

"I saw that you gave yours to Mikey. You dislike him or something?" He asked, raising an amused eyebrow.

"You know better than that." I scolded lightly. "His tastes are complete opposites of mine for one thing, so I thought he'd like it. And, two, he devoured his first piece so quickly that I almost doubt he had one!" I laughed lightly with a mixed in scowl.

"That so?" Casey said absentmindedly as he stared at said turtle. "Well, I guess I can see it. Anyways," he said as he turned to me and pulled out a small box from his pocket, "Happy Birthday." He said as he offered it to me lazily.

I looked at his face with unamused disdain on my face. I quirked my lips and tucked them to the side as I raised my eyebrows in question.

He broke his stare at the scene of the others before him and looked at me similarly. He waved it obnoxiously before flicking it into the air carelessly. I managed to catch it and held it delicately as I took in the neatness of the wrapping.

He must have put at least _some_ thought into it.

I cautiously pulled end of the ribbon and slid the paper off, ripping it quietly. When I had all of the decorations off and on the floor, I stared in wonder at the fist-sized object in my upturned palm. What I had originally thought to be a box was actually a picture frame, about the size of my hand, and in it sat a very flattering picture of me when I was performing on stage. I looked at him curiously.

"What?" He asked, slight disdain echoing on his face but not was absent in his cracking voice. He frowned and cleared his throat before scratching the back of his head awkwardly. "You were great up there, so you must have enjoyed it at least a little bit. So I thought 'why not a stupid memo from a time she enjoyed?'" He grumbled.

I snorted. "Enjoyed it?" But then I paused and looked at the picture closer, slightly dazed at its... perfection? "Was that what that was?" I asked softly. "Thanks." I said as he walked away, April calling him over to help a choking Leo (It seemed I wasn't the only one who couldn't stand the cake).

"Whatever." He waved, his back to me as he followed the request of the natural ginger.

"Yay! Gift time!" Mikey exclaimed childishly as he grabbed me and dragged me into the living room, calling out to his brothers one last time before the door closed.

I was suddenly pushed down onto the couch and a shadow was thrown over me. I looked up at Mikey, who was holding a music player and a pair of headphones that he was about to place on my head. I grinned at him, curious as to his type of music and thankful for the gift. But what came on was loud and exciting, but was entirely instrumental. I placed either hand on either ear and pressed the headphones closer, wanting it louder. And I just began to tap my foot as I closed my eyes and nodded to the beat, when I realized that the others were still there.

I took off the headphones and opened my eyes, a slight blush on my cheeks as I avoided their gazes. After a quick flick of the eyes, I noticed that they were all just staring at me with either an amused grin or a delighted smile. I rubbed the back of my neck and laughed sheepishly. "Whoops. I… got a little lost in the music." I cringed at how cliché that sounded.

But Mikey's words and smile reassured me, "It's fine. It just means you appreciate the gift!"

I gave him a warm look, "Thanks, Mikey. This is really cool of you."

"I kind of figured you loved music. After that performance April showed us, I guessed that you must love it quite a lot." He grinned even larger… If that was even possible.

"I guess I'll go ahead and give you my gift." Donnie stepped up. "It might not be much, but I noticed you liked reading the technical books and the ones on how things work. So I picked out one of my favorite theoretical books. It has a bunch of articles and they are all written on different topics that typically stump people. And they just name a bunch of possible explanations."

I stared at him as my jaw dropped. "You're serious?" I looked at the book he had in his hands, which he offered to me. I instantly took it and began scanning through the pages. There was stuff on diseases and technological evolvement and adaptations and how species changed; it went from organic materials all the way to technological mechanics to utter magical properties and back again.

"Whoa! Donnie! You are really going to give this to me!? This is a good read! It's a rarity!" I exclaimed as I stared at its cover.

"I've read it so many times, that I've nearly memorized it. You'll love it." Donnie assured as he turned toward his lair— sorry, _lab._ "Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to go finish some things up.

April literally pushed Leo out of the way as she got in my line of view. "I got us something greater than all of that!" She cried as she dug in her pocket. "I got us-" She shoved them in my face. I took them and moved them away slightly, and then broke out in a grin. Spa tickets.

"Perfect." I winked at her.

"Then it's a date!" She laughed.

Leo walked back up to me and handed me a T-Phone.

I froze, my mind going blank in shock.

"It's yours. Yeah, I know that Donnie made it, and it really isn't mine to give, but I hope it gets my message across. I want you as our ally, you're one of us and we trust you. I want you on our team. Yeah, we may not get always get along, but I really do hope to work with you." He smiled as I took it and looked at it with big eyes.

My heart was lodged into my throat, making many moments quiet and nearly still as I turned it over in my hands in, quiet amazement and shock reverberating throughout my system. "Does this mean..?"

"Yeah, it does." He nodded once, making my chest swell as I suddenly felt overloaded with happiness.

I jumped up and wrapped my arms around his neck tightly in a surprise hug. He stiffened for a moment in surprise and then relaxed and I felt his smile. I whispered tightly into his ear as I clung to him. "Thank you. Thank you so much. I'm grateful beyond anything..."

"Us too." He stopped my rant with confirming words of his own. I wasn't quite sure what he meant but, from the way he said it, I was sure it meant that we were all tied in tightly by fate and trust.

I released him and stared him in the eyes, grinning happily, the smile tearing at my cheeks.

But our happy spurt soon turned to that of nervousness when Master Splinter appeared out of nowhere and asked to speak to me in the dojo.

I sure hope this meant good news.

* * *

Silence.

Is this all this man had to offer when he specifically called me here? Man, if he's testing my patience, I've already failed.

Sitting here… on the floor… in silence… it's awful within itself; but, being alone while all of this is in place, would have to be far less painful than this. I watched as Splinter's relaxed face contorts as though he was stuck in a dream. For all I know, he may as well be. His eyes were shut and his body posture gestured far more beyond my own understanding.

When his eyes snapped open abruptly and my name escaped his lips sharply, I was nearly down the hall it startled me so. "Y-yes?" I asked as I settled myself back into a more appropriate seated position.

"I have decided." He paused, and I sweatdropped at the suspense. "That, as my student, I will bestow the weapon you will be responsible for. Yes, I know my understanding of your skills is far in the lag, but I believe I have your intelligence pretty well grasped. In any situation, I hope it serves you well." He said as he bowed his head and used both hands to offer me a blade.

I bowed my head for a brief moment in respect, and gently took hold of the blade, one hand resting on the sheathe another on the hilt. I observed the gentle wave of the coarse black sheathe, and a black leather strap that could adjust to wrap around anything I choose. Honestly, it took my breath away, and I hadn't even looked at the actual blade yet. I then observed the handle, originally searching for its sturdiness and how I could grasp it securely, but I saw some dials that are next to impossible to see, even at such a close proximity. I turned one. And the blade flew out of my hand in surprise as a narrow, needle-like knife jutted out the back abruptly.

"What the Hell?" I muttered, staring at the still sheathed blade on the ground. I then looked at Splinter with similar eyes. "That thing is dangerous. Why would you give me that? Do you trust me that much already? Or do you hope I'll kill myself so that you don't have to worry about it anymore?"

He looked surprised. "My, aren't you paranoid? I would never do that."

I looked at him with narrowed eyes and then back at the black object on the floor. I cautiously reached out and picked it back up. "You know, this isn't very traditional." I stated as I glanced at it and then back at him.

"And _you_ are?" He looked at me curiously, mocking in his eyes, as if he were daring me to contradict him. "It actually is very old," He began after being certain that I would keep my mouth shut, "there are no electrical measures within, and it's entirely made up of levers and such. Just, use caution when turning those dials when you don't understand what they do." He relaxed once again.

I slowly moved back into my respectful position and looked at him eerily, and then I was once again captivated by the weapon in my hands. I twisted the dial I had previously turned and reversed the polarity to where the little blade was extracted back into its respectful position. I then grabbed the handle as I would if I were actually fighting with it, and slid my thumb along the side until it pushed the sheath off, all the way, until it hit the ground with a heavy thunk. The blade instantly bounced upward from the sudden release of the gravitational pull. I felt my breath hitch in my throat of the beauty of it. It was a simple silver in color, but the metal gleamed with such a ferocity that I felt my innards cower slightly. It reminded me less of steel, as I had been informed that it was, and more of liquid mercury, in fact, the way the light bounced off of it seemed as though it was filled like a glass with the stuff. The blade was light and flew through the air with such grace that I envied it.

"Wow." I breathed loud enough for Splinter to hear. "Why would you give such a precious blade to me?" I inquisited.

"You want the truth?" He asked, his voice showing that there was something obvious about this blade that I didn't know. "It is a cursed blade, that whoever wields such blade will be forced to face himself with every use. I once believed it to be just the reflection and guilt that would tear the one who kills apart, but I also think it means something else. I think it makes those who use it must face the fact that nothing is ever pure and beautiful, such as this blade, without having to suffer and be forced to carry dark secrets," He paused and looked at me with such a look that I bolted upright into a standing position, "Such as you."

I stared at him, determined as I gripped the blade roughly at my side. "So you're saying that you bestow this cursed blade upon me because we are similar." I didn't ask this as harsh as you would believe. In fact, it came out more along the lines of a serious inquisition.

"I bestowed all of my sons their weapons in a similar fashion. Donatello, as you know, holds a great intellect. As such, the bow-staff requires quick, rational, and precise movements; Michelangelo, as you said yourself, is a bit fanatical in his style and the nun-chucks allow for movements that flow freely and easily redirect into randomized patterns; Raphael's sais are less blade and are made more to direct strength, and a flow of that strength, to its fullest capabilities; As for Leonardo's, his was a little more of my prediction, which turned out correct, I saw him as caring and responsible and self-sacrificing, basic leadership requirements, and the two blades he wields are there to show that role and that, if he must, he will not hesitate in what must be done. For, when he has both blades drawn, be ready to see the fierceness he so fully capable of." Splinter looked at me with fondness at the thought of his sons.

"You really do love them." I stated as he stood up. "I thought you to be more sensei-like than fatherly, but I see that I was poorly mistaken in that estimation."

"Ah, but you must drop all assumptions within this world, for nothing is ever as it seems." He stated very prophet-like.

"Amen." I agreed as I bent to gather the sheath with my unoccupied hand.

"Well, I believe it about time you join the others who, I have noticed, are still patiently waiting for your return. I believe you have one left gift to receive." His features radiated humor as the cold shock hit me.

"They're partying without me!" I yelled as I ran out, calling a "thanks again" behind me.

* * *

Raph pretty much thrust the little black-and-white-checkerboard hankie-wrapped gift into my hands. I blinked in surprise but took it graciously nonetheless. I thanked him respectfully with a quick dip of my head.

Everyone gathered around, curious as to what gift Raph would come up with. Seeing the bracelet probably shocked them, but it must have stuck a chord with his brothers.

"Isn't that—?" Leo began.

"No, it isn't." Raph bit back viciously.

"But it really looks like—" Donnie tried.

"It _isn't_." Raphael insisted.

"But, dude, it totally is!" Mikey exclaimed. "It's that weird bracelet you made and wouldn't stop wearing when we were kids! You called it your good luck charm, don't you remember?" He asked innocently.

I couldn't help but sputter into laughter at Raph's face; contorted into some mix of anger and flush, his face was near as red as his mask.

"Fine! If you find it so stupid," he reached for my hand that clasped the bracelet, "I'll take it back."

I paused and considered this and then snapped up, placing my hand on his plastron, extending the arm with the bracelet far out of reach. "Now now," I began, "I was simply laughing at how endearing you are. And you try so hard to hide it."

I snickered as he tensed up.

And then he did what I predicted he would, he lunged for the bracelet, hoping my reactions and strength would be no match for him. But, as I said, I had expected as much and, as we all know, my intellect is my best weapon especially when I've been given time to think out my next move. I slid my arm swiftly into the bracelet and ducked, pulling my limbs in tight as he dove over me.

I heard a thunk, but something white on the floor had caught my eye. A slip of paper lie next to the handkerchief, and it seemed to have a drawing on it. Instantly interested, I reached out for it and scanned it. It was very neat work and the artist had some raw talent, but it looked like he'd tried too hard. Honestly, it fascinated me, how someone had caught my likeness with but a few lines. Truly incredible. I reached up subconsciously and grasped my jaw lightly, comparing the feel and the sight.

"Does its justice." I stated as Raph had just sat up from his stumbling over me.

"W-what do you have there?" I asked as he rubbed his head, I almost caught the recognition in his tone, as though he knew what it was but hoped his guess was incorrect.

"Nice drawing." I said as I stood and offered him a hand. "The likeness is truly incredible with such few details." I stated as I handed him the slip of paper.

"What's that? I didn't-" He scowled as he ignored my hand and stood on his own.

"Of course you didn't." I interrupted as I thrust the sheet at him and winked. "But it's good, nonetheless."

He reached out and took the slip, looking at my face in confusion.

"If you're trying to figure me out, staring isn't going to help." I said bluntly as I retracted my hand and place it on my hip coolly. "Trust me, plenty have tried."

I wanted to laugh at his expression but I bit it back, save for my cool demeanor and his remaining pride.

The rest of the night flew by in fits of laughter, loud conversations, and playful banter between me and the brothers. And, to tell you the truth, I kind of forgot about all of the troubles that followed me.

I really wish it could always be this way, honestly and truly.

* * *

Unfortunately, the next morning, something felt off. Maybe it was just the aftereffects of being so happy and amused that anything else would feel weird. Or maybe it was the fact that Raph was stomping around the place, as moody and as crabby as ever. He yelled at Mikey for ruining his comic book, which Leo instantly told him to chill out, only for Raph to stress the limits of his irritation before it became something violent. How do I know? Temper, remember?

But Raph's was ridiculous. Maybe it came with being a dude that violence and anger went together so naturally… but I had a sinking suspicion that it was just how he was.

I jumped out of my skin when an explosion sounded from Donnie's lair— _lab_, excuse me— and when some kind of projectile flew out of the big metal doors, I jumped behind the couch as I realized that there were many little orbs of color that were flying around the room, destroying nearly everything— everything, not quite including me.

I sat on the floor as I heard all kinds of noises. In particular, I heard Raph yell in strangled surprise. I peeked over the couch and saw him diving for little Spike, who was about to be struck by the exploding little light. I reacted instantly and grabbed the remaining cushion on the couch and chucked it so that it blocked the little turtle last minute.

I sighed as I ducked back behind the couch as I heard the bangs and clangs cease. Raph's angry shouts overtook everything. His voice sounded strained and his anger was undeniable, but, if you listened to the words that were coming out, he was mostly scared and concerned for his helpless little companion. I almost wished for the bomb-light thingies more than I wished his mixed attitude.

He shouted and, when he broke off abruptly, not even finishing his statement, I peeked around the couch in confusion. Splinter had gotten to him and Donnie was apologizing like mad.

"Donnie, it is fine, chill out. Nobody is hurt and this is easy enough to fix." I stated as I stood and leaned lazily on the back of the couch.

He gestured to the trashed cushion, looking vulnerable with its stuffing distributed randomly around it.

"Eh, we needed some new ones anyway," I shrugged and then wave a hand over my nose, "they were starting to stink."

"It is not fine!" Raph shouted angrily once he had freed himself from Splinter. "He was close to hurting Spike!"

"Close only counts in horseshoes and hand-grenades." I growled lowly.

"What?" Leo turned to me.

"Nothing." I waved him off. "Anyways, Raph, Spike's fine, I mean, look at the little guy!" I gestured sharply, slowly losing my patience with the loud mouth.

We all did so, only to see said turtle chewing his stupid little leaf dumbly.

Raph said something and stormed off. "And he didn't even help clean up." I said sarcastically as I popped a hip and stared after him.

"That's Raph for ya." Leo began.

"I think he seemed exceptionally crabby though." I said as I picked some things up off of the ground.

"Could be." Mikey stated as he flopped on the couch, 'testing if it was broken.'

I remained silent in thought as I cleaned, only to nearly break a bunch of things after being startled by Raph when he suddenly appeared again with a loud stomp. This time, however, he held a canister of— Mutagen, was it?

He said something about it being too dangerous for Donnie, not forgetting the sarcastically mean name-calling that trademarked his attitude, and took off towards his room with the little spoiled turtle on his shoulder.

I shook my head at the ridiculousness.

* * *

"I found another trace of Mutagen!" Donnie exclaimed, either excitement or fear flowing though his mannerisms, I'm not entirely sure which.

From my position lounging on the couch, I stiffened and leaned forward. Mikey had taken the time to explain the Mutagen, or what he knew of it. I had planned on asking Donnie about his position on the matter, mostly hoping for a more scientific identification on the stuff. But I hadn't gotten around to it. But, from what Mikey explained and my own reasoning, I took it that the stuff was some king of mutation radiation, like something that relates to the origins of cancer and similar genetic modifier substances, and that it only reacts through physical contact. It most likely was made up of smaller cells than most organic materials and, when in contact, manages to squeeze between them and pollute the cell membranes, which slowly intoxicates the remaining components of the cell. It also seemed very sensitive to other DNA that penetrates its space, so that the mutation varies strongly depending upon it.

I realize that I had tuned them out and hearing Raph's name had shocked me back to real life. They were bickering, calmly enough so, whether or not they should tell him. And, if so, who was best to go get him. Mikey was the best nomination since it was hardest to stay mad at him on one topic for very long. But that comic book thing may have been a bit much. First off Mikey spilt pizza— Yuck!— on his stuff, and, secondly, when Raph confronted him on it, he dared to lick it. He _licked_ Raphael's comic book, that's a little too much. So, why would they nominate him when there was somebody who has yet to piss Raph off and, better yet, someone he should be _thankful_ to? (I saved Spike). Granted, I don't think they know all of that.

Mikey was fussing about why he had to do it, Donnie was suggesting what a bad idea it was for him to go, and Leo was saying that he isn't exactly the ideal person Raph would want to see at this time. So I lazily raised my hand, not seeing a point to yelling over them, it would only make my growing headache worse.

They faltered and turned to look at me. "I'll do it. The worse he could do is yell."

"Wouldn't you yell back?" Donnie predicted more than asked.

"Most likely, but I haven't done anything for him to yell at me for." I said openly before pausing and, with a piercing frown on my face, I nodded. "The rest of you have."

"She has a point." Leo agreed.

Mikey ignored them all and ran up to me and wrapped his arms snugly around my neck. "You have saved my shell!" He cried dramatically.

"Yeah, I guess." I said halfheartedly as I shoved him off and turned in the direction Raph had headed in. "His room, right?" I asked even though I already knew.

I heard a few grunts in confirmation as they all dispersed to grab their stuff.

"Geez, it isn't hard to figure out which room he's in." I muttered to myself as I came across the door that the angry voice was echoing from. I knocked.

Silence.

I begin to think of the sound of his voice and how I've heard it angry before. It never got that deep. I felt slightly fearful as my heart's pace quickened. "Raph?" My voice cracked, I felt sick. My imagination must be truly wild to make me this scared.

I felt my nerve grow slightly, but this caused my temper to shorten as I banged on the door harder. "Come on! Stop pouting!" I shouted through the door.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming." He said, sounding exasperated and... Distracted.

The door opened inwards and on the wrong side, I felt dizzy. I soon noticed a shadow moving behind the familiar scowling turtle. It was a really big shadow too. My mind began reeling, as it did when I was frightened.

"Zel?" Raph's face scrunched up in a confused worry. "What's up?"

I felt my eyes get wider as the pieces began to fit together.

…the extra voice… Raph's flipped attitude… the shadow… Spike… my human DNA… Donnie's lab… _the mutagen…_

I must have said this out loud because Raph's face instantly looked shocked. "W-what are you talking about, Zel?"

I gave him a look that felt strangely hysterical. "D-don't give me that crap." I stuttered out and then cleared my throat before changing my tone to dangerously demanding of the truth. "What did you do?"

"Nothing." He instantly shot me off.

"Raphael, she doesn't believe you." The rough voice called again, confirming my thoughts. "She's far too perceptive for her own good."

I straightened my back as I peered into the near glowing eyes that stared back at me. I hardened my features into that of complete seriousness. "Spike." Raph opened the door and ushered me in, looking down the hall checking for any other onlookers. I walked in but stood with my back to the now closed door.

"It's Slash now, Honey." His voice switching to a sickeningly-sweet pitch.

"You meddled with the Mutagen." I observed pointedly, my eyes flickering to the broken bottle of it in the corner.

"Exactly, and now I am, indeed, fused with your human DNA. But, you surprised me. You picked up on it rather quickly. I did understand that you were smart from the moment we first met, but this is ridiculous."

I narrowed my eyes. "That so?" I said rather hostile.

"Entirely. The _gleam_ in your eyes said that you saw right through me." The way he said 'gleam' was mocking of the way I had said it to Raph and I noticed said turtle was standing a bit off to the side, horror-stricken. "Maybe you didn't see_ this_ coming, but you saw something that put you on edge about me. But it shocked me genuinely this morning when you saved my shell with that cushion."

I remained silent and stared at him. The glimmer in his eyes ever present, but this one was not only intelligent, it was deceitful and, to be perfectly honest, it terrified me.

"You look like a threatened animal. Does my thanks scare you that much, Little Red?"

That sent shivers up my spine but I still managed to speak. "Your devious smirk isn't helping in the least in convincing that you are grateful, neither is your tone. Everything about you is threatening and malevolent."

He chuckled.

But Raph spoke. "He's the only one who understands. That's why he and I are going to go get that Mutagen and prove it that I know what I'm doing."

"How-?" I began.

"I have a real nose for the stuff." The big bastard began.

I backed up until I felt my fingertips graze the doorknob. I did so inconspicuously, as to not grab attention.

But Slash picked up on it almost instantly. His head flew up and snapped in my direction, it only seemed to make him taller, if that was possible.

His scowl was evident and the anger through his veins was evident. It made my blood run cold.

I had the right to be scared as his arm snapped out and his hand wrapped around my neck securely. His grip tightened and I felt my feet leave the ground and my back press snugly to the wall. My air ways were instantly cut off and my hands instinctively wrapped around his wrist, or what they could considering the size of the wrist. I felt my face fill with the pressure of the blood and my toes go numb. But, Slash had a motive in doing this, he leaned close, his lips to my ear as I strained against his hand. Where was Raph, was he just watching? Was he too far lost in his shock that he just stood there as I struggled to breathe?

"Ah, I also have another motive," Slash whispered so low that I barely caught it, "in reality, I wish to become Raphael's only partner, and, to do that, I must erase… a few road blocks." He paused. "You will not say a word else I will kill you along with Raph, just for the Hell of it."

"Why… tell me?" I ground out.

"Because, it'll be far more interesting watching you struggle against your morals." He whispered before he pulled back, and released me.

I hit the ground, hard. I began wheezing, attempting to fill my lungs once again. I lay on the ground, panting, and in a disgraceful appearance before the enemy, but I couldn't help it. I felt as though my lungs were about to cave in on themselves from the sudden, forceful breaths flowing through them. I opened my eyes to see a shocked Raph, standing there, one hand resting on the hilt of a single of his Sais, but only one hand. It was as though what he had just seen wasn't reality and his mind simply refused to accept it.

Screw him, he'd survive this because Slash wanted him to. But, as for the others, he was going to kill them. I can't allow that.

But I can't very well retort while my lungs are crashing, now can I?

Raph seemed to have come to a decision, a passive one at that, one entirely not like Raph. He had decided that running up to me and kneeling to check on my condition was the best choice. He slid a hand to the small of my back and sat me up. I glanced at him and felt my blood run hot, I was angry that he was so blind to it, but I couldn't very well tell him. Not with "Ex-Spike" standing here— maybe not as long as Slash was alive. I was angry, and I was recovered enough that I could stand, and so I did. I shoved Raph's worried hands off of me, glared at him and avoided eye contact with the beast, for a look couldn't even project my disgust with him.

I grabbed the door handle, paused, and threw the door open. I didn't bother closing it as I took off running. I ran into the living room and instantly put up a façade of defeat, all the while scratching the back of my head sheepishly. "Maybe that wasn't such a great idea after all." I smiled weakly. "He's mad enough that he refused to come. Sorry I couldn't get him to do otherwise."

"It's fine, Zel. I doubt we'd want his company when he's like this anyway." Leo smiled as he rested his hand on my back.

And man, he didn't even know how right he was about that.

* * *

**Well, there's another'n up! ^-^**

**I'm being surprisingly loyal to this story, despite it being perhaps my least popular... Maybe that will change after a few more chapters, it still is kind of short.**

**You know the drill by now but I'll say it for good ol' times sake:**

**Read, Review, Favorite, and/or Follow!**

**KewlkatLove**


	10. Radial Balances of Pain

Traveling across the roofs while keeping up with the guys is tough enough, but with my mind full and I swear up and down that my neck is about to bruise— _plus_ the guilt of knowing and not being able to tell the others about a major threat— it's all just plain awful.

Raph wasn't with us, but I knew that he was within close proximity. The simplistic trust in my enemy's abilities is truly terrifying. I, unfortunately, trust that Spike knows what he is doing and that, within itself, terrifies me.

I probably glanced around so many times, and so suspiciously paranoid, that the remaining three probably think I haven't been outside in months or that I have a serious neck problem. Donnie even went as far as to give me a concerned look as we took a pause to survey the street below us. Obviously I waved him off, but my behavior at even that point was too odd for him to surmount his suspicions.

I walked up to Leo's side and peered cautiously over the edge to where his eyes were glued stubbornly.

_This must be where the Mutagen has been detected_, I reasoned from the serious airs that the brothers were giving off.

I suddenly felt a cold shiver slither across my back and I moved slightly, inconspicuously turning to look over my shoulder. I snapped myself away from the urge as I recognized the feeling that was resounding against my body. I tried to act as casually as I could once I realized that, on the building across from us, were two buff shadows moving around slowly, stealthily, all the while watching us. I watched them just as calmly as I would watch a movie or read an instruction book. My eyes were calm as I stared at their hunched forms moving in the shadows. Truth be told, I would have missed them if I hadn't known what I was looking for.

I stared at them, my gaze slowly losing interest in the smaller, red-masked figure and deciding to observe the bigger, now equipped shape. I watched as he paused and faded further into the background, his eyes meeting mine as I stared emotionless at him, my insides cringing at the hard stare I was receiving as he disappeared.

I allowed my judgment to decide that we were safe at the moment, and I also chose the favorable evaluation that the Mutagen had most likely warped his mind, hopefully giving a means to this behavior.

I suddenly realized that I had missed whatever direction he had gone in and scowled at my carelessness. I turned to the remaining guys, ready to tell them that I was going to check out something, when I noticed that the only remaining turtle was Mikey, blissfully unaware of his lone state. Leo was down on the quiet street, well, quiet apart from his and Raph's shouting. So that's three out of five turtles, one of which missing turtles was an extremely vengeful and malicious to-be killer.

And then there was Donnie.

Little, sweet Donatello who had worried about my worrying. He was in danger due to my indecision, and inability to warn them all. I should have made my resolve sooner. I cursed under my breath, or attempted to- for I no longer had a voice as my breathing became panicked. My eyes so wide that it hurt, and it took everything in my body to calm enough to speak.

"Mike, where is- DONNIE?" I broke at the end, my voice cracking as I imagined the horrors and took a more alarmed approach.

He looked puzzled at my behavior and spun on his heel, his eyes searching for his missing brother before flickering back to me. "Zel, are you alright? I'm sure he just went to check something out."

I laughed dryly. "I doubt it's that simple. Mikey, don't trust your instincts, don't trust what you don't know. Find Raph, find Donnie, find Leo, _somebody_," I stressed looking around as if the monster would pop out at any moment, "And stay away from the shadows," I practically begged.

"Dude," He began as he took a step forward, "are you okay? You're acting strange."

I took a step back. "On second thought, you and Leo need to stick to Raph, I'll go get Donnie." I said, my mind reeling as I reached near hysteria. "Please," I said after I saw his hesitation, "warn you brothers. I really feel like Donnie's in serious danger." I said as I squared my shoulders and stood to my full height, gaining an ounce of courage at the fact that they would at least be together. "I fear you all may be."

Mikey looked at me, his features finally understanding the extent to my fear; but I lost my patience, and I jumped off the building and onto another, taking off into a full on run.

I really messed up this time.

And I have to fix it at any and all costs.

* * *

I soon spotted Donnie and the big turtle behind him. I noticed the purpled masked turtle was unconscious and sprawled on his front, and I took note of the overly mutated turtle holding the spiked club over his head, a gesture that threatened Donnie's life.

I saw Slash's expression flip from seriously dangerous to a deranged smirk. His stance changed suddenly, surprisingly fast for such a big creature, and I watched as the lethal weapon descended upon my dear friend.

I cried out and my body reacted instinctively; Maternal intuition, it must be, for I felt my chest swell and my body strengthen as the energy within boosted suddenly, allowing me to jump between the two. I crossed my arms in an X and they managed to stop the boulder-based weapon, although they most likely bruised all the way down to the bone, it closed the door to death nonetheless.

Slash reacted fast, as if my sudden appearance was nothing to be surprised at, and a single arm released the club and struck my stomach in an underhanded punch— one that held so much strength that I flew backwards a few feet.

"I told you not to interfere!" He yelled, angry.

I blinked, surprised. "You actually thought I would listen to _you_? HA! You must be blinded by your pride and lack of friends." I glared menacingly. "You not only threatened my life, but those of whom I care about. That, my dear fool, is unforgivable." I rested my hand on my blade as I retracted my knees and collected them beneath me in a crouch.

"You draw that and you can bet Raph will be the next one. He'll be the easiest to run through, maybe not emotionally but physically; he trusts me so, if I approach him, it'll be a classic 'knife in the back', eh?" He quoted with raised eyebrows and a cocky look upon his face.

"I'm pretty sure that, not only is your mind twisted, but as it your memory, and you moral understanding… You are not Spike anymore." I paused and took a deep breath as the giant glared down at me. He seemed to be taken aback by the statement. "The moment you changed your name to Slash," I paused and glared determinedly in his eyes, "Was the moment your chances of a partnership with Raph dissipated. It was the moment your humanity left you, leaving only a mongrels' thirst for blood. Your rational thoughts have been corrupted and Raph will not accept you in the end." I spat angrily. "You can bet on that."

"How can you be so sure?" It would have sounded cocky if I hadn't taken notice of the change in his eyes and tone, he was furious and was barely holding it down.

"Because," I moved to lean over Donnie's knocked out figure and, seeing that he was still breathing, looked back up at an angry Slash. I set to antagonizing him once again, "As soon as Raph sees what you've become— as soon as he _realizes_ what you have done, he will want nothing more to do with you. He may push for a change in your heart, but do you realize how much _more _that will hurt? To be looked at with hope? When, on another side of the spectrum, they are also looking at you as if you are not good enough. Do you realize that that'll hurt you more than you can ever hurt us? Do you get it that you will die with those hopeful eyes still looking at you, never just proud that you were 'good enough'?" I stood firmly and stared at him as he charged, a horrific look twisting up his features as he ignored my words.

Or so I thought.

* * *

I feel like shit.

Slash really took it out on me. No, I did not just stand there and let him hit me, I _did_ try to dodge. But not once did I draw my blade, afraid that he really would kill Raph on the spot if I fell victim, trust being the red-masked turtle's downfall.

I couldn't risk that.

So I attempted to hold out with my hands and useless fists against his rock-hard shell and thick layer of muscles. Mostly, dodging was my method, however, it didn't last as long when I lost my rhythm and fell victim to his fists.

One after the other, I was pummeled by his fists in a continuous stream.

Odd enough, as I did with not draw my weapon, Slash had dropped his and hadn't touched it since. Maybe there is a speck of remaining moral and self-respect? Or was it just the fact that it just slowed him down against my quick evasion techniques?

Weirdly enough, he didn't threaten me with his words anymore and he was indeed very silent. His attention was solely on me, allowing for Donnie's quiet revival and pained crawl away. I endured up to the point that I was sure that Donnie was out of view and range, and then my muscles gave out. The blood leaked from my slacked jaw after a quick cough and sputter; I slumped against the billboard and slid to a seated position.

"Finally given out, eh?" Slash chuckled breathily as he panted profoundly. He landed heavily before me, rattling the metal frame of the billboard intimidatingly. After the earth-shaking momentum was gone, he reached down and once again grabbed my neck, but it seemed gentler this time. Or maybe I was anemic and delusional.

"Your advice earlier was actually pretty helpful, I _will_ edit my act a bit and make it less obvious of my… intentions." He smiled wickedly and continued a second later. "As for your reward," his fingers were still wrapped around my neck as I slackened further, my muscles and body pained beyond exhaustion. He reached down and plucked my blade from its sheath, the clean blade yet to have been used.

Until now.

Slash's hand released my neck and rested over my mouth to muffle my screams. Why was I screaming? Well, with my own blade, Slash had gathered my hands to one point and pierced the palms, pinning me to the wall.

"Your reward will be your life." He whispered as he turned and leapt away, my consciousness slipping away as well.

What was it I said that got me rewarded again?

And wasn't it just my attempt to rile him up?

Well, damn, that backfired.

* * *

I woke to the silent, cold-night air. I must have been out for about an hour? My muscles ached, so much so, that I doubted I could stand properly. The blood dripping down near every inch of myself was cold and dry, annoying but beneficial because they acted as their own bandages to some stray cuts. It was not, however, beneficial to my hands, which ached the most. Granted, they were injured the most, but I knew, despite all the negative outcomes, I had to pull them free.

I had my palms out so I bent my fingers, successfully grasping the hilt in an unimaginable position. I took a deep breath and, despite the screaming muscles in my arms, I pried myself away from the wall. I felt the weak bandages break and blood ran freely down my palms, backs of my hands, and down my arms.

But it was a successful decision and I was free as the blade slid completely free and clanked down on the ground; which I quickly, reflexively, scooped up and put into the sheathe. Why didn't I scream? Well, that's simple, I didn't care, and therefore I couldn't feel it, for there was much more that demanded my immediate attention at the moment. I placed my hand behind me to attempt standing, only to end up relying on my elbow as feeling rushed back to my torn hands.

I did end up standing after a struggle, and I stood tall. I closed my eyes and looked up, wishing for a sign for which direction I should head. I sniffed the dry air, only for it to reek of blood, my own no less. And so hearing was my best option. I focused on every little detail; a crash from the trashcans below, the meow of a pissed off cat that probably knocked the cans over in the first place, the curses of men on the street, most likely drunk, and then there was a faint shout, like a battle cry, like Raph's battle cry.

I felt my heart leap in excitement, in happiness, maybe the truth was now known! I dropped down lightly from the ledge of the billboard and ran as fast as I could without hurting myself too terribly, save for the sore muscles.

Hoping to arrive on a battle field in this condition, I must be truly mad.

* * *

I did, however, arrive to the scene that my shelled friends were in. Donnie and Mikey, without their masks and with bruises instead, looked awful. But alive, they were alive and kicking, as was Raph which made me relax instantly. And, to my joy, Raph was fighting Slash viciously, the truth showing in the scenario.

It made me cringe when I noticed the colored ribbons on the biggest turtle's arm; the colors were orange and purple, more commonly known as Mikey's and Donnie's masks. But I could see how Raph was putting up such a fight and I collapsed to my knees with relief. Donnie and Mikey went from looking at each other to looking at me. I'm not sure, but I think their expressions looked at me with horror laced in with worry. I wonder how bad I looked, I mean, if it was half as bad as I felt, I'll bet I must have looked to be on Death's door. For all I know, I might as well have been.

I glanced at them and gave them a childish smile, truly feeling it, and waved happily at them. Raph's voice in the background scolding Spike, yes, I said Spike, for he was saying Spike. I don't think Raph completely understands, but I think he's close enough to realize the threat.

Then, Slash got a serious hit in, knocking Raphael through some kind of objects that sat on the roof, and our attention went from each other back to the fight, where Raph suddenly had the underhand as he was bashed around.

I didn't want to, God know how much I didn't want to, but I pushed myself to my feet. I then waited for the perfect angle, the perfect moment, and launched myself into a blind sprint, arriving at the trajectory point, I changed my form into that of a front flip where I braced my legs on the enemy and pushed with my weight, back flipping back away and giving Raph the chance he needed to get back into rhythm.

I threw myself back to safety, but this time over to the other two injured turtles, and I plopped down on my butt. I leaned back against whatever was behind me, successfully getting propped up. I closed my eyes and opened my mouth to allow for easier breathing.

"Man, he got me good earlier." I said breathily as I pulled my hands into my lap, only to glance down at their bleeding forms.

"W-what happened to your hands?" Mikey asked as he slid closer and looked over my shoulder.

"Eh, this simply means I can't draw anything for a while, not such a big deal." I felt a pang in my heart as I thought about the weeks without drawing ahead.

"You sure it's that fine?" Donnie asked as he took my hand and looked at it. "Mikey, can you wrap these up? I can't at the moment because of this arm." He said, gesturing to the sling he had.

"Here, I said as I pulled off my shredded outer shirt, leaving me in a tank top. "This shirt's a goner anyways, so just tear it up and use it."

He complied and tied strips around my palms just as Leo appeared from nowhere and joined the fight.

From there, it was just a matter of time until Slash went down, and he surely did.

He went right over the side of the building, Raph trying to save him all the same.

* * *

"Man, Zel," Donnie sighed as he observed my hands, "you really screwed yourself up this time. What? Did you stab yourself? How did you manage to do this?"

I muttered some curses and looked away stubbornly. No, I hadn't explained to him, or any of the others for that matter, what my encounter with Slash had resulted in.

I cringed as another, rougher hand, grasped the hand Donnie was not patching up. I snapped my head to look at the red masked turtle, who decided to glare right back.

"Splinter said that for your birthday and as a welcoming gift he gave you a blade." He said as he dropped my hand and crossed his arms stubbornly. "Let's see it."

"Why does it matter?" I tried to blow off, but Leo's nosey-self decided to step in.

"What are you implying, Raph?" He asked curiously, even though he had probably caught on himself.

Donnie reached over me, as he was already close enough to bandage my hand, and gracefully pulled the blade out; everyone's eyes widened as they saw the blood coated weapon, not a speck of the original metal showing through.

I bit my tongue harshly as a means of scolding myself for dropping my guard. Donnie tossed Leo the blade, who of which, caught it and carefully inspected the bloody instrument.

"Busted." Mikey called out humorlessly in shock.

"What in the world did you do?" Leo snapped.

"Nothing." I muttered. "Anyways," I began, building my confidence and attitude, "we are all injured, why am I the only one who's getting interrogated?"

"Because you're the only one coated in blood." Donnie said slowly as he went back to bandaging my hands, switching to the other one.

I froze and thought about that. There were bruises and sprains, but no blood on their end, since Raph was witness to Mikey's surprise attack, and Donnie's wounds are so similar, their cases are pretty predictable. But my bloody and beaten body is no excuse. It's not that I'm the outsider or that they don't trust my actions, they simply want the facts to determine what the enemy they are up against is capable of. Though that does make sense, there is no way in Hell I'm gonna cave so easily.

I sighed as I determined the manner in which I was going to share my information, while keeping certain details vague, I decided I would give them the information they desired.

"Alright, so I knew what Spike— Slash—Whatever! Was planning from the beginning. Raph, you saw the manner he shared it in. Therefore I was on edge the entire time and, when Donnie disappeared, I flipped out. Mike saw that. I sent him to find Raph or Leo so that he could warn them while I went to find Donnie."

I paused and scratched my head as I racked my memory for the events, trying to figure out how to share it without alarming them.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Leo asked, his tone suggesting he was in an all-business mode.

"Because, he- uh, because he blackmailed me." I stated plainly, and continued with the series of events before another question was directed. "I then spotted Donnie and Slash. He was about to smash Don with this monstrously spiked-club. Donnie was unconscious at the time so I did what I'm best at," I cracked a smile at the thought at how worked up Slash had gotten, "I ran my mouth. I successfully got his attention off of Don and onto me. This time, however, his temper kicked in and he attacked. I'm bloody and all scratched up because he had these sharp claw things on his hand."

Donnie successfully interrupted me. "When I looked you hadn't drawn your weapon and were playing the defensive, there seemed to be no intent on you switching to the offensive stance."

I glared at him weakly, wishing he hadn't said anything. "Again, he waved his stupid blackmail over my head. Anyways, we fought, where I then gave out and collapsed, his strength was impeccable and dealing with it was tiresome. He said something about a reward being my life, drew my own blade and— and you can kind of guess what happened from there on."

"What exactly did you say to rile him up, yet, earned you a reward?" Mikey looked like a little kid with the curious look he gave me.

"To be honest, I kinda just said whatever seemed to work. Every word of it was crap and worded in just the right way to piss him off." I shrugged and couldn't help the small grin that planted itself on my face.

"Dare I ask, but what exactly was this blackmail he had over you?" Leo asked carefully.

"I— uh…" I stuttered as I felt my face heat up.

"Done!" Donnie called as he cut the remaining extra wrap off my arm. I looked down and noticed that I must have been pretty dinged up for there to be this much wrap; it trailed all the way up to my shoulders, I had some bandages on my cheeks, and a few stray Band-Aids on my legs. "Though I think we need to get April to bring down some more medical supplies, we kind of used the last of most of it."

He soon realized that none of the attention was on him as the others looked at my curiously.

I was flustered and I hated it, but I knew I had to answer Leo's question, and I had to do so truthfully. I took a deep breath and glared at Raph, deciding that it was best to take the angrily stubborn approach.

"He waved it over my head that you," I pointed fiercely at the buff turtle, "are far too trusting, and that he could misuse that trust and simply kill you off."

It instantly became quiet as all the others looked between Raph and I, each of them holding a different expression, I hated Mikey's the most. Raph looked surprised, and I attempted to hold my scorn look as best as possible, but Mikey's damn face was beginning to get to me with that suggestive look.

"Mikey!" I yelled after he had edged closer to me and nudged my shoulder in case I had missed his face.

He ignored my outburst and wrapped his arms around my shoulders and rubbed his cheek on my cheek in an unwanted glomp.

"You were worried about Raphie! You two are so cute!" He muttered the second part quieter so that only I could make it out, and my face instantly heated up.

"You. Did. Not." I instantly stated, my tone threatening. "Get off of me!" I snapped as I used all four limbs to pry the idiot off. An idea hit me, but as did his shell, and in the wrong way. I instantly cried out in surprise as his shell poked my wounded hand sharply, and I felt everyone in the room freeze as Mikey released me and I cradled my hand. I couldn't help the grin that covered my face, and it didn't matter, they couldn't see it.

I jumped up suddenly and scrambled on the other side of Donnie, using him as a shield. I guess I didn't need a master plan, Mikey made it all that much easier to get out of the stupid hug. "I can't believe you fell for that!" I laughed cheerfully.

"You play dirty." Leo remarked, amused.

"A girl has to do what a girl has to do." I stated pointedly.

I felt my heart cringe at the sorry expression they all held as they glanced at my arms.

And, sometimes, being a pitiful girl absolutely sucks.

* * *

**Some of this was really bad and some of it was really good. Some parts I made worse and some I made better. Let me know how I did!**

**KewlkatLove!**


	11. Useless Mess of Events

"That's it!" I instantly yelled, nearly falling off the couch in eagerness. "A Morning Star!" I cried out giddily, proud that I had come up with the name of that stupid club-thing Ex-Spike had been using— Honestly, I don't have any idea what to call him anymore, I'm thinking about just sticking to "Raph's old pet" but that seems a bit too imprudent, don't you agree?

The others, however, were not so successful in remaining at what they were doing: Mikey _had_ fallen off of the couch, Leo had dropped the TV remote in a bowl of something, possibly popcorn, Donnie had popped his head in from his lab, curious, and I think Raph missed the punching bag and hit the wall. Yeah, that's what he did, I think, from the way he is cradling his hand, I'd say that it's a safe bet.

"What about a Morning Star?" Leo asked as the other's recovered. Raph walked over, cursing under his breath as he shook his hand.

Donnie walked further into the room to engage and Mikey climbed back onto the couch.

"No offense, Zel, but I don't think it's a weapon you could handle." Raph stated as though I wanted to.

"That so?" I raised my eyebrow in curious amusement. "I thought you would notice this since you're the one who ends up carrying me all the time, but I'm not exactly light. Muscle and fat are entirely different things and there are two different types of muscle. You guys hold mostly the bulky type, but I think it is mostly a result of lugging a shell around while doing… all of that…" I gestured widely in a random hand gesture, "but there is also the narrower type, it is tight and compact but is very heavy and is just as effective as the bulky type. But," I paused and scowled at Raphael, "I do suppose there is one other difference, you can also use the bulkier type as a form of intimidation." I had managed to turn my eyes into an accusing glare.

"Whoa, dude, don't get all defensive." Mikey put his hands up lightly in a shield motion. "Well? What about a Morning Star?"

"I was just thinking." I pouted, not wanting to admit that I hadn't let Slash out of my head since our last fight. He really put me on edge and the fact that he is still out there doesn't help anything… not at all.

And, whenever I thought about Slash, I thought about Raph as well, so I hadn't stopped thinking about him either.

It was exceedingly annoying.

"About?" Donnie asked lazily as he sat down on the couch too.

"Huh?" I snapped out of my thoughts. "Oh! Nothing important." I paused, deciding whether or not to give him a more complete answer. "Everything and anything." I muttered as I stared off at the TV as everyone else had done while I spaced out before.

"Care to share?" He tried.

I glanced at my bandaged hands. "Right now I'm thinking that I need some new bandages. Blood is showing through." I stated disdainfully.

"Like I said last night, not that anyone paid any attention," he muttered the second part and then continued, "we are out of certain medical supplies, bandages being one of them. April said she couldn't come by until after school this afternoon, so can you hold out for, say, another hour or so?"

I pursed my lips and looked at my hand. Something didn't seem right. The feeling, the lack of a dull ache, it was off.

"Hey!" Donnie called out sharply as I ripped the bandage off my hand.

He grabbed my wrist in an attempt to stop me but I had frozen anyway at the sight. Donnie, who had been paying no attention to my hand and, instead, had decided that reading my expression was the best course of action, slowly looked down at what made me stop so suddenly.

By now, everyone was ignoring the TV and looking at us, the room in complete silence as they waited for an explanation, a conversation, an insult, me snapping, _anything_.

"Donnie-?" My voice cracked as he stared at my hand, shocked himself. "Are you sure there weren't _any_ results to my blood sample?" I asked after I was sure my voice would work completely.

"Y-yeah… b-but, this is ridiculous!" He fussed about how the scientific possibilities weren't possible using such an advanced language so fast that even I had a difficult time understanding what he meant.

"What's up?" Leo asked after several moments of them being ignored.

"Hold on." Don said as he reached for my other hand and pulled off the bandage. "Yeah, that's definitely weird and, now that I take a good look at you, all of the others are the same as well." He observed as he looked me over quickly.

"Somebody explain what's happening!" Raph interrupted Leo from attempting again with his demand.

I looked at him, my eyebrow raised in cold amusement. Donnie got off the couch and hurriedly disappeared into his lab.

"You curious?" I asked as I stood up. I chuckled breathily as I spoke again. "Things have just gotten weird!" I placed my hands in front of my face to check once again and then forced the palms out at them, allowing for them to see what was no longer. "They're gone! They are _gone_." I emphasized.

"Whoa." Mikey said as his eyes got wide and he leaned closer.

"So..?" Raph sounded confused.

"So? Did you not pay attention to Donnie's revelation? The blade went all the way through! And now, it's gone, it's healed. That _isn't _supposed to happen. Should have taken weeks, shouldn't have taken a measly few hours. Especially not less than 24 hours." I tilted my head as his face lit up in recognition. "Get it?" I asked sarcastically and full of dry patience.

My hand was instantly grasped between tight fingers by Mikey. "This is so cool! This means you can continue to train with us and fight and patrol and-!"

"Okay, okay." I laughed and loosened slightly at his innocence. "But one has to wonder." I tapped my chin. "Why my body does this and why is there so much blood on the bandages, also what kind of reaction would such an immune system have with the mutagen, would it reject it, or would it have some kind of ulterior reaction?"

They stared at me, Leo about to scold me about how the Mutagen was not a toy.

I put my hand up to stop him knowingly. "I'm no fool. I was wondering if it was…? –could it be used as an immunization shot, like what they do for influenza. I heard from Donnie that April's blood works as a reversal method, and I was wondering if mine was like a prevention or what kind of reaction it would have in case, you know…" I didn't finish as I bit my lip in deep thought. "The Kraang are after me, that's a fact. The details including the Mutagen worry me in what they want from me exactly, and since the Mutagen seems to be their most valuable piece right now, I wonder if it is beneath them to use it to-"

"Stop it." Raph instantly broke me off as I stared at him, surprised.

I looked at the ground my eyes still wide as I continued to process all of this.

"So this is what you meant when you said you had been thinking about everything and anything." Donnie said eerily from his lab's doorway, his voice grave in its seriousness.

I remained silent, because, to be honest, he wasn't _wrong_. This had been one of many things to cross my mind.

"And when you shouted Morning Star earlier, let me guess, you were thinking about Spike." Raph said calmly, as if he had figured it out.

I cringed at the name. But I remained silent, they had me, and anything I said would be pointlessly argued about.

"Rahzel quit doing that! You keep on calculating things, you're silent because you don't know how to respond or because you think anything you say will be pointless! Share what you are worried about! Or don't worry about them at all! You are one of us now!" Raph yelled almost angrily and I caught a glimpse of his fists tightening.

I glared holes at the floor.

"We won't let anything happen to you. Like Raph said, you really are one of us now. You protected Donnie with everything you had, your life even, and we will do the same." Leo said as he rested his hand on my shoulder.

I jumped out of my skin, pulling from his grip, and I turned to face him, to face them, their words not expected or unwanted.

And, for the first time in the history of— well, _me_, I didn't doubt the words spoken, the comforting words were deeper than just that, they held meaning, trust, truth…

But, more importantly, they held promise.

An undeniable and lovely promise.

* * *

April did indeed bring supplies, but she also brought a more, unwanted person-of-no-interest. She had decided that bringing Casey was a wise decision while we were all still recovering.

Casey and I made eye contact nearly instantaneously and we glared daggers at each other.

Mutual hate rocks! I sneered as him and April threw the bulky plastic bags on the kitchen counter.

"Just what did you get?!" I exclaimed as I looked through the bags.

"Well, I figured you would need some things." April began as she leaned in and whispered just as I looked through the bag that seemed to have something really pink inside. "Unless you're pregnant and that monthly visitor stops coming…" She droned off as I go the point.

I closed the bag abruptly, sealing it in my balled fist as I felt my face heat up. "Couldn't you have been more discreet?" I muttered.

"Oh, come on! It's not such a big deal, anyone who has had a health class in their life most likely knows about it!" Casey said loudly.

I cringed.

"Health class?" Mikey asked innocently from behind me, making me jump.

"It's nothing!" I shouted, spinning and hunching my shoulders in an attempt to hide the bag behind my back.

"What's that?" Raph lazily pointed to me, most likely meaning the bag.

Casey cocked his head. "Don't you guys know about the woman anatomy?"

"Why? Is there something special about it?" Raph asked.

This time April flustered as well. "Casey, shut it. Let them learn about it on their own time."

"But they need to know this." He tried.

"No they don't." April and I said at the same time.

"But-" He attempted.

"They _don't_." We emphasized dangerously

"Alrighty then." He put his hands up in defeat as he grinned.

"I hope you know that I hate you." I said to him dully.

"The feeling is mutual, dear." He winked.

"I somehow doubt that you feel the same way." I grumbled as I dragged myself out of the kitchen, successfully making it to my room and throwing the _items_ on my bed, where I pray they would stay. And, I coolly walked back to the kitchen to see what else April brought (Completely succeeding in forgetting about Casey's presence).

I suddenly acquired a dull ache at the back of my neck. I paused peculiarly and processed what it could be. Maybe from earlier when I was choked? I suddenly felt like something heavy was dangling from around my neck. I reached up and felt for any unconformities; finding only my blood pen, I tugged and successfully pulled the device away to observe. Nothing felt wrong until I felt my hand come away wet.

I looked at the hand and took notice of the thickness of the liquid, for it felt very similar to… blood. And that's what it was; the red color coating my hand could be only one thing, and that one thing could prove to be fatal.

I took a deep breath in order to remain calm, and turned instead of continuously walking straight. Now in the bathroom with a tall mirror reflecting the mostly red figure, I got a good look at what was happening. The chain that held the blood pen was glowing, making me regret not being able to remove it, and seemingly cutting into my skin. Though there was no pain, I definitely felt faint from the blood loss.

I grabbed the chain and tried to pull it off, already knowing in my head that it wouldn't work. But, what I didn't know was that it would return the wounds to my hands. Remember those piercings that Slash gave me? Well, they faded in and out across my hands in the mirror, as if telling me that the chain was what was healing me. But, why, for what purpose would it heal me only to cut me open again?

I released the chain and watched as the wounds closed up on my hands, as well as the bloody wounds across my neck, all the while I held a straight face, my composure giving off the air of calm. When, in reality, I was having a cold realization.

I knew why the Kraang were after me.

I looked at the figure in the mirror, expecting the face of what I was feeling, expecting to see a reflection of what was inside.

Well, I wasn't _wrong_. For, my face, with its odd features, was holding an understanding and determined look.

This _thing_ around my neck was alive, and it knew what it was doing. It held just as many emotions as we did. It knew that it would end up protecting me at all costs, but it would protect itself even further, even if I died in the process. As shown from the scars on my neck only moments before, it would heal itself before protecting me.

The coldest realization of them all?

The Kraang probably weren't after me; they were probably after the link that I have lived with for so long.

They were after me for something that I had no control over, something that they had no idea how to control.

And they would get what they want at all costs.

Even if they have to kill me to get it.

* * *

Pretending that I hadn't just made a historical discovery that could possibly change my fate as well as the world's, I walked back into the kitchen. That is, it may have been a major discovery for me, depending on what the Kraang were planning to do with a weapon— I'll say that I have a pretty good idea of what that would be—and I'll bet all of the cards that the world would be affected largely if the Kraang got hold of their desired weapon.

I smiled as I pushed the kitchen door, looking at it funny when it seemed a whole lot heavier. I placed my weight against the door and pushed with as much effort possible. When it swung open, because I pushed whoever was blocking it out of the way, I almost wished that the door hadn't opened. For they were all… they were all… they… What is this?

Allow me to elaborate the scene I walked into: Raph was standing on the Island, stabbing a bowl of something with two wooden spoons, weird. Donnie had been the one in front of the door and he seemed to be rubbing his eyes, maybe something got into them? Mikey and Casey were by the stove, tearing something apart. April was instructing Leo on how to make orange juice. And, if I used my imagination, I'd guess that they're cooking. Maybe. If I tried really hard to visualize it.

I stared a moment longer, almost in shock, until a grin cracked my serious face. I laughed as I analyzed who need the most assistance. Deciding that April could handle Leo (I'm guessing that Donnie was with them too until Leo squirted the juice into his eyes. Ouch.), Casey could handle Mikey, or likewise, and Donnie was a big boy, so he could clear his own eyes; I decided that Raph needed the most assistance with his project.

I walked up to him casually and rested my hand on his arm as a means to grab his attention. He paused and glanced over curiously at me.

I stuck out my tongue teasingly as I stole his bucket, bowl, whatever, and yanked a giant fork out of the rack behind me. "So, what is this?" I poked it curiously.

"Never really occurred to me to ask. April just told me to smash it." He shrugged as he repositioned himself to sit comfortably on the counter.

"Well, aren't you tame?" I joked as I sniffed the contents. "Should I taste it?" I asked him.  
He scowled lightly at the first comment and shrugged to the second. "Go for it, I didn't put anything weird in it."

I did so and paused, it had the same consistency as mashed potatoes, but was really sweet and creamy. I felt my face light up as I looked back at Raph with a huge grin. "It's good!" And then, after second thought, I frowned. "But I still don't know what it is."

"Alfredo sauce." April answered as she swiped her finger through the substance. "Still needs more mashing, it's a bit too thick. Hey, you two, how are those noodles coming along?" She called to the goofballs by the stove, aka Mikey and Casey.

When they turned around, I broke out in a fit of laughter as April froze in horror, for it seemed that the two of them had shoved a couple of dry noodles up their noses and had two in their mouths like saber teeth. Raph had frozen for a second there as well, but soon blew up at them, whacking both upside their heads, resulting in the noodles falling out of their orifices and onto the floor. This, consequentially, left me laughing my ass off, nearly on the floor myself.

"Those are to eat!" April reprimanded, successfully interrupting Raphael's angry rant.

"But you have to admit, that was pretty good." I sighed, wiping tears from my eyes.

"Stop encouraging them!" Raph snapped.

"Oh C'mon, goofiness is what makes the world go 'round." I slandered as I stood back up.

"It also makes it fall apart at the seams, crashing and burning." He bounced back.

"As does a bad temper." I grumbled, turning away begrudgingly.

"What was that? A hypocritical statement from you of all people?" He snapped.

"What have you been studying, the dictionary? Is that where such an advanced syntax came from? For I fear you lack a bit in the proper execution." I laughed haughtily, placing a hand in the front of my mouth as I glared at him from the corner of my eye.

He was steaming mad— I guess we had a way of doing that to each other.

"Just imagine," I gave him a determined look and a cocky grin, "this all started because of some noodles. Raph, dear, I do believe we need to work on our tempers."

He paused, his anger dissipating slightly as he thought about it.

"Truce?" I winked as I held out my hand.

He looked at my face and then my hand. "You sure do bounce back quickly though." He deadpanned.

"It's one of my more admirable traits." I concluded, shaking my hand obnoxiously to grab his attention. "Hurry up, my arm is getting tired."

He rolled his eyes as if calling out my exaggeration, and lazily swung his arm so that the palm smacked into mine. But, instead of pushing it away with a slap as I had expected from the gesture, he wrapped his fingers around my smaller hand and squeezed slightly, immediately releasing it afterwards.

He turned and walked out of the kitchen. "Call me when it's done. I'm sure I'll be of little help if I stay." He said with a chilled wave, his back to us.

I suddenly realized what he had done. He had blown me off.

"Hey! Get back here!" I called angrily.

But I couldn't help the smile that covered my face, pulling at my cheeks painfully.

As well as the light heat that lit me up all the way to the tips of my ears.

* * *

"Patrol?" I endeavored to clarify as I leaned back to plop onto the couch.

On a side note, from the corner of my eye, I noticed Donnie's scowl at my plate; as it no longer held food, for I had devoured it all before any of them could try their own. "What?" I tried defensively. "I was hungry." I reasoned.

"Yeah, it's something we do. We patrol the streets, looking for activity from—" Leo attempted to explain before being interrupted by his brother.

"Our enemies." Raph grunted brutely, looking at me. And then he turned to Leo and spoke again, explaining his interruption to his brother's scowl. "I don't see the point in naming them all."

"There are so many!" Mikey jumped in. "Fish face, Dog Pound, Shredder, Kraang, Purple Dragons, the other mutants, and every odd and end person that seems to despise us!"

"Where did not explaining it go?" I grinned.

"I don't even know." Raph said bluntly as he placed his plate on top of mine and leaned back in the seat lazily.

"So? Are we gonna go?" Mikey, being his energetic self, was already at the front door, gear loaded and grin in place.

I stretched and stood up. "I don't see why not, I'm kind of curious as to what this is all about."

"What about April?" Donnie asked and then added, "And Casey?"

I bit back my laugh when I imagined their faces once they would realize that we left. "I say leave 'em. I saw that earlier he made a slip of tongue, and I do think April is going to hold it to him. Let's leave them alone so she can make him clean up his act." I smiled deviously, and added in a light whisper, "Or kill him in the process."

"You really dislike him, don't you?" Leo asked.

I tapped my chin. "Well, our first meeting wasn't all that great, and that's a large part of it, but I also kinda want to get back at him for earlier as well," _with the whole 'woman anatomy' thing, _I scowled.

"Whatever he did, I really don't have the patience to deal with him and Donnie bickering the entire time. So I second leaving them." Raph muttered.

I raised an eyebrow. "And, what, may I ask, would they bicker about?" I looked between the two of them, a knowing smile on my face.

"Nothing!" They both said at the same time, embarrassment on their features.

I faltered, speechless, for a few moments: I know why Donnie flushed, but why would Raph be embarrassed?

I raised a curious eyebrow but dismissed it as I felt a wave of playfulness hit. "Mhmmm." I teased as I bit my lip happily and I reached toward the table to grab my blade, which was now attached to a waist strap. As I tied it around my waist, I caught a couple of odd looks from the guys.

"What?" I cocked my head.

"Y-your attire. Are you seriously going to go out like that?" Donnie explained for the group.

I looked down at my clothes, which was composed of a pair of black leggings and a plain, dull green shirt. "Why? If it's the color, you guys go out in green every time. And if it is the armor value," I lifted my shirt to reveal a padded black tank top, "this will stop a surprise attack, such as a thrown weapon, but not a direct hit, just like all of my other clothes. Anything more and I wouldn't be able to move freely." I shrugged as I explained.

They all stared at me, dumbstruck expressions covering their faces.

"What now?" I sighed, slightly exasperated.

"Do you always wear that?" Leo asked this time.

"Yeah, I have to be cautious. Why?" I cocked my head, thoroughly confused.

"Is heavy?" Raph asked, sounding like he was catching onto something.

"Not really; maybe ten, fifteen pounds…" I answered, trailing off. "I ask again, why?"

Silence ensued as they all looked between each other.

"Rahzel, just how small are you?" Mikey finally asked, and I guessed this to be what they were all thinking.

I jumped slightly at the inquiry and I felt my cheeks heat up slightly. "W-what kind of q-question is t-that?!" I exclaimed.

"Nevermind. Anyways, let's go before the other two catch on." Leo ordered as he leapt out the door, the others following silently.

I stood still in place, my face pink as I thought about that question. So they knew I was heavy, but did they think I was small? Why, I'm even quite a bit taller than most girls! Maybe not quite as buff or filled out as most, but I wasn't unhealthily or unnaturally skinny either!

I looked down at my stomach and rode both shirts up about three inches, exposing my naval; I pinched it, searching for excess fat, loose muscle, _anything_, only to come up with naught.

Man, I need to start working out.

Or eating.

* * *

I'll admit, catching up to the guys was a bit of a pain but, once I did, I kept up pretty well, despite my being a god-awful runner.

When, suddenly, Leo stopped, as did the rest; I almost tripped when I tried to stop as well, but my balance withstood gravity.

I looked over the edge of the building to where I noticed that they were glaring. The air was unnaturally tight as I walked to the edge, looking at each of their grim expressions, not one of them looked my way, all stiff as statues.

I finally allowed my eyes to wander over to the object-of-interest, and I instantly tensed up.

It was Laura. It was _my_ Laura.

The woman who had turned me over to the Kraang to be used as a weapon, the one who had attacked me, who had stared in disgust at my creation, who had attacked a completely harmless beast purely because he looked like a monster, and, more importantly, she was the one I despised from the moment I met her, but trusted anyways.

An ignorant decision on my part.

I felt my muscles tense and relax, in a pattern, as an attempt to contain myself, to maintain my composure. I clenched my fists in anger and tightened my facial features as I felt my blood boil at the memories.

I watched as her familiar movements finally gave way to the fighter she was. Why hadn't I noticed sooner? She wore a short, skin-tight red dress that I almost considered a shirt, and a brown leather jacket. The disgustingly familiar brand of cigarettes rested between her fingers as she coolly leaned against the wall as men that were probably twenty years too young, flirted away.

"Tch." I clicked my tongue as I spun on my heel, facing my back towards the annoying sight below. "What are we doing, just standing here? She isn't causing anyone grief, other than those boys' mothers, and, unless you guys wish to reprimand her, and ruin your cover, there is no point to us just standing here."

"Rahzel…" Mikey trailed off, his voice a pitch deeper than normal, for it seemed to me that he was far more serious than usual.

"Hey, we know she was important to you—" Leo began, his arm outstretched to grab my shoulder in an attempt to comfort me.

I took a step back and made sure to stay right out of reach. "Don't concern yourself with my feelings. I never cared for her. I barely even trusted her. So it doesn't matter."

"Barely trusting is still trusting." Donnie stated pointedly, noticing my slip of tongue.

I glared his way, attempting to tell him to shut up with my eyes, but they all already understood what he meant.

I sighed and ruffled my hair roughly, displaying my confusion slightly. "Yeah." I bit my lip. "I did. And I'm angry; at myself for being so gullible, at her for even taking me under her wing in the first place, and at the Kraang for deceiving her into being their pawn." I looked into each of their eyes as if to finalize this next statement.

"But trust me when I say this," I clenched my fists at my sides tightly, as if to fight off my anger from revealing itself in my voice, "I will _not_ fall victim to the Kraang, nor their puppets, _ever _again."

And that was no meager promise.

It was a threat.

* * *

Scaling the roofs after that was looser, as if the guys weren't nervous of something anymore. Maybe they were anxious that, if I met the Kraang again, I would lose myself to the emotions. Yeah, it was obvious that I was scared of them and what they wanted from me— Raph had pointed as much out earlier, and I got reprimanded by all of them, talk about embarrassing— but it wasn't like that would stop me from fighting them off all the same.

I glanced at said turtle. His red masked features looked pretty much the same per usual; his features were sharper than his brothers and I found that exceedingly fitting for his personality, but the grin that lightly settled on his face was the only evidence I needed to tell that he was happy with my declaration. As for the others, Leo seemed more relaxed and was avoiding fewer areas of the rooftops, therefore resulting in all of the others further calmed as well. Donnie seemed a bit more chilled out, his expression a bit less calculating, and Mikey seemed more like he was enjoying himself and less like he was trying to lighten the mood with useless drivel.

And then Leo stopped again.

I paused a bit further behind the guys this time, not wanting to screw up my balance and fall into one of them.

"What's up?" Raph nodded towards the leader clad in blue, addressing him.

"I'm not sure. But something feels… Off…" He glanced around, avoiding eye contact in result.

I suddenly found myself coated in an unexplainable faze of chill-bumps.

"It seems that your instincts are sufficient enough for your species." A deep voice purred.

Scary thing was that it was a breath away, like, almost right in my ear. I spun around and discovered a large silhouette standing right above me. Luckily, I felt the movement in the air before he actually attempted it.

My arm instantaneously flew to my hip where I grasped the hilt of my blade just as his arm went out and clasped me in a position that suggested I was a hostage.

I squirmed in his grasp a bit as I felt my feet lift off of the ground and the rumble of his chest as he spoke. "It also seems you have a new lackey." He paused, as if thinking. "A pet."

I shuddered as Mikey called out. "Tiger Claw!?"

I would have thought that to be a weird name, that is, if I hadn't just caught a glimpse of his appearance as a car's lights passed below. I froze for a millisecond as I saw the beautifully carved features from a human/tiger mix.

Was this Mutagen amazing of what? "Wow." I stared in awe at him.

"Zel! Stop that!" Raph scolded harshly, snapping me back into reality, the reality that I was a 'hostage'.

But, if you took any notice to what I said I did before he grabbed me, you would understand that I had this all under control.

"Ah!" I cried out as if I suddenly remembered something. I then slid my thumb along the, hopefully, correct dial on the blade.

When I felt it jerk, I sighed in relief as I reached up and punctured his arm simply with the little needle in the back.

His arm instantly went slack and I leapt away, nearly into Raph, who seemingly placed me behind him with a protective arm outstretched lowly. Tiger Claw grasped his arm, which was dangling limp by his side, and cursed under his breath.

I popped a hip from my spot at Raph's side, taking note of the confused looks they were giving me and stepped past said turtle to move closer. "Like it?" I grinned. "I'll bet you have a strong sense of smell, am I wrong?" I didn't wait for a reply as I continued. "If you had paid even a little bit of attention to me before you wrapped your nasty little claws around me, you would have smelt the poison. It is a very useful weapon. I carry from toxic, killing poisons, all the way to mild sleeping powders." I elaborated. "That," I gestured to his arm that was hanging by his side, "is a paralysis one, works very slowly. Funny thing though, and this ironic since you're a big cat," I grinned darkly, "The only cure is to submerge yourself in water and allow it to soak into your skin and enter your bloodstream. In other words, a bath, and a long one at that."

I noticed that Raph slapped a hand over his mouth in an attempt to hide his laughter, whereas Mikey didn't even try to hide it. I heard Donnie chuckle from behind me, and I felt a hand land heavily on my shoulder. I turned to see, a struggling to stay professional, Leo.

"Nice way of staying prepared." He complemented quietly, allowing the small grin to overtake his face. "So, Tiger Claw, what are you after tonight? And are you really going to go through with it in that condition?"

Said tiger huffed slightly as the poison leaked up past his elbow. I could tell because the muscles were slowly losing their tension and definition. "I have the same mission as once before." He growled as he glared at us, particularly me. I saw an ounce of fear in his eyes as the muscles gave up to his shoulder.

"The clock is ticking." I debated this next statement before I spoke again. "There is a small lake in a park a little ways north. That is, if you decide to go." I stated with an air of serious concern.

Tiger Claw suddenly took shape of a child in my eyes as he scowled and sulked off.

After I was sure he was gone. "Are all of your enemies so childish and easy to defeat?

I swear, at that moment, all of the guys scowled at me as if they knew something I didn't.

"Last time we fought him," Leo began after a period of silence, taking it as his role of leader to explain. "He beat all of us the first time we fought him."

I felt my heart leap and my eyes widened at this revelation.

"And the second time, according to April, she and Casey barely escaped him." Donnie paused and scratched the back of his head. "He was devoured by giant worms."

"Giant worms?" I felt my back go rigid with suspicion. "As in plural?"

Donnie nodded, his face innocent to any secrets.

"And where, may I presume, did giant worms come from?" I crossed my arms stubbornly. But I probably looked unsure of myself nonetheless.

Donnie almost answered me, but snapped his jaw shut immediately and looked at his brothers for help.

My mind instantly confirmed it, but I had to hear it. "Who?" I stared at him intently with a calmed expression.

"It isn't important." Leo walked up to me and rested his hand on my shoulder. A gesture I was getting sick and tired of.

"If it wasn't important," I jerked away, "then you would have told me already with no fuss." I let my features relax to one of irritation. "I'm no fool. By the way you are avoiding the subject I have a pretty good guess. So, how about you tell me before I spend the next few days pulling my hair out about it?"

"The Kraang." Raph spouted quickly and then turned to his brothers and spoke to them casually, despite my heart collapsing in my chest. "Why not tell her? She's strong enough to handle it if she's heard about it versus her coming across it on her own. I would guess that that would scare her further than her expecting it. She has to stay prepared." He looke back at me and I was sure the fear was evident in my eyes. "Zel?"

I swallowed roughly, my body shaking slightly and a light sweat breaking across my forehead. "Is there… something special about these worms?"

I swear all of their face lit up in surprise.

"O-oh." I bit my tongue to stop my stuttering.

"How'd you figure?" Leo asked curiously.

"I didn't do much. I just speculated that," I took a deep breath as a means to calm myself, "if you guys have seen the worms, they must have brought them to Earth. And, for you to have seen more than one, they must have brought large quantities. This would have to be the result of the worms having something of value to the Kraang." I gnawed on my fingertip as I said this, staring at the ground all the way.

"Wow." I heard one of them drone in shock.

"Rahzel? Can you make any other speculations on them?" I heard Donnie ask quietly, suspiciously.

"Y-yeah." I looked at him quickly, my mind racing.

"Will you share?"

I looked at him for a second, and then at his brothers, who were all staring at me in shock and anticipation. I sighed and cranked my brain into gear. "Giant worms. First thing I do is visualize." I felt myself gain confidence when I realized my voice rang clear. I pulled my hand away from my mouth and set my back straight as I crossed my arms. "So, the Kraang already have weapons and an army, and I don't think worms would be much use as a weapon anyways, other than eating people, and, if they only wanted the people eaten, why have mutagen? So then I process the fact that I know of the common worm: that they are very supple for nutrients. And," I paused as my voice finally cracked, "what I judge from that, is that the Kraang's form of nutrients must be Mutagen." I whispered.

Donnie stepped closer. "And your final observation?"

I was shaking slightly, but I managed to look up at him. "Those worms produce the Mutagen, therefore, they are preparing for a mass Mutation Takeover." I shivered.

Mikey began clapping his hands together in applaud, a vacant expression on his face, one that I would almost call shock.

"God, Zel, we knew you were smart. But this is ridiculous! Donnie didn't even know what the worms were for until he saw them producing the stuff!" Raph explained as he rested a hand on his head in confusion.

I looked from the shocked Mikey, to the confused Raph, to the embarrassed Donnie (probably from Raph's revelation), to the smiling Leo.

Wait, smiling?

I looked at him and stared hard. "What are you grinning for?" I squinted in suspicion.

His grin widened as he scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "I'm just glad you're on our side."

I rolled my eyes, visibly relaxing at this, as we began walking across the rooftops again.

I'm glad that these goofs were on my side as well.

"Hey, speaking of sides, whose side was that Tiger Claw guy on?"

"Shredder." They all droned.

I cocked my head in confusion. "Huh? Who's that?"

They all froze in their tracks, none looked my way. But I noticed that they were sending looks to one another.

"Uhm, that's a toughie… And… a bit of a sensitive subject." Leo tried cautiously.

I felt myself hit diva mode as I gave him an 'are you shitting me' look.

"It's not that we don't want you to know. We just don't want to be the ones to tell you." Raph tried to console me on the fact that I wasn't in the loop, only succeeding in confusing me further.

"It simply isn't our story to tell— well, that's how we feel anyways. It's Sensei's history and I fear if we told it, we would be missing most of the important details." Donnie stated bluntly.

"Oh." I paused. "Do you think it would be alright to ask him? Like, would it bring up too many bad memories?"

"Are you kidding?" Raph looked at me, shocked. "Sensei is a great warrior, further than us mentally, physically, and emotionally. I'm certain he could tell you, no problem."

"That so?" I mumbled, thinking about where I've heard 'Shredder' from before. "Now that I think about it wasn't Karai and the Foot part of the Shredder's army thingy?"

"Yeah." Leo answered dully. "I think you get the point that we aren't exactly 'on par' with them."

I snickered at his word choice. "Using golf terms now? Have you even ever played golf?"

He stopped walking and stared at me.

"Sorry, sorry. I won't tease anymore. It wasn't that funny anyways." I tried, but cracked a smile and ruined the apologetic air I held.

"Hey, guys, I'm starving. Can't we stop by Mr. Murakami's?" Mikey whined.

"You're always hungry." Raph deadpanned, turning to him with dulled features.

"But this time it's serious!" He pushed.

"Murakami's? Isn't that that gyoza shop?" I cocked my head.

"Yeah, ever been there?" Raph sidled up closer to my side as we began walking.

I tapped my chin. "Can't say that I have. Is it any good? And how does that work with you guys being ninja _turtles_?"

"First off, he's blind, so he doesn't seem to mind the fact that we may or may not look different from others. Plus the fact we saved him a couple of times from the Purple Dragons. And secondly, I'm not sure how I feel about you emphasizing the turtle part." Donnie stated dully, his eyebrow twitching slightly.

I laughed. "Well, I can't very well ignore that fact, and I can guesstimate that a lot of people don't take too kindly to giant mutants."

"We aren't giants." Raph said, and I swear I saw his lips curl into a small pout.

"Stop sulking." I put my hand on his shoulder and pushed nonchalantly. "You aren't exactly small. You're what? Six feet?"

"Mikey is barely above five feet, same deal with Raph and Leo but slightly taller, and you just about got it for me." Donnie informed.

I shrugged. "It sure beats my five foot something-another self."

"Well, not to move this conversation from boring and downward-spiraling, but…" Mikey began calmly and then exploded. "You've never been to Murakami's!? That means you've never had his pizza gyoza! Guys! Let's hurry this up!"

I laughed and we all began a calm run across the rooftops, no longer following Leo, but Mikey.

Nevertheless, it didn't seem like Leo minded not being in the front, nor did he even notice.

How very queer…

* * *

I swear if the guys could get any closer to me they'd be in my lap.

I now sat at the bar counter at Murakami's, the blind man whipping up another batch of pizza gyoza as we speak, and a plate of the stuff sitting before me. A pair of chopsticks rested in my hand and a dumpling-looking thing in between the sticks.

I held the stuff up to my mouth and then froze as I got a whiff of it, instantly getting queasy.

"It's pizza." I stated, breaking their anticipating glares and holding it away from my face slightly. "Ew."

"Get over it already and eat it!" Raph yelled, impatiently grabbing my hand and thrusting it forward, closing the gap between my lips and the gyoza.

I managed to close my mouth, but only a fraction of a second too late.

I attempted to spit the whole of the gyoza out, but it seems that the guys anticipated as much; Mikey grabbed my arm and Donnie the other, all the while Raph's hands flew to my face, one on top and the other over my closed lips.

"Chew and swallow." They all fussed as I squirmed in their grasp.

"Mmph tsst przza!" I complained. (_Meaning: But its pizza!_)

"You're just gonna halfta get over it!" Raph fussed right back, his Brooklyn accent coming out thickly. "Leo! Why aren't you helping us?"

"Hm?" Leo glanced over from his spot opposite of us. "It looks like you guys have things handled."

I closed my jaw, successfully puncturing the gyoza for the first time.

The pizza taste exploded in my mouth.

I gagged.

"Dude. She looks green." Mikey pointed as he released my arm slowly.

A mistake on his part.

I instantly elbowed Donnie back, throwing his balance with the surprise as he released my arm, and then I wrestled with Raph, ending with his arms above his head, with me pinning him to the wall, about to barf.

I immediately slapped a hand to my mouth, releasing him before he could recover from shock and tackle back, and scanned for the trash. I leapt over the bar counter lithely and, nearly slamming into Mr. Murakami, I rushed towards the trashcan, spewing the contents of my mouth into it.

When I suddenly felt that someone was staring at me.

"Well, you certainly aren't a turtle, you're so thin too!" The old man observed, his hand on my back.

I swiped at my mouth and sat up straight. "Hm? So the blind man did know. I was curious as to how they can just walk in like that. How'd they do it? Loop you in, I mean."

"On the contrary, one of their friends brought them in, another girl about the same age as you, and they asked if I could make anything pizza flavored. So I tried. And I've never been more popular because of it." He elaborated, his entirety seeming grateful nonetheless.

"That so..?" I trailed off as I looked at them wrestling once again, but this time, for my remaining food. "You know, one of these days, your association with them is going to cost you dearly. I really wish the best to you, but it's only a wish. So do be careful."

A hand slapped my head, but rested there comfortingly. "Don't worry about me."

I laughed coldly. "That's all? It'll be your own damn fault if you get attacked. And then these guys will blame themselves. It's a roundabout way for pain."

He remained silent and stared at me.

I brushed his hand off and went over to the guys, who were now all ganging up on Leo, because he took the rest of my gyoza before they could eat any of it.

I managed to catch Karai's name and paused. Her again. Why? What association does she hold with them other than being their enemy? Don't tell me… As judging from his defensive nature at the conversation, Leo has a crush on her?

Ew.

Okay, she is pretty. And her feisty nature is attractive in most situations. But she's the _enemy_, right? How many times has she tried to kill them? How many innocent people has she attacked? Or is she an enemy that fights with honor? Now that, I could excuse. What if, and I shudder at the thought of it, Leo is attracted to her because he wants the 'bad girl' figure?

Yuck.

I threw my legs back over the bar and grabbed my water, taking a swig. I refuse to talk about her because I don't understand their infatuation. Therefore, I would probably say something to piss them off.

And I see that as totally unnecessary.

"Well I don't trust her."

Those words surprised me. At first I thought maybe I'm the one that said it, that I screwed up and ran my mouth again, but I soon realized that everyone was staring at Raph, disagreement or similar surprise that I held, via Donnie and Mikey, on their faces.

Leo snapped at him, saying some revealing things that just confused me further.

"I don't get it." I finally told them, interrupting their conversation as they all looked at me. "I don't understand why you have to trust her. I don't know what connection there is, or should be, between you guys. I don't understand anything that's going on." I felt the frustration seep into my voice, onto my face.

But I quickly rebounded to a passive nature as I stood up, not once looking at them while I was certain that all of their eyes lingered on me. "You blew me off before, when I was curious about the connection. So, if you feel that it is such a sensitive topic to your master, why not leave it up to him to decide about her? I mean, you guys didn't trust me and I never suggested that I was untrustworthy, but something about her seems to be causing some sort of confusion. Don't you think she might be doing it intentionally? She must know by now that there are uncertainties within you four about trusting her, so I doubt it'll be much longer before she finds a way to use it against you."

"It'll screw everything up. I just know it." I whispered and then paused as I rested my hand on the door, and then I called out a bit louder. "I'm going for a walk. I think I need to clear my head. See you guys later, head on home without me."

I launched myself through the door before any could utter complaint or concern.

What the Hell is wrong with me? When did I ever become so paranoid?

Okay, the more I think about it, the more I realize that I've always been paranoid, and then I lost the paranoia for a while, only for it to return.

But why now?

Must be because I'm finding myself with enemies again.

* * *

I paused, swiping my forehead. Running. Not exactly my best asset, but it sure is a great distraction for an overworked mind.

I wonder if the guys have headed home yet… And should I be heading that way as well?

Suddenly I realized that, as my thoughts began to trail back to the guys, my frustration returned as well as my disappointment with their emotional state. And I got angry again, pushing myself to run again, harder this time.

What's wrong with a girl running down the street?

Maybe it's the red hair.

Maybe it's the black clothes.

Maybe, on a completely ridiculous note, I look like Marvel's Black Widow, but, boy, I sure do feel as vicious as her right now.

It was then that some bozo decided to stand in my way, resulting in a head on collision and us on the ground.

"Damn Idiot." I muttered as I clambered off the bony body beneath me.

"Zel?" I looked up to where I saw a familiar redhead.

I was so not in the mood for her happy, optimistic nature. "Hey April." I crisscrossed my legs as I rubbed my head.

"What are you doing out here?" She asked nonchalantly.

"Running." I stated, scowling at the ground.

"Why aren't you paying attention to where you are going?" Casey stated rudely as he began standing up.

"Well, excuse me for not giving every deadbolt the right-of-way." I blew a bit of my steam off with the insult.

"Who are you calling a deadbolt?" His voice rose angrily as he completely stood up.

"_YOU_. Or is your brain so far gone that you can't even understand English anymore?" I drew in sharply as I threw my weight forwards so that I was now standing. "Listen up. The guys are complete idiots and I'm mad. I'm frustrated. I'm done. I apologize if I'm taking it out on you. But I am _soo_ not in the mood to squabble with you."

"Hey, Irma, can you head on home without us?" April asked politely.

"Nobody asked her to chaperone in the first place." Casey grumbled.

"Yeah, yeah, sure, sure." She muttered as she waved behind her back. I could see the obvious irritation she held at my being the one to steal her friends away.

But the truth is…

"I don't really want to hang out with you guys either." I growled as I refused to look at them.

"Oh come on. _Every_ girl wants to talk about her feelings." Casey whined.

April and I shot him an unimpressed and irritated look.

I sighed. "Who is—? What is Karai to them?"

That made them both freeze and look at each other with wide eyes.

I threw my hands up in exasperation before pointing a finger at them accusingly. "That's _exactly_ what they did to me! I'm in a _dangerous _mood because of it; moreover, and trust me when I say this, right now, you do not want to irritate me any further."

"Well, why is it that important to you?" April asked me. And, no, I did not miss the look she gave Casey.

I sighed again, tensing my arms from the shoulders to the fingers and then releasing them slowly in rhythm as a calming measure. "That's the point. Normally it wouldn't bother me. But they are constantly arguing among themselves as to whether or not they should trust her."

April looked at me, surprised. "They fight about it?"

"Constantly. And then I ask them about why it's so important… and they shut down."

"Well, I'd get irritable too." Casey rubbed his head.

"I wonder who stands where with it?" April muttered.

I decided to answer her, however monotonously it may have come out, it was still an answer. "Raph is against it 100%; Leo wants to give her a shot, I almost want to say his heart speaks louder than his brain; Mikey doesn't know what to do; and Donnie is confident that we— _they_ need to approach it with caution." I paused. "And I don't know what to believe."

"Hm. Well I will agree with you that Leo has a special connection with her." April rested a hand on my shoulder, and paused, as if debating with herself. "But they are practically siblings."

"What," I looked at her soft features, "are you talking about?"

"Hamato Yoshi." She stopped walking and looked at the sky, then at me. Casey and I stopped and turned around as well. "That's Splinter's real name. Before he was mutated by the mutagen."

I felt my breath catch as she continued. I think I now knew what the guys meant by a 'touchy subject'.

"He had a wife and a daughter. But Oroku Saki, aka Shredder, was exceedingly jealous and set a fire intending to kill what he could not have. He stole the daughter away, and Splinter got away barely with his life, and his wife, the mother of his child, was killed. He believed them both to be gone, and he then came to New York, probably to get away from the memories, fifteen years ago. He encountered the mutagen along with four baby turtles in a box. You get what happened from there." She paused and stared deeper into my eyes. "Where he recently learned of a 'daughter' that Shredder has, Karai. When he knows for a fact that his longtime rival had no children to speak of."

"And she believes that Shredder is her father, and that Splinter killed her mother." I finished, my whole body frozen in surprise, eyes wide.

"How'd you figure?" Casey asked.

"It's the only way she would have followed the real killer and hate us as much as she does." I answered, still shocked.

"Well, guys, I think we should head home. Rahzel, the guys are probably worried about you by now." April grinned as she showed me her phone where she was messaging Donnie about keeping an eye out for me.

"And your dad is probably worried about you." I goofed back at her.

"Come on Casey—" April began, but was immediately interrupted.

BOOM!

Time seemed to slow as the wall beside of us caved, exploding in a wild array of debris. I grabbed April's and Casey's arm and threw them ahead of me. I cowered, rolled, stood, and then spun around.

My hand flew to my belt, only to discover that my weapon had fallen out, due to a snag of the hilt on a stray pipe among the rubble.

I glared through the dust and instantly noticed the furry figure that I had encountered this morning. But, I was lost once I saw the slim figure step out from behind him; the one who was so devilishly pretty and cunning that she had my own teammates puzzled over her loyalties.

"Ah. It seems like we managed to catch all three of the weaklings that know of the lair." Tiger Claw growled deeply.

"Run." I muttered.

"And, what is this?" Karai bent over and picked up my blade, waving it back and forth. "It's a bit too big girl for such a child." She seemed to mock with a seductive purr.

"Ah, but I nearly killed both of your asses the first time we fought." I threw back snarkily.

I noticed the two behind me take a step back.

"Aren't you cocky?" The tiger mused as he stared me down hard. "Do you really think you can sneak one past me a second time?" He then drew a blade from his hip and took a brazen step forward.

"No. In fact, I know I can't. So, that's why… Guys… It's time to split up!" And we all took off, April going left, Casey going right, and I used momentum to launch backwards and up onto the lowest level of the fire escape.

I used all of my speed and strength to swing from a bar to the roof, where I watched for a millisecond to see which enemy followed which friend… and Casey.

Tiger Claw followed Casey and Karai, April. I reached for my belt instinctively….

But Karai still had my weapon.

April could handle herself against Karai on her own for a little while; they're both about the same size and both Kunoichi, right? That's just going to have to be enough. While Casey may be pretty strong and skilled, against a giant mutant, he doesn't stand a chance.

While I can hardly stand the pompous arse, he is still a valuable friend, as shown by the fact he treats me pretty normally.

I can't just let him die.

But, just to be on the safe side, I grabbed the T-Phone at my hip and tapped Donnie's name.

_Rahzel! Where are you? _He sounded like he had been worried. How long had I been gone?

"Sorry, Don, for running out like that but I seriously need your help right now." I couldn't help the frantic tone my voice took. "I ran into April and Casey and we were attacked. Tiger Claw and Karai. We split up and, apparently, their main targets are April and Casey. Or something." I panicked a little when I lost sight of Casey from my place on the roof. "Damn it! Casey! Where did you go!? Sorry Donnie. I can't protect them both. But Casey is seriously in trouble, and April can hold off a little longer. So… Crap. _I don't know what to do!_ I'm going to find Casey and help him out of this mess to the best of my ability. But… I'm still going to need help. Find April. Find me. Just… Ugh! This is such a mess!" I hung up and took off running to where I heard the loud shout.

The shout that sounded like it belonged to the black haired teen.

This is just a fine mess.

* * *

**Finally! NEW CHAPPIE!**

**I was concerned for a while that Rahzel was a Mary-Sue but as I'm editing this I'm realizing that this isn't possible. She has some serious problems, thank goodness.**

**KewlkatLove Loves you all!**

**Damn, this Chappie is freakishly long... ENJOY!**


	12. Silhouettes of Disaster

**Raph POV**

When I heard Donnie answer his phone, I didn't pay much mind. That is, until he shouted the name of the caller: _"Rahzel!"_

We all instantly perked up and got as close as we could, Donnie looked at us, his eyes wide as if he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

He put it on speaker and held it out to us, where we heard the frantic girl on the other line.

_Damn it! Casey! Where did you go!? Sorry Donnie. I can't protect them both. But Casey is seriously in trouble, and April can hold off a little longer. So… Crap I don't know what to do! I'm going to find Casey and help him out of this mess to the best of my ability. But… I'm still going to need help. Find April. Find me. Just… This is such a mess!_

Then the line went dead.

"How is it, she always finds herself in such a fine mess?" Leo asked afterward, breaking the silence.

"I'll bet she's thinking the same thing." I answered.

"Did you catch who were the attackers?" Leo asked professionally.

"That's the worst of it." Donnie hung up his phone, grabbed his bow-staff from the wall as he headed towards the front entrance, and turned to face us briefly as he answered. "It's Karai and Tiger Claw."

"And Murakami had his store trashed too!" Mikey shouted.

"I'll bet they wanted information on us." I guessed with a low growl.

"That's a safe bet." Leo agreed. "And we just dismissed it as the Purple Dragons." He placed a hand to his face and pushed back his imaginary hairline.

"Should we split up?" Don suggested as he rested his hand lightly on the wall; I could see, from the way he kept clenching his fist and releasing, that he was itching to get out there and help April.

"It's the only way to cover everything; therefore, Raph, Mikey, you two go find Casey and Zel." He looked at me, as if saying he knew we could do this. "And Don and I will find April."

Subconsciously, I registered that he only chose Donnie because of how protective Don is over April. But I guess I'm also a bit the same with Zel, so I was grateful for that.

But she should seriously stop getting into so much trouble.

It's quite difficult to catch a break.

* * *

I managed to catch the blasted roadrunners. But Casey's second hockey stick had already broken and he was weaponless— other than his large gloves with the 'secret compartment'.

Which, by the way, was broken. (He shorted it out during a prank, I heard April fussing at him about it.)

I don't know how, but Casey and the tiger had somehow gotten on a rooftop; Casey was pinned to the edge and was about to be pushed off.

Moreover, I was still too far away to do anything to stop it.

Just a little more of a push and I could make it…

But then he went off.

I slid to the edge but stopped myself; instinctively, I picked up a fist sized rock and chucked it at, hopefully, the right angle.

When it hit, the dumpster lid flew open and Casey crashed into the stink. I sighed in relief and then stood tall one again; the way the wind ripped at my now free hair and the way my determination set upon my face, I'll bet I looked fierce.

I better, for I was about to kick this pussycat's ass.

"Why, hello, little pet. Let's see how well you do without your weapon." He spun his blade around in his fingers for casual show.

I never fight seriously. I haven't fought seriously in years. I've never felt the need to fight so serious that I can't have fun with it. But this guy threatened a life so simply, he was playing dirty.

So I was going to fight seriously.

There is no doubt in my mind that he has killed before.

So, something that goes along with me being serious is obeying three simple rules; rules that I repeat over and over in my head throughout the fight.

Rule #1: Don't speak.

It's a distraction.

Rule #2: Never make the first move.

Use counterattack measures and add an offensive.

Rule #3: Be observant of opponent.

Watch for: Weaknesses, strengths, lethality levels, safety maneuvers they resor to, attitude, style, sensitivity, and emotional and physical scars.

If I follow those three steps, I know for a fact that I can't be defeated.

He launched himself at me. I watched his footing and stepped back perfectly in time. I grabbed his ear and pulled forward, throwing his balance.

I stepped back and, reading his violent nature, missed being stabbed by milliseconds.

I now stood five feet from the bastard. He threw his weight, his animalistic nature obvious in the gesture, but the trained fighter still strongly shown in each move.

**_Ten minutes later..._**

Tiger Claw was panting and I had torn clothes.

But no progress on either side.

Where were the guys?!

"What are you doing!?" Tiger Claw roared.

He had long ago lost his top but I knew, if I dropped even a little of the effort I was giving, I would still be severely injured.

If I had a weapon, I could have taken him down about five minutes ago. But no, I was weaponless, armorless, and I knew that all I needed was time.

This stupid cat couldn't be taken down barehanded because of all the armor, weapons, and muscles that protected him.

Basically, the only creature that could take him down barehanded would have to be a huge, muscular, and well-trained being.

I faltered slightly as a certain turtle appeared in my mind, but I quickly shook it off; Raph could do it, that is, _if_ he managed to push his anger away long enough.

But this guy is pretty infuriating, so I doubt that.

It was then that my foot slipped on the edge, and I lost my balance. I felt my eyes widen and heart sink as I lost my rhythm to the mindless technique. I scrambled for my equilibrium to be reached once again, but fell short and he got a swipe in that nicked skin.

"Alright. Offensive time." I muttered lowly as I scanned his body. Screw the rules.

I jumped on him, sidling my body so that I was now on his back, my legs twisted around his big arms like a pair of cuffs. I arced my back so that I could reach his hands and pried the massive blade from the sausage fingers, and placed it against his furry neck.

"Do something else. I. Dare. You." I whispered in his highly tuned hears. Not paying much mind to my now heavy breathing.

I clasped my legs tightly, jamming my knees into his back, into two soft spots beneath the shoulder blades.

He growled, but went to his knees as a means to ease the pain.

Now, if we can just sit tight until—

I was racked instantly by violent tremors. I released the beast suddenly, even if my brain screamed that I mustn't at all costs, I couldn't help but allow my muscles to fall victim to whatever was wrong with me.

Then my lungs shuddered around themselves, and I couldn't breathe. I began coughing, choking, and wheezing, trying to get the putrid air out and new air in. My body was collapsing around itself, I was huddled on the ground at his feet disgracefully and I couldn't… do anything… about… it...

He laughed coldly, sounding tired and pushed to the edge, probably almost in an animalistic state. "You almost had me. Physically, you're pretty good. But you didn't pay a lick of attention when you slipped. Oh, by the way, that was my doing as well; I dropped some stray bullets on _accident _earlier in the fight." He smiled vindictively and opened his jacket, showing me the empty slots. "How does it feel to be on the receiving end of poison?"

I sunk lower to the ground, forehead pressed violently to the cold rock of the roof, my hands grasping at my throat desperately as I clung to whatever reality there was still left.

"I could probably spare you some of the pain by running you through right here, right now. But that would be an injustice," He leaned closer to my ear and spat, "You deserve every bit of this."

"You have about, let's see, three hours left. When your turtle friends come, tell them to come find me, I promise I won't be hard to spot." He seemed to be enjoying mocking me. "I have the antidote." He waved a canister carelessly over his shoulder. "And if you can't speak by the time they come," He paused and I imagined him shrugging as my eyesight wavered, "Oh well."

Then there was naught, and I assumed that he left the premises.

I don't know how much longer I lie there, for the heaves that forced their way in and out of my lungs were the only thing I could focus on.

_Keep breathing… Just keep breathing… You are fine Rahzel... Just breathe…_

Eventually, a thunk sounded nearby, and a pair of hands hefted me to a sitting position, successfully propping me up.

I gasped when my airways opened up from suddenly being shifted in a better position.

"Wow. She's so… crushed looking." I Mikey's voice rang, as if in the background.

"Rahzel?" Raph leaned down to meet my eyes. "Are you okay? What in the world happened?"

"Dumpster… Below. Casey." I whispered tightly, for my lungs were no better than they were twenty seconds ago.

"What happened to_ you_, though?" He asked, his voice soft.

I shook my head no. As if saying I wouldn't—couldn't answer him.

"Mikey, you get Casey. I've got her." He stood back up and addressed his brother just out of my visual range.

"But—" Mikey tried.

"Trust me. His ass is lighter than hers. And I've carried both." He grinned at his brother's surprise.

I watched as Raphael leaned down and slid his arms underneath me. He grunted as he stood back up.

"I hear groaning below. Sounds as if Casey is alive enough."

"Yeah… I saved… his sorry… self…" I panted and grinned lightly as I let my head lean against his plastron heavily.

"I can tell you worked hard." He said softly.

I closed my eyes as breathing became even harder. I think I'm becoming delusional, Raph is actually being sweet out in the open.

"Alright. Let's get you to Donnie."

* * *

After a lot of jostling, tightening grips from Raph, and a feeling of descending on multiple occasions, I felt him stop moving.

I shivered as all eyes turned to us, a few gasps escaping their lips. I pulled my knees closer to my chest, successfully tightening Raph's grip on my figure.

"Poison." I said quietly, hoping he heard me.

"Ironic, all considering." He muttered back as he laid me on the couch and I felt my mood lighten slightly.

And that was when the coughs decided to try to kill me again. I choked and even managed to launch myself up into a sitting position.

"She was slaughtering him, it was pretty impressive. That was when the poison kicked into her system, as I heard him say. He was pushed beyond what I imagined for such a… pro, he was almost animalistic! She was incredible." Casey exclaimed as he explained in his boyish way.

Good, he was alright. Except for a dislocated kneecap and crushed shoulder, as I heard April and Donnie discuss, he was fine.

"He has an antidote." He finished gravely.

I felt my lids fly open in shock. I leapt off the couch towards his form opposite me and pinned him to the cushion, a dangerous feeling in my gut.

I'm sure I looked like a mess but I didn't care in the least. My face a deep red and my breathing heavily plus the aftereffects of a battle, I must look to be at Death's door, but I _really didn't care_ at the moment.

"I didn't want them to know!" I whispered in his face, my lungs burning. "They… are going to go after him!" I coughed again and fell to my knees, releasing Casey, and I looked at the guys as they all shifted, adding their weapons to their forms and moving towards the door.

"If we weren't before, we definitely are going to now. Karai is going to help us as well, now that she knows the truth as to who her allies are." Leo stated from his position at the head of the little group. "Guys, let's go."

And the five of them left.

I collapsed onto the floor, defeat aching over my body.

Or was that the poison?

* * *

At some point of my being unconscious, someone carried me to my room. Someone, might I add, who took great care in making sure I was comfortable. I even felt a soft hand linger on my head a moment longer than necessary, almost lovingly. Not once did they say a word, so their identity is left a mystery to me, even today.

And then they left, turning out the lights on their way out. I felt the tears well up in my eyes for reasons unknown, but breathing soon became too big of an issue and I fell asleep from the effort, my thoughts fading along with my consciousness.

Where dreams soon overtook my heaving form.

Their eyes blank from the seriousness of some matter, I saw all of the guys. They held grave looks and defeated stances.

There was a black flash, where I quickly lost sight over them all.

Then there was Leo, lying on the ground, bloodied, bruised, and near unconscious. There seemed to be something that he was reaching for desperately and I almost got to see it, that is, until a rip appeared in the middle of the view, overwhelming him through the death scythe's grip.

Why did that happen?

And then there was Mikey, standing in the woods at night, the wind tossing the leaves around him. His trademark smile gone as well as the life in his eyes as the darkness enveloped him. The lonely atmosphere slowly devoured him completely.

Where did he go?

Donnie was sitting in a room, alone. A computer in front of him, the screen cracked and not even on as he typed furiously, frantically. And then the scene blew away in particles, as if it were sand.

What was he so intent on finding?

Then there was Raph. Poor, poor Raph. He was clinging to the bars in front of him and screaming, tears streaming thickly down his cheeks. The scene shattered like a pane of glass, and my heart along with it.

Why does my chest hurt so much?

My vision quickly flashed through these scenes, also including one of April curled in a corner and Casey staring, a horrified expression on his face, into an empty, dark room.

And then I saw it. My beasts were not in my control, they were rampaging in the city. Some giant, some small, and all terrorizing the citizens. And then I saw what I was hoping I wouldn't.

I saw myself.

The agony in my expression was nothing compared to my actual physical form. The chain around my neck that I detested so much had extended and was wrapped around every part of my body, even my face. I watched as it pulsated, twisted, adjusted, and pulled around my scantily dressed form. My head was tilted back and my mouth was open, as if I was screaming, and my eyes… My eyes were huge with the pupils dilated to almost nonexistent. Then their color began shifting, as did the color of the chains, and all turned white. A bright, radiant white.

Suddenly a scream broke the silence barrier it seemed to be restricted by.

I bolted straight up in my bed and placed my hands to my throat so quickly and forcefully that I actually made myself gag.

I wanted it off. Gone.

Now.

I ignored my sweaty form, the short-short shorts, and the tanktop that made up my unpresentable form (Probably April's doing), as I took off in a run towards Don's lab.

I slammed into the door but pried it open none the less. There sat Donnie, reading something off of his laptop. My eyes wide but unseeing as they busied themselves at focusing.

"Don't do that!" I closed his laptop, remembering the dream. "And... and… I need to… off… Get it…" I pulled helplessly at the chain around my neck, only successful in pulling off the pen. _Help me._ I couldn't bear to say those words as I stared as the red-inked pen in my hand.

I then pulled my arm back and threw it as hard and as far as I could. I sunk to the ground as I watched it hit the wall and slide down, completely unharmed.

"I-I don't know what to do." I realized, my eyes pricking painfully.

"What do you mean?" Don asked softly- no, try more along the lines of cautiously as he finally broke out of his shocked stupor.

"I don't know." I leaning back and closed my eyes as I blew him off quietly.

"Rahzel-" He tried, but I interrupted him.

"What time is it?"

He paused and then wisely sighed in defeat. "Almost three."

"How'd the hunt go?" I asked tiredly.

"We lost Karai. Tiger Claw used her as a hostage and then took off with her. But we were winning for a while, and Raph managed to get the antidote out of his jacket."

"Hm… I'll thank him later then." I stood and turned to leave, despite still wanting to ask him something; despite still wanting to be near something that wasn't a figment of my imagination, something that was undeniably real.

"Rahzel." He said firmly this time, making me pause and listen to him. "What did you want? I know something's wrong."

"I want it gone." I answered, not looking at him as I was so damn close to tears at this point.

"And what would 'it' be?" I could visualize him crossing his arms stubbornly.

"The blood pen. The chain." I spun to look at him fiercely. "It's haunting me. It's _hurting_ me, Donnie. Haven't you noticed?" I paused, wanting to share more. To tell him _something, everything_, knowing that he's capable enough to remove it.

But, fact is, he isn't. He can't help me. He can't even understand what—

"I know." He said, breaking my train of thought.

"W-what?" I stuttered, further confused.

"I know it's hurting you. I've known it almost from the first time I met you that something was wrong. Well, actually," He scratched the back of his head nervously, "Raph was the first to notice that something was wrong. And we've all kind of figured it out as we've gone along. When you explained what the blood pen was, it clicked that that was the cause." He said softly, staring into my wavering eyes. "And I know all of us have seen that thing, within its own moments, harm you. Not just emotionally, which it does more than you think, but also physically. I swear," He laughed, near hysterical, but something about this laugh instantly lightened the mood, maybe because it made him seem a little more mad-scientist like. "I've seen the thing move on its own. Raph claims that it is the actual reason that you're so heavy, that there is no way your small frame, even with muscle and your armor, can weigh as much as he says you do. And Leo surmises that it's stealing your nutrients, therefore giving reason as to why you remain so malnourished."

"And Mikey?" I grinned slightly, weakly, noticing that he left him out, and expecting something humorous from the youngest brother.

Donnie's face sunk immediately, making me freeze in shock and my smile drop off of my face. "He actually… saw the thing attack you one time." He said slowly and then looked into my eyes seriously. "It broke your skin, burned right through it, and made a bloody mess. Am I wrong?"

I widened my eyes and immediately decided this was a dangerous topic to stay on. "Oh." I finished indifferently fiddling with my hands.

"You know, we _will _help you. I've actually been researching it… somewhat; however, I still can't seem to get past the fact that I don't know even know what it's called." He said calmly turning back to his computer, yet somehow I understood his suggestiveness, as if he wanted me to tell him.

I walked over to the blood pen and picked it up, all the while, he stared at me expectantly. I fiddled with it in my hands. "Goodnight Donnie."

I felt him release another breath of defeat, but I caught a glimpse of his grim grin.

Why would he do that?

"Zel, on a completely different note," I felt his smile on my back, "Raph was worried about you like crazy earlier. In fact, I doubt he got any sleep." He said lightly, as if hinting at something. Man, he might actually better at lightening the mood than Mikey…

Nah… But he sure is sneakier about it…

I grinned as I walked out. "Yeah?"

The door slammed shut behind me, but I still managed to catch his muttered words to himself.

"Yeah— Oh. Well, aren't you a sly one…"

Because there, on the wall, was my scribbled handwriting. Dripping red ink leaving him with a mess to clean up.

But, also, with exactly what he needed:

_Casteel's Curse of the Kestillian Runes_

* * *

I wandered down the concreted hallways to a certain turtle's room. Despite all of our rooms being on the same hall, they are all quite spaced out. Quite convenient for privacy, some would say. A waste of space, others would say. I actually find it quite irritating, considering that my room is a five minute walk from the kitchen.

I stopped outside the door I thought to be right. How could I tell?

Try the one that isn't (1) covered in pizza, (2) overtaken by a poster of Space Heroes, and cleaned spotless, nor (3) the one with some kind of weird doorbell mechanism hanging beside of it.

His door was neither clean, nor dirty, and looked more along the lines of neglected.

I raised my hand, swiped at my eyes to swipe any stray tears away, and made a weak fist as I rapped my knuckles against the door. I paused and waited, hearing signs of movement on the other side.

"Donnie, I swear, only you would knock at such an hour—" He paused as he saw me, shutting his mouth immediately.

"Yeah, Mikey would just barge in and Leo would yell, that is, assuming they're awake." I grinned, putting up an instant front. "Where does that leave me?"

"Ah, give me a break, I'm tired." He waved me in as he walked to the back of his room.

"Then maybe you should get some sleep." I snarked playfully, following him in.

"I _could_ be sleeping if _you_—" He began, but I flopped onto his bed, interrupting him.

"You know, when people sleep, they usually don't get up and have their bed is automatically made." I winked as I sat up, the motions coming easily once again. "On a side note, I'm surprised that you actually make your bed."

He crossed his arms irritably, but I saw his embarrassment slightly on his face.

"Ah, don't worry, I won't tell. Plus, it doesn't remove your 'manly' appearance. I mean, _look _at that impressive arsenal!" I gestured to all of the twisted looking hand-to-hand weapons stored all around the room. "I'll have to admit, this is a pretty badass collection. I'm impressed." I nodded distractedly as I took it all in. I soon realized that I couldn't even name half of these, and I am certainly no dunce when it comes to weapons.

"Hm." He said indifferently as he sat on his bed beside of me. "What do you want, anyways?" He asked gruffly, but I could hear the curiosity listing deeply behind the attitude.

"What? Can't I visit the night owl?" I grinned as I looked around the room, eyes slightly losing their dull air as they lit with a childlike curiosity.

I felt his stare and sighed. I turned to him with a smirk. "Fine. I went to see the real night owl and he told me that you were the one who got the antidote. He also assumed that, by your nature, you'd be awake at this time."

"By my nature?" He asked.

I waved my hand and closed my eyes and, in mock sarcasm, spoke. "A worrywart."

He bristled.

"Nah." I laughed. "He really said that you just seemed a little restless."

I saw him scowl at being duped so easily.

"Hey," I paused, dropping my smile as I debated my next statement. "Do you… feel guilty?" I asked gravely, my eyebrows slightly scrunched up in thought.

"'Bout?"

"What you said about Karai, do you feel guilty?" I elaborately repeated, now fiddling with one of his Sais.

He didn't answer, but instead looked away begrudgingly, so I continued. "Because I do. I mean, yeah, she was a bad guy, but after I learned the whole story… I don't know, I guess regretted what I said back at Murakami's."

"You shouldn't." He started. "Exactly what you said, what you predicted, she did. We probably should have been more cautious, but we weren't and that's how Tiger Claw became an issue. Everything we told her, everything she knew about us, she used to manipulate us, especially Leo."

"I'm not sure I get it." I looked at him and cocked my head in confusion.

"Let me finish, ya goof." He said thickly in his accent as he pushed my shoulder jokingly, effectively throwing my balance.

I laughed as I propped myself back up. "Then maybe you should tell it all and stop stopping." I blew him a raspberry.

"Well, like I was about to say, Splinter finally talked to her and, being as convincing and honest as he is, he told her the truth, and she believed him completely."

"Oh," I blinked as I processed this, "So does that mean she was leading Tiger Claw here before that?" I guessed halfheartedly as pulled my arm back as if to throw the Sai like a dart.

"Apparently. Hey-!" He reached over me and wrestled his Sai from my grip, placing it on his other side protectively with a huff after he had acquired it.

"Aw. My toy." I pouted.

"Did you come in here just to throw my things?" He grinned, but I once again caught the ulterior motive behind the statement, he wanted to know why I really came.

"You know, you should just say what you want and stop making me 'read between the lines'." I advised as I turned and rested a hand on his shoulder pushing him playfully. "But, as a matter of fact, I came to say thank you. You were the one who got the antidote right?"

"I wasn't anything that major, the big cat pretty much handed it to us." He brushed me off diffidently.

I wanted to say that he was just a big softie, but I held my tongue. I should at least savor his pride since he saved me. "Still, thanks." I said as I stood and placed a light kiss on the top of his head. Pride or no pride, I still had to tease him somehow.

I smiled as I stood back up and walked to the door, his flustered form on the bed ultra-adorable.

So the big baddie was a sucker for a thankful kiss? Man, this is going to be fun.

"Hey, you hungry?" I turned back to him. "Cuz I'm starving."

"Sure. Let's go get some chow." He recovered as he stood.

I watched him stand up, and walk towards me, quickly stashing his Sais on his shell for 'just in case' situations. With me around, I wouldn't blame him, the weirdest and worst things seem to happen to me or with me around.

"You're going to go out looking like that?" He asked with a raised eyebrow as, I assume, he gestured to my poor clothing.

I shrugged. "I doubt anyone will care if they see me."

"And why's that?" He asked, confused.

"Because," I raised a finger profoundly, "if anyone sees us, they'll see the big green turtle before they look at the little girl walking beside of him." I grinned wildly as I looked at his defeated look.

"Fine." He mumbled. "Get your little butt out there, we'll order in."

"It better not be pizza." I grumbled.

"I wouldn't count on it." He smirked as I froze.

"Hold it you!" I fussed as I ran after him.

What a way to end a mood, eh?


	13. Progressions in Family Affairs

**Donnie's POV**

Once Zel had left, I soon realized how truly exhausted I was, and I actually trudged to my room to catch some shuteye.

When I woke later that morning to the sound of quiet laughter, I decided that it was a good time to wake up and get back to work. Call me a workaholic if you want, but I had a goal in mind and it wasn't going to leave me alone until something was accomplished; there's too much in this case that I don't know that I could just as easily learn. As I approached the room, I picked out Raph's voice along with Zel's. Have they been up since early this morning?

I walked in and let out a loud yawn.

When I opened my eyes, I saw Zel curled up on the couch in a blanket, and my brother lounging on the one across from her.

"Good morning." I said tiredly as I rubbed my eyes.

"Mornin'. Though, it's almost noon. You guys must have worked really hard yesterday if you're _all_ still sleeping." She said cheerfully. "There's some grub in the kitchen."

"She wouldn't let me get pizza." Raph grouched.

"The stuff is crap for your body." She waved her hand as if dismissing it and then added. "Plus it's disgusting."

"So what did you guys get?" I asked, tremendously confused, _what else _could_ they get?_ "All we've ever gotten is pizza and Murakami's."

"And that's exactly why you guys lack taste. I got some classic burgers, and you will love them!" She paused and pursed her lips. "Sure, they aren't the healthiest things, but neither is pizza, so you guys'll be fine." She paused, an unfocused look forming on her features and her tone relaying that same distraction. "Probably."

"Don, she's just tryin' ta scare you. I already ate a while ago and I'm fine." Raph lazily calmed my worries from his place on the couch.

She snapped her neck to look at him sharply with a scowl, a small curve of the lips simply conveying that he had just ruined her fun… at my expense.

I rolled my eyes and moved towards the kitchen, grabbing one of the massive burgers on the counter, and walked back into the living room. "So guys, have you been up long?"

"Never slept." Raph answered truthfully with a shrug.

Zel jumped up to a standing position on the couch and pointed accusingly at Raph. "Aha! I knew it!"

"Don't get yer shorts in a twist, it's not that big of a deal." He blew her off, which meant she probably held something over him, considering he didn't deny it.

I was exceptionally perplexed once again.

"Get out of your diamond covered shell, I wasn't worried about you." She said stubbornly as she crossed her arms, which meant she had realized that she was overreacting to whatever it was.

I brushed whatever it was off, considering they had dropped it as well and decided to make them aware of what was to come. "Well, Mikey was stirring when I walked by his room, and Leo's a light enough sleeper that you probably woke him up just now, so they'll probably be down here in a bit." I said as I stood. "As for myself, I'm going on ahead to my lab, I've got some things I want to get done today."

"Alright see ya—!" Zel flopped back onto the couch. "Hey! Hold on! I never bothered to ask, but do you know where my blade ever ended up?"

I paused and turned around, confused. I quickly noticed a similar expression on my red masked brother's face before the inquisition that followed. "What do you mean?"

"Karai!" She cried as if it were obvious. Which, by the way, it wasn't, not even at this point. "She took my blade! My highly personalized weapon!" Zel seemed to bristle more and more as she spoke, she was getting herself worked up, not a good thing. "You mean she didn't give it to you guys?!"

"Hm…" I thought aloud, offering a means to calm her down without doing the worst thing possible: Telling her to calm down or telling her the fact that I don't know of any blade. "Maybe Leo has an idea… He did stick to her like glue…"

And then I scampered off.

* * *

"More like a little lost puppy than glue…" I grumbled low enough that only Raph heard me, as hinted by his nasty chuckle.

"Yeah, a lost puppy." I noticed that this voice came from neither Raphael nor Donatello, and sounded oddly hostile from behind me.

I frowned in thought before noticing Raph's guilty look and misdirection of the eyes. I leaned back and looked up to see an unimpressed turtle with a blue mask across his face.

I chuckled awkwardly from my upside-down position. "Hey Leo… We were just talking about you…"

"Uh huh…" He crossed his arms begrudgingly.

"Did Karai happen to mention my blade?" I cocked my head curiously as he moved more into my range; I refuse to take back my spiteful, and possibly superfluous comment.

"No, why? Did she have it?" He rebounded carelessly as he flopped next to me on the couch. I scowled slightly and shook my head in disdain as he flicked at the TV remote, successfully turning it on, I could already guess what he wanted to watch.

"Ah… Yeah… Hmm… Looks like I'm screwed." I gnawed on my fingertip as I looked away from the TV, mind officially back on the topic of the missing blade.

"Why is it so important?" Raph asked curiously as he too scowled at the TV, for Space Heroes was just coming on and Leo was already immersed beyond saving.

"Weeelllll… Master Splinter gave it to me…" I said quickly, almost too quickly to be understood, but only so. I blushed and looked away, trying to remain unconscious of their expressions.

The room stilled in shock, and everyone turned to me with wide eyes. The TV long forgotten and the small-talk air dispersed completely.

I even discerned that Mikey had entered at some point and had joined in on the staring at me in shock.

I rubbed the back of my head and chuckled awkwardly.

"Yeah, definitely screwed." Raph laughed under his breath in quiet disbelief as he stood up and walked away.

I dropped my smiled and cursed as I leapt after him.

He was gonna help me whether he liked it or not.

* * *

"Alright. How am I going to get away with this?" I rubbed the back of my hands wryly as I walked next to the Sais user.

"Normally I'm not one for the philosophical way, but with Splinter, the only possible way for you to get out of it is by admitting the truth."

"And that would be… that I have no idea where it is!" I whisper yelled at him, glancing around nervously for any eavesdroppers.

He shrugged, an amused grin covering his facial features.

"You know, I think you're enjoying this too much." I deflated and hunched my back. "Why did she have to take it?"

"Cuz she knew you would stab her again." Raph deadpanned.

"But it wasn't even a real stab!" I argued.

"Try telling her that, plus, didn't you say that she was with Tiger Claw at the time?"

"Yeah…" I drawled, pretty sure I knew where he was going with this.

"Well, you stabbed him right? Plus the poison? Ha! No wonder they took your blade, I'd take it too!"

I scowled at him and crossed my arms. "I used to carry the poison packets on me all the time! Not even in that stupid knife! I even used them on you once, when you were in your pizza fit." I muttered angrily, rather rash of me to bring that back up, if you will.

"So that did happen? The whole pizza fiasco? And you poisoned me? Was this that so-called kiss Mikey was talking about?" He inquisited, almost as if he was confirming that he knew the whole story.

I blushed slightly and swiped at my face as a means of distraction, but decided nonetheless what I was going to say. "So what if it all did happen?"

He turned away, I'm not entirely sure why, and he muttered some things that I didn't manage to catch.

"What was that?" I asked discordantly leaning into him and glaring toward his face.

"So that's why you despise pizza?" He grinned as he looked down at me— although, I'm almost certain that's not what he said before.

"Yes! Oh my gosh…" I covered my stomach and hunched over slightly at the thought of it. "Mikey may have saved the day by eating all of the minions and the leader and all that crap, but watching him do it was an entirely different story! It was repulsive, I loathe thinking about it and eating pizza just brings back the memories. Oh my, I swear, Imma be scarred for life on that. I mean, other nasty things I've done, and I can handle that, but _none _of them have gotten to me this badly! I mean, he devoured it-!" I gagged.

"Gross." Raph looked at me, his eyes reflecting his disgust. "I mean, I've seen Mikey eat his pizza, it isn't exactly _appealing_."

"Ha! Like you'd understand! You were in a creepy trance!" I pointed accusingly as I finally stood back up to my full height.

"Eh. Girls are just squeamish." He brushed me off and continued walking.

How _dare_ he ruffle my feathers!

I grinned darkly.

Looks like we were going to have to fix that attitude of his.

* * *

I hummed a little tune as I prepped in my room. Revenge is a desert best served cold, eh? Well, I was going to make this hot, hot and nasty.

I looked once over the written plan.

Of course I had gotten some of the others to help me on this, Donnie could help without exactly knowing what he was doing, it was in his skill set; and April, Leo, and Splinter were _not _to know of it, for, knowing them, they would scold me and put a stop to it; Raph was the one I was trying to get back at; that just left me with Mikey and, unfortunately, Casey. Both were willing to help, of course, they both are in good humor when it comes to these kinds of things.

That just left me to figure out what exactly I was going to do.

Once I had finally came up with an idea, it was only appropriate that the others, being the ones not involved with the progression of this particular prank, were just going to have to be swindled along with the temperamental target.

But what was I to do that wouldn't piss him completely off?

It's simple.

Get him where he can't pin the blame on one particular person.

I stared at the chart stubbornly. So, in order for this to work, I would have to get my point across along with all of the punishments. Yes, it would be made up in parts, simple, precise, correct.

I walked out of my room, shoving the scrap into my back pocket.

_Thank God I had Mikey on my side_, was the first thought that had crossed my head when he had begun at the little meeting by listing things off that we could do. They were devious, evil, and, generally, they shocked me.

But they wouldn't get my point across.

So I had to be choosey.

No, I did not tell them what I was trying to get him back for, but they didn't seem to care, they just couldn't wait to put a master plan into action.

**Operation: Gross**

Of course, Mikey, being a brother and knowing him better than any of the rest of us, came quite in handy.

The first few parts were pre-arranged: Merely taking some of the rotted food that Mikey had lying around his room, trust me when I say that he had plenty to go around, and shoving it into a bucket, making a mush mixture.

Then, take that mixture and put it in the areas that Raph spends a lot of his time.

Such as making a pile by his bedside, in his doorway, in his punching bag, and in the cushion he likes to sit on on the couch.

Gross, but not good enough.

I waltzed into the living room, attempting to look normal, and not guilty in the least of a devious crime that would soon take place, but I couldn't seem to contain the little skip in my step as I continued on my way. I glanced around a bit, checking our target points, making sure they weren't obvious. They weren't. I glanced at the room's only occupant, Leo, lounging on the floor in front of the TV as he did every morning.

Casey and April would be here soon to make us breakfast. I grinned a bit at the thought.

Donnie sent me a weird look as I walked by, probably because of what I had asked him for yesterday, a solvent for mildly kempt titanium and ONLY mildly kempt titanium.

I winked at him cutely before I continued on my way to the kitchen, my jar of _special seasoning _sitting in the middle of the table. I cocked my head curiously. Hm, it wasn't supposed to be there.

I picked it up and opened the cap, peering in before slamming it shut with a chuckle. I put it beside the stove and whistled a tune innocently as I walked back out of the room, crashing in my usual place on the couch.

Mikey soon walked down the hall, not being the last one to wake for once. He wouldn't want to miss this.

A few moments later, April and Casey walked in, giving greetings as they carried in a few bags. April began to walk to the kitchen, where I then sent Casey a look and tapped my chin impatiently.

"Hey, uh, April, I got breakfast this morning. You go ahead and—Uhm — watch some Tele with Zel and Leo." He said almost nonchalantly.

Good, he wasn't being overly suspicious.

Though, Mikey bouncing around the room impatiently is sure to give us away if he doesn't quit real soon.

I glared at him as April sat down, but, somehow, he missed my stare.

"Hey Mikey? How did you sleep? 'Cuz you are making me tired just watching you." I tried, successful in grabbing his attention. "Why don't you come chill out with us until Splinter decides to work our asses?"

Yeah, today was a training day, just like every other day that nothing in particular happened.

He caught my drift with a huge look of realization, a look that would have given us all away had Leo not been so far into the TV— even though April gave him a funny look, she wasn't quite suspicious of us being up to anything yet— and he joined us on the couch, carefully scanning the couch before spotting the danger zone and sitting in a safe area.

Silence ensued for a few moments before there was a loud cry from the direction of the bedrooms. Everyone not involved turned curiously while Casey popped his head in and gave us thumbs up, signaling that he was done, and I winked at the both of them as it seemed that everyone was going to go check on the missing brother. (Don who was in his lab had, much like Casey, popped his head out at the disturbance.)

We followed the crowd at a safe distance of about three feet, and stopped a bit behind them as they knocked on the door.

We all noted the grunting on the other side, and the twitching of the door; those not involved in the traps soon also took a few steps back upon seeing the tension of the door, a wise decision if I do say so myself.

It was then that the door gave and flew across the hall, hitting the wall on the other side. The doorway revealed a foot, the green foot which had kicked the door down.

I smirked at the eroded door handle; all thanks to Don's monomial in this equation, and glanced amusedly at the angry turtle that seemed to have woken up on the wrong side of the bed.

Allow me to explain his appearance: His mask dangled from his face, loosely tied in a fit of frustration. His entire body looked as though a coat of clear nail polish had been applied (Don's titanium ONLY solvent, for it seems as though Raph's door is the only one with a titanium knob). There was green mush all over his feet and hands, and, he was going to be coated in a bucket of feathers in…3….2….1…. BAM!

Everyone stared in shock as he walked through his doorway, covered in feathers that successfully stuck. Internally, we pranksters breathed a sigh of relief; none of us thought he would be sticky enough for the feathers to stick.

I took a step back as a Rube Goldberg took effect and spilt a barrel of mud on the floor, worms being about 30% of the mixture.

There were groans that filled the hall for a few moments before Casey took his role, for he had also gotten in the mud (but on purpose).

"Hey," He said tiredly, grabbing all of our attention with his amazing acting. "At least breakfast is already finished. Let's go eat before we clean all of this up." He jerked a thumb over his shoulder with a small smirk on his face.

I looked at April, who seemed to notice his slip-of-face, she glanced around at the rest of us and I slid one foot into the mud and cowered slightly. She looked at me, and I gave her a sad smile, as to put her off my scent.

It wouldn't be any good if she knew who had helped Casey out on the inside.

For it was impossible for him to do all of this when he's hardly ever here.

Please, Mikey, keep yourself covered or we are all screwed.

As the hall emptied, Mikey and I stood still and looked at each other regretfully.

"You noticed too?" I offered weakly.

"Hard not to with the dirty look she sent him." Mikey said, distastefully serious for once.

"Ah, go, before she suspects anyone else. I got it here." I waved him off as I grabbed the concrete colored tarp and tied the ends together, successfully trapping the mud.

"Better hurry, before the best part happens." He grinned as he took off, leaving muddy footprints.

Which reminds me…

I took off my shoe and dragged the tarp into a certain turtle's room for later disposal.

I then put my shoe back on in the hall and continued on, allowing my dirty footprint to mingle with the others.

* * *

I sighed as I once again entered the kitchen, where everyone had a pancake in front of them either standing with a plate or seated. I slid nonchalantly into my seat next to Raph, where he sent me an inquisitive look. I yawned and waved him off, for he and my partners in crime were the only ones aware of my arrival.

I glanced over my shoulder as Raph cut into his small stack of pancakes.

CRUNCH

He looked like he was about to scream when he saw what had made such an odd sound in his meal.

I glanced curiously as his plate and saw the dead cockroaches spill from the recently sliced flat-cakes.

I felt my eyes widen in surprise as I stared, I didn't know they would look this authentic! Yeah, they were real, as suggested from my slamming the lid closed earlier, but they were now dead and I didn't know how they would look.

Raphael jumped up and barged angrily through the door, but I didn't miss the fretful look in his eyes as he marched away.

I stared after him. So Mikey _was _telling the truth when he said that Raph was scared of roaches?

Huh, who would have guessed?

I noticed an odd sensation; it was as if someone was glaring at the back of my head. I turned slowly, as not to create any suspicions, and scrunched my eyebrows up into a look of confused concern as I made eye contact with the perpetrator of the eerie glare. April.

She crossed her arms and looked at me in disbelief.

I cocked my head in confusion and mouthed 'what?'

She shook her head in disappointment as she turned back to the stove, where Casey had left my jar. She picked it up and didn't even bother looking in it as she dropped it in the trash.

I blinked slowly before looking down at my own plate as to brush off anymore of her 'looks' or accusations.

I hadn't even managed to take a bite of my food before there was another yell. This time, however, it was a frustrated one, not a distressed or surprised one.

The room's occupants looked amongst each other before they all stood up to go look at the new disturbance of peace.

As they all filed out, I remained in my seat and flicked at my food with my fork.

This wasn't as much fun as I thought it would be.

Ah well, it's not really mine to enjoy.

I stood up, not directing my eyes off of the ground as I followed the rest into the living room.

"It was you, wasn't it?!" Raph jammed a finger into Mikey's chest, his aura growing further hostile and violent by the second.

When I saw his arm draw back, as if to hit his younger brother, I snapped. I jumped in the middle of the two of them and took the brunt of the hit in the gut, where I then fell back into Mikey, who managed to catch my shoulders in reflex only.

"What the Hell-?" Raph and I both began, stopping and grinding our teeth together once we realized we had snapped at the same time.

"You just can't control your temper can you?" I accused now calm as I jerked out of Mikey's grip. I swiped at my face as a distraction for my swallow when I felt a liquid bubble up into my mouth.

"You just have to jump into the middle every time!" He roared in a seemingly frustrated manner.

"Well, you shouldn't jump to conclusions. How did you know that Mikey caused it? Huh?" I noted that the back of my hand had a splatter of red on it and rubbed it roughly on the side of my pants. "How in the world is he supposed to be capable of something like this? And why are you getting so damn mad over it?" I turned and muttered the next part partially planned partially out of a newfound anger. "Looks like girls aren't the only ones who're squeamish."

I felt the air still as realization hit him.

"You-" He said slowly, pointing a lone finger at me.

"Mhm." I confirmed, grinning in amused hostility at him.

"But-!" He pointed towards the kitchen, towards his room, toward Mikey and Casey, and I grinned as his mouth flew open like a fish's.

"I had a bit of help." I winced as I felt a wheeze break across my chest.

It was then that a few coughs managed to escape me. I covered my mouth with my hand and, once I was done, I brought my hand to my side and allowed the small puddle of a red sticky substance to drip down my fingers.

"You didn't have to hit me so hard." I laughed and winced.

His eyes flew wide in surprise and guilt. "T-that was meant for Mikey… and his shell."

I laughed as I squatted into a hungover crouch. "The one time I didn't wear my armor too. Looks like we're even." I gave him a thumbs up as I leaned further forwards over my knees. "Though, there are still a couple of things I left around. What did you just find?"

"Punching bag exploded on me." He deadpanned irritably.

I looked up, a pleased grin on my face as everyone peered around him to see the mess.

"What do you mean 'still a couple left'?" Raph squinted suspiciously at me.

I cautiously pushed myself back into a standing position, and then broke the still air with a cute chuckle. "There were three of us, genius pranksters. What do you expect? We aren't gonna make it easy." I said matter-of-factly. "We are gonna see just how squeamish you can get."

Though, I know for a fact that there was only one thing left, it was going to be fun watching him be so cautious the rest of the day.

I looked at my partners in crime and winked at their confused expressions.

I could already see the regret forming in Raph's eyes.

Regret for underestimating me.

And regret there should be.

* * *

He creeped around the rest of the day; I shocked them on how fast I had cleaned up the mass of the mud mess, and they helped me clean up the milder stuff, such as the muddy footprints and scrape up the mush mess made by the punching bag. I'd have to help Raph later with his room.

As for how I got the others to help clean, it was either April's angry glare or from the fact that they thought Raph deserved my punishment when I vaguely informed them that he made a stereotypical comment about girls being whiney and squeamish.

So it didn't take too long.

"What exactly is left?" April whispered to me as we walked towards the couch.

"Ah, that? Just one-" I felt my eyes widen as she began to sit on _that _part of the couch.

I didn't even bother trying to stop her as I took off running towards Raph's room. "Imma go help clean!" I shouted behind me as I anticipated the squirt sound.

It came. It went. And then there was a long shout of my name as I ducked into Raph's room, which was now blocked from the hall by a new door him and Donnie had fished out of somewhere.

"What happened this time?" He asked as he finished polishing his Sai and hung it up on its hook.

"Heh. You won't have to worry about triggering the last trap." I smiled cheekily from my place of leaning against the wall.

He grinned. "It was the couch, wasn't it?"

I frowned and blinked in surprise. "How'd you figure?"

He shrugged. "I have a spot I like to sit. And I figured you had figured that out as well. I just didn't know if you had any others lying around."

I pouted slightly and crossed my arms. "Where did the giant mudbag end up?"

"Mikey offered to drag it out, along with that mush that has that god-awful odor." He answered blandly and then seemed to think better of it. "What was that stuff anyways?"

"You wouldn't believe what Mikey has in his room." I grinned mischievously.

"Ew."

"Speaking of 'Ew'." I laughed at the scowl he sent my way. "It appears to me that you're just as 'squeamish' as I, if not more so."

He remained silent as he picked up some kind of hook on the ground.

"Fine. Be a _big boy_." I said sarcastically before I flopped onto his bed. "Just don't stereotype against girls. My experience with Pizza Face was pretty traumatic."

"Was this supposed to be traumatic?" He asked amusedly as he sat beside of me.

"Mildly so." I looked at him. "But it was mostly just to remind you of your place as a boy."

"That so? But the 'Pizza Face' incident must have been traumatic for me too… If I could remember it… 'Cause, apparently a lot of stuff happened. I mean, you kissed me!" He said brashly.

I froze. Why must this happen? Boys get a tiny boost of confidence and they see it as wise to say stupid stuff. I clamped my jaw shut tightly before speaking again, trying to regain an ounce of my temper before I said, or did, something I would regret later.

"What? Like a kiss from me would be traumatic?" I stood defensively, my back to him.

"Huh?" He paused as realization hit him full-force. "Ohhh… Uh oh… I didn't mean—" He tried in defense of himself and his stupidity.

"It's fine. Whatever." I resumed in the path I was facing. Leaving.

"Zel, wait! I didn't mean it like that!" I felt the air shift as he followed me and grabbed my arm, turning me around.

It was then that our minor height difference kicked in and our faces met.

More along the lines of _our lips_. The small, short period of contact felt like electricity, like it was flying between us. Even if the contact wasn't even for a full second, it left a lasting impression.

I noticed that both of our eyes flew wide open as I pulled back and tripped over my own feet in the fit of nervousness. I fell flat on my butt and stared up at him, surprise etching over our beings, not even allowing me to flush in embarrassment.

"Hey, are you guys almost—?" That is, until Donnie popped around the corner. "—done?" He finished, confusion radiating off of him in obvious waves.

The atmosphere was awkward. And we all knew it.

I broke eye contact with Raph abruptly and swiped my hair out of my face as I felt myself heat up suddenly. I knew I was as bright as my hair as I scrambled to my feet and took off down the hall.

I ignored the fuming April making her way down to Raph's room, probably looking for me now that she was finally clean.

I ignored her angry attempt to stop me and I launched myself into my room, locking the door and leaning against it heavily. I froze, my back to the door, my eyes wide, and my lungs pulling air in strongly and then releasing just as quickly.

It was then that I allowed myself to finally let what just happened sink in.

And I collapsed to the floor in a mushy blushing mess.

I had kissed, been kissed, by Raphael.

Temperamental, rash, hotheaded, yet sensitive, Raphael.

Just what the Hell am I doing?

* * *

**Don't get used to so many updates so quickly. I only have about two or three more chapters that I can post up this quickly. **

**Exams are coming up too, sooo... Yeah.**

**I will TRY though! I love this story and I have a pretty idea as to where I am going with it!**

**I'm sick and tired of seeing romances in fanfics where they leave other, main characters out majorly. So I'm trying my hardest to develop Razel a REAL place in this story and its about to get rough.**

**REAL ROUGH.**

**The Kraang still want her remember? ****And Laura still exists, am I correct?**

**Aye, I'm getting excited just thinking about it!**

**KewlkatLove! ^-^**


	14. Reminiscence onto Another

"Uhhhhh…." I groaned for the hundredth time that morning. _Why didn't I just eat something earlier when I had the chance!? _I scolded my ignorance of my own necessities.

I only had one option.

To go get food.

I had to avoid April, Leo, Donnie, and, obviously, Raph. The first was probably still mad about my misdirected trap; the second was likely to question me as to why I started the whole thing with Raph, or would notice a fault in my character and inquisition me on it; the third, being one who knows me well and assisted me on the prep of my revenge without exactly knowing it, was bound to, one, bring it up and ask unnecessary questions or, two, notice my anxiousness and question that; the fourth being a given.

_Or I could just starve_, I thought bitterly. My stomach growled in protest.

I sighed in resignation and opened the door enough so that I could slip my finger into it and peeked through. Nothing.

I slid through the doorway creepily and didn't bother to shut the door completely behind me.

I looked both ways once more before turning and running stealthily through the clear corridor.

However, nothing ever seems to go as planned for me, as I duly noted, for I slammed into a hard shell as whomever it may be turned the corner.

I looked up hopefully.

It was Leo.

My expression dropped into a normal one. Well, as normal as I could get it under these conditions.

He looked down at me from his slice of pizza. He raised his eyebrow in acknowledgement and then walked around me as to continue on his way, most likely to his room.

I stared ahead of me, shock freezing me in my place.

I think this crew is growing on me.

I slipped into the living room cautiously, low to the ground in a near-squat.

Nowhere did I see a turtle or a girl.

But I did see a rat.

One I had forgotten about in his absence of meditation.

I cringed in his glare and stood to my full height by straightening my spine.

"I see." He stated vaguely, turning his back to me. "Inform the others that training will be postponed to three."

"Certainly." I respectfully bowed my head in confirmation, despite knowing that he couldn't see me with his back turned towards me.

"You, however, I expect to see an hour before the regular time. Noon."

I looked at the clock that April had insistently put up in the commons.

"But, Sensei, it's noon now."

I swear I saw him grin.

"Then you had better hurry."

* * *

Damn that Sensei! He's too much like my old one! Testing me in ways that seem humorous!

One thing that becomes more of a possibility every time I think about it, is that this Sensei is actually seeing it fit to continue to coach me in a similar fashion as my previous teacher, most likely as a means to create familiarity for the remaining training needed to polish off what little coaching I have left in the manner that the rest has been taught in.

But maybe I'm just overthinking it.

I nearly passed Leo's door in my racing fit down the hall, I knocked on it impatiently.

Soon a face appeared in the place of the door, and I almost continued with my knock, but on his face.

"Yes, Zel?" He asked nonchalantly. I grinned cheekily as he caught my hand in his, effectively stopping it from bashing his face, and lowered it so that we could talk eye to eye.

"Splinter says training isn't until three today." I said seriously.

"Ah-hah." He hummed in acknowledgement and then waited for the rest of the message, as if he knew there was more. I bit my lip, wanting to ask a favor of him but not sure if he would accept or if it was imprudent of me to ask this of him. But he beat me to the punch, "And you want me to tell the others for you, don't you?"

I grinned sheepishly. "If you would. Master Splinter wants me in," I glanced at my nonexistent watch, "Now."

"Alright. I guess I'll do it." He leaned on the doorway and chuckled. "Though it does make me wonder, what could Sensei make you do for three hours?" He paused and put a hand to his face and spoke with mock-wonder in his voice. "I'm curious as to how the whole missing sword is going to play out as well."

I froze in horror as these thoughts struck my mind. "Y-you don't think-?"

"Eh, I wouldn't worry about it too much." He reassured. "Though, if you're late it might get whole lot worse… You should probably get going."

"How would it get worse?" I asked horror leaking into my being along with an odd curiosity.

He looked me over skeptically, his hand to his jaw, as if he was considering whether or not he wanted to tell me. "Eh, you don't need to worry about that quite yet." He completed this with a nod, as if agreeing with himself and rested a big hand on my head.

I rolled my eyes at him before grinning and running back towards the dojo. "Don't forget to relay the message!"

"Oh, don't worry! I won't!" He called back rather queer.

Why do I have the feeling that today just got a whole lot worse?

* * *

I slid the big door to the dojo open enough for me to squeeze through. No wonder the guys are so strong! They have to move that damn door every day!

I then leaned all of my weight into closing the door and trapping myself in the cramped room with the tree and Sensei. Who, might I add, was nowhere in sight.

CLING! CLASH!

"Whooah! Dude! Are you trying to kill me?" Are you kidding me? I said from my squatted position.

"Good. Looks like the warmup won't be too hard." Master Splinter said as he walked out of the shadows. My eyes instantly flashed towards the ninja stars between each his fingers on the left hand.

_There are three there in his hand, three more behind his back in his other hand, and one behind me,_ I quickly analyzed. Luckily, evading ninja stars is one of my best in my defensive skill set, or I'd be embedded with a nasty one in the snout by now.

"Wait, what? Are you taking on the role of my old Sensei? 'Cuz this is crazy!" I felt my eyes widen as another flew at me, I dodged it by sidestepping and falling back onto my hands just in the nick of time. "Looks as though you aren't kidding." I muttered as I watched the star sink into the concreted walls behind me. _Deathly sharp, _I added at that.

I watched as the tension in the air was sliced by another'n thrown my way with wicked speed attached to it. I reached by my ear, jerked a star out of the wall, and let it fly in one fluid motion.

I felt my eyes flicker as I snapped into mode and I jerked my head in the direction of the two stars and attached my pupils to them. With a skill that I quite enjoyed, I slowed time in my Mindseye to the point that I watched the two stars collided in slow motion, sending them both off of their target course, the one I threw hit another one that he had just sent flying.

I crouched and launched myself up into the air as mine bounced off of the newly thrown star and flew back at me. Well, actually, at the place I had been previously, sinking deeply into the floor.

Once I was clear in the air, I pulled my knees to my chest in an attempt to throw my body a bit farther forward in order to avoid Splinter's "secret" batch of stars.

While in the air, I had managed to snatch up the first star that had been misdirected by a star of my own, and managed to do so indiscreetly.

I landed firmly on the ground and straightened myself up into position as I used the star that I now held to shield myself from the new batch, successfully throwing them all out of my personal bubble.

"Okay! Now that we're done with that." I huffed impatiently. "What are we doing next?" I said cockily as I lazily threw the star at Sensei.

He caught it just as lazily between two fingers by his ear. "Talking."

I froze, now curious. "Talking?"

"Exactly." He sat on the meditation rug. "Sit."

"Okay." I answered warily as I sat on my knees respectfully across from him. "Let's talk." I offered lightheartedly.

"I want to understand what you did there." Splinter requested, efficiently confusing me.

"What I did?" I repeated slowly and then laughed lighty in confusion. "I'm not sure I get it. What I did there? Didn't you see it?" I inquisited. "I simply evaded the stars. I don't—"

"Wrong." He interrupted my rant and I snapped my jaw shut. "You accessed something within yourself and moved accordingly. I want to know what that was. I saw it last time and didn't quite process that that was what you were doing."

"Accessed something within myself?" I played dumb, for I wondered how it looked in another's eyes, so that I may take steps to hide it better.

"It was something in your eyes that showed me. What I at first took to be a determined spark was actually something that is rather difficult to channel." He elaborated. "It's the more mental side of ninjitsu, and I have a feeling that you know more about it than anyone else."

I looked down at my hands nervously. They were shaking. I clenched them tightly and halted their shivers as I answered vaguely. "I've had my share of mental training as well as physical."

"It seems to me that your mental abilities might actually be stronger than your physical ones."

I felt my heartbeat quicken at the suggestion.

"It seems to me…" He continued just as strongly. "…that you are hiding a major part of your ability. That you are far stronger than you let on. Even in a fight to the death, you'll fight with something always hidden, even if… even if the fight might actually have you defeated in the end." He said, curiosity bubbling up in his voice along with an odd sense of… knowing.

"So what?" I growled as I clenched my fists tighter.

"'So what?' it seems as though I am correct." He seemed neither pleased that he was correct nor surprised at the revelation.

"Did you call me here just so I would tell you what it is?" I asked softly, my fists releasing their strangling hold.

"If you see fit." He expressed with a calm understanding.

I looked up at him angrily.

"I 'hide' that part of my ability because… it tears me apart." I said slowly as if I were just realizing it myself. And the truth is, I was just _beginning_ to understand what has been forgotten. "I didn't realize it when I was a kid and being trained by my old teacher. He… was the one who taught it to me… and I used it constantly. But I soon realized what it was doing to me. _What he was doing to me_," My eyes flew wide. "And I- I…" I lost my breath in the middle of my rant. "I killed— locked it away." I whispered too low even for his tuned ears to catch clearly, my eyes going wider and my breath halting as I suddenly remembered why my memories were gone, remembered how to unlock them, remembered what was locked behind them.

I stood up and stumbled backwards, my body not quite listening correctly. "I had a teacher before the one who taught me Kestillian Runes… And he taught me… something else… And I killed him…" I bumped into the wall with my back. I grasped at it with my palm down at my side. "What…? Why…?"

I slid to the ground as I suddenly remembered what the chain was. The Kestillian Runes were what my second master had taught me. He attached the pen and chain around my neck and taught me to use the pen. I remember that… that…

I remembered that the chain was, indeed, living. But it wasn't just a pet or something leeching off of me.

It was indeed a curse.

My memories, for the most part, had returned.

And indeed it was _Casteel's Curse. _The _Kestillian Runes_ being something later added.

But the original curse wasn't— couldn't have been— all of the locks and chains around my neck, it was me. I was the curse. I was forged with evil purposes in mind.

Indeed I was made, I was born and made from a poor, nobody child into _a weapon_.

And the only good thing about anything involving myself was all of the locks and chains that kept me underwraps.

The chain is the seal that keeps me from destroying all.

It is the seal that will devour me in the end.

And trust me when I say this, the end is nearer than anyone would expect.

* * *

I had slowly stood with a cold, expressionless face. I turned to the door and pushed it open.

"I apologize, Master Splinter." I stated breathily as I paused at the door. "But I fear this lesson is over. For I am unable to grow any stronger."

"Dear, what happened?" He asked collectively, strangely comforting on my end.

"I saw it. I saw too much… But… I saw it all." I finished and stepped out, nearly falling as I took off into a run, chaotically making my way to my room as fast as I could. I slammed into the door and pried it open, ignoring the voice in the back of my head telling me to calm down, that I was overreacting. I pried at the door and threw it open. Yanking it closed behind me with a loud slam and locking it shoddily.

I threw myself at my bed and twisted the blankets in my fists and around me as I stared at the space in front of me blankly. I grabbed a pillow and curled around it sadly as my chest ached. I had cut the memories off back there in the dojo, but they were just begging at the back of my mind to be set free, they were unwillingly boiling over…

They were ready to be seen.

It was then, in the safety of my room, that I allowed my mind to race through all of the visions that I had forgotten.

I curled closer to myself on the soft sheets of my bed and squeezed my eyes shut tightly as they all attacked me at once, threatening tears to break the surface.

_The first master, his dead eyes and wicked grin, as he stared at me while I used my ability. I can't believe I never noticed the greedy look that covered his features as he looked at me, as he watched me. I saw his training me, the twisted things he made me do, killing animals without even touching them, twisting up their innards grotesquely, making them move by my accord, not treating them as living beings, but as tools and puppets. All the way to my revelation as I listened to him speak to his providers, revealing everything, as I peeked around the doorway, my small figure clinging to the wood as it was all shown in the light, that I was a weapon, a killer, and that they were trying to remove my humanity in the processes they were putting me through. I felt that vision flip to my confrontation, where I screamed in bloodcurdling pitches as he used his words to trip me up. My covering my ears to block out his sickening voice, his awful words as he reached to point of insanity in trying to protect himself from me. He was _that_ scared of me. Then, there was the bloodshed and, when my eyes had opened, when I finally realized that his crazed words had ceased, I remembered falling backwards and curling into the wall and… sitting there. Rotting away for who-knows how long. What I believed I deserved as I tried to remember an impossible time before the controlled ways of that man, trying to remember happy times other than those moments that I had killed. Why had I enjoyed those moments so? _

_And I tore myself apart until there was a foreign hand extended to me. My wide eyes moving up and looking at the unfamiliar man standing there, coated in just as much blood as I was, and the goofiest grin on his face, the most joyous expression as he reached down to me. The shocked expression his face morphed into when I ignored his hand and then the soft smile that coated his face as he crouched down so that we were at an equal level, his soft words as he convinced me that this wasn't my place anymore. The misconception I had of him as an angel as he sealed the chain around my neck, the surprise I had when he handed me the blood pen, his words saying that only a few could use the Kestillian runes, with a certain mental strength that I had acquired. The cold realization I had that he was not an angel, there to banish me to the pits of Hell. The shock as he threw a ninja star at my head that had stuck into my scalp. The only one he ever threw at me that actually met its target. The shock on his face as he pulled it out and attended the wound with a tender touch. And then there was his revelation to the fact that I should be dead, the actuality was that there was no way to kill me before the magic inside of me decided it was time, that he was the same way, as he showed his chain much like mine. His soft words and sad expression as he told me of the fact that I was further gone than him, my magic far stronger, further raw, and how he had trained his to work in the ways that he pleased, and how he would help me, keep me from losing control ever again. He told me of how it was still possible for me to live as a normal child. _

_My joy at a second chance, my joy as I slowly forgot of those years spent as a specimen to others. And it was nothing more than a lie. As it was quickly shattered by Laura and her Kraang bots that eventually appeared. They kidnapped me, harmed my teacher, and then there were Laura's small soft hands caressing my emotionless face as she wiped my memories with the ability she possessed, one much like mine, except obviously weaker, otherwise they wouldn't have needed me. Throughout the years, I had watched as her body weakened with age and her magic release me from my mental serenity, my mental prison, and how I slowly became bored of the outside occupation, how she created a role for me that would make it impossible for escape, for society would give me up before they even had the chance to hunt me down. She was crafty like that. And I was once again in the hands of those wishing to use me as a weapon._

How much of a fool I had been, to believe him when he said I could be a normal child.

When reality was that I was a monster. A coldhearted, killing monster.

I allowed it all the flow through my mind, non-judgingly, non-caring, _empty_, until it all had been clear.

And right then, right there, with everything fresh on mind, I shut down, and I allowed myself to die a little inside. I shut myself off in wishes to be nonexistent.

However much I didn't want to, how much I dreaded living on with such memories and ideas in my head, I knew that I would be forced to wake again.

Be it because of my heart…

Or the magic that would not allow me the option of death.

* * *

There was a sudden pounding on my door that made my eyes pop open; although, I did not dare move from my lax fetal position. I allowed my eyes to flicker to the bedside clock:

3:10 PM

Training must've just begun and, upon realizing that I wasn't present, the others must have sent a messenger to come retrieve me.

Why would they want to train with _me_?

I slowly sat up and peeled off my shirt, it reeked of sweat from horrendous events.

Must have been another nightmare.

I crawled across my bed and, ignoring the pounding on my door, grabbed a shirt from the pile of laundry April probably did for me at her house.

It all felt so far away, so long ago, though it was only but a few hours ago.

I decided to change my entire apparel and stared at the now dressed figure in the mirror in mild disgust, nothing more. It felt so long ago that I had met the guys and I guess that I had subconsciously grown used to dressing how I wanted to. But now, somehow, it felt wrong.

Their kindness and the confidence of mine that builds as an effect, it all feels so wrong.

I stared at my own eyes dully and noted that the iris' color had lost its shine.

_It has lost its naive little gleam_, I thought bitterly.

I soon noticed that my features were scrunched up in a disgusting expression; I shuddered at the look of myself and sat on the bed once again, pulling my legs to my chest as the shouts and bangs ceased and a soft voice rang through.

"Zel? It's just us. Please let us in… or, you know, come out." Raph's voice rang through the silence weakly.

I rested my chin on my knees as my eyes pricked slightly with tears.

"Hey, did Splinter work you so hard that you fell asleep on us?" Mikey's innocent look filled my eyes, making my sob soak up into a slight smile as I glanced over, and allowed my eyes to rest on, the photo of myself that Casey had given me.

Was that girl, so full of spunk and confidence, really me?

It feels like I've changed. Changed for the worse of wear. I deflated once again as I stood up, allowing the creaks of the bed to be heard by the outsiders. I reached out and fingered the frame before flipping it over and placing it face down on the desk with a sharp clack.

I looked in the mirror once again as I noted that Mikey was complaining about them hitting him. Raph called him thick a few times and Leo's voice rang out, telling them to quit bickering.

_How can you be so happy?_ I wondered, absently tracing the mirror's edge with my fingertips.

"Zel," Donnie's voice sounded once again, this time sounding somewhat exasperated, extremely defeated, and oddly… soothing. "Master Splinter told us of your…" He hesitated, as if thinking of the right words. "…troubling matters. However, he was very vague."

_Ah, so that's how, _I thought as I cringed physically at the words, _it's because you guys have each other. You can rely on each other because one's problem is so easily relatable between the others'. On the other hand, _I looked back at the upside down frame on the desk, _am I alone?_

"Am I alone?" I asked softly as I leaned against the big wooden door.

The other side of the door stilled and I felt the tension of the door's fibers as it seemed that they all put their big heads to it. My mouth quirked ever so slightly at the thought of my opening the door, but I remained still nonetheless.

"Never." I noted the muffled voice and anticipating atmosphere.

"Then," I hardened my voice, "do you think I'm dangerous?"

Silence.

I bristled and turned sharply, ready to kick the door, open it and hit them, _something_— when I heard Raph's voice ring, his certain tone striking a hard blow at my heart, effectively knocking the wind out of me. "I don't see how. I mean, you're an amazing fighter and all. And in that sense, you_ are_ dangerous. But, even so…"His voice softened further. "…all of that is so hard to see when we look at how fragile you really are."

I froze, my foot in the air. Fragile? "W-wha-?" I stuttered as my face flushed. It was in that moment that my raised foot, being in the air so long, took its toll on my balance and I fell backwards on my butt.

There was a thud as I hit the concreted ground. "Ow." I muttered quietly as I sat up, my face returning to its original color because of the distraction.

"Rahzel?!"Their voices called frantically, worriedly.

I laughed lightly, it was barely a puff of air, but it was still a sign of some kind of happiness here. What kind of fool am I? Whatever it was back then that I was, I'm obviously not it anymore.

My Sensei made sure of that.

I wonder if I'll ever see him again… if he's even alive anymore.

I stood up and brushed myself off, a small, resolved grin on my face, my features softened as I felt my heart's state morph. If all of this is really true, if he is really dead and gone, I can't allow it to haunt me like this. I can't allow his efforts to have been in naught. Not right now anyways. If I'm some kind of monster, some kind of killing machine, my previous Sensei surely must have done something to fix it. He, as I see now, had certainly raised me from that emotionless killing machine and had turned me into what I am today, into a weak,_ fragile_ girl. To the point that I'm actually scared of a little fight. He made me value life and that's all I could have really asked for: a kindness strong enough to change my heart. And, as for the prodigal fighting mentality that remains, the one that shows itself when in battle, and what seems to show itself in even my fighting technique, that is all that remains of Casteel's curse.

For I am only me. I am who I want to be.

And the day this chain releases me, the day that remains unnamed other than "the end", when that day comes, I'll take it all in stride.

Surely I've been prepare for it by now, right?

* * *

I walked over to the door and opened it softly but quickly enough to trip up some of the leaning ears.

I smiled and giggled lightly behind my hand as I looked down at them and leaned on the open door.

"I'm a bit too quiet for you guys, it seems." I analyzed casually, once again speaking delicately.

"No kidding." Raph said stoically as he stood up, rubbing his head. "Ya feelin' better?"

I shrugged. "As better as it's going to get."

"What exactly happened?" Donnie asked from the back of the group. He and Leo had managed to catch their balance and remain standing— since they were the ones who had been in the back, before I had pulled on the door.

"I… remembered some things." I looked at him with an unreadable expression in my eyes, my grim grin fading a bit, signaling the complexity to it. "Your Sensei pointed out something about my fighting technique, and questioned me on them, and I also wanted to know what the answers were to his questions, so I pushed myself into remembering. And the result… the resulting memories were a shock." I looked down at the chains around my neck and reached up to them, tracing my fingers along the oddly warm metal lovingly. "Don," I looked up at him sternly, "You can—_ need_ to stop looking up what this thing is. I know what it is. I know how to get rid of it. And the day it decides to leave my neck, my presence, my body, the day its magic is gone," I looked at them all, "I won't be me. I will be a monster."

Their eyes flew wide.

"And if I dare try anything, if I lose control, lose myself, _anything_," I took a deep breath, "I want you to kill me. I want you to end me before I you."

I felt my heartbeat quicken and the chain pulsate hotly as I said this.

It seemed as if it didn't want it any more than I did.

"Wait. What?" Raphael blatantly expressed his confusion. "Monster? Kill? Zel, _what is all of this_?" He seemed angry at the extremity of it all.

I looked at the ground and reached across my body to grab my elbow, a nervous habit that seemed to be returning. I didn't trust my voice, so I didn't speak.

"Raphael!" The three brothers cried in angered shock.

I looked up only to be met with hands gripping my shoulders tightly and, now painfully aware of whose hands they were, I stared at him with a grim look upon my face, desperately holding the string of pleads back. He shook me slightly. "What is going on Zel?! What is up with you?"

I stared up at his face, my eyes widening in shock. I watched his horrified expression, for he was near hysteria, and I felt fear creep up into my body as the defeat managed to enter my heart and its attempts to remain strong. My wide eyes instantly filled with tears that fell from them and across my cheeks like petite little raindrops. "I'm scared!" I allowed my voice to crack. "I-I don't know what to do… I remembered those missing years… I learned that I'm not_ just_ Rahzel Red anymore… That there is also such darker things that exist behind my existence… I-I…"

I was cut off as Mikey threw himself at me and wrapped his arms around my shaking form painfully tightly. I froze as the others gradually joined.

"You know, you're allowed to let us do some of the worrying as well." I heard Leo's voice after a short period of silence.

I felt my chest clinch as they all let go, a new perspective, a new path now open to me. A path that allowed me to live long, love hard, laugh a lot, and make my own decisions. Sure, all of the paths had the same converging point, "the end" being it, but, from there, I'm sure there is another path, another door that I can, that I must, open.

As I swiped the old tears away, and newer, happier tears filled my expressional eyes, ideas began flowing through my now unclouded mind.

"Hey guys?" My voice rang clear, clear and determined. "I know what I have to do now."

"And let me guess," Leo grinned as he read my mind.

"Yeah," I grinned once again after confirming his thoughts. "I'm going to need your help."

But, this time, there was an undeniable fire in my eyes.

* * *

**Zel is BACK!**

**Mwahahahahaha!**

**I feel like her background was well overdue, and Laura's part in it seemed kind of... Left out, so here.**

**I hope this worked out well... Anywhoo, give me some kind of feedback!**

**This story is a blast by the way!**

**KewlkatLove!**


	15. Rahzel Red

Okay! So maybe I wouldn't get to work on my plot immediately, so what? I had an absolutely brilliant idea that gave me chills. It scared me to the point that I might actually lose my nerve, but I would have to prevail and push on.

Because, if I am to survive the encounter that approaches each day, the departure that becomes sooner and sooner each day, I'm going to have to have help from a master who knows how to keep my internal monster at bay, a master who is a master simply because he has his own monster that he has had to hold at bay as well. The only one I could possibly turn to is none other than my previous master, Sensei, teacher, parental figure, and savior. There are so many different names that I called him by but, no matter how hard I try, none of his real name could I remember.

That's where the turtle brothers came in handy and, more specifically, Donnie and his tech skills.

Somehow, we would rack our genius brains to hunt the man down. And then they would come with me to help in case of certain… obstacles. Hurdles that I pray don't exist.

I was already plotting out the possibilities as I approached Master Splinter, for training was finally about to start. I walked up to him determinedly, paused with a reasonable distance between us, and I deeply bowed to the teacher.

"I'm sorry for anything I said or did to seem disrespectful." I said firmly, keeping my head and eyes low as I apologized. I then stood up with a tenacious grin. "I didn't mean to snap so easily, but it was a true shocker, as you can probably imagine, to have your past thrown back at you so suddenly. It scared me quite a bit. And I guess that just a few simple questions from you can do it— also meaning that you should take this as a compliment and add it to the list of your many skills." I grinned at his observant gaze that was currently graced upon me. "I regretfully said at the time that I wished to stop your training. However, that is only partially true: I _do _wish to continue with the physical training and such, considering that there is still much for me to learn there; on the other hand, I would like to keep the mental training to the bare minimum, it seems that that area has been… _concentrated_ on in the past and has become a bit… _difficult_ to control. My emotions are weak to cover the strong mind and I guess that is what my previous Sensei's aim was. So, in result, I act rashly and my words may be a bit too _much_." I laughed sheepishly at the comical knowing look in his eyes. "But I do hope that you will put up with my antics and continue training me." I bowed deeply once again as I awaited his answer.

Splinter stroked his beard thingy a moment longer, much like he had been doing during my short speech, and his emotionless face remained a moment longer before his lips curled up into a small smile and his eyes closed, as if he were listening to a soulful song.

"I do not see why not." He said slowly, confusing me as to what he was going to say next. "But I don't know how I can train you physically if you don't have the weapon I gave you."

I frowned deeply and stared at him like a deer caught in the headlights. "Dang it."

He chuckled and threw a big black thing at me.

My reflexes snapped out and I barely caught it. I pulled it down to my stomach and looked at it. "It seems to be a blade." I frowned again as I pulled the hilt off of it and allowed it to fall to the ground in my shock. The foot long blade was identical to the one I had lost to Karai, even the little dials were identical. I noted that one of them on the end was broken and realized coldly that my blade had also been broken due to the explosion Karai and Tiger Claw caused that day. "D-don't tell me this is-?!" My eyes flew wide as I looked at him incredulously.

"Apparently Leonardo had managed to get it off of her when they were fighting. He said something about her using it strangely. Awkwardly, as if it were too heavy in the hilt."

I laughed lightly as I remembered the modifications I had added to it. "Yeah..." I trailed off as I twisted the handle around some, as if eyeing it for some other kind of damage, before continuing without looking up. "I tinkered around with it a little bit to make it more convenient for my particular usage."

"Ah, is that so? I think that would make up for some of the oddities I noticed when I was looking at it, trying to figure out why one would have difficulty wielding such a simple blade. There were modifications such as a little pouch for an odd liquid and some kind of string with hooks that I assume shoot out?" He inquisited with raised eyebrows, it seemed to me as if he was enjoying himself.

I grumbled a short riposte of confirmation, thinking that he didn't approve of my adjustments as I kicked the blade off to the side.

"Good," He began, surprising me, and dragging my attention back to him abruptly. "You have specialized a personal preference. This makes it so that when you have that particular weapon, you are at your best. But what if, for example, conditions weren't exactly ideal?" He said as he turned his back and then tossed something over his shoulder.

I caught this once again, but took a few steps backwards in order to reduce impacted ineptness.

I looked at the bow staff in my hands and then looked back at my sensei.

"If I remember correctly, as I'm sure I do, you said something about knowing how to use the bow staff as well? A personal preference?"

I grinned and nodded at his correct recount.

"And you even went as far as to critique our own bow staff expert?" He stated as if I were being cocky— I couldn't help the light scowl that rested across my lips at this— before he continued. "What was it that you said about it? Something about it being a mental weapon?"

"But not too mental." I grumbled as waved the bow staff in gesture to this, or it seemed like I was, when the reality was that I was testing the weight of it.

I felt my eyes widen as I realized what this was. "Wha-?"I spun it once in a single hand. "Woah."

"What is it?" Donnie broke away from his conversing brothers and stepped up to Splinter and me. For it seemed he was finely attuned to the bow staff, enough to pick it out of a conversation he isn't even engaged in.

"Spin it." I commanded coolly as I handed it to him.

He did so and sent me a confused expression.

"Do you feel it?" I asked excitedly.

"No, I don't. What is it?" He shot down my excitement and turned me into an analytical mess.

"Maybe it's because of your strength that you don't notice the peculiar details." I muttered with a hand to my jaw.

I noticed that Splinter was staring at me, an odd expression on his face.

"What is it?" I asked softly.

"I'm surprised you noticed." He stated before calling for his sons' order.

I grinned. It wasn't that hard.

For in fact, what made wielding this particular weapon so easy was the fact that the ends were heavier, weighted, applying much more of a force if I happened to have a downward strike as opposed to a jab.

Hm? I wonder what we will be doing this time, sparring perhaps?

I smiled devilishly.

Bring it on Suckers.

* * *

I glared across the floor at the other bow staff user. "Is it going to be fun beating the shit outta you or what?" I whispered to him excitedly.

I swear I heard him whimper. "Where did all of that malicious confidence come from?"

"I'm not sure. I'm just ready for a good ol' fashioned fight!" I laughed.

"Hajime!" Sensei called out as we braced our forms.

Donnie instantly began spinning his bostaff as a means of distraction. I jerked with my own staff and slid my feet forwards; my right foot a bit ahead of my left, I made his spin fumble a bit as it bumped my toe. As he adjusted to meet the interference, I slid forwards a bit more, to the point that he didn't realize that I had moved, much less interfered. He suddenly switched to spinning the staff on his shell as a means to keep me at a distance.

It surprised me, as I had never seen such a move executed, but my mind was already in the zone and my plan already in the action, I slid my right foot just a bit more forward and bent my knee as I twisted my hips and planted my left foot on his chest in a underhanded kick, the force of my mini spin taking its toll and pushing him up and back.

I forced a breath out of my lungs as I begun an aerial, the kick aimed at his head, which he hooked my lead foot with his staff, my left foot this time. I instantly pushed my right leg forward and pulled with my left, pulling a turtle behind and over my head in a backward facing flip.

I instantly remembered the bow staff and that I was supposed to be using it. So I spun it quickly while I was still flying through the air where the weighted end managed to make contact with his shell, pushing him forwards even further.

I landed softly but heavily on the ground, to the point that I had to squat and place my hands on the ground to resume the air of smoothness.

I listened as Donnie hit the ground on his shell.

I heard him wheeze as he collected the breath that he was formerly forced to release.

"God, Zel! Trying to kill me in the fewest moves?!" He exasperated after a quick laugh.

I snapped out of my trance and grinned. Standing and spinning to face him. "I was experimenting."

"Experimenting?" Leo asked as he walked over to us.

"I wanted to see if that would actually work." I looked at him doubtfully. "It did."

"I can tell! You whooped his shell!" Mikey cried in enthusiasm.

"Glad you think so Michelangelo, because you will be facing her next." Sensei stated, looking at me amusedly.

I froze and my smile dropped instantly. "B-but… He's a nun-chuck user! I don't do well against them!" I looked at the nun-chuck I now held in my hand, spinning it lazily. "How do you even counter these things!?"

"Didn't you say your previous Sensei used them? Shouldn't you be fine?" Raph asked, confusion on his face.

I sighed irritably with Raphael's obliviousness. "Did I ever say I beat him? Or even manage to lay a blow on the man?" I turned to him and thrust the chuck at him like a finger. "I always had bruises cuz I would get whacked so much!"

Mikey looked like he had found something as he looked at my hand. He grabbed at it and greedily hugged it as he glowered at me.

I ignored the littlest brother and turned towards Splinter, sending him a pleading look.

He sighed and gestured for me to come hither.

I eerily crept up to him, not sure where he was going with this. Suddenly there was a padded helmet on my head and the bow staff was gone, in my fingers now lie two Sais.

I looked between the new weapons in my fingers and the weapons Mikey's hands, trying to decide whether or not Splinter had an actual idea or if he had lost his mind. I was almost sold on the former even if I knew it to be the latter. I analyzed them quickly and looked back at the warped forks in my hands.

"Aha!" I cried as I stubbornly pulled the helmet off and handed it back to the rodent mutant. "I think I know how to win this fight." I whispered barely loud enough for myself to hear. Splinter closed his eyes with a smile and a small nod as he tossed the helmet over his shoulder carelessly.

None would know what I meant until after we both had a bunch of bruises.

* * *

**Raph POV**

She spun the Sais.

I never really considered how it would look if someone else used the weapon I typically favored, the one I've practiced and prepared with since I've been a kid. I never thought about how it would feel to see someone else know how to use the Sais effectively. It never crossed my mind on how much it would seem to make them a little more like me, a little easier to relate to. And, truthfully, I never thought about how it would look if _she _used them.

Is that why I feel like I should cheer her on?

I shook off the thought as I watched her spin and then grip the handles tightly. I watched her brow furrow in concentration and the tension in her arms as she slowly, almost rhythmically, tensed and released the muscles along her slim form.

It isn't as surprising as I thought it should be to learn that that method isn't only mine in calming down.

When I saw her and Mikey position themselves across from each other, I began to get interested as to why she changed weapons, why from the bow staff, a weapon of calculated elegance, to one of sharp brute force.

I also wondered as to why she went from so nervous to such a composed air so quickly. It's kind of eerie.

I decided at that moment that I should probably watch this fight, this spar, for the defeat might actually be kind of remarkable; whomever the victor may be, it was still going to be a credible fight. One could just tell.

When Sensei called for them to start, my analytical nature disappeared, for it was short lived at best before another sensation took hold.

I stared in shock at the girl I found so difficult to deal with, the one who, five minutes ago, didn't know how to oppose a nun chucks user.

The look in her eye was something I had never seen coming from her, something I had never seen come from anyone for that matter. That is, I suddenly realized, except for when Sensei fought seriously. It seemed dangerous, and almost a little hostile. If it wasn't for the grin firmly and comfortably resting across her lips, I would have thought her to be a deadly enemy.

I didn't know what she had planned, but I did know one thing.

In a serious fight, there is no way any of us could ever defeat her.

* * *

I racked my brain for what it was I was going to do. And, yet again, I had nothing more than what I had first come up with when Sensei handed me the pair of forked weapons.

I stared at the cold metal that rested so awkwardly on the cool leather-wrapped handles.

When my peripheral vision caught sight of movement, I turned as Mikey moved into position.

I grinned as I saw what he was doing.

He was calm. He was empty. He had no plan. He was ready.

He was doing what I needed to.

_Go Mikey,_ I silently praised,_ you actually taught me something_; keyword: silently, for there was no way I would say such a thing aloud.

It simply wasn't in my nature to admit such things.

I allowed my body to relax, thinking limited until I almost reached the point of meditation.

I barely heard Sensei signal for us to begin.

I only saw my opponent.

He spun his chucks in what seemed like a random pattern, but I soon realized that it wasn't that simple. He was predicting how I would move.

So the little one is smarter than he lets on, eh?

So I guess I would just have to make things more complicated for him.

I dodged simply, easily as I kept myself light on my feet, limiting my air time and predictableness. I suddenly sunk low to the ground and pushed the Sai forward, almost as if to puncture his wrist.

His predictable reflexes managed to block and I used my other hand and did what I had originally thought would be my plan, I hooked the chain connecting the two chucks.

I flicked my wrist and quickly used the point to weave the two weapons tightly together. I, unfortunately had to take a hit from his other weapon as I did this, but I successfully inhibited his left hand's movement with my right elbow crook.

It made me cringe to do so, but I did not create perfect symmetry with his other hand as he had probably expected and prepared for. I quickly turned my body to the left, hooked his wrist in between the teeth of my remaining Sai and spun.

I brought my knee in close to my chest and placed the sneaker on his shell, pushing him with the action and to the ground, where I pinned him with the now straight leg and his own chuck to his face.

Silence and revelation ensued.

Then the blade popped out of the yellow handled weapon and I jumped, a girlish sound escaping my lips as I dropped the weapon and fell backwards onto my bum.

"ANOTHER REASON I HATE CHUCK USERS! THEY ARE _SNEAKY _AND _DEVIOUS_!" I yelled defensively as Mikey sat up and Raph got up to collect the intertwined weapons that I had managed to throw in our spin.

"I don't see why you are complaining, you won." He said as he tried to pull the two weapons apart. "And pretty easily at that."

"Could you not tell how freaked out I was?" I asked incredulously. "I forgot everything I had been taught as soon as he spun those things!" I buried my hands into my head and muttered. "I had to imagine that they were greedy hands in order to avoid them."

I felt the air still and looked up at the inhabitants curiously.

They were all paused in what they were doing and giving me odd looks.

"What?"

"You are…." Leo began.

"Seriously twisted." Donnie finished.

"How so?" I cocked my head, looking at the leader for an explanation.

"I don't know… Maybe because you _stabbed_ the 'greedy hands'!"

"Oh. That?" I waved a hand. "I'm a girl, expect me to protect myself using whatever means. And I actually came up with that way before. I saw the chains connecting them as their weakness, and I saw how thin the prongs on the Sai were and that, being a girl, I decided to get a head start on what I will probably do in my old age, and I knitted them together." I closed my eyes and turned my head as I waved them off childishly.

"Yeah… Seriously twisted." Raph said as he offered me a hand.

I grabbed it and he pulled, successfully pulling me to my feet.

Once I was standing, I realized just how close we really were. He seemed to note it as well, and released me quickly as he moved away.

I blushed slightly, but happily, as I dusted myself off as a means of distraction.

_So he_ is_ conscious of it_, I thought coyly.

And I think the others noted the peculiarity of our reactions well, as judging from what Mikey said next.

"Alright. What did I miss?" He asked accusingly between glaring at the red masked turtle and I.

It was then that I burst out laughing.

For we were already past our second kiss. What was the big deal?

Second… Kiss…

Yeah, try telling that to our bright faces and thumping hearts.

* * *

"Don't tell me I have to fight the other two now." I groaned quietly as Splinter told us to gather and sit.

"Eventually, yes. But I think I've seen enough for today to evaluate all that sparred." He said coolly as he put his hands behind his back, effectively standing tall and straight before us.

"Ah, so that was what you were going at." I grinned mischievously. "So what all did you assess?"

He eyed me curiously. "You aren't as serious and 'by the book' as you appear to be." He said pointedly.

I blinked profoundly, it took me aback, for I wasn't expecting him to say that. "Huh? What do you mean by that?"

"When you fight, you aren't," he paused as if contemplating it over once more, "you."

I frowned and slouched my shoulders. "I'm not sure I get what you mean."

"Don't misunderstand, your spontaneous streak proves to be a great technique within a lack of technique, but it's also among a skill that is way beyond your years. I find it all too peculiar." He stroked his beard and stared at me.

But it seemed to me as though he was looking right through me.

"Well," I said as I stood up, a little uncomfortable under his unwavering gaze, "I'll be sure to ask my previous Sensei what it's all about next time I meet him, may it be on this plane," I placed the bostaff I nearly tripped over on the rack. "Or the next." I whispered as I allowed my fingers to linger on the staff's unique designs.

"Raphael," Splinter's voice rang loud in my ears and I turned to look at them out of the corner of my eye, "Rahzel gave you such a thorough evaluation last time, and you seemed to be paying close attention to the matches. How about you return the favor?" Sensei said quickly as his hand slowly gestured to me.

I turned completely just in time to meet all of their eyes. I frowned and blinked slowly before moving back into a position to join the rest of the line. I got down on my knees slowly and looked at the addressed turtle enquiringly.

"Well, ah, she seemed to… uh…" He tried but seemed to fluster under the pressuring glares that his brothers and Splinter seemed to be sending his way.

How… odd…

I smirked as I decided to lessen the blow on the red clad (not just his mask anymore) turtle. "If you don't mind my interruption," I began as I felt my eyes sparkle in amusement, I noted that the others seemed to take a breath in admiration and a groan in mock exasperation as they noticed it too. "Why don't we give him something to actually judge from?" And then I muttered grouchily, "And less pressure."

"What do you have in mind, Zel?" Leo asked as if he were up for the idea.

Splinter just looked on with interest.

I felt my grin darken and my cocky nature slip out. "Why don't the two of us spar so that he can experience it _firsthand_?" I then waved a hand lazily, as if adding a second thought. "And he can also see what I meant when I said a smaller adversary would be his downfall."

"I don't see why not." Splinter's smile hinted that he knew something I didn't, and, as I looked at the other brothers, it seemed to me that they all knew about it also.

I cocked my head and made eye contact with the now standing Raphael, who looked just as confused as I.

I shrugged it off as I watched Raph pull out his Sais and give them a lazy spin.

Then it hit me.

"What weapon am I sticking to?" I looked at my current Sensei, wide eyes filled with an inquisitive attitude.

I felt my horror rise in my throat as Mikey threw his nun chucks to me. I dodged them as they flew past me and hit the floor behind me. "You're joking right?" My voice cracked as I stared down at my feet where one of the yellow-handled weapons rested.

"You wish." Mikey seemed smug now.

Did I somehow transfer it to him?

Was this what they were all grinning about?

I looked at the two remaining turtles and, judging from their surprised (but still amused) nature that they found this funny and all, but I still had the sinking feeling that they had something else in mind.

I looked at Raph pleadingly. "Do you honestly want to get your head lopped off by those?"

He laughed and waved a hand, "You'll do fine."

"Yeah," I grumbled as I picked them up, "I'm sure I have all of your confidence."

Everyone in the room was now smiling or laughing as I stared at the bulky weapons between my small fingers.

"Alright." I reassured more so to myself than to those around me. "Let's get this ball rolling."

"Can you really do it with those?" Donnie asked mockingly, barely holding back his chuckles.

I gave him a cocky grin. "I may have hurt myself in the process, but I _have_ used them before."

"Didja win?" Mikey asked.

"Of course not." I answered abruptly before laughing as I spun them lightly.

I knew they were all sweatdropping at my giddy deadpan, but I could also feel their interest in the air as their brother and I positioned ourselves across from each other.

"Ready." I said under my breath as I began thinking of the nun chucks as my weapons.

I remembered my first blow from them.

I felt my eyes water lightly, not enough to be noticed, as my vision flickered. In Raph's place, the dark green turtle began to fade, and in his place was the old hippie who had trained me for so many years.

Once again, I barely heard Splinter's voice as he told us to start. I leapt forwards quickly and in a fluid motion I swung the chuck upwards, and around, where I caught Raphael's wrist securely.

I twisted my hips as his other hand, also holding a Sai, moved towards me quickly. I planted my knee on his shell, and my elbow made contact with his jaw, the chuck fixed along it for a brace. I quickly released his arm, and, as I had expected, he lost his balance.

What I did not expect was that, when I released his arm with the nun chuck, that the free end would come back at me and hit me in the face.

My smaller frame hit the ground at the same time that the biggest turtle did.

Technically making it a draw.

"Yay!" I called goofily from my sprawled out form. "I whacked myself in the face… _only once_!" I lazily put a fist in the air for triumph, but dropped it quickly when I saw the bruised turtle above me.

I dropped my smile and cocked my head in an innocent inquisition. "What happened to you? You look terrible."

He picked up his foot off of the ground and placed it on top of my stomach, making me grunt and then laugh at the gesture. "You don't look so great yourself," He pointed to his forehead, "there's a big red spot here."

"Yeah, yeah, I know, I suck with the nun chucks, whatever." I tried to shift myself and paused as I stared at his foot irritably. When he gave no indication to removing it, I shoved roughly. "Off… Get… Crushing…"

He removed his foot and offered me his hand.

"I don't know what you're doing, but I'm not getting up quite yet." I pointed to my head. "It won't stop spinning."

He remained silent but raised an eyebrow before moving away.

I leaned forwards and sat up, noticing the horror filled glances sent my way.

"Huh-?" I broke off as a wet substance seemed to meet my eye from above. I closed my eye and swiped at it, only to realize that I was soaked in it, as it was leaking down thickly. I didn't even need to look to know it was blood.

It was odd because it didn't hurt, at all. "It's just a scratch." I concluded as I grinned. "You know how easy it is to break the skin on your face, and how constant the blood flows up there." I supported as I stood up to go to the bathroom. "Imma go clean it up. Excuse me." I said as I abruptly turned and left.

God that was a close one. I sighed as I looked down at the chain as it seemed to crack.

I learned one thing for sure about my "accident" with the nun-chuck.

Since when does gravity pull upwards?

* * *

**Raph Pov**

"You guys noticed it too, right?" I asked as I sat lazily with the group.

"Yeah." Leo answered as Donnie nodded.

"Wait, what's I miss?" Mikey asked.

"Not one thing in particular, there were a bunch of things that happened." Donnie began, piquing my interest as well.

"What did you see, my sons?" Sensei beat me to it.

"The chain seemed to crack, and then it somehow pulled on the nun chuck, defying gravity, and hitting her." Donnie informed.

I waved it off grouchily. "That was nothing. Did you see what happened to her before the match even began? The nun-chucks in her hands went from awkwardly held to mastered in just a few seconds." I said as I felt my eyes widen at the memory. "She went from comical to scary in a matter of seconds!"

"I noticed that!" Mikey shouted triumphantly as he pointed towards me naively.

We all shushed him. "Don't be so loud, shell-for-brains." Donnie said loudly.

Mikey continued, but quieter this time. "She seemed like a whole 'nother person!"

"It seemed to me like misplaced aggression, some kind of traumatic memory made her get kind of violent." Leo rationalized, ever the heart.

"No kidding." I swiped at my head. "My ears are still ringing."

"She tends to do that every single time she fights, or spars in this occasion, I've noticed." Sensei concluded. "Rahzel Red has a past shrouded in mystery, and we'll probably never really understand that, but it's probably the same reason she refuses to share her real name with us, she's scared." He looked at the door in thought. "It's probably the reason she fled so quickly just now. She's terrified." His features formed that of sadness. I could imagine him thinking of his daughter, of Karai.

"But she's happy here." I said slowly as I also looked at the door. "You can just tell."

There was a silence from my brothers.

And when I turned my head to look at them, their knowing looks made my face heat up and made me snap to look away.

"Whatever."

When they all started to laugh, I decided to get the Hell outta there.

* * *

I stood on the other side of the door.

What kind of evaluation was that?!

I didn't really care for their assumptions about me being scared, it's not like I could soundly argue with them about it, what proof could I possibly show?

For all I know, they could be right.

As for my surprise, and what really stuck in my head, was the fact that Splinter remembered that Rahzel Red was not my real name.

And to be complexly honest, I only have a faint recollection of my real name, but, that girl that that name belongs to is_ long _dead. She died in the massacre that changed her life, it killed the little killer. She's dead, dead and gone. She's to remain there. And, as for what I was called during those years with my old Sensei…

Who would really count those as names?

Does Shithead count as a name?

What about Stank?

No, who I am is definitely Rahzel Red.

Suddenly I realized that I had dazed out and that the door was opening behind me.

I moved along the wall to where the ones still inside couldn't see me, but deemed it impossible to avoid being seen by whoever was exiting.

So I'll just let them know that I was listening.

Raph. Perfect.

"You know, I don't really count that as an evaluation." I said once the door was sealed.

He jumped and stared at me wide eyed. I could see his muscles tighten as if he were about to attack, but I knew he was just preparing to shoot his mouth off in defense.

"Ah!" I stopped him, coolly resting a hand on his shoulder as I passed. "You guys may or may not be right about me being scared, even I'm not sure of myself. But you're wrong about who I am. I _am _Rahzel Red." I removed my hand from his shoulder as I continued on my way. "Whoever I was before… That pitiful little girl…." I sighed.

"She's long dead."

* * *

**Alright, that's all for a while. Maybe a week, maybe a bit longer, I'm not sure yet. But I'm going to go ahead and get a good start on it.**

**I hope you all like this chapter anyways.**

**KewlkatLove **


	16. Bloody Twists

I lounged on my bed, originally reading the book Don had given me, but was currently distracted by the shouts from the living room. Obviously it was Raph's loud mouth, but Leo wasn't the one making him mad… It seemed to me that Leo was actually pleading with him.

Then I heard Karai's name.

I strained my ears as I silently crawled to the end of my bed and stretched out my body to grab the doorknob, quietly propping it open so that their voices were no longer muffled.

_"I am the leader! Why can't you just listen to me?!" _Leo's voice rang loudly, once again pulling that card on Raph; however, this time, it seemed more direct, more like he had been pushed to use it as a last resort.

I could just see said turtle steaming and bristling at the comment._ "Because this is just_ stupid_!"_

I blinked in abrupt surprise. Raph didn't say any of the denial comments that I had expected of him, something he would normally say, such as the common phrase: _"I should be leader!"_ Instead, he had said something that seemed to acknowledge Leo's leadership.

There was a tense silence for the next few minutes and I guessed that they were dropping their voices for more of a civil conversation.

I slipped through the crack in my door lithely and crept down the hall casually, yet, quietly.

I observed carefully from the safety of the shadows and noticed Leo exiting through the front, alone. My eyes flickered to his brothers who, from their own respective positions, shared a look of uncertainty before following with quick steps.

Raphael paused at the entrance and looked at what seemed to be me, or at least my direction, in regard before following with a bit more reluctance than his brothers.

I stepped out of the shadows, crossed my arms, and leaned against the wall, all of this with a dangerous glint in my eye.

They left me.

Granted, they probably didn't want_ me_ around when they tried to make _solace_ with Karai of the fact that they were only concerned for her best interests— but still, It would have been nice to have been told about their whereabouts, or at least where they_ thought_ they were going.

I pursed my lips to the side and, concluding that they were more than likely just going to go survey the location they would soon raid (probably being this 'Shredder's' lair), I decided that I would do some recon of my own.

I shoved my hands into my sweatshirt's pockets and hunkered my way over to Donatello's_ lair_— screw the polite term _lab_. I slid the big door to the side and slithered through the entrance, moving to sit in the cold metal chair in front of his computer.

**Correction: **_SUPER _COMPUTER

I stared, wide-eyed in wonder, a moment longer than necessary before whipping the notebook out of my jacket. I peered around the keyboard and, spotting what I needed, I grabbed the pen and tested it in a scribble upon my paper. It came out red and that slightly unnerved me, but I quickly brushed it off and placed my hand on the keyboard and typed the only thing I really could.

RAZEL RED

Even before I had finished typing the second word, the auto-finish gave me my name. I moved my hand to the mouse and clicked it before scrolling down the endless results column.

I saw videos and who's-dating-whos and other crap like that, but none of the results really interested me beyond that. There was absolutely nothing about who Rahzel Red was before the day she let out her debut.

I tapped my chin while my face slumped into my propped up hand and, deciding that the guys knowing my real name through the search history wasn't worth the risk, stood up and walked out of the lair.

I was going to the public library.

There's bound to be some kind of crap on my old identity.

And I'm not ready to face the guys quite yet with any answers.

* * *

I pulled my hood over my head and, now out on the bright streets, walked as close to the buildings as possible, hoping to blend into the crowd. I was doing a pretty good job when, suddenly, I crashed into this slightly shorter girl.

I drew back and tried to remain silent to let her pass, but she was persistent with asking whether or not I was alright. I pulled my hand out and tried to deepen my voice a bit as a means to assure her, but she drew nearer.

I had chosen this road because I had needed a break from being jostled by such a thick crowd, but I was beginning to regret choosing it. The people around us began to stop, wondering what the holdup was. You see, in New York's bigger cities, it's not a big deal when you get bumped, jostled, or run into, for people begin to get tired of apologizing to _every-single-person_ they happen to trample. It isn't a lack of manners, for we all understand it and do it, but it does get a bit annoying to get stamped on so much.

My point is: This girl, more likely than not, is not native to Manhattan.

"It's FINE!" I finally yelled, just as she was peering up into my black hoodie's hood.

She jumped back with a gasp. I couldn't tell if it was from my tone, my voice, or my face, but I saw the recognition in her eyes.

I clenched my fist tightly. "Alright then, you did kind of knock the wind out of me, why don't you buy me a drink. That is, if it makes you feel better." I sighed and softened my tone, but held the fake voice in fear of the surrounding pedestrians.

She nodded, stunned in being in my presence.

I bit down the laugh as her eyes lit up like a fangirl's.

* * *

"The usual." She said to the small bar keeper.

I raised an eye at her sudden maturity. She couldn't be any older than I and yet she was a usual at a _bar_? "I'll have the same." I dropped the fake voice and allowed my hood to slide back to a more comfortable position.

"You sure?" Her eyes held more mirth than admiration, and I can respect that. "It's a toughie."

"We'll just have to see then, won't we?" I joked with just as much humor.

She pulled her hand to her mouth and giggled behind it, a cute, girlish giggle that made me a bit envious of what kind of life she must lead to giggle so freely and coyly.

"So, what's a nice girl like you doing in a place like this?" I quoted the movie unintentionally, but she caught my smile as I said it.

"Trying to flirt? I didn't know you swung that way." She teased me as if we were old friends and I couldn't help but laugh.

The bar was empty except for the two of us, even the bar keeper had left to give us our privacy. I suspect it was closed and she had some kind of relation to the bar keeper.

"I_ am_ 21 just in case you were wondering, so this," she waved her drink, twirling the liquid in a small swirl, "is _not _illegal."

"Neither is this," I raised my drink as I turned away, "when your mentality has seen what I've seen. Done what I've done." I spoke partially freely, still censoring some things purposely.

"Oh, I'm sure." She set her drink down and interlocked her fingers, leaning forwards on her elbows in mild interest. "I've seen the news reports. You've been marked as a missing person. MIA, if you will."

I glanced out of the corner of my way curiously. _Is she a cop? Because she's oddly knowing of these affairs._ "And I'm sure you're going to go running out of here sharing with the world that you've had a drink with this missing person?" I inquired bitterly, seriously expecting it and ready to flee at any moment.

"I'm still deciding whether or not I should." She said in a way that oddly comforted me.

I set my own drink down and leaned back. "It _does_ pack a punch, I'll admit."

She smirked and leaned back to take a drink of her own. "Told ya." She muttered into her glass.

Silence insued. I could tell she wanted to ask me a question but feared my reaction to it.

"Shoot." I said with no emotion, no reason for her to hold back.

She hesitated and bit her lip nervously. I turned to look at her fully for the first time since our first encounter. It was a push on my part.

"Uhm… I just wanted to ask… Why _did_ you go missing?" She looked away as if she were embarrassed or scared of my answer.

Instantly my suspicions were confirmed. _Damn! She's good! She even staged that bump into and pestering me into coming here! But… She doesn't seem to want anything other than answers… that's good I suppose. Could be worse._

"I needed… escape." I trailed off in almost a dream-like fashion. "The people around me were… overbearing and I couldn't take it, they were driving me crazy. So I took off and I'm doing fine. I just wish it was easier to hide from all of these _fans_ that know my face so well." I sent her a glare, allowing her to know that I was onto her.

She looked at me in shock a moment and then smiled warmly. "I'm sure it's difficult." She concluded, her voice thick with a womanly and honey-filled sound, as she set the money on the bar and walked out.

She made sure that, as she readjusted her bag, her badge was flashed in the light and she smiled happily back at me. "But now I'm sure you have one less _fan_ trying to hunt you down." She winked. "Hope to see you again, Miss Red."

I waved her off with a shake of my head and a smile pulling at my otherwise stoic expression.

Damn cops.

* * *

I soon skedaddled from said bar and drew up a map on my phone, trying to find a map to lead me along the simplest route towards the public library.

I had drifted closer to it than expected and found it before my phone had even loaded up the Google Maps system. I shrugged it off as good fortune and wandered up the entrance stairs casually.

I noticed a stray pair of glasses on a table labeled Lost and Found and I, deciding that my black hood drew more stares than anticipated, slapped them on my face, pulled my hood back, and tied my hair up into a simple ponytail.

I assume I pulled off a good nerd.

I walked away stiffly, aware of every eye that strayed from their book as I passed them.

I went up the front desk and, with an out-of-pitch voice, asked to use one of the computers.

The lady, a pretty, darker skinned lady, one in her early-thirties most likely, looked up from her book curiously at me before pulling a clipboard out of a drawer and placing it in front of me with a quick clack as she set the pen on top.

"Sign and go." She muttered, obviously engrossed in her book— Not that I was complaining.

I scribbled in the name bar April's name before muttering a quiet thanks and moving towards the computer about ten yards away.

I sat down quietly and opened the search bar.

I took a deep breath before placing two dainty hands on the keyboard, ready to type a dead girl's name.

Everild—

Once again, the name was offered before I could even begin to type the second name. Maybe it was the fact that it was such an uncommon name or be it the fact that my past was attached to such major events, either way, it made me cringe.

I looked at the clock. I've been here ten minutes already and I haven't even hit Enter yet.

I pulled my hands away but left a single finger on the enter button. I pressed down slightly and the key jerked downwards, being ultrasensitive, it seems.

I shivered as my childish face filled the little strip offering pictures and I allowed my eyes to scan the results slowly, taking in each detail.

I opened the first article, physically unable to take in so much at once.

This one, fortunately had no pictures upon first observance. I allowed my eyes to take in each word of the word-covered screen. I read, sunk in each detail, and contemplated each fact as to whether I remembered it or not.

It was describing, in very vague detail, what had happened to me in the first's home. The man who had trained me to kill. They didn't say _how_ he trained me to kill, but they did say that I was rescued after a raid that killed him. A raid most likely done by his employer.

I was surprised that these details, be them lies at best, were allotted to the public.

I wondered how much of this I could actually trust.

It said how I was found hiding in a closet, I was rescued, _reprogrammed_— be it the best word for me to describe what entailed— and I was turned into protective care, where I was later "adopted" from.

I snorted rudely as I saw that that was the end of it. I drew a couple of stares from some people nearby and resorted to hiding my defined features by leaning closer into the computer.

Lies. The lot of it.

Maybe I should try to find that lady at the bar again and ask her to see the files on the case.

I cursed at the fact that I didn't even know her name, and let the idea slip out the backdoor of my mind.

I sighed before hitting the back arrow and choosing the next article.

And the next…

…_And the next_…

…**_And the next_**…

I pounded my head on the desk irritably, quickly closed out of the explorer as I drew eyes once again, and began typing, hastily erasing the history. I stood up, slammed the chair under the desk, pulled my hood over my face, and dropped the glasses carelessly as I exited the library.

I'm pretty sure that I had caused a fuss.

But I didn't care.

I was pissed.

I read all of those stupid articles that I could take, articles that I planned on them being painful to read when, in reality, not a single one was accurate in any sense. I had felt no pinches in my chest as they were all so incorrect.

_And they were all the same information!_

I laughed as I entered a lone alley, then paused and looked at my hand, my heavy amusement morphing into that of brutal anger.

I punched the dumpster, killing my hand and making the knuckles break skin, also leaving a giant dent in the metal. This would normally be painstakingly satisfying but, not as to contrast what I had expected, it didn't work this time.

The fact that it didn't make it better made it worse.

I scowled as I looked at the manhole cover, I really didn't want to be pent up down there at that moment.

**Correction_:_**_ They don't_ want to be pent up with _me _down there at_ this_ moment.

I kicked the dumpster with all of my might and slung myself up the fire escape, scaling it with ease.

My adrenaline being as brutal as could be, it was then that I took off in a hard run, tears stinging my eyes as the frustration boiled over.

_I'm running out of time!_ I made myself panic a bit as the cracked chain entered my mind. I slowed my sprint, suddenly unable to push it any further. I stumbled and fell to my knees, tears flowing out of my eyes as light as feathers as my brain zeroed in on one question, the one answer I needed in this world.

_Where are you Master?_

* * *

I looked up weakly and, for the first time, I noticed a pair of eyes upon my form.

As my vision flickered and the pinch in my arm faded, the fading sunlight blinding me, a single name filled my mind.

_Laura._

* * *

**Alright, now I'm sure I have a problem. I've been madhousing on this story. Ridiculous, I know.**

**I worked and now I have like four or five more chapters up. But I don't want to post them without having it resolved, in case I want to change something. Though, now it's a bit too late. For the major-est event has struck. I'm sure things will work out in the end.**

**Or get way worse. I'm not entirely sure yet, though I do have a plan, things might take an odd twist before it gets there.**

**Welp! I hope you like this.**

**KewlkatLove!**


	17. Something New

**Laura POV**

_This girl_, I snorted bemusedly_, she scared me, suddenly appearing like that._

I reacted fast enough that she didn't get a chance to run or, even better, attack, but I honestly think I could have stood there until she got up and left on her own and she _still_ wouldn't have noticed that I had been there.

She seemed to be_ that_ troubled.

I'd be lying to myself if I didn't admit that it hurt to see her like that for the first time in months. After all, I am a bit… _attached_ to her.

Attached, mostly being the fact that I attached my mind to hers to erase her memories the first time and we are connected as I hold them at bay. But also held at the fact that I am _in _her mind when we are in that state of attachment.

"The heart does grow fonder." I mocked aloud as I corrected her dead weight on my back to ride higher.

But lately, she's been fighting back, and it makes me a bit… distraught. I nearly lost her too. She almost saw the connection to me and her past— had I been a minute later in knocking her out with that dart. Yes, she does know that I stole her away, I reminded myself irritably, but she doesn't know any more than that and I suppose that is for the best.

Otherwise I think we would both have a problem.

I ducked my head as we passed the TCRI building.

_That's right, _I began as I felt a devilish smile overtake my face. _The Kraang will _never _have my loyalties._

I crept a few more blocks down to an, apparently, 'abandoned' warehouse; one in which _everyone_ knew what was really used for but didn't dare approach.

Shredder's lair.

And this little one on my back is the… insurance for our safety, for _his_ safety from their mutagen. She is to be his hostage, for _they_ wouldn't dare attack him with their precious weapon in our hands.

And, once she enters this building…

She is_ never_ coming back out as _their Rahzel _ever again.

I smiled as I slid into the window that had been left open for me.

Not as long as I have a say in it.

* * *

I woke to find myself being lowered slowly, elegantly. I blinked abruptly awake as a cold clack around my wrists was made _painfully_ evident.

I looked down at the metal shackles tightly wound around my wrists. They were sharp and every time I tried to adjust myself within them, I was painfully reminded of my inability to move. I looked up to see a hideously disfigured face within inches of my own, securing the shackles and looking up at me as he finished— at least I thought it was a _he_.

I spazzed my arms upwards in fear of the almost Hellhound looking thing and beat it across its face.

It hissed a few curses and drew back with a hand to its jaw.

"Bradford," A sharp voice interjected his quickly tempering expression and made him whimper and his tail droop as he retreated instantly to the sound of what I thought to be his name.

I felt my wide eyes waver as two figures were made known to me; one stepped out of the shadows, drew my attention, and then I saw them both.

The closer one was heavily shrouded in metal and the other was— I felt my breath hitch in my throat.

"Laura." I muttered as the metal one introduced himself.

"...you call me Master Shredder." He began, and I could already tell he wasn't one much for words.

Laura soon took over, in noticing that Shredder wasn't getting his message across clear enough for me. "Either we do this the easy way or the hard way. It doesn't matter to me, but you_ are_ going to join us in the end."

I drew in a deep voice and whistled in admiration as I analyzed the situation. "You guys are smart. I'll give you that. The Kraang must be an issue in the struggle for power and all, but you found something they want and are using it against them to insure your own protection." I muttered my findings aloud so that both could hear me.

From the way that Laura clicked her tongue and the way Shredder narrowed his eyes and stepped forwards threateningly, I could tell I was right.

"I'd rather… I don't know… _walk free_." I said threateningly as I stood up and looked up to take in my surroundings.

I could tell I had stumped the inhabitants of the room with my attitude, even the ever-silent Shredder.

Well, everyone, except the one who knew me best.

She stepped forwards and landed a blow to the back of my head, effectively knocking me out.

"The hard way it is then…"

* * *

**Leo POV**

It's been a few days since Zel's disappearance and I feel as if they all blame me a little bit— Don't get me wrong, it pretty much_ is_ my fault, but I feel a tension among my brothers that I've never felt before.

I wish Raph would just yell at me, punch me, fight me, and get it over with.

Don has become more reserved, he's locked himself up in his lab, and, whenever I peek in, he's at his computer typing away as fast and as furious as I've ever seen him. I suspect that he is searching for her, any hint of her, anything. He hardly eats, hardly sleeps, he's always on the hunt and it's painful to watch him do that to himself. However, he's taking it better than any of the rest of us ever could conjecture. His intent search is more productive than our moping, that's for sure.

I have this crushing guilt; be it for Zel, Karai, what I've done to the rest of them, or be it for all of that combined. If I hadn't rushed in rashly like I had and dragged the others with me, all of this could have been prevented.

I drew my knees to my chest tighter as Mikey passed me.

I watched his fists clench and then relax sadly, he was trying. I could tell that he wanted to cry, he had cried when we couldn't find her after patrolling nearly the whole city, every corner we could think of. He seemed to blame me the least and it was obvious that he just wanted her to come back. I watched him sit down next to me, next to the box of untouched pizza April had brought to cheer us up however minimally, the box that none of us dared to touch as it reminded us of how much we missed Rahzel.

April was trying. That's the simplest way to put it. She would drag an oddly hostile Casey down here as much as I could ever imagine possible and would do something special to take our minds off of her. Just a few hours ago she had thrown a mini party that ended with Raphael storming off silently, he wasn't happy with April's efforts to make us forget, it was pretty obvious.

Splinter had told us to enjoy the company we have when we had lost Karai, and that that's how he pulls through each day, but even I can notice, through my own brooding, the sad glances he shares with that photo of his deceased wife and child that had _just_ slipped through his fingers. He's brutal in training and I suppose that is a blessing within itself. During the sparring matches, I see the parts of my brothers that I almost feared didn't exist anymore.

Especially Raph.

He's exceled extremely quickly these past few days. His strength is being put towards skill and not rage and it proves that, much like Splinter _and_ Zel have said, if he can just tuck away his rage, his combat skills would go unrivaled.

I haven't beat him once since her disappearance.

But maybe that's because my mind is elsewhere.

I wish Raphael would just yell at me already, pummel me into the ground, it would beat having this crushing force on my chest so constantly.

But, unfortunately for once, he's completely tame and trying his hardest, too hard, to push through it on his own, his pride not allowing him to turn to any of us and show us how he really feels.

"Where are you Zel?" I muttered into my knees as Space Heroes came on, once again failing to do what it would normally do.

It failed to put a smile on any of our faces.

For only she could do that at this moment, it seems.

* * *

She lay in the middle of the bed, her eyes open and mind empty. There was nothing. Nothing before this.

There was her though.

There was also the woman who had been there when she had awoken, the woman who had given her her orders.

She was to do nothing until ordered to. She was to remain silent unless spoken to. She was to not move until told to move. She was to not think until she was allowed to. She was not to give until demanded of.

She was also to stand at 18:00, which was about five more minutes away, and was to head in a specific direction to a specific destination.

The woman, Mistress, as she was instructed to call her, had told her that when she stood up she would just _know _in which direction she was to head.

The girl was not sure how she would know what direction to go in if she didn't even know where she was, or even _who _she is for that matter, but she decided that her best bet was to trust this woman.

The girl knew, by the heavy weight in her chest, that she was missing something of extreme importance, she just didn't know what it was or how she was to correct this unnatural feeling.

The clock beside of her buzzed and the girl sat up, somehow sure of how to move her body the way she wanted to. She pushed herself away from the bed with exaggerated coordination and walked over towards the door, somehow knowing how to twist the little knob sticking out to open it.

She made multiple turns this way and that. Left and right. Up and down. Opening this door and closing that one. The expression on her face was dull and her eyes were vacant as she entered what looked like a throne room filled with multiple people; the woman being one of many inhabitants and, it seemed, that Mistress was the only one that looked like the girl— _a normal human_, she corrected. And then, remembering that she has been ordered not think, she shut the thoughts down.

"You sure she has no idea?" The person upon the throne grumbled, the sound rumbling so deep in his throat that it broke across the thick air, coarsely rubbing against the girl's skin and making her shiver.

The girl's mind didn't— couldn't register his words.

"I am inside of her head. If it comes even close to striking some cords in her mind, I will know of it before she does. Besides," The woman continued, her eyes glowering at the girl in the dark. "I have complete control."

The girl then felt the need to lower herself to one knee, and she did, placing one hand over her chest and the other behind her back in a formal position of respect in front of the throne.

"See?" The woman said gesturing to the girl as if to prove a point.

The bulky figure in the throne stood and held up a hand, as if to halt the woman's prideful prattle, he addressed the girl. In other words: _ME_— I assume is the correct pronoun to address _myself_ as.

_Good_.

A voice filled my head and I glanced around, I noticed the woman's eyes and assumed that she was who was speaking through my own mind. Her eyes looked softer as if she were the one who cared for my wellbeing the most. For all I know, she very well could be.

_You are allowed to have a sense of identity, no matter how small, you are still human._

She explained/scolded, breaking my deluded notion that she _cared,_ of all things. I glowered at her slightly as I noticed what her words were doing to me, they were raising a bit of the unnatural burden in the pit of my stomach.

_Alright, stop observing yourself, and pay attention to him._

My eyes looked at the man who had previously been upon the throne and was now but two feet before me. I watched his gaze as he watched mine, both of us were silent, his eyes lost a bit of their hardness as he watched my expressionless eyes.

_His metal suit suddenly looks a lot less intimidating— Whoops, thinking again._

Mistress jerked slightly in the corner of my eyes, and I looked over at her, forcing the man to turn and, once again, he harden his glare upon the distraction.

Mistress, choking back her giggles, was apologizing profoundly and began explaining the reason behind her outburst to the man her loyalties lain against, "Earlier, I gave her a series of moral codes to follow and one of them rashly came out as 'not to think unless told to', or something along those lines. She's being really hard on herself about it."

The man did not seem amused.

She instantly snapped back into serious mode, her face lost any of the mirth she previously held as she folded her hands in front of herself and respectively bowed her head in apparent shame.

_Think whatever you like. I'll retreat, somewhat, and allow you some of the freedoms of the common slave._

I suddenly felt a pressure release my brain and the weight in my core suddenly grew a whole lot lighter. I couldn't help but curl my fingers into my shirt as my eyes widened in surprise.

"I am the one who gives you orders now. You, however, may call me by the name my other subordinates address me as," He turned away and moved back to his throne, "Shredder."

_That's Master Shredder to you._

The sickening pressure returned momentarily and flickered away just as quickly as it came.

I looked up at him, stood firmly, and nodded in acknowledgement before he gestured for my attention to go towards a nasty fly-guy, a slimy fish looking thing, and an ugly dog beast.

"Bradford and his lackeys can show you the ropes." He said carelessly before ordering sternly. "Leave me."

The three of them went in one direction, Mistress reluctantly following, and I trailed after them hesitantly.

I glanced back at Shredder once again and noticed that, through the metal helmet that covered most of his face, his narrowed eyes were trained intently upon me.

I quickly looked away, intimidated by that gaze, and followed the others at a quicker pace.

I wonder what other _fun_ activities he has in store for me.

* * *

**Leo POV**

I'm tired of moping around. It's been a week and there has been no progress in much of anything. Why can't we do _anything_ about the problems distressing us the most?

We know where Karai is. So why don't we try to rescue her again? Doesn't that make sense?

I sighed as I sunk against my propped up elbow again. Splinter hadn't liked the idea one bit.

But, this time, I knew what I had to do— what _we_ had to do. And, this time, the guys have their hearts set onto it just as much as I do!

I really think we can do it!

As for our current emotional state, this is the time to act, this point in time the shock from Rahzel's disappearance has diminished quite a bit, therefore we won't be hindered nearly as much as we would have been earlier this week.

However, instead of experiencing sorrow like earlier, we are beginning to get worried and extremely… anxious.

What in the world is she doing!?

* * *

**Kind of short. I know. Believe me. I know.**

**It's just, if I put anymore into it it'll be rushed. So I'm stretching this part out a bit.**

**I hope it gave you the cruel shock that I wanted to get across. It's a bit tragic and sad.**

**Also! I'm over herre freaking out about the new episodes of the new TMNT! They're thinking of putting Usagi and Mona Lisa in it apparently! And I ship Mona Lisa and Raph, it's all screwing with me because I'm kind of seeing bits of Mona in Zel! *Rubs at head frantically***

**I love Usagi though, so I'm excited at the same time. All I know for sure is that another mutant is coming soon and I'm stressing over the possibilities.**

**Hope you Love the chappie as much as I do!**

**KewlkatLove!**

**P.S. Forgive some of the divider issues, Fanfiction is driving me bonkers!**


	18. Reacquaintance On New Terms

I smirked as I watch Fly-guy dance around his lair— _lab_.

How queer… I can't ever seem to get that right.

Anyways, he's intent on doing something that Shredder has demanded. I don't ask because I'm not supposed to, but I had a sneaking suspicion that it was for some kind of personal vendetta against… _whoever_. I merely blinked in surprise as he spilled this random component into his potion, completely unintentional, might I add that it seemed, for it made a small explosion that made him scramble back in surprise.

He looked around fearfully— may it be noted by now that we are the only two in the room— before clearing up the mess and continuing just as he had been.

I have noticed something these past few days: Apparently, these people don't care what I see, think, or even if my presence is there while something intimate happens— such as now, he doesn't seem to think that I'll say anything to Shredder. I won't, for I'm not supposed to speak, but still, it's an interesting concept of my existence to them.

Maybe it's because I've kept up this expressionless and silent façade so well. It seems as though the only thing they ever want out of me is as a sparring partner, which I'm surprisingly good at. I still haven't sparred against Shredder yet though.

I don't think he thinks that I'm even worth it— even though I run circles around his best warrior, being that stupid tailless tiger.

I turned away from the mad scientist and fingered the little chain around my neck.

I still have no idea as to what this is. I glared down at it in more of a studying manner than a scornful one.

I've asked Mistress about its origin, its story, its reason, only to receive the cold shoulder and an awkward silence. I know she knows, but I know better than to press for answers, for the consequences of doing so would, more likely than not, be dire.

And, no matter what I try, how hard I try, or where I try it, I can never seem to get it off— sure, that little pen comes off, but I don't know its purpose, nor do I care to (much), so I typically leave it alone.

Though, there seems to be this little crack in one of the metal links and… if I pick at it enough… it might…

Suddenly a hand smacked mine away from the chain and Mistress appeared above me, scowling in disapproval.

"Well, the day you have been waiting for has come." She stated, blatantly showing her disapproval of whatever she was about to say. "You have an assignment from Shredder."

I blinked and cocked my head in confusion, choosing to uphold the ever-silent ruse that, might I add, hasn't been broken as of yet.

"Still won't speak, hm?" She remarked, as if it didn't matter if I did or not, before continuing. "You are wanted in the 'throne room', as you so call it." There was a mocking feel in her voice, but I didn't care enough to retort on it. Though, it did seem to piss me off enough, a short temper I seem to have.

I nodded and began in that direction. Her hand snapped out and grabbed my arm tightly. I bit down the bile of words raising in the back of my mind, the one place she couldn't seem to reach. I stared at her, eyes big, but not too big, and patiently waiting for her lecture that, as I soon realized, was ever-present and just itching to be heard any moment of the day by no one in particular.

"You, at least, know how to still fight as well as… well, you used to right?" She offered… weakly, for once. This was a side to her that I hadn't seen before.

I narrowed my eyes and studied her weakened stature, seeing that she was at a loss for words for once. I scrunched up my brow in confusion and opened my mouth to ask her what she meant, planning to actually use my voice when, suddenly, her eyes widened and her face lit up in an angry scarlet color. "Forget it." She muttered, dropping my arm violently, and turning to march away diligently.

I stood there, a curious expression in the tilt of my head, and a question on the tip of my tongue.

_You 'used to'— I used to what?_

I then felt like I was about to retch as a sickening weight filled my stomach, killing the question where it stood and forcing my body onwards.

Though, I don't think I could ever forget that look in her eyes just before she turned away.

She looked regretful.

Regretful of what?

* * *

"I trust this to you two alone." Shredder slightly complemented before adding the trademark threat. "Do not screw this up, or you _will _regret it."

I bowed and Tiger Claw did of the like but with a quiet "Yes, Master Shredder" added to the end.

I wore a snug shozoku, curtesy of Mistress, along with the name Everild. The only two gifts I've ever received as far as my memories are concerned, and I was lethalized with a single blade at the hip that Mistress said had been mine from the beginning.

As I followed Tiger Claw, as I have come to know him, I idly twisted the unsheathed weapon in my fingers.

"Are you sure you can do this?" He asked me, his voice holding a deep purr, as he slowed his steps slightly to match mine.

I shrugged and sent him a questioning look.

He's the one who seemed the most wary, I noted with a sarcastic roll of the eyes. I've noticed that, while the others tend to ignore me, his eyes flicker to my form more often than not, as if looking for a threat. Be it the trained assassins' paranoia or the fact that I've beaten him in more than a few sparring matches, he always seemed to be more aware of my movements than I am.

He sharply looked away as a means to hide his expression from my reading eyes.

"They are just enemies right?" I squeaked, my voice weak from the nonuse.

His head snapped in my direction, surprise covering his features. It's not a good look for him, might I add. "But they are your—"

This time I looked at him, my neck snapping abruptly and surprise etched deeply into my features. He cut off abruptly. "Right." He reminded himself of something. "They aren't. Forget I said anything." He scowled, as if remembering something. "And especially keep this from Laura, Everild." There was a growl attached to my name, but I ignored it, tagging it as another odd quirk of his.

But his words only confused me further the more I tried to make enough sense of them so that I could brush them off— so I spoke once again. "Laura?"

"That woman." He jerked a thumb. "You mean…you don't know… Damn. I've really screwed up this time. Just… forget it."

_Who is 'That woman'…? …Could he be referring to Mistress…? Is that her name?_

I stared at him a moment longer, my brow scrunched up in thought, before morphing back into a more expressionless stare. I shrugged off the questions and continued on my way through the narrow passage to the sewers.

Apparently, something was going down tonight, someone was going to break in and they were going to steal away something of Shredder's. I'm not sure how anyone can be so sure of themselves to do something too anger or instigate Shredder, considering his reputation. Nearly everyone, the police included, evade this place and its inhabitants as I've heard from Bradford.

I continued to spin the blade in my fingers casually before pausing in the tunnel right on Tiger Claw's tail (no pun intended). Apparently, we were now in the tunnel that we were instructed to stand watch at.

It was then that the longest, most _painless_ night began.

* * *

First there were voices. And they didn't sound happy. Be it the stress of a raid or tensions among themselves, it didn't sound like their teamwork would be much of a problem against Tiger Claw and myself.

I narrowed my eyes from my perch atop one of the pipes that lay a little higher than most eyes' would casually glance. It was a part of the plan: I was to be Tiger Claw's backup, or something along those lines. The only thing I knew for a fact was that I was not to make an appearance unless my big-bad-partner was in a tight spot.

Then, the most surprising figures burst from the turn. I shifted awkwardly in shock.

They were giant lizards— turtles, note the shell.

I blinked as I observed them with more of a focused glare. One's head shifted to look in my direction, fruitless, considering I was deep in the shadows.

They wouldn't know what they were looking at unless they were looking for me in particular, and maybe not even then.

Tiger Claw, ever the one for mocking his enemy before a fight, was giving his speech in a boorishly long manner. I shifted, causing a bit of sound that his highly tuned ears picked up on, cue their twitch.

Apparently, the turtles heard it too.

There were two of them, a bit of a stature difference, a muscle distribution difference, and, if I looked real close, I could see a color difference and a mannerism difference, as well as the eye colors, one being blue and the other's green. The masks, nevertheless, were the easiest way to tell the difference: one being red and the other blue.

They weren't _unappealing_ per say, but they were exceptionally odd as a whole. And I was mesmerized by the tiny details that made up their enormous physique. I cocked my head as I watched the muscles tense and shift beneath the _beautiful _skin— _whoops._

_A little too much there, huh?_ I smirked at my slip-up, at least no one noticed— _no one_ being possible for only one person, _Laura, Mistress_, woman, whoever she is, you get my point.

I watched as Tiger Claw charged. From the reactions given by the turtles, they were very well trained, but I could tell, much to my displeasure, that I wouldn't be necessary as things stood.

Tiger Claw, ever the fighter, could handle them alone.

I made myself more comfortable by dangling my legs over the pipe and watching with mirth, for once finding something that peaked my interest. I smiled and felt myself becoming giddy as I watched the struggle for dominance between the three.

That red masked one, however, seemed to look in my direction more than what was considered a coincidence. It seemed that he had spotted something and, to put it simply, was trying to figure out what it was through the darkness.

I felt myself near laughter when they pushed Tiger Claw down a rung with a solidly connected fist— _I might actually get a shot in this,_ I thought with amusement reflecting in my chest, making me smile.

When another one came around the bend and pulled out a whistle looking thing, placing it to his lips when seeing the fight between the big cat and his brothers— _Brothers?_ I frowned at the thought. _Are they brothers?_

Tigger grabbed at his skull as he dropped to a knee. He muttered one word as his eyes slammed closed from the pain.

"Ever-rild…" He growled slowly, as if reluctant to allow me _his_ fun.

I smiled, this was getting exciting.

* * *

**Raph POV**

There was this figure up in the rafters, I had seen it after it seemed to shift its weight soon after our first confrontation with Tiger Claw. It was too big and too heavy to simply be a rat or some other kind of creepy critter.

I knew what it was not, but I couldn't seem to get a grasp on what exactly it _was_.

Then, as the stupid cat fell to Don's whistle, a word escaped him, a word I have honestly never heard before:

**Everild.**

It was a guttural growl and, for a moment, I thought it was some fancy way of cursing or praying to another being— Then there was a physical reaction to his words, and I was forced to push the thought away as I watched the events that swiftly followed.

Suddenly, the figure shifted and I caught a flash of bright red as it brushed against the light in its decent from the pipe, a pipe it seemed to have been waiting patiently upon for this moment. _Some sort of secret weapon_, I surmised, preparing for another battle, but then the red flashed again as the figure crouched in an attempt to absorb the shock from the heavy landing. I felt my breath hitch as the color seemed to rise as the figure rose. It was as if it were atop their head— as if it were their hair.

The limbs, coated in black clothing and blending so well into the background, almost to the point that I couldn't see them, drew my glassy-eyed stare back to them as they shifted into a well-known fighting position, well-known to us that is. For we had all seen, and even fought, it before.

"It can't be…" I tried to fight the suspicion that grew with each movement the figure made.

As the being stepped into the light, I felt my knees weaken as an emotional wave washed over me. I felt myself nearly fall forwards as my breath was stolen from me.

Her beautiful, dark blue eyes (so dark that you couldn't even tell they were blue until you have looked as close I have) and the bright red hair that she almost despised, they were all hers and they were all here. I searched her form and I, finding no damage or changes from the last time I saw her, allowed my eyes to watch her expression. Her face was softer, as if a burden had been released from her shoulders, she had a less pained expression in her eyes, and they reflected a stronger mentality than I've ever seen in them before.

But something made me stop in my racing towards her, to crushing her in my arms, to speaking to her worriedly and demanding where she had been. And, whatever that something was, it also made me stop Leo and Don from running to her as well. With my arm outstretched to their halt, and my mind and heart at war with one another, I called out with a hopeful voice. "Zel?"

There was no relenting to the hard expression in her eyes. No recognition. Just pure business and emptiness that seemed to coat the air about her like a stagnant stench. I wanted so badly to collect her into a bone-crushing hug, to stop whatever was holding her away from us, but, somehow, I knew it was futile at this point.

"_ZEL!_ _It's us!_" I cried, desperation showing heavily through my voice before I could regain myself from the cold realization.

I felt Donnie and Leo's shaken stares as they finally noted her expressionless face, the glassy eyes that remained empty and disturbing, making me question as to why I hadn't seen them earlier.

There was a small clink as Don dropped the whistle in shock, Tiger Claw glared up at all of us instantly, a particularly dirty scowl sent to Zel. He was by no means in any state to attack us himself, but he seemed to be in good enough terms physically to bark orders at Rahzel.

"Everild, attack, _now._"

She snapped into the motions as if she had been programmed to wait for those words. Her eyes as hard as stones, I watched as she slid a foot forwards, spun, and lashed out violently with her blade clenched brutishly in her fist.

"Rahzel…" I muttered as I noticed that, with more than just a little hurt and disdain, she had gotten a lot faster and stronger in her absence.

I parried as many of her moves as I could, each beating the wind out of me and forcing me to push myself harder than I have ever been pushed to keep up. Her eyes were blazing and I could see a ghost of a smirk forming on her lips with each hit that managed to damage my defense. It was menacingly icy and sent a brutal shiver along my spine.

Suddenly, Leo leapt in, his blades ablaze. She struck out violently, more ferocious that I've ever seen her move— or anyone move for that matter— and he flew backwards, his blades dropping out to his sides mas he sagged heavily onto the slimy wall.

I flinched as his shell made contact. That would bite for at least a week or two.

However sure of my movements I may have been at the time, I had foolishly turned to see his brutal landing in shock, forgetting the opponent in front of me, mistaking this Everild as Rahzel's honorable self, I'll admit, I didn't think that one out as well as I should have. And my knees were kicked out beneath me as a punch was landed solidly on my face in a right hook from the little girl at my side.

I twisted through the air, partially from the force of the hit and also a part of my own will, just to lock gazes with her as I fell. There are many things I noticed then, I saw the emptiness in her gaze as she rose her hand up, the blade clenched tightly in little white fingers, for a finishing blow, and I saw Tiger Claw rising from behind her. He was skulking up to us, his malicious intent evident in his gaze. I soon also noted that, with a bit of worry and a bit of relief, he was leering at her and not at me or my brothers with that animalistic gaze that I had imagined when she described their past fight.

Time slowed as I watched him attack her from behind. He ripped her blade from her hands and threw her into the wall like a ragdoll— she hit much like Leo did, brutally hard— and he did not pay much mind to where her crumpled form landed as he tossed the blade halfheartedly not two feet from her grounded body. She tried to push herself back to a standing position, but failed miserably, and took to watching with a limp gaze, as if she were about to lose consciousness. It was then that I saw a bit of the old Zel in her eyes, however miniscule it was, it was still a little bit of her left in that deathly angry glare.

_He wanted the prize, and no little girl was going to take it from him_, it was as if I could read his mind as I stared worriedly into his livid expression. I soon realized that his leering gaze, added to a guttural growl, was finally turned to my brothers and me. Me in particular.

Zel's arms collapsed beneath her and she fell, unconscious, the movement grabbed my attention momentarily, but it was enough.

I had to bite my tongue against the retort as the anger boiled inside of me. _How dare he treat her like that after she defended him so faithfully! _I pushed myself, staggeringly, back to my feet.

He charged me again, his gun drawn and placed to my face unwaveringly. I was forced to pause in my attempts to steady myself and was restrained from redrawing my weapons by fear of being shot. His eyes held so much hysteria, so much… crazed fear.

Suddenly, there was a wooden pole behind him and he was on the ground. I looked at my savior with wide eyes and in a slight daze myself. I shook off the stupor at my brother's questioning tilt of the head.

"Thanks Don." I answered his look with a pathetic smile as I scratched my head tiredly.

He nodded seriously, his wide-eyed and panting stare now locked on Zel's unconscious form. I didn't blame him, my eyes couldn't seem to depart from her now foreign form either.

There was a quiet groan, and we leapt nearly twenty feet into the air. We had forgotten about Leo!

As we all recovered, me and Donnie assisting Leo, who quickly brushed us off with an "I'm fine, just a bit sore", none of our eyes managed to stray very long from Zel's collapsed form as we passed. We debated bringing her with us, and simply decided that carrying her out of here when we made our escape was the most favorable option.

Little did we know, that plan would be insufficient for this case.

Or in any other case for that matter.

I should have known that we wouldn't be getting Rahzel back_ that_ easily.

* * *

Once again, I sat in the rafters; however, this time I was in the_ comforts_ of Stockman's lair. Lab. Whatever.

I assume Tiger Claw was off sulking somewhere after the _ruthless_ lecture that had been delivered by _Master_ Shredder— because Shredder is not one much for words, we had assumed that our punishment would be some sort of physical torment— alas, it was not as brutal as I suspected it to be, in fact, it seemed that things had gone exactly as he had planned and he was rather pleased.

I shook my head in bewilderment, my thoughts were getting jumbled and confusing, for there were thousands of things running across it all at once.

_Laura_ was the name of _Mistress_, she isn't so dignified as to receive such a magnificent title as her name and I should have figured that out sooner rather than later. I chastised myself lightly for my naivety on the subject. It was embarrassing to have discovered that so bluntly, and from the pussycat no less.

But then my thoughts wandered back to last night and my opponents: The red masked one especially clear in my mind.

I curled my lip slightly in disgust, be it at them or myself, I'm not sure. They didn't seem to want to attack, yet, I was their enemy, and that gets me stumped every time. I don't know if they were just that weak, just that stupidly trusting, or something else altogether. I had gone pretty hard at them and not once did any of them take the offensive. It made me feel vile for attacking them like I did, like I had broken some unknown code. I suppose I do have _some _morals somewhere in there.

_My own partner had taken me out,_ echoed though my brain and I scowled as the sensation of anger reverberated through my chest. I let out a low groan as I ground my teeth, the anger bleeding through the cracks of my being.

And… there was something else that seemed to prick at the back of my mind slightly, for if it were in the fore of my mind, I suspect_ Mistress_ would wipe it the moment it reached my frontal cerebrum. I glowered at the thought as I watched the tank below me fill with mutagen— whatever that is.

I was hiding, and I was doing a pretty damn good job if they hadn't seen me yet. I didn't want them to see my expression, for I was very suspicious of my origin at the moment, my loyalties questioned, interrogated, by myself and it was extremely evident in my eyes, as I'm sure. It wasn't so much the others as it was Laura, her hold over my mind and how much she seems to clash with this crew. And my questioning of my derivation made me also ruminate back to the recognition, the relieved looks, and the shocked expressions of those stupid turtles. Who the Hell is Rahze—

_What are you doing up there? It's a pretty good hiding spot and all, but you have no reason to hide._

_I'm comfortable._ I urged the sentiment to be louder and clearer than the rest of my muddled thoughts, fearful of the fact that she might hear my aforementioned thoughts and rebuke them.

It seems I'm getting better at hiding things… even from the one inside of my head. It's kind of twisted isn't it?

I sighed as I decided that fly-guy needed my help: he was struggling to finish his mixture _and_ was getting frustrated at trying to direct the doggy filling the tank, Bradford seemingly not having enough in the brains-department to be of much service.

I scrambled further along the beam and swung myself down and off of it, casually landing on the metal bar of the high balcony. I slid along its rusting surface, right over the mutagen, on an unstable surface, and popped off of it lithely. Then, as I sagged to the ground, absorbing the shock as best as I could, I looked up to see a couple of intimate gazes upon my shadowed form.

I found my voice and, deriving that there are no benefits to being silent all of the time and the fact that I'm sure my expression is hard to read in the dark shadows I now stood in, I voiced my confusion to their gazes. "What?"

They shook their heads as if the thought, whatever it may be, was ridiculous and they quickly shared a look between themselves knowingly. Then, Mr. Bossy-Dog ordered my helping of him.

I shrugged, rolled my eyes, and moved to help fill the tank.

I'm not sure how I knew to do this, but I knew that I better not allow the stuff to touch me. I was extra careful to avoid contact and, although I felt ridiculous, none of them questioned my cautious nature of the mutagen.

Maybe I had reason to avoid the stuff. Maybe they all knew of its dangers as well.

I'm somehow sure that that is it.

Just instinct I suppose.

* * *

**Donnie POV**

_We… found Rahzel._

The thought still hasn't set in quite right, even after nearly twenty-four hours since her shocking appearance. It won't sit well with me for some reason; be it the fact that she wasn't exactly _our_ Zel, the fact that she's not here with us now, or even the fact that we are minutely happier due to Karai's return, I just can't seem to sort out this feeling of unease.

I'm a little less anxious if that counts for anything and I'm channeling my energy much more effectively into much more effective goals. Whereas I had been imprudently searching until my health had run down, I am now thinking clearer, for my blood pressure is back at the level it belongs.

As for Raph, he is once again his aggressive, loud, and meanly-rude self. He had somehow held up against her in a fight, and, I don't think it would have been possible if he had been on the standards of what he was before she had left. He had trained as a distraction and it paid off in the end. He should, and probably does already, feel good, proud, strong and_… bad_… all considering. After all, we still don't have her here with us now.

Mikey's change is the most obvious, however, and is way less drastic than the rest of ours'. He's back to smiling a little more, wise-cracking every chance he gets, and being his joyously annoying self. He even decided to make a pizza in celebration.

I shudder at the thought, Zel isn't the only one who despises his pizzas.

I shook my head bemusedly, he's peppy enough that it almost feels like Zel is already back. I coulnt help but frown as I imagined her and Mikey bickering about his pizza, livening up the place with his defending and her trash-talking. There was a sudden burst of pain in my chest and I furrowed my brow as I readjusted myself in my seat, shaking off the feeling and the imagined scene.

And then there was Leo, I smiled in amusement as I collected my thoughts back into my analysis, Leo seems to be a bit more show-offish to the new arrival, the rest of us, and even to himself— if that makes sense. His confidence as our leader took a huge blow when we lost Karai. And then Zel leaving? It was definitely huge hit to his easily deformed ego, for he cares deeply about the both of them. Now, however, he seems ready for anything. He's willing to fight and to fight with his all for whatever goal he has in mind, which probably has something to do with getting Zel back.

There's a nice feeling in our home now, it's back to feeling like a place of happiness, comfort, and safety. Though, a bit… empty. Like something is missing.

I closed my eyes and shook my head in mild amusement as the immature wrestling match we had had earlier filled my vision. It had been a moment that had actually seemed to draw all of our worries out of the air, it distracted us, and made us laugh more than we've laughed in a while. Even if it had been another result of Leo's flaunting.

I now sat at my computer, my mind reeling through our encounter with Tiger Claw and… _Everild_. My smile dissipated and I felt my blood, unsettlingly warm, _boil_— as I've heard the sensation referenced to before. I narrowed my eyes and pulled up the simple search engine on my computer.

I've had this little pull in the back of my mind, drawing my eyes and body away from the others and the distractions, grabbing me and dragging me back to my lab. I've resisted it the best I can as of yet, fearful of the possibilities of what I would find— of _who_ I would find.

It had suddenly become unbearable and I'd decided that I had put it off for long enough.

I placed my hands over my computer keys, stretching it out as long and as slow as I possibly could. That is, until the only thing left to do was to actually hit the keys.

E— _After all, what could possibly appear?_

V— _It might not even help…_

E— …_Alright, so good so far._

R— _Why is it in the auto-finish?_

I— …_Doesn't the auto-finish only suggest most commonly searched?_

L— _Should I click on it?_

D— _I might as well finish typing it…_

I felt my being freeze and my boiling blood cool instantly. My breathing and heartbeat quickened and my body began showing signs of shock as I stared at the results before me. Everild Inger is her full, _real_ name. Not Rahzel Red. That much, however, I knew already, already figured as much from her previous statements. What really surprised me, on the other hand, was the information on this 'Everild Inger'.

I allowed my hand to routinely, but slowly slide over to the mouse.

My breathing stopped as the stories filled my vision…

…reflecting in my eyes and filling my chest…

….my heart skipped a beat…

…It couldn't be.

* * *

**Alright! I'm pumping out the chapters! Keep me going! Send me your support!**

**This chapter should hurt some. Sorry.**

**Hopefully this situation will be resolved eventually.**

**Or get way worse. I don't know, I've been rewatching D Gray Man, and, if you haven't seen it or heard of it, it's rich in the tragedy and sadness.**

**It fuels me!**

**KewlkatLove!**


	19. Confict Arises

There was a little girl creeping through the halls. I was instructed to watch and to only intervene if she went in the wrong direction.

I was still in the rafters, finding it favorable to the ground where everyone else is, where we are all on equal planes. Shrouded in the shadows, I was _completely _invisible. The girl, who I soon discovered was quite possibly older than I— and decided against calling_ little_ again—, was lurking in the shadows as well, _nearly _invisible as she traveled down the dark halls, avoiding each possible threat expertly.

I kind of liked her.

When Tiger Claw came down the hall, on patrol, I nearly face palmed at his stupidity; for he had stopped, looked around, _looked right at her_ (granted, she was concealed in the shadows), and moved on.

However, it's not that I could blame him. Shredder had told us too be prepared for an intruder sometime soon. So I didn't expect it to happen so soon, and neither did anyone else for that matter.

I sighed in relief as she entered Shredder's throne room, preparing to assassinate him, confront him, whatever it is that little girls do to big-bad-guys.

No one tells me anything if you haven't figured out by now. I don't know why those turtles were here the other night, I don't know what the plan is with this girl either, and I certainly don't know why everyone looks like they are walking on eggshells around me. I'm not traitorous, if they can't tell, I never go anywhere.

Who would I even betray them too? I don't even know anyone—_anything _else—

Suddenly a blinding light filled my vision, there was a flash of a foreign place before my eyes.

_A dojo, it seems_, I thought idly, still trying to figure out what the heck had just happened.

Suddenly the sensation took over once again but, this time, it included a stabbing pain that erupted through my scalp as a _being_ formed before my eyes. I watched my hand extend and I began tracing its form, a big angular being with what looked like sharp edges… my heart leapt at its beauty. The pain in my temple dulled and filled my fingertips. I bit my lip to stop from crying out in surprise and pain as I looked down at them. My fingers faced away from me, my palm down, and I felt something rough against the nerves in my fingertips, even though there was naught. Something sharp brushed against them like I was fiddling a knife. I scrunched my brow as the vision flashed again and there was a big, greenish tan shape before me, a bunch of tiny shapes fitted together like a puzzle.

A turtle shell.

I gasped sharply and retracted my arm just as abruptly, losing my grip on the rafters and fumbling for a second before crashing heavily to the ground. It hurt like Hell, but it didn't seem to be too damaging. My eyes were horrifically wide as the visions faded, I was staring wildly at my hand in surprised wonder and... Fear.

"Not… possible…" I muttered before jumping at the sounds of fighting in the throne room.

I shivered slightly before I scrambled towards fly-guy's lair. Stopping whatever was happening from attacking me any further.

Stopping my crazy delusion.

However, my mind wouldn't stop roaming through the vision and, it was terrifying but, I knew that whatever that just was, it was telling me that I wasn't supposed to be here.

That there was something else, _someone else out there_, waiting for me.

I shook my head, erasing such ridiculous thoughts, and kept moving, looking something like I had been dropped down a well, drowned, and then drug back up by my hair.

For all I know, I might have been.

* * *

**Raph POV**

Our happiness could be described as short-lived at best. For one, Karai has run off and, according to Leo, she's gone after Shredder. And, for another, Don is being really weird and, of course, it has something to do with Zel.

He is talking about her, that much I am absolutely sure of, but the rest makes no sense whatsoever. I think he's found the connection to her and this _Everild_, for I am hearing both names in his jumbled mess of words.

"Hold on, we can only process so much at once, Donnie." Leo tried with his hand up in a halting gesture, saying what Mikey and I_ wish_ we could _think_ to say.

Donnie's eyes widened and he huffed impatiently; I swear I saw his temper shorten exponentially.

I would have laughed if it hadn't been about our missing companion.

He grumbled something angrily that none of us caught, be its speed, its deep pitch, or its word choice, I am not sure. However, I suspect it of being all three.

"We all originally knew that Rahzel Red was not her real name, right?" He asked unbearably slowly, almost patronizingly.

"Yeah." I answered abruptly, gesturing for him to move this along a little faster. "Enough guessing games, just say it where we can understand it!" I growled irritably, patience running thin.

"Well, Everild Inger is!" He glared at me shortly before continuing with a wild look in his eyes, for whatever he had found excited him and worried him at the same time; I know that look well, we all do, for it's a common one from him. "It's her given name and the reason she never told us it is because of what that name signifies. There are so many stories, it's all over the web. All of the stories have a little variation and select word choice and events that had taken place— I suspect that of being a means to not setting anyone on edge— but, according to it and what Zel has told us personally, I think I've figured it all out." He paused and pursed his lips, a distant look forging in his eyes as he fidgeted nervously. "But only the basics."

"Well spit it out!" I nearly pounded him in when he stopped altogether for a few moments.

His eyes looked extremely pained for a moment and he clenched his fists tightly, halting all hysteric gestures.

And he told us.

I almost regretted asking.

But I really wish Zel could be here right now.

* * *

I pulled the metal bar with the all of my might, setting up the final trap where our expert, aka Tigger, had anticipated the visitors to enter from and had directed my hand. I snapped a metal coil around the bar with a grunt and glanced around to where my grunt was imitated by someone giving just as much exertion.

In all of the time that I've been here, and been aware of it, I've never known any of them to hold larynx capable of such sounds— or for any of them to work hard enough to grunt like that. I raised my eyebrows as I became aware of why the sound was so unfamiliar.

The girl, who had, earlier, quickly been defeated and detained, was dangling precariously above the pot of mutagen. She lashed against her restraints violently and was making near animalistic growls and grunts in her struggle, these sounds were also mingling along with her shooting off her mouth to Shredder, some seriously obscene things slipping through her scarlet lips— half of them I didn't even understand.

I sighed, trying to break the amused smile that was forming on my lips, and stepped back to observe my handiwork. Satisfied with the appearance of my trap, I began moving to go set myself up somewhere in the shadows or even out of the room, for there are many other tasks that need to be attended to that I know only_ I_ would dare approach. I scowled lightly as I imagined some of them, they weren't pleasant, that much I'll tell you.

"Stay, Everild." Shredder demanded, his only sign as of yet of being aware of his surroundings, for he was expertly ignoring _Karai_ and her threats. I shook myself from my thoughts long enough to obey the order but, soon enough, a question wrapped itself around my mind once again.

_Karai._ How did I know her name? Then it hit me but, for some reason, it felt like more of an excuse than a legitimate reason.

Why, as it goes, every blasted creature around here knows her name and, for once, they were not shy in speaking of her in front of me. Of course they weren't saying such things to her face, or mine for that matter, there was just an odd whisper here and there about how traitorous_ Karai_ is, how stupid_ Karai_ has become, how annoying _Karai_'s rant has come to be, and how _those blasted turtles_ will come after _Karai_ soon enough.

Let's just say I was getting quite good as eavesdropping.

I rolled my eyes not only to his demand, but also at my own thoughts and I moved to sit upon an empty countertop— that is, it was empty _after_ I had pushed all of the crap off, a few glasses shattering and books hitting the ground, their marks falling out, in the process. I turned my attention to Shredder, who was now but a few feet away from me. I took in his impressive, but rigid, form. _He's nervous for some reason_, I concluded. _So_, I decided with a strongly visible smile, _I'll take the cocky approach to relieve him that we've—_ I've_ got this. I can't speak for the rest of these buffoons._

"And," I began, watching the hostility fill his gestures, particularly his eyes, which were now directed at me. "What will you have me be doing when your _guests_ arrive?" I asked softly but coolly, a mischievous smirk taking the place of my observant one.

His eyes, being the only thing not shrouded in his cold helmet and armor— which I had had the opportunity to see the impressive scars and burns hidden beneath—, looked over to the girl screaming angrily over the aquarium of mutagen, his expression gesturing to her.

"See to it that nothing goes wrong." He answered simply, his tone relaxed and not threatening and demanding as I had expected. He was… trusting of me.

"Aye." I confirmed seriously, no doubt in my expression despite myself.

I did know that, tonight, the goal was _not _to mutate the girl, but to make sure that the tank remained reserved for our four 'ugly' (their words, not mine) guests. I suppose it was like a bath, a bath to improve their looks. I did, however, figure out that that mutagen had given fly-guy, and all of the other ugly minions, a makeover in the past, altering their human forms immensely.

I tilted my head in confusion as an odd sensation washed over me, instinct I presume, and, trusting my instinct for it had yet to drive me astray, I removed myself from the table to stand a by Shredder's side.

"They're here." I muttered so that only his ears could hear before moving closer to the crank that drew in the Karai, ready to insure that "nothing goes wrong".

Seconds later shadows passed the windows conspicuously pausing outside, casting eerie figures upon the floor due to the moon's light. My fellow inhabitants of the room adjusted slightly, only their breaths being the previous sound, and I stiffened in anticipation. Suddenly, the glass shattered and in burst the four turtles, all of which precisely sidled into my traps. The cat's claw that had guided me had presumed correctly, I noted with a bit of displeasure at the Tiger's arrogant look sent my way. There had been some dispute over it earlier, and that's all I'm going to say.

I soon directed myself away from the cat and noticed that Shredder was watching me closely, as if observing my reaction to something, before he quickly charged the reptile that had escaped the trap using his long, thin blade— a katana, as I believe it to be.

The turtle charged my way, like, right at me, before shifting to block my boss, taking the brute force of the attack onto his stable form. I watched the power struggle before me breathlessly, my eyes relaxed and jaw slacked before I realized what I was doing, tensed, and moved closer to tank, my hands ready to lash out and grab the girl need be.

Suddenly, a stray blade shot out from the brawl, aimed to take off my head. I dodged barely and lowly, the sharp vane colliding with the chain in the place of my brains, the force behind it shattering the link.

Time slowed and my eyes flew wide open as my legs extended and my arms lashed up and out, grabbing the rough metal, the speedily dropping chain burning my hands. I tightened my grip and adjusted my stance to put the brunt of the weight in my legs, stopping the lowering girl barely.

My eyes met hers, the fear and the scrambled look in her eyes strengthening my resolve to keep her from the dangerous pool below. I gripped the chain tighter and tugged it with all of my might, despite my weakening frame and burning palms.

No I did not miss all of the stares I was getting. Not only were her worried eyes upon my small but sturdy frame, but the remaining three turtles, and some of my fellow idle mutants, were watching me in either admiration, surprise, or curiosity.

I quickly noticed Tiger Claw's lazed gaze upon me from the corner of my eye and my temper snapped like a delicate twig. "Damn it Tigger! Get your tailless ass over here and… _help me_!" I roared angrily.

His eyes narrowed dangerously, but nevertheless, he stood up, came my way in an unbearably slow manner, and grabbed the chain above me, drawing the girl further away from the liquid effortlessly. Not that I didn't try to help.

I glared at him and he glared back. I adjusted my hands and released as I moved to mend the broken chain with some extremely sturdy thick wire I found along Stockman's desk. As I was repairing it, I allowed myself to forget my surroundings for a moment. Big Mistake.

Suddenly, it seemed that my dependent's attention was drawn to the direction of the cages and its captives— for it seemed that one of them had escaped— and his grip disappeared, not even a spark of hesitation in the gesture, as he charged them.

The sudden force pinned upon me, I cried out loudly as the force dropped the girl effortlessly into the pool. As I tried to scramble to release the wire, which was currently wound around my wrist, I felt myself being pulled forwards. There was a splash as she went in, the dangerously glowing green liquid splashing up before me as she went in. She went in screaming and, with an expression of repulsed terror…

I went in after her.

* * *

**Like the title of this chapter says: Conflict has arisen!**

**Mwahahahahahaha! Here's where things begin to get twisted!**

**Hopefully things end well for our favorite red-head. *Smirks at the dramatic irony***

**Please let me hear your voices! Be it through the gesture or the literal usage of words in a review!**

**KewlkatLove!**

**P.S. I know it's short, but bear with me. If I put anymore... It ruins my element of suspense.**


	20. Rahzel's No Longer Red

**Raph POV**

Donnie had somehow managed to release the lock on the mechanism trapping him, escaping it soon after and moving to work on Mikey's. I, however, had my eyes glued upon the struggling forms above. Not only was Leo fighting Shredder, which is scary within itself, but _she _was shouting at Tiger Claw, who seemed to be reluctant to listen.

The thing is, though, he _was_ listening. At least for the most part. I didn't miss the glares and disdainful looks exchanged between the two and I wondered what that was all about if they're both on the same side. But the moment Don popped out of his cage, breaking my thoughts and giving the tiger a reason to, Tiger Claw released his hold and Karai's weight took its toll on the situation. While her benefactor charged at my brother, disaster ensued.

The girls, one pulled by the other, went into the giant pool of mutagen, barely making a splash as the thick liquid enveloped them. Karai disappeared in mere moments, but Zel took a bit longer to reach the pool, her struggle to release the chain evident. I watched, horror filling my gaze as she jerked uselessly and resisted just as despairingly. The liquid was like a magnet and she was drawn undeniably.

I froze, my muscles locking and my breath hitched deep in my chest. It was either going to stay there and kill me or be released in a loud anguished cry, it seemed.

There was the second splash.

I watched as the shadows danced in the glowing mass. The room was deathly silent, everyone else either in shock or watching with anticipation to what would be the result. Even Tiger Claw and Shredder had stopped to watch what would take place. Suddenly a hand landed, palm out on the glass, visible to the rest of us. It were as if it was trying to shatter the glass from the inside.

I swiftly realized something: if the mutation wasn't killing them, the lack of air was!

"Everild!" Before I could react, however, there came a glass shattering scream that made my skin crawl with how much raw emotion it held. None of our eyes could help but drift towards the figure. We all saw the woman, Laura, as Zel had called her, run to and shove the giant fly from his position before the tank. She jerks at a long black pole and the liquid poured from the bottom of the glass tank and deposited its contents onto a giant filter.

The two forms landed heavily, their bodies becoming grotesque forms and rearranging genetically before our eyes. One thing was clear though.

They weren't breathing.

As the liquid poured off of them, revealing snake like forms collapsed on top of one another, I felt myself call out in a guttural scream Zel's name. I started thrashing in my cage, and Donnie moved to open it, already done with Mikey's it seemed.

Suddenly there was a loud gasp, like one that would come from someone who had just nearly died, or a fish, and it seemed to come from a figure underneath the piles of flesh.

She, whichever she may be, pushed the bigger and now twitching form off of her as if it were a useless and overbearing blanket of flesh, and there, before all of our eyes, was the half-reptilian half-human Zel.

Her hair, now coated in a thick slime, hung in her face, her eyes peering out at us all darkly. They were terrifyingly cold. I drank her appearance in only half-willingly. Her clothes were melting off of her, now stretched and heavy, and they left us with a clear view of her blueish gray skin that was coated in a nice layer of even scales. Her fingers and toes were webbed and her neck held gills and her ankles and wrists had fins.

Her expression was slack, dazed and vacant. Her eyes, extremely reptilian at this point, were glazed over and trained lazily on me, as if she were thinking of, or processing, all that had taken place.

Her eyes widened and cleared of the confused film as she grabbed at either side of her head and doubled over, screaming in pain as something else seemed so be taking over. The screams were excruciatingly painful to listen to— for one thing, they still were in her voice and for another, they weren't, they were animalistic screeches. It was blood-curdling. Then, the evaporating glow of the mutagen returned and enveloped her exposed skin, her screams relentless. The glow began ripping at the grayish color, drawing it from her skin and into its flow as well as every other color that her being held, even the red from her hair. Her painful screams ceased and she began coughing hoarsely, the chain around her neck seemingly drawing in the colors, making her a white mesh of flesh, an albinism form on the floor. Even her clothes were now white and too heavy for her to bear.

I caught a glimpse of her face and eyes, granted, they were once again dazed, but… they were different somehow. Then, just as everything seemed to settle, the most horrific event took place, for if you know anything about Zel, you knew that _this_ was bad news if there ever was.

The chain around her neck cracked further, snapped in half, and hit the ground with a deafening clink in the horrified, but still, air.

My cage snapped open.

And then all hell broke loose.

* * *

The cold liquid never came as I had expected it to when the glowing liquid overtook my vision, choking every other sight back and drowning it away from my eyes, but a burning hot sensation soaked into my clothes instead. The feeling was agonizing, surprising, and violating all at the same time as it overtook the rest of my senses, viciously twisting my limbs in different directions as if I were a doll.

I've been in a pool with my clothes on before, that heavy feeling of your clothes is very much like this but… this was… _more_: for my skin became heavy as well, the violent jerks halting as I became too heavy to twist around as effortlessly as before. I couldn't help but curl up as I held my breath, my lungs beginning to burn.

There's no way in Hell I'm going to swallow this crap.

I felt a piercing sensation at the base of my neck and it shot along my spine, it felt as if I were being stretched and ripped apart maniacally. I was forced to arc my back and extend my limbs as my spine reacted to the feeling, the base of my nerves disrupted and violated. It was an abrupt movement within itself as my limbs shot out and away from my body, but I was surprised when cold relief came to my palm as I hit what I assume to be the glass. I drew my hand back to my chest and slammed it out harder at the glass, my agonized lungs pushing me to an almost panicked state as I tried to shatter the glass.

It felt like everything was dripping black, like my vision was fading, the glowing liquid turning black around me and dripping around the edges of my vision. The black liquid far more fearsome than that of the glowing, I thrashed against the sensations. That's when floor dropped out below me.

I dropped. _Near unconsciousness_.

I slammed into something unstable, but dry. _In unconsciousness_.

The heat around me faded and the air, as I assumed it to be, brushed coldly against my skin in small areas that seemed to be growing by the minute. _Near unconsciousness_.

Cold erupted across every inch of my skin. _Awake_!

I sucked in a breath and attempted to bolt upwards but was held down by a crushing weight upon my chest. Adrenaline flared through my limbs.

Once again motivated by the possibility of air, I pushed with the remaining strings of energy to get whatever was on top of me, off. It fell away heavily but limply. I launched myself forwards, coughing as my lungs pulled the air forcefully.

I felt violated.

I'm sure this is worse than rape. For it was as if something was forcing itself into each pore, thousands of pounds of pressure forcing itself into me, my body, from all angles, sidling beneath the skin but outside of the bone as if I were a bag. It was but a tingling and raw sensation now, but I remembered the pain, as it was fresh on my mind and in my skin.

Then my mind impounded in on itself. It was excruciating.

But it was interesting, because images filled my brain, images that felt foreign but I knew very well indeed. I felt like I was being born, coming from the womb in a new body with a new life, seeing life that is not my own before the newest sensation of eyes. I watched as my mind was reeducated with my emotions, my memories, and beings who had impacted a life.

_It's my life,_ I soon realized.

For these pictures were all about me, my life. It was things that I don't remember, but know, that I faintly recognize with my mind but understood completely with my body.

There were a lot of things. This was taking quite a while. I wonder, how old that makes me?

_15._

Oh. _Really?_

Then the pressure was gone with an audible clink of metal, and the images ceased in their march across my mind. I was in a still room, not a sound reverberated in my ears, but there was the ringing of silence. About ten individuals that I feebly recognize from the images were standing in place before me, watching me. I placed a shaky hand to my cheek and felt the smooth skin beneath its tips. I was still me.

_No mutation?_

I looked down in surprise at the hand on the mesh beneath me. I blinked curiously at the untainted white skin—

**Correction:** _Peach_ skin.

It was exactly as it was before… all of this.

Then the silver chain in front of my fingertips on the ground caught my eye. I watched as my hand slid forwards and clasped it. I fingered the red vial absently, trying to cope with all of the images that had included this thing, the elements and symbols associated with it, and the pain it had brought me in the past. The red vile, which I soon realized was a pen, hissed and then faded into my palm before I had the chance to release my wrath upon it.

Suddenly, there was a cold shock across the nape of my neck that dripped down my back. I jerked in surprise at the physical feeling that suddenly returned all over my body, the pain subsided near completely and numbness cleared from my system. A weird fuzz clouded my mind for a second and then there was a loud bang throughout the room as everything shifted.

_Am I doing this?_

I soon noticed a tap at the back of mind that seemingly had been trying to force its way in the entire time that I had been recovering. I carelessly pushed the annoying little prod out of the back of my mind and there was a physical reaction, a form flinched off to the side, grabbing my attention.

I blinked in confusion before looking up slowly, and straight at a woman in blonde hair.

_Laura._ Her name echoed throughout my brain, hitting on my mind's wall and then resounding off of it in an endless sound. As her name filtered around on the inside, images and past thoughts and emotions faded in and out of my consciousness.

I nearly snarled as I remembered all the crap she had put me through, what she was just now trying to do to inside of my head again. I settled for a small scowl as I glanced at the room's inhabitants, all staring at me in waiting anticipation.

I didn't like their eyes. Any of them. My lips moved, perhaps I was attempting to tell them to stop staring so intently, but that goal was quickly lost for all that followed was another violent lurch of the room. And I know this time that the movement wasn't all in my head, for many of the other occupants of the room had to adjust themselves and their stances to avoid falling.

My eyes stopped their roaming as I watched a form step from a cage that I remotely remember setting up. I felt tears prick my eyes even before the recognition hit me in the chest and pulled my heart away.

I opened my mouth and, after a few failed attempts, my vocal cords worked but came out halfway like a sob.

The green form watched me, his eyes as distracted as mine were as we drunk each other's appearance in. His skin and its flawless green, his gorgeous features, the little mask that hid no identity, and his eyes, his eyes and their glowing green.

My voice hitched deep in my chest as the tears bubbled to the surface.

"Hey, Raph." The tears broke free and streamed heavily down my cheeks. I clenched my jaw, hardening my resolve and my features, stopping the sobs and tears from reaching my voice despite my ever-flowing eyes, and I addressed all of the guys in general.

"I'm back…"

And I wasn't going_ anywhere_ anytime soon.

* * *

**Don POV**

As her voice rang, clearer and smoother than I've ever heard it, despite her sobs, I saw Raph's own eyes widen and glisten with the tears we all knew he was fighting to hold back. It was a touching moment, along with shocking… and hectic, considering everything else that's happened tonight.

I couldn't react to all of it at once, however, and I was stunned silent, rooted to my place, as I tried to process the single fact that we have our Zel back, even after how impossible it had seemed before. My chest felt heavy and my features were slacked in shock. I felt like some kind of suffocating fish.

It all almost made me forget my surroundings. Almost.

I tore myself away from the two before me in their own little world and looked over to where Leo was once again struggling with Shredder, both trying to get to where Zel and Karai's forms lay but getting in the other's way each time they got nearer than himself.

Whereas Zel had been fortunate enough to have had the chain, which had apparently absorbed the blow, Karai did not appear to be so lucky. Despite the conquered trial, I couldn't help but look on sadly as the other form moved to stand but unable to, for her legs were now supplant with that of a serpentine tail.

She looked along herself wildly, her human mind still there, but fading, I noticed as her eyes clouded over and she lashed out at Leo and Shredder, completely ignoring Zel's crumpled form at her side. She wasn't choosing a side, but was thrashing impulsively at whomever seemed to be a threat to her, Leo and Shredder in this case as they made their way over to her. I would have called out to Leo to make him aware of this, but I couldn't seem to move, or even speak for that matter, as I watched, my body in either shock or horror at the overwhelming situations before me that I was processing too deeply. I settled for observing her, her reactions and interactions. Karai's eyes were little more than slits as she hissed and swiped, trying with the best of her ability to attack and flee as instincts instructed. She stayed a good distance away from them and only lashed out with her remaining limbs. She was glancing around observantly, oddly human for her to be listening to animal instincts. She was rebelling in her own mind, searching.

A sudden motion grabbed my attention off to the side, able to move my neck and eyes freely, I caught the sharp motion from Rahzel's direction and rested my eyes upon her with a concentrating squint in my features.

Rahzel jerked violently, inhumanely, and snapped her hands to grab at her head in retaliation, this time seeming not in as much pain but in enough despair. Raph had stopped in his trek over to her form, now but a few feet from her cowering body, staring at her in confusion and as much worry as I'm sure as my own face held.

I don't understand what's happening to her. It's confusing— that is, it _was_ confusing until the room lurched again. More violently this time than any of the others, I lost my footing and flopped back and onto my shell, quickly adjusting to a crouch. Raph, now at her side, bent slightly to his knee and stood sturdy, cringing slightly at the impact of his knee to the concreted ground.

Many others did of the like of us, I noticed with a quick glance around.

What in the world is happening—?! _Oh._

That's when it all clicked into place. Suddenly over the shock that lasted perhaps seconds at the most, I snapped my whole body into motion towards Zel, watching for the signs I knew that were sure to come. Not only did I realize that she's the one doing whatever is happening— which appeared to be some kind of mass-telekinesis— I also realized the purpose of the chain and why she was so scared of it, to lose it, why she told me to stop searching, why all of those strange events took place during the time period she was with us, and why she was so scared of hurting us, and of the so-called "End". I watched her eyes light up and fill with pain as the same realization hit her full force as well. Her eyes flying wide and her hand to her hip.

An action that confused me until I remembered her words… once upon a time.

**_"And the day it decides to leave my neck, my presence, my body, the day its magic is gone," _**_She looked at all of us, her eyes seemingly reaching deep into our souls and making us promise her her request,** "I won't be me. I will be a monster." **Our eyes flew wide and shock rang through us with extreme confusion.** "And if I dare try anything, if I lose control, lose myself, anything,"** she paused and took a deep breath, adding to the suspense,** "I want you to kill me. I want you to end me before I you."**_

My eyes flew wide as the blade Master Splinter had given to her peeked out from its hilt. My voice came out in a desperate plea as I stumbled completely to my feet, ready to lunge across the distance between us in one go.

"Raph! Stop her!" For he was the only one that would be able to reach her in time, he had wandered to her side in his shock and stood but a good two feet from her and her morbid blade.

He looked back at me in confusion and then, at seeing my expression, looked back at her abruptly his neck snapping painfully in the motion, her blade was now fully released and in her palm, poised above her heart and ready to take the plunge.

He launched himself, his arms outstretched as stole the blade away from her control, placing a hand to her upper chest for leverage as he pried the blade from her white-knuckled hand. His staring into her eyes in horror as he threw it away, as if he couldn't believe her actions. She watched him throw the blade, a new kind of desperation in her eyes.

Truth be told, I couldn't believe her actions either.

But I understand why she would resort to what she did. I might have done the same if I were in her shoes.

I glanced over to Leo and Shredder, needing to forget about what I had just seen and what I was considering, and they were now in a three-way fight with Karai, all holding their own masterfully and wildly. Nothing much to report there.

I looked at Mikey, who had just grounded and knocked out Stockman and was currently charging Tiger Claw, a mutual fight between the two of them and both evenly matched from what I'd seen.

Not good.

I then caught movement from the corner of my eye and drew my staff barely with enough time to block a charge from Rahzar.

One last observation before I focus on the fight before me: Fishface was nowhere to be seen and Laura had somehow disappeared. I suppose the two were together now, Fishface most likely to have drug her unconscious form— Zel must have packed quite the punch earlier— away for Shredder's penalty later for not getting his minion back, aka reprogramming Zel.

I pushed Rahzar back with a great deal of effort and force, one last glance sent in Raphael's direction before I fully engrossed myself in the fight with a sad, but satisfied emotion deep in my shell.

He was yelling at her angrily, but the affection in his eyes was still there— as well as in her eyes, despite the agonized expression in her brow as he scolded her, lecturing her in a way that only he could.

Amusement tickled the corners of my mouth.

I'd be surprised if they did _not_ kiss before the end of the night.

* * *

As Raphael yelled at me for my actions, which I had very good reason for, I felt the overbearing sensation building up in my stomach, in my throat, in my head, and buzzing in my fingertips. I felt myself shaking at the powerful sensation, like I had been injected with too much adrenaline.

I couldn't help the smile that took over my cheeks as I watched my hands shake in my lap. Raph stopped talking, trailing off because of my peculiar actions. Oh, I really wish he would keep talking, his voice is so nice to hear after so long.

Then again, when his words stopped, and his voice disappeared, I felt the gloom and dread fill my lungs. The panic rose in my being and I snapped my head up to look him in the eyes. He saw my dread and his face dropped in fear, worry, and confusion.

I bit down on my tongue, attempting to stop the pleasurable feeling with pain. But, when the liquid burst from the fleshy rough skin, the excitement was drowned as the world shattered around me. There seemed to be three Raph's before me, all looking around in terror as he fell completely to the ground.

The three fights before me, each including a turtle, also halted as everyone lost their footing. The rattling was lasting longer than all of the others, I noticed faintly as I watched the cracks form in the rafter's I've come to know so well.

_Oh, there goes my favorite perch,_ I mused as the beam broke away and slammed to the ground violently shattering the earth below me.

_Luckily it didn't hit anyone_, I faintly thought up, a distracting voice in the back of my head that I wish would just go away, that I wish would just let me escaped reality sometimes.

Suddenly, it ceased, most of my excess energy spent, but quickly building once again.

I heard a crack above me as everyone else adjusted to the shock and was about to continue their fight, when suddenly an ear-splitting bang broke them away again. I looked back down and at Raph, who was just beginning to look up at the sound I had previously noticed.

A cold feeling set in and I was no longer in the dazed, carefree state that I didn't know existed. I shot to my feet as a large chunk of the ceiling crashed down, ready to crush all of us. I pushed myself away from the ground and released the energy that was already becoming painful after recharge.

I don't really know who I was trying to save particularly: the turtles, Karai, Shredder or his minions, or even myself. Maybe it's all of them, us. I shot my hands into the air and felt the rough material meet my palms, the crumbling concrete that belonged to the ceiling pushing my body to the ground, my having no effect.

I didn't even know if I could save them.

Just as my body was forced to bend in half, the force too much for me and my untrained, raw abilities, time sped up to its regular speed once again…

I gave in to the force pushing me down.

I gave up altogether.

I let go.

* * *

**This story is driving me crazy! I've had extreme writers block these past few days. I have maybe one more chapter to post after this. But I'll need some inspiration if I want anything good to follow this little adventure.**

**One thing however: The aftershocks are HARD.**

***sigh* I'll figure something out. Probably.**

**Need some reviews and favorites here! Tell me what I'm doing wrong if you've already given me suppport up until this point.**

**I want to know! **

**And maybe this flash of writers block will fade quickly.**

**Love the one and only...**

** KewlkatLove!**


	21. And So It Began

I opened my eyes tiredly.

_I'm dead._

_Is heaven this black?_

_Or maybe I'm in hell?_

_…Isn't it supposed to be hot?_

I sighed in frustration, the dust filling my lungs and making me cough.

**Cough!**

I snapped my eyes open abruptly, shocked. The rock was braced upon my back and I was standing hunched over, but firm, whereas everyone else remained on the ground, cringing, flinching away, and accepting of their impending death. Shock beat me down but the rock of a roof didn't need much holding up. I stood all the way up, a curious glint in my eyes at the others recovered from their recoil.

I retracted myself away from the giant slab, except for one finger. I pushed it lightly and watched it float upwards, weightless as if we were in space.

"You know," My voice rang out hoarsely but deafening in the silence, "you might want to recover faster and get out of the way. I have no idea how I'm doing this."

"Meaning?" Leo asked as he stood up, among the first to do so.

"It could fall at any moment." I answered bluntly and distractedly as I watched the roof float upwards and bump into the side wall before rebounding off of it lightly.

"That's all I needed to hear!" Raph yelled with a bit of a smile and a nervous sweat across his face, considering the situation, he seemed a little bit too lighthearted and a bit incredulous, but he was definitely taking it well, I think. He leapt towards me, clasped my wrist, and shot up and away before dragging me after him and his fleeing brothers.

I turned, a tad concerned for the rest of the inhabitants, only to see Shredder as the last being in the room, watching me with that same expression he did when I first joined his crew.

It was angry and hostile, but that much is to be expected.

However, what bothered me about his look, was that he seemed… like he was also filled with a strange sense of… curiosity and…

Desire..?

But it's much more innocent than that.

And I was bewildered by it.

But I kept running.

The four before me, the backs of their heads, the mask tails flying out behind them, the solid ground beneath my feet, and everything that had ever happened fresh on my mind. My chest was being crushed with a sense of panic.

"Stop…" I muttered as my heartbeat sped up. "Stop!" I shouted, wrenching my hand away from Raphael's grip. "I-I…" I trailed off, not sure how to express myself.

They all stared at me with concern being the only common expression, the rest a blunder of mixed emotions. Some angry, some sad, some just as panicked as I, and the other… patient.

"D-don't look at me like t-that." I hugged my elbow nervously, fighting down the panic and bile that seemed to be building. I took a deep breath, trying to ball it all up into one sensation that I could control.

BAM!

The trashcan at my side lurched violently, surprising us all. I snapped my eyes open and watched it slowly roll around the abandoned alley we all stood in, shrouded in the ever-comforting darkness. It was like it was possessed, like it was being controlled… It did the trick of removing my excess energy. My pent up frustrations. I narrowed my eyes as I watched it and the little dumpster shuddered violently. Spasming on the ground in the darkness—

"Zel! Calm down!" Leo ordered brutely but not angrily, just stern enough to shock my out of my trance, enough to slow the can from its thrashing. But not to stop it.

"I-I can't!" I shook out, my voice trembling and my body soon chorusing with it as I hugged myself tighter. The trashcan began to collapse in on itself, its metal twisting like clay.

"Zel."

The trashcan halted in its movements, all panicked emotions fading for a moment as genuine emotions stole away my breath. A sudden burst of chills erupted down my spine as my attention was whipped away by a single voice, a single tone from a single brother.

"What?" My voice was soft and cracked slightly as I responded. Raphael stood there, determination in his eyes as he slowly reached out, carefully slow as I was dreadfully aware of his every move. I was hypersensitive to every detail at the moment, it's a phenomenon that he had even managed to approach me from behind without my lashing out the moment I was aware of his presence… I was suddenly shocked back into the reality of it all as his big hand met its destination and encased my shoulder snugly along with clasping my smaller hand in his tightly. I shuddered violently at the comforting sensation, the sensation I've been lacking in experience with since… whenever it was that I was last with them.

I looked wildly at his hands, fearful of their intentions, the adrenaline pumping my veins full of irrational fear. "What are you—?"

"Are you alright? Look around you, we are all here for you and if you need something we will be there the moment you call. You can tell us to slow down…" He hesitated, biting his lip and breaking eye contact shyly, "or speed up." He muttered with a tinge of pink across his cheeks and, for only a moment, I didn't understand what he meant. "Zel, we missed you. And we finally have you back. It was miserable, we were missing something important that we had taken for granted before… and now we have it again. Don't take that away from us anymore." His voice and eyes begged. The grip he held over my shoulder and hand tightened only just enough for me to notice then faded just a quickly, releasing something inside of me.

It was a disturbing sense of peace and my lids drooped tiredly as my energy swamped away from my form to complete some other task. It was completely silent in our alleyway, and I suspected that they were watching something outside of my knowledge.

Suddenly the trashcan thudded once again. I opened my eyes slowly, and only a peek to see that it had moved back to its original place, as if nothing had ever happened. I felt at peace for an odd moment, but the moment was quickly fleeting.

The others must have noticed as well. Or at least Raph took notice and he reacted accordingly.

For, unexpectedly, there was a sharp pain that I was aware of, almost like a chill down my spine, and my eyes were forced upon another object, my head snapping to the side harshly. The panic rose again as I couldn't realize what it was that I was looking at. There was green and only green.

Warm arms were wrapped around me securely, their heat erupting across my chilled back.

That's when I realized how close I was to a certain body; their big, green eyes being the sole occupant of my vision and my hands resting against a solid plastron.

I stared at his features with surprise etched into my being and making me go rigid. He stared into my own pair, as if taking them in, reading them in depth_. I really like his studious side,_ the back of my mind whispered, making my own features take on a look that matched his, but softer. _What could he be looking for?_ I wondered as he closed a bit of the distance between us, his body gleaming in the dimly lit area. His arms slid down to my waist and I took in his face a bit deeper as our faces closed the distance, our breaths mingling as we paused. _What's happening to me?_ I felt my heart flutter slightly.

We stood there a few more moments: my anticipation and his ferocious gaze making the air think with something that I can't quite pinpoint.

But I was utterly comfortable, his strong arms sliding from my shoulders to around my waist and tightening loosely, yet, they were non-relenting. I suddenly felt powerful, and slightly embarrassed, as I realized that we were waiting. All I had to do was move an inch and close the distance, for Raphael may be bold and rash, but he was still raised by Splinter, someone who puts manners and proper etiquette before much else. And I was just leaning in when…

Mikey suddenly groaned, dramatically stealing our attention away from each other, our gazes greedily taking in one another one last time.

I met the three gazes plastered upon the two of us, two gaping and surprised and one slumped onto himself in dramatic boredom. I suddenly realized that neither of us had been paying attention to our surroundings and the other three had nothing to do but watch.

I felt myself begin heat up steadily and then the rate increased exponentially as Mikey fussed at us in a patronizing manner.

"Just kiss already! I don't want to be out here all night!" He shouted, furrowing his brow in a mock pout. I shuddered violently at the verbal expression, making Raph's arms loosen from around me and his eyes avoid mine as he blushed slightly.

Leo and Donnie each took their turn at giving Mikey a whack as I broke away completely from Raphael's hold.

He released me without much fight, but I felt that his reluctance was just as strong as my own.

Then we all receded into the sewers.

**Donnie POV**

Mikey was walking with his head low— he had earned another quick whack after he tried to complain about our hitting him the first time. I scowled one last time at him before looking back up at the couple before us.

Correction:_ Almost_ couple.

"Shell-for-brains…" I muttered as I looked at the two about three to four feet in front of me, each trailing a hand along the slimy wall on either side of the tunnel we were currently moving through, trying to stay as far from one another as possible.

"I said I was sorry." He muttered once again. "And I still don't even know what I did wrong." He muttered a bit louder.

Leo took this one as he moved closer to our youngest brother and began muttering things to him in that way that only he can. I raised a brow as surprise ran across Mikey's features and more than a little horror etched itself deeply into his atmosphere.

Leo moved away to a more comfortable distance moments later, Mikey looking between the couple and Leo wildly pointing at each being. "I did that!? I tore the cheese from the pizza?!"

I looked at Mikey in confusion and paused in my stride as I looked at Leo, who only nodded solemnly at the innocent comparison.

_Just what did he say to him?_ I wondered as looked at the odd pairs before me.

"But they _need_ each other. It's not as good without one or the other! They are nothing and lacking and sad without their other half! Whoever tears the two of them apart is a monster! A disgusting monster!" He cried as he covered his face, drowning his words into his palm. "I'm that monster!" He wailed out, dramatically agonized.

I rolled my eyes at the scene, a scene that, as I happened to notice, had taken the attention of the two sulking slightly ahead of us and made them grin with a small glance in Mikey's direction. And, as they turned back to look before themselves once again, their eyes had managed to catch one another and, instead of looking away sharply as I've seen in movies and such and had come to expect for the next few hours at least from them… they paused and shared an incomprehensible (to me at least) look.

Then they smiled at each other somewhat joyously and their forms gravitated towards the other's side slightly, just close enough that they could still touch the wall if they extended their arms out to either side.

Rahzel parted her lips, her features softening, and she looked at Raph once again her facial expression screaming that she had something she want to tell him.

But she never got the chance, for she ran smack-dab into a tall figure that had seemed to be waiting there the entire time for us. I shrunk back a bit to avoid trampling my brothers and to take in the taller figure, despite the shadow's gaze.

Zel stepped back and looked up at the sudden appearance.

Her eyes met Sensei's.

She went rigid as she stared him down and he did of the like. It really seemed to me that they were both looking at one another in fear.

Zel's hand went up to her eyes and she swiped at them, the wetness catching the light as it flew through the air at her whip. Master Splinter's eyes softened and a smile formed across his lips as she lunged at him, wrapping her arms around his waist tightly in a warm hug. He rested his hands on her back in a returned hug.

But something was off about this touching reunion, there was an undeniable tension laying thickly across our breaths and making it harder and harder to breathe, to stand. I was suddenly exhausted and I felt myself weighted down with some kind of burden.

That's when Master Splinter's hand twitched along her spine and she collapsed, Mikey's barely catching her as her weight and gravity attempted to do her in.

The weight upon me suddenly dispersed.

I looked on in surprise as Splinter's gaze never left her form in Mikey's arms.

I've never seen him look so scared.

So lost.

Why?

I sat up slowly and rubbed the back of my head sorely; I felt like I had been hit by a truck, backed over by it, and then used as a speed bump once again.

I glanced around myself and saw none other than the giant rat sitting directly across from me, deep in meditation. I watched his form sink and rise with each breath and calmed myself down, the bile and panic having rose in the back of my throat already.

I glanced around myself as I drew my feet under my body and attempted to stand. Only to fall.

I looked down at my filthy form and saw the thin things that I once called legs, their skin, shown only where my pants have ridden up, was a pasty, sickly white. I pulled my fingers into view and saw that they matched.

"The mutagen…" I muttered halfheartedly as I looked at the ends of my hair that dangled in my face mockingly.

"Not only that, it seems that, while in the Shredder's care, your body was not well attended to." A voice broke me out of a stupor. "Granted, the mutagen stole the pixilation away from your body, but be grateful you still have your humanity. Karai was not so lucky, as I've heard." He showed a great sadness at the mention of his daughter and I couldn't help but cower in guilt.

"I-I'm sorry Splinter, I t-tried t-to… But it's m-my fault." I murmured as more hair fell into my face.

Splinter's eyes were now open and studying me carefully. I drew my knees up to my chest and avoided his eyes desperately.

"Oh, so you're the one." He began and I cringed, waiting for the hurtful words that would undoubtedly follow those words. "Who created the mutagen are you? Or are you the one who made Shredder despise me and my sons? If not that, then are you the one who whispered the hate in Karai's heart and made her legs move for revenge?"

I gaped slightly and my eyes snapped up to me his, expecting the accusing eyes, but was sorely disappointed. "No…" I answered, my voice a bit louder, a bit surer of itself.

"Dear, the only thing you are guilty of is leaving those who cared for you and not returning sooner." He concluded confidently. "And even then, you had no obligation to return, but you did. So we should be _thanking _you."

I smiled slightly, momentarily releasing a bit of that heaviness on my heart.

The lone tree in the room shuddered violently. I shivered.

"And that," he gestured between the tree and I, "is my next topic. You need to learn to control it before you hurt someone."

"And that's why you knocked me out earlier?" I inquired curiously, no malice in my tone whatsoever.

He nodded a single time, his eyes closing in almost a solemn way.

I sighed and pushed my hair back away from my face, a lighthearted expression covering my features but dulled slightly by determination. "You think it'll work?"

"Well," he smiled right back, cockiness evident in his tone, "We'll just have to see then. Won't we?"

I clenched my fists against the urge to blow a fuse again.

"My condolences in advance."

And so it began.

**So, there might be a time leap after this. Or a diary formatted chapter. I'm not entirely sure of which... or either.**

**I tell you this now though. The updates will slow greatly from here on out, for I have no more of this story in my inventory and I have yet to get another episode to fuel my passion. I've been searching for a plushy of a turtle but have yet to find one. Maybe when I get one of those?**

**I have no idea where to go from here. Obviously the only things left for me to mess with is the invasion and her old master and I'm not entirely sure which one to dabble at first.**

**But I still have to establish her place in the crew again. Her position is a bit... confusing. And you Splinter fans out there are sure to enjoy her little training sessions, but that also means less turtle time. I'll have to even the plane with that, balance it out well.**

**And her thoughts! I'll have to blurb in them quite a bit for this story to come together! Ugh! That ain't my strong point if you haven't noticed! It'll seem rushed... I just know it. *pouts***

**I'll just have to take it one step at a time right?**

**Wish me luck!**

**KewlkatLove**


End file.
